


The Lost Princess

by Speisla



Series: Of Kryptonians and Amazons [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Lena deserves a better mother, Lost Child, SO I MIXED MY FANDOMS, Typical crack fic, i'm a goner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 152,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speisla/pseuds/Speisla
Summary: Thirty years ago, Diana was happy. She was Wonder Woman, she was married to the woman she loved and she had a baby girl. But when her baby daughter (apparently) dies, Diana went back to Themyscira and never returned to the outside world.Now, Diana decides that she has had enough of living in the pain. Wonder Woman returns to Man's World, finding that everything has changed radically in thirty years.....Lena is having strange dreams, and she does not know if they are only dreams or they can be something more. She dreams of an island inhabited by women warriors, a black-haired woman who hugs her and kisses her, and a pair of green eyes equal to her own, that look at her with love from above. She dreams of beings from greek mythology: The Amazons. But that is impossible, because the mythical Wonder Woman disappeared long ago and never reappeared.She, Kara, and their friends will have to fight a truth that threatens to change everything they knew until then.....Even the Gods have GodsAnd they loathe the challenges





	1. Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Next year's Wonder Woman movie will not be Artemis. I refuse to see it.  
> Also, I started this fic before chapter 2x05. And it's quite timely, because with Lena's adoptive mother, what my baby needs most is a bit of real love.

_Lena dreams of a room where the sun comes through a large window. Everything looks huge, and that's why she comes to the conclusion that she must be small. The walls are light wood, giving off their smell of the forest. Lena likes the smell._

_It's hot, Lena is awake, and she's bored. When's mom coming? Lena shakes a fist in the air, annoyed. She hears a noise like a cry. The cry is hers._

_The door opens and a woman enters, half asleep, tripping over one of the toys on the floor. She does not fall, but momentarily loses her balance. She mutters a word in a language Lena does not know and approaches the crib._

_"Ishtar, Lena. You could have waited another hour to wake up."_

_The woman lifts Lena up in her arms, watching her closely. Lena also looks closely at her. She is totally beautiful; her face is full of sleep, and her abundant red-orange hair is completely disheveled. She has bright green eyes, reflecting different colors as the light changes._

_"Well, well, you don't need a diaper change and it's not time to eat yet. What's wrong?"_

_Lena twists awkwardly in the heat._

_"Are you hot?" The red-haired woman looks at her in disbelief. "It's a relief that you were not born in Bana-Mighdall, then. This is a picnic in comparison." Then the woman smiles. "Well, with a bath, the heat will go away."_

* * *

 

_It's been forty minutes and Lena is splashing in a small tub. The heat is gone, and she plays happily with the water bubbles._

_"Lena, stay still. If you keep moving, you'll get soap in your eyes. And it's me who will have to deal with Diana later."_

_The door to the room opens. Lena laughs, feeling happy to see the person standing there. Diana smiles with love and approaches her wife and daughter. She kisses Artemis on the lips, and the baby on her forehead._

_"How is my sun and stars this morning?"_

_"Well, my wrists still hurt. We should stop using your lasso and replace it with something less painful, Diana. "_

_"Artemis, I was talking to Lena."_

_"Lena doesn't use your lasso, she doesn't even know how to walk yet. And very soon I will not be able to walk if you continue using your lasso as you used it last night. "_

_"Missy!"_

_"What? Now what?"_

_"Not in front of Lena!"_

_"Come on, Di. She's a year old, not thirty. She doesn't understand what we're talking about. "_

_Diana rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her index finger caressed the baby's cheek. "Who's to say she doesn't understand? After all, as our daughter, I would not be surprised."_

* * *

**Lena Luthor**

**3:31 AM**

Lena awoke in the moonlight.

She woke in silence, not quite sure what she had dreamt. She only remembered a few blurry things about the dream, but the feeling of cold water on her skin persisted, as if she'd just stepped out of the shower. She could also feel the lips of the brunette woman ( _who  was she?_ ) on her cheek, like a ghost escaping of a dream.

 _I should stop working late, it makes me dream crazy things,_ thought Lena. _Even though it was a nice dream._

In the moonlight, Lena could see the outline of Kara's naked body, sleeping on her stomach, her dark blond hair messy. One of her arms was around Lena's waist, her hand was very close to her intimate area. Lena moved her leg a little. _I can still feel her inside me._

As succulent as the sight of Kara's back was, Lena knew she had to go back to sleep.

_Perhaps what makes me have strange dreams is to make love to an alien that could break me in two._

Lena inhaled into Kara's hair and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Kara Zor-El**

**7:07 AM**

Kara Zor-El Danvers woke up to the sound of her cell phone, the sound blaring in her ear as if it were a kryptonite hammer.

_Oh, Rao. What time is it?_

Opening her eyes quickly, much to her displeasure, she staggered to her cell phone. Unfortunately, it was no easy task, for her senses were a little disturbed, perhaps a result of the heavy night she had just had. _Three robberies, two fires, one bomb threat, four automobile accidents ... This city wasn’t that dangerous when I wasn’t Supergirl._ She could hear her phone, but its sound bounced off the walls.

"Lena, wake up."

"Mmmmhhmm."

"Honey, where are my pants?"

"I don't know." Lena mumbled into her pillow, eyes still closed

"What do you mean you don't know? You took them from me last night! "

"Couch?"

Kara went to the living room, where she found her pants next to her girlfriend's favorite red blouse, haphazardly thrown on the floor. She picked up her cell phone, it was Snapper.

"Mr Carr? ... It's 7:10, it's not late ... What happened? ... What? ... No, you don't have to repeat yourself, Sir, I understood ... I'll be th..."

Kara didn't need to finish her sentence because her boss had hung up the phone. _Seriously, this man makes Cat look like an angel._

* * *

**Kara Danvers**

**7:15 AM**

Kara gave up on preparing a coffee, and instead drank five glasses of yogurt and four bars of cereal. It was not much, but it would kill her hunger for now. Snapper sounded pretty impatient on the phone. Whatever it was, it was important. Kara entered her room again. Lena was dozing with her hand over her eyes.

"Lena, honey, I'm going to work early." Kara bent to grab her glasses from the bedside table.

"Don't forget to wear clothes, puppy"

Kara looked down; she was still naked. "Oh..."

In four seconds, the heroine was dressed again. Kara was surprised it had taken so long _. I ll need a coffee on the way_. She approached the bed again, drinking in the image of the beautiful brunette there, partially covered by a thin white sheet.

"Kara, you have to go." Lena said without opening her eyes.

"I could watch you all day."

"You don't have all day, puppy."

"Right... what a pity."

Kara leaned down to kiss Lena's forehead, then her closed eye, then her chin, then her left nipple...

"Kara..."

"Okay, I'm leaving. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kara left with her super speed. Lena slept for twenty more minutes. She didn't think about her dream again all morning.

* * *

  **Diana of Themyscira**

**A week ago**

Diana of Themyscira was almost two thousand five hundred years old. The years had long since ceased to mean anything to her. However, the last thirty years had seemed eternal.

After the death of her daughter, she had never felt the desire to leave the island. If it was not for her wife, she did not think she could bear Lena's absence. She still remembered every detail of her small face: her mischievous smile, her black hair, her white skin, her plump cheeks, her green eyes ( _Artemis's eyes, eyes that I fell in love with twice_ ).

Diana was sitting in the stands, watching Menalippe train playfully with a Bana-Mighdall warrior ( _Trigona? I always forget her name_ ). The vision had a bittersweet tint. She could never teach Lena to use a sword.

Diana felt two strong arms embrace her from behind, and red hair tickling her cheek.

Artemis spent a long time without speaking, watching the battle with Diana.

"You are alright?"

There was a pause. "...No, I'll never be fine on the anniversary of her death."

"I'm not okay either."

Silence. Artemis tightened her grip. Diana took her hand.

"Do you think she would have been a good warrior?"

"Absolutely not."

Diana looked at Artemis.

"Lena was... sweet, Diana, and intelligent. And not once did she show interest in learning to be a warrior. Instead, she liked to learn new things and these colored books." Artemis smiled without joy. "She reminded me of my little sister Alexa... surely ... she would have been a devourer of books."

They did not speak for a long time, remembering.

"Let's get away from here."

Diana looked at her wife, surprise in her eyes.

"I never thought you'd say something like that. You, who are more Amazonian than any other. "

"We're not happy here." Artemis looked at her, trying to hold her tongue and not be brusque with her wife. "We haven't been happy here for a long time, Diana. When I became immortal, it was so that we would never be apart. But what good is that if we're not happy? And we are not happy here. I haven't seen you smile in fifteen years. We need to leave for a while." She took her hand. "Diana, put your outfit back on. Return to be Wonder Woman, to help the people of the man's world. I know you, and I know that's the only thing that can make you happy again. "

"And what about you? You hate man's world."

"I've had thirty years to change my mind." Artemis shrugged, smiling a little. "I am and I will always be an Amazon, just like you... But, love, maybe it's time I looked for some action myself. Break a couple of bones, like in the old days. "

Diana smiled genuinely. Suddenly the day did not look so dark. The effect that Artemis had on her would never be extinguished.

"Agreed."

The redhead smiled, relieved.

"My mother will be furious, but yes. We will return to the man's world, Artemis. It has surely changed for the better. "

"And if not, well, they'll have Wonder Woman to show them the way."

The redhead's hands touched Diana's face. Diana never ceased to wonder how Artemis had matured in all the decades of knowing her. When she met her, the first time she had found Bana-Mighdall, she was a child filled with hatred and mistrust and pride. And today that insufferable girl was her wife, her reason to live every day after the death of their daughter.

Diana was almost two thousand five hundred years old. And she only really felt alive when she became Wonder Woman. And her wife knew it. And she loved her for that.

"I love you, Artemis."

"It's impossible not to, Diana."


	2. Wonderful News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara receives wonderful news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, do not get used to me updating so fast. I did not even expect this to get accepted. That gave me inspiration.  
> Thank you very much for your support!

**Kara Danvers**

**8:32 AM**

"Amazons." Carr struck the table with his fist. "How much do all of you know about the famous Amazons?" Kara could not help but notice that he looked moodier than usual, which she would have thought was impossible. "When I was a kid, every damn girl in my neighborhood had a Wonder Woman doll. I still remember those horrible dolls. When Wonder Woman faded into the air..." Snapper tossed a paper ball into the trash. "...Finally I thought the girls would stop playing with those dolls. And they did, most of them. And it was all peace and quiet, until two years ago, when some damn toy company decided to create those Supergirl dolls."

Kara did her best to keep her face serious.

"You, Park, what do you know about the Amazons?"

"They are immortal warriors, sir." Linda answered, next to Kara. "They live on an isolated island, Themyscira. The island is hidden and very difficult to find. Some people believe that it is kept invisible by some sort of magic. Amazons believe in ancient greek gods. They…"

"Enough, Park. You've done your homework."

Kara muttered under her breath without realizing it.

"What did you say, Danvers?"

Apparently, it had not been so low. Snapper looked at her as if he were going rip a piece out of her. Kara swallowed hard.

"I said t-there are also Egyptian amazons." The hurried words slipped from her mouth. "Unlike the others, they are not immortal. And they are more ferocious. O-one of them was Wonder Woman almost thirty-five years ago. They called themselves... "

"Enough," Snapper interrupted. "The Bana-Mighdalls, yes, how can we forget them? Privileged children like you don't know, of course, but for a long time those savages were the nightmare of all children. I will never forget that the only time that Daily Planet and Central City's Picture News agreed on anything was to attack that wild redhead who was nothing of a superhero."

Snapper rose abruptly, staring at them all. "But enough of the beating around the bush and listen to me, because I'll only say it once: Wonder Woman is back. And the press is going to have a damn picnic when they find out. But we are the only ones who know it for now. So, go and remove the old files, because soon the damn Wonder Woman dolls will be back and it will be thanks to us."

* * *

  **Kara Zor-El**

**9:24 AM**

"I just can't believe it, James! This has to be a dream, a beautiful dream! I'm going to wake up!"

James just kept taking her friend by the hand to his office.

"Do you realize what this means for the world? Wonder Woman returned! "

"Shhh."

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's a secret." Kara closed James office's door. "It's just that it's so exciting! I'm soo surprised! Years ago, when Alex and I were girls and she was in a good mood, she would tell me stories about the feats of Wonder Woman and it was amazing and... "

Kara stopped talking when she noticed that her friend was holding out an envelope. Kara looked at him, confused, before taking it.

"What is this?"

"Cat sent it to you." James smiled a little. "She told me to give it to you in person. I guess she couldn't trust an e-mail. I don't blame her. "

"James?"

"Have not you wondered how we know that Wonder Woman came back before the rest of the world?" James smiled. "Read the letter, Kara."

Amazed, Kara opened the letter her former boss and mentor had sent her.

_Kara:_

_Right now, I'm sure Snapper has given you the good news that a certain princess decided to return after a long absence. Honestly, I thought I'd never see the day when Wonder Woman decided to come back. Millennials like you would not understand, but before Supergirl and Superman, in an era where girls played to be Amazons instead of be aliens, Wonder Woman made her mark on the world. Heck, even I considered Diana of Themyscira an example to follow. I also tried to seduce her sometimes in my first interviews, when I was a novice like you..._

Kara shuddered at the mental image. James arched an eyebrow.

_...But this woman, who could lift a building with one hand, could not recognize an invitation to go out even if her life depended on it. Besides, she seems to like bad girls. She ended up marrying that redhead Bana-something. I just found that out, she just told me._

_While I write this letter, I am leaving Central Park in New York, where I have met in secret with Wonder Woman._

_It was also a surprise for me, and an honor for them, this meeting. As you will know, I am very busy with my new challenges, but a chance like this falling from the sky should not be wasted. Diana, Wonder Woman, and that creepy redhead, have been in New York for almost a week. They have been searching for the contacts they had thirty years ago, forgetting that we, mere mortals, age and die._

_So they have needed to make new contacts. And guess who they came for? To the Media Mogul. It seems that Diana saw my name in a CatCo's magazine and remembered that baby reporter, so she contacted me._

_Honestly, Kara, just when I think I've seen it all, life never ceases to amaze me._

_Now, you'll probably be wondering why I'm telling you this. One of the reasons is that it will be CatCo that announces to the world that Wonder Woman has returned. That means someone will have to interview her. Your colleagues may not know it yet, but a team of eight journalists will meet with her the day after tomorrow. A team that you will be in._

_After all, the interview has to be perfect ... I think that Supergirl, our heroine, might need to meet a veteran heroine like Wonder Woman... Think of everything she could learn from the Amazons._

_I'm a genius, I know. If only Supergirl had an excuse to approach her..._

_Work hard._

_Cat._

Kara had to blink a couple of times. The blonde had simply forgotten how to think. James took the letter gently from her hands, and then ripped it into pieces.

"Well, Kara, it looks like you've got some interesting days."

* * *

  **Diana**

**Yesterday**

Diana was deeply breathing in the air of New York. It was loaded, slightly toxic. Very different from the pure air of Themyscira. _The air of this city has not changed in thirty years._

Diana loved it.

For the first time in thirty years, she felt totally renewed, enthusiastic. The princess could not help but look around with fascination as she walked down the street. Everything had changed so much in thirty years. There were different cars (why _were they changed? Weren't they fine before?_ ), different music ( _how strange is this music!_ ), people dressed differently, and an alarming number of people talking with black rectangles in their ears. _(Are they important? Will I need one?_ ).

To be honest, Diana was happier thas she had been for a long time. Artemis noticed that with a smile. Although she knew that her happiness had a shadow of sadness.

Diana knew that most of her friends, of course, would have died over time. However, when she learned that her former publicist Myndi Mayer had died four years ago, she could not help but shed a few tears in memory of her loyal friend who had been an invaluable ally thirty years ago.

_I should be used to it. It's not the first time that time takes away my friends. It's the price of being immortal. It's nothing new._

However, Diana needed to go out into the world again, so she knew she would need someone else to help her. And that was why, perhaps by Hera's design, the brunette had found a CatCo magazine in one of her explorations of the outside world. And the name at the foot of the page awoke a memory in her head, of a bold young reporter who she had met years ago in Metropolis.

"I just can not believe it." Diana said smiling, walking down Fifth Avenue. "I mean, Artemis, seriously, isn't it wonderful how time works for mortals? The last time I saw Cat Grant was practically a girl with, her dreams and bright ideas, and now, wow, I just can’t believe she's become such a wonderful woman! "

"Mmhmm," Artemis replied, taking her wife's arm to prevent her from bumping into people as they walked.

"You were right, man's world has changed for the better! Thirty years ago it would have been inconceivable for a woman to be so successful. And look at the world now! A female president, Cat Grant, that Supergirl... "

"You have to be more careful with journalists, Diana." Artemis put on her dark glasses. "Maybe thirty years have passed, but the journalists remain the same. As soon as they smell blood, they attack. "

"Missy, it's been thirty years. Do you still hate journalists? "

"And they hate me. And so it will be until the end of times. Your new best friend Cat Grant looked at me as if I was going to rip her head off. It's good to know that I still have that effect on people." She smirked, and Diana shook her head.

The week had been crazy, and Diana had enjoyed every moment of it. _Man's world changed so fast_. Diana felt like the first time she had left, marveling at a new world with infinite possibilities.

Wonder Woman smiled so hard that it looked like her face was going to split in two. Artemis pretended that she hadn't seen her.

"You know? It's wonderful to be here again. Even though most of my friends are dead." She shrugged. "I think we'll need new fri... wait!"

"Ishtar, Diana, lower your voice! People are watching you! "

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I just remembered that not all of my friends are dead." Diana took her wife by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "There is someone for whom thirty years is not a mortal time. Someone whose heart is as big as his body. I really can’t believe I didn't think about it before... "

"Diana."

"I want to find J'onn." She came closer. "The last time I saw him, he was going to South America to hide from the humans for a while. If any of my old friends are still in this world, it's J'onn. "

* * *

**Lena Luthor**

**12:15 PM**

Lena Luthor rubbed her back with a cramp. _It's not good sitting so long._

The CEO of L-Corp decided to get out of her chair, after two hours of discussing the details of her next business with Japan by telephone. _A place I will not be visiting soon, thank you_. Lena looked at her diary for today, thinking about the meeting that she would be having in an hour, where someone would surely make the mistake ( _again_ ) of believing that she was just a pretty face and not a smart business-woman. _It happens at least once per meeting_. Lena was already accustomed.

 _I wonder what they see in my face. I only see... a face. I'll never understand._ Lena sighed _. Well, at least Kara likes my face..._

Lena decided to drink a cup of coffee, much needed after being insomniac overnight. Lately it happened often, and she always dreamed the same thing: that she was a baby on a hot island, surrounded by beautiful women. Almost always, with two women who behaved very well with her. _It would be an interesting dream if I was not just a baby in them. I could invent a remote for dreams. I bet I'd make a fortune. Who would not want to control their dreams?_ The idea pleased her and wrote it down in a memo.

Then she had the misfortune to take a look at the newspaper next to her coffee.

**_"Lillian Luthor transferred to maximum security prison._ **

_This morning, Lillian Luthor (56) former director of Project Cadmus, who two months ago attempted to kill Supergirl and Superman in a massive attack on National City, was taken to a maximum-security prison for potentially dangerous criminals. Particular care has been taken that Mrs Luthor will not be able to contact her son, the infamous Lex Luthor (35). Her daughter, Lena Luthor (32) is still being investigated to determine her possible ignorance or complicity in her mother's crimes... "_

Lena forced herself to stop reading. She crossed the room, opened the window, and threw the newspaper out.

Suddenly her desire to drink coffee had become a desire to drink whiskey, desire that she suppressed. _No, Lena, you promised Kara you wouldn't drink again._

Lena returned to her desk and got back to work.

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

Alex and Maggie were having a very serious discussion about who was cuter, walking under the L-Corp building. The couple were unlucky to walk under Lena Luthor's window, just as the furious CEO threw her newspaper out the window.

"Maggie, I'm serious, you're cuter."

"Alexandra Danvers, stop saying that! You're cuter!"

"Maggie, have you seen your cheeks? I could pinch your cheeks all day! And I'm not the kind of person who pinches cheeks! "

"Are you kidding? Have you seen your damn face? You're an eleven on a scale from one to ten, Alex, fuck! You're like a baby bunny! You're cuter, deal with...! "

**_* PRUMP! *_ **

The newspaper hit Maggie's face, the detective who could not detect it in time, hitting her in her eye. Maggie moaned in pain and put her hands on her sore eye.

"Maggie!"

"Aaaahhh _... fuuck_." Maggie lifted the newspaper from the floor. "What kind of idiot throws a newspaper out of a window?"

Alex picked up the newspaper, reading the title. She sighed and looked up at the building. "I have some ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any ideas you want to share with me will be welcome.  
> Note: I am based, mainly, on the Wonder Woman of the nineties. I grew up reading those comics and Artemis was my first love xD


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am basing in Smallville when I say that the name of Cadmus's bitch is Lillian. If Supergirl decide to give her another name, this chapters will be edited.

**_This dream is different._ **

_Lena knows it, because she can't see anything. Her eyes are closed, but nevertheless, she listens. There are two breaths at her side: one known, and another that she does not know._

_"Oh..." the unfamiliar voice whispers. "Oh, Diana, she's absolutely gorgeous. She's looks just like you."_

_The other voice, the familiar one (mommy!) lets out a melodious laugh._

_"I have to disagree. You'd be surprised how much she behaves like Artemis, Lilly." Lena hears the voice laugh. "Artemis hates carrots. The other day I tried to feed Lena some carrot puree. She refused to eat it, so she threw the carrots and they ended up in my mother's hair. "_

_"Are you serious? Your royal and serious mother... covered in carrot puree?"_

_"I've never seen Artemis more proud."_

_Lena tried to move, but her body was too small._

_"Ohh, Diana, I think she's waking up! Can I hold her? I have not had a baby in my arms since Alexander. And I'll need to get used to the feelings of having another baby in my arms in another month, or I'll lose my patience and Lionel will have to suckle our future daughter."_

_"Of course you can hold her, Lilly."_

_Lena suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air, separated from her comfortable crib. Her cloudy eyes widened, but they were too new to focus well on anything._

_"She's opened her eyes! Wow... "_

_"Yes…"_

_"With these eyes, you'll have to chase the boys away with a stick."_

_"Possibly the girls too. But we won't have to worry about that for quite some time."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Lena has to be a secret until she's older and can take care of herself. I don't want to imagine what my enemies would do if they knew about her. I have made this Embassy a real impenetrable bunker. No one is going to hurt her."_

_"And what will you do when she grows up and decides that she wants to escape and live her own life? After all, you did that."_

_"If Lena escapes, as it seems to be the family tradition, I trust you'll be the first to look for her!" The woman (mommy?) laughed._

_"... Hey Diana... You think our children will be friends, like us?"_

_"There's nothing I'd like more, Lilly. Although I suspect they will gave us some good headaches."_

_Lena was held from under her armpits, her small feet waving in the air. She was in front of the woman who was carrying her. A woman with dull blond hair and eyes like ice._

_"The future holds great things for you, Princess."_

_Lillian Luthor smiled._

* * *

  **Lena Luthor**

**6:00 PM**

Lena woke with a gasp. It lasted less than a second, but her headache lasted a little longer.

_Couch. Bad place to sleep._

The brunette had fallen asleep on the sofa, after she had a generous helping of gummy bears. Abstaining from alcohol had caused her to feel anxious sometimes, with irrepressible desires to forget everything and _drink and drink_. Her problem had begun after Lex had caused the earthquake. Kara had been her reason to quit drinking. But now that the same story was repeating itself with her mother, Lena was too afraid to fall back into the temptation of easy oblivion.

So instead, Lena Luthor was trying to replace alcohol with sugar.

_What happened? I was dreaming of something... Yes, something bad. I had a nightmare? No, it didn't feel like a nightmare. What was it about? Come on Luthor, remember... It had to do with my mother, and some people were talking about carrots and..._

The doorbell interrupted her. Trying to tidy up her hair, Lena went to the door of her house, not bothering to put on shoes. Opening the door, she found Winn smiling at her without happiness.

 "I hope you're not busy."

Lena smiled. "Hi, Winn. And no, I finished working... I don't know, a while ago. I fell asleep."

"Umm, did you see... Umm...?"

"The news?" Lena pursed her mouth, removing nonexistent lint from her clothes. "More or less. I stopped reading in the part where they started talking about my possible complicity with... her."

"I figured." Winn removed his hands from behind his back, revealing a box of chocolate chip cookies and a couple of violent video games.

"What is that?"

"This is, more or less, therapy for the sons and siblings of insane psychopaths."

* * *

  **Kara Zor-El**

**6:50 PM**

Kara smiles as she entered her apartment, carrying three books under her arm and reading another one in her other hand. She was reading _Wonder Woman: The Legend_. The other three books were _Themyscira vs Bana-Mighdall: Civil Wars, Wonder Woman and her Current lLegacy,_ and the last book was a compilation of old news clipping describing the most outstanding exploits of Diana of Themyscira.

"Lena, I'm ho..."

_"NO!"_

With super speed, Kara ran into the living room. To her relief, no one was being killed. It was just a very sad Winn complaining, watching the television next to Lena, who left the controls of the PlayStation on the table.

"How did you do that? I was about to win!"

"No, Winn, you thought you were about to win. I made you believe that so that you would lower your guard, and attack you at your weak point with all my power. "

"This game make me miss Mario Bros."

"What are you doing, guys?" Kara said, announcing her presence.

Her girlfriend and her best friend smiled at her. Kara sat down next to Lena, as close as possible. She took a lock of her hair in her hand and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"Awwww, how cute!"

Lena, still serious, took a gummy bear and threw it to Winn.

"Hi, Winn! What are you playing? Anything interesting? "

"It's just the simple, classic, and violent Mortal Kombat." Lena took another gummy bear. "Winn was right, it's quite therapeutic to rip off heads in video games."

Kara looked at them with intrigue. "Something happen?"

Lena shrugged, grabbing her cell phone. After opening Google Chrome, the brunette entered Picture's website and gave her girlfriend her cell phone. As Kara read, her adorable quiet expression turned into a grimace of anger. She murmured something in her native language that did not sound very nice, and gave Lena back her phone.

"It's happening again." Lena said. "Luckily I think this will be the last time people hate me for something my family has done. After all, I have no more family that can turn evil. Well, there's my cousin Zara, but she escaped to the Caribbean with one of my employees a year ago, and as far as I know she's still pretty sane. But if tomorrow she becomes evil and begins killing people, it will be for being married to Claire Dearing, not for being a Luthor."

"They don't know you." Kara took her hand. "They have no idea how you are. They can't reach Lex or Lillian, so they mess with you. That's not right, Lena, it's appalling. You have shown them thousands of times that you're a good person who wants to do good things and they..."

"Kara, it's fine." Lena squeezed her hand. "It could have been worse. Luckily for me, my mother stayed well away from the image of L-Corp. My company will continue to suffer collateral damage for a while... but everything will be fine, I promise. "

"Lena…"

"Winn, would you like to stay for dinner?" Lena asked her friend, who was very interested in the ceiling.

"Oh? Umm... I don't want to intrude... "

"You're not intruding, Winn. I insist that you stay... Will it convince you if I tell you we're having spaghetti? "

"You're bribing me with spaghetti?" Winn brought his fist to his mouth in mock surprise. "Fine, but only if you have dumplings."

Lena smiled and got up from the couch. "Play in my place if you want, puppy."

The brunette went to the kitchen. Once Kara made sure her girlfriend was not earshot, she took off her glasses with a brisk gesture and approached her best friend. "This isn't right, Winn. Lena has been through enough already, all because she had the bad luck of being adopted by psychopaths. It isn't her fault that her brother killed so many people, or that her mother tried to kill us and control the city. It's... it's... unfair. "

"Of course." Winn bit his cheek. "How was work?"

"Wor...? oh!" With all her thoughts on her girlfriend, Kara had momentarily forgotten Wonder Woman. "Winn, I'm sorry, really! But I have a super secret mission and I can't talk about it with you now. But I'll tell you as soon as I can... why are you laughing?"

"Did someone entrust you with a secret mission? Kara, God, you're terrible keeping secrets!"

"What? I'm not terrible keeping secrets! Nobody knows I'm Supergirl, only those I trust."

"Kara, you told your secret identity to a guy from another dimension."

"Ahm..."

"A guy of another dimension that _you literally just met_."

"Barry was trustworthy!" Kara threw a pillow at him. "Imagine being trapped in another dimension, Winn! Barry needed help and I helped him. He couldn't have gone back alone. Technology makes our life easier, but had it not been for _my powers_ , Barry could not have... Wait... "

Kara thought for a moment. Then her face lit up in a smile.

"Kara?"

"I think I have an idea to help Lena." She bit her lip and took her friend's hand. "But I'll need you to help me with your powers."

* * *

  **Artemis of Bana-Mighdall**

**0:30 AM**

Artemis watched the moon from the roof of the embassy.

How many times in her life had she observed the moon? So many she couldn't count. It was as if the white satellite shone only for her at night. During her early years, whenever she felt a rage so intense that she threatened to drown her ( _which used to be almost always_ ), the red-haired warrior could only calm herself by observing the moon.

_"Mun Mun!"_

_"It's the 'moon', Lena."_

_"Mun?"_

_"Moon."_

_"No no, mun mun."_

_"So, what you're telling me is that the correct way to say it is 'mun'? And that all the people have been saying it wrong for thousands of years? "_

_"Yay."_

Artemis stopped remembering as she heard Alexa's footsteps come through the door. Her younger sister, who now could easily be confused with her mother, stood behind her. Artemis knew she was being observed.

"I won't bite you if you come over here, Alexa."

The other redhead let out a sigh, and proceeded to sit down beside Artemis. Artemis looked at the pencil skirt and pink blouse her sister wore, normal clothes for a mature woman ( _ambassador, my sister is ambassador, seeks the best for people who never accepted her_ ) in man's world, without being able to avoid thinking that if someone had said to her, thirty five years ago, that Alexa would choose to live in the man's world, surely she would have hit them in the face, many times.

Alexa smiled a little. "I never thought I would live to see you again in the man's world."

"Well, Alexa, if you had to endure your royal mother-in-law killing the beauty of the nights with her snoring, you would have ended up getting tired as well." Alexa smiled and wrinkles formed in her eyes. Artemis tried not to see them. "I thought you slept."

"I could not... How, if my sister is back in the world she said hated so much?"

"And this time, I will not be able to join the Hellenders to keep me entertained." Artemis pursed her mouth. "I tried to get in touch with Nathaniel this morning. Died. His granddaughter, Raven Roth, runs Hellenders now. A half demon girl leading a demon-hunting organization. How things have changed, right? "

"Artie, what happened an hour ago..."

"Diana is upset, but she'll be fine. I'll get you a new vase." Artemis drew her favorite knife from its holster, playing with it. "I always knew Lillian Luthor was twisted, that she was not to be trusted. But Diana insisted that Lillian wanted to improve the world, to do good things for people... I never saw Diana more sad than that night thirty years ago, when they broke their friendship. Hell, her kids even played with... with... Lena."

Artemis threw her knife against the wooden wall that was two meters away. The projectile hit an insect.

"She was her friend." the green-eyed woman murmured. "The first friend Diana had when she became Wonder Woman, Alexa. And thirty years later, that same friend is the leader of a terrorist organization responsible for Neftis knows how many deaths. I feel guilty. Somehow, I knew Luthor could turn evil. And if I had stuck an arrow in her neck thirty years ago... "

"It doesn't matter anymore. And you couldn't do it."

"For all that shit of 'respect the lives of your enemies'?"

"Because Diana would not have forgiven you."

Artemis smiled sadly. "As always, you're right, sister."

"Artemis."

"Alexa?"

"Diana is sleeping. You don't have to be strong for her right now." Alexa took her hand. "Tell me the truth, why are you so upset?"

Artemis looked at her for eternal seconds, before looking away. "Her first stuffed toy"

Alexa didn't understand.

"When Lena was born, Lillian gave her her first stuffed toy. A yellow moon."

Alexa watched her sister cry in silence, like warriors cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of which Artemis speaks occur in the saga "Artemis: Requiem", my favorite.  
> Alexa belongs to the Wonder Woman's movie of 2009


	4. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who grew up with Smallville, they will be familiar with the word "Lutessa"  
> For those who don't, trust me ;)

**Lena Luthor**

**4:00 PM**

It was Saturday, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Lena Luthor's car was filled with eggs and red paint.

_Murderess. Out of our city._

Lena felt a prick of honest rage. That 2011 Golden Chevrolet Cruze was her favorite, the only one she used for her personal use. She looked after him like her own baby. She always made sure he was clean and well-maintained. She loved him almost as much as Kara.

"Jess..." her secretary shivered in fear. On a quiet day, Lena would have tried to avoid that. "Do you have any idea how those vandals got into L-Corp's private parking lot?"

"No, Mrs. Luthor. T-That should be impossible. "

"Well, obviously it is not." Lena sighed. "I trust you'll fix this, as soon as possible."

"Of course, ma'am. And I'll call you a cab to get you home. "

Jess was pulling out her cell phone when Lena stopped her.

"Don't bother, Jess. I'll back to my house walking."

"What? Ms Luthor, no!" Jess exclaimed. "Something bad could happen if you're recognized walking down the street! Alone! You could be threatened, or hurt, or..."

"You're right, Jess. Walking alone down the street, being a Luthor, is currently like suicide."

"I'm relieved to hear that, ma'am. I'll call you a ta-"

"I'll just have to make sure no one recognizes me."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes."

* * *

  **A normal woman**

**4:27 PM**

Lena Luthor felt a bit uncomfortable as she walked down the street. Jess's clothes looked like they were taken from Colombian television, but it would do for the moment. She finished her camouflage by adding dark glasses and a hooded coat. She felt slightly ridiculous, but if anything a Luthor had never been, it was _ridiculous_. So Lena was confident of going unnoticed.

The brunette, wanting to stop thinking for a while, entered a coffee shop. Sadly, the place was full of people. A row of at least seven people spread across the counter. Lena considered leaving, but she really _needed_ coffee.

After an interminable twenty-five minutes, Lena had a tray with an espresso and two apple muffins. She looked up to find a table, but they were all taken, full of happy people talking loudly.

Lena was about to return to ask the attendant if there were any other tables, when she heard a small noise in front of her. At the table by the window, a woman accidentally dropped her cell phone, and it ended next to Lena's foot. The people turned momentarily. The woman was getting up from her chair when Lena picked up the phone, and came over to give it back to her.

"Oh thanks, you shouldn’t have." The woman thanked her. She looked young, perhaps only a couple of years older than Lena. Her eyes were framed by huge glasses.

"You're welcome. These things happen." Lena was going to keep walking back to the counter.

"You’re welcome to sit with me." The woman shrugged. "I mean, it doesn't look like this place is going to be emptied out anytime soon."

Lena was about to decline, but the woman's small smile looked sincere. The CEO of L-Corp gave her a quick glance. Black curls tied in a ponytail, light eyes framed by huge glasses, blue sweater, purple jeans. _It looks like clothes pulled out of Kara's closet._

Lena made her best attempt to return the smile and sat down in front of the woman, thanking her.

As she drank her coffee, she could not help but glance at the woman. She had a huge open newspaper, in the corner of which was a half-eaten chicken sandwich. The woman was sliding her index finger over her cell phone in frustration, in a very striking way. She let out a sigh. Lena looked at her, raising an eyebrow behind her sunglasses.

"Problems with your cellphone?"

"The problem is my cell phone." The woman blushed a little. "It's certainly very pretty, but I have not the slightest idea how to use it. I've been trying to call my wife for twenty minutes."

"Have you tried make Skype calls?"

"Skype?" The woman looked genuinely puzzled for a moment. "Ehh, yes, Skype. Definitely a great invention..."

"... You don't know what Skype is, do you?"

The woman smiled a little as her blush reached up to her glasses. "This is my first cell phone, actually. That's why I'm a bit disoriented."

"Really?" Lena smiled playfully, crossing her legs. "I find it hard to believe, unless you come from a desert island."

The woman wrinkled her mouth and looked away. "I'm from... Hawaii. And it's not that I've never seen a cell phone before. No, not at all. It's just... I never needed to have one so... emm, I never learned to use them."

Smiling genuinely, Lena leaned across the table. "Well, I'm pretty good using cell phones. If you want I can help you. What is your wife's number? "

"Her number of what?"

"Cell phone, of course."

"What? Does she have to have a cell phone too? "

For three seconds, Lena thought this woman was joking. But the bewilderment in that woman's face was totally genuine. _God, I knew that in Hawaii many people live primitively, but this surpasses everything I believed. This poor woman must have lived in the stone age._

"... Yes... In order to be able to talk to someone by cell phone, that person should also, well, have a cell phone."

The woman smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I really have to learn to use these things. Uff... I'm already sorry I bought it."

"Don't be. I don't know how things work in Hawaii, but in America, if you don't have a cell phone, you don't exist." Lena shrugged as she stirred her coffee. She wanted to help the woman. "And that's a good phone. Do you know how to surf the internet?"

"Inter-? No, I don't know how to do that. How is it done?"

"First, you need a Wifi password." Lena showed the woman on her cell phone. "Now, you go to the browser, that's is here. Once you open it, you write the website you want to visit. Any preference?"

"Umm... The New York Times? Does that have a 'website'?"

Lena typed quickly, causing the woman to look at her in astonishment. The website took a few seconds to appear, but when it did, Lena wished she had not done so, had not entered the cafeteria, had not offered help to this stranger.

 **Relatives of the victims demand life imprisonment for Lillian Luthor. FBI investigates Lena Luthor.** And there was even a poignant picture of the victims gathered in front of the court, dressed in black _._

Lena suppressed her desire to vomit and looked at the woman at her side. Her expression was blank, momentarily serious. _Well, what did you expect, Lena? What would you do a new friend? Since when are you so naive?_

Lena returned the cellphone to its owner, who read the news in the most absolute of the silences. Suddenly, she had the desire to burst into tears like a five-year-old. Which, of course, she could not do in a coffee shop, in front of a stranger. _I have to find a way to leave without seeming abrupt._

"I hope she's innocent."

"Huh?" _What?_

"This article attacks Lutessa Luthor, but it all sounds like speculation. I understand she helped that Supergirl defeat Cadmus, or at least that's what I've been told. Poor Lutessa is not to blame for her mother's disgraceful behavior. At least she should have the benefit of the doubt... I'm sorry, I don't tolerate injustice."

Lena went completely blank, trying to process so many unexpected words. However, one of them had stood out more strongly. "Lutessa?"

The blue-eyed woman rolled her eyes. "Fine, Lutessa Lena Luthor. But I'd rather think of her as Lutessa. Honestly, I don't understand why they have to call her by her middle name. I wish they didn't, that name..." The woman stopped talking, looking away and clenching her fist. "I probably look like a crazy woman, I'm sorry." The woman stood up, leaving the sandwich unfinished. "I think I should go now. Thank you very much for your help with this cellphone, Miss...?"

"Ah-" Lena could not remember the last time she'd run out of words. "Danvers... Katie Danvers."

"Thank you so much for your help, Katie. I'm Diana o-Prince. Have a good day."

Once the woman left, Lena allowed herself to fill with confusion. She would have felt indescribably happy if it had not been for that 'Lutessa'. _The last time I noticed, that was not my name. I'm just Lena._ She shook her head sadly. _That poor woman must have some mental problem. Yes, she must have it if she doesn't really believe that all the Luthors are pure evil._

* * *

  **Maggie Sawyer**

**8:30 PM**

When Maggie Sawyer was given a top secret assignment, she was waiting for a covert investigation... Never in her fucking life she would have expected to be Wonder Woman's escort on her way from her Hotel to CatCo. Not that they needed protection (Artemis had made that clear at least three times), but Cat Grant had contacts. And Cat Grant would not let such a wonderful firstfruits escapes her, not at all.

"Let's see if I understand..." Artemis began. A few feet away, Maggie could see her eyebrow tremble, _bad signal._ "You tied your hair, put on some glasses, and changed your name from 'Princess Diana of Themyscira' to _'Diana Prince'_? And yet no one recognized you? What is wrong with this people?"

"Oh, come on, love. This city is so sunny and beautiful. I had to check it out before the press conference. And thirty years have passed, they don't recognize my face at first sight anymore."

But far from finishing the discussion, the red-haired Amazon continued to scold her wife for five more minutes. _Wow._ Maggie could not help but marvel.

Maggie felt a mixture of fascination and horror with the strange couple. Fascination because _Holy shit, it was Wonder Woman_ , and horror because _Holy shit, Wonder Woman's wife was an ass._ And the Amazons were immortal. Which meant that Diana would be tied to that madwoman until the end of time. _Some fates are worse than death. Five more minutes, Maggie. In five minutes the limo will arrive. I hope they don't argue in the limo too._

When the couple finally finished arguing, Diana noticed her escort's presence. Maggie was momentarily paralyzed by that pure smile. It reminded her a little of Kara's, but it was less innocent, more experienced.

Maggie shook her hand, suppressing a slight moan. _She is so strong._

"Detective Maggie Sawyer," she said. "I'll be your escort on the way and back. Although I know you probably don't need me." She hastened to add as she noticed the redhead opening her mouth. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is mine, Miss Sawyer. I still can't get over my astonishment and happiness, thirty years ago it was almost inconceivable that a woman was a police officer."

Maggie smiled.

"Hey, baby warrior." Artemis smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "What happened to your eye? It's a battle wound, right?"

_A. complete. ass._

"Missy..."

"Let's just say I was attacked by surprise." _By a newspaper_. "Let me tell you both that it's an honour to be here tonight. Really, after all the tense moments we had in National City a few months ago, that you guys are here is incredible. Perhaps the wound left by Lillian Luthor will finally be closed."

Maggie did not notice her mistake until she saw Diana's smile disappear. _Stupid Sawyer!_ said a voice very similar to Alex.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot you were..."

"Friends," she spat the word dryly. "For the yellow press, lovers. But the truth is that the person I met, has not been her for a long time. Since Lilly decided to do experiments with humans."

"I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."

Diana shrugged. "You live in this city. What is your opinion of Lutessa Luthor? Do you think she is... good person?"

"Excuse me, who?"

"Lillian's daughter. She's taking over the company, I read it a few days ago in the newspaper."

"You mean Lena?"

For a moment, Maggie saw pain in those blue eyes like a clear sky. It was such an unexpected reaction that she then doubted have seen it.

"That's her middle name," Diana replied. "I was there when she was born. She was a very sweet baby, very much like Lillian. You live in this city. Tell me, the actions of that girl in this city, have they been of evil or nobility? I'm asking you as a detective."

Someone knocked on the door. Artemis rose from the couch where she had been sharpening a giant sword, and Diana turned to see who it was. If she had not, she would have seen Maggie's face turn to confusion and surprise.

_Did she just say 'I was there when she was born'? But... Lena is..._

"The limo has arrived, Diana."

Wonder Woman smiled, and took the hand of her wife, with whom she had been arguing five minutes ago. Maggie followed them, hiding her expression of bewilderment. She feared that if they looked at her too much, someone could see the gears moving in her brain.

* * *

  **Kara Danvers**

**8:50 PM**

The pastel colored room was spacious, warmly lit by a chandelier. It was the same room Cat had assigned to Princess Maxima of Denmark when she paid a visit to National City. But this time, with considerably fewer people. But with the excitement that floated in the room, it almost seemed like it was filled with a crowd.

Kara Danvers was sitting in the second row, next to an excited cameraman pointing to the empty table that was in front of the eight people sitting in the chairs.

* * *

  **Diana of Themyscira**

**8:56 PM**

"I want you to be there with me."

"No."

Diana, Artemis, and a couple of helpers whom Mr. Olsen had provided (who seemed to be nervous and could barely take their eyes off the Amazons) were behind the curtain, about to get out.

"Artemis..."

"Did you forget what happened that time when I went to the Parker Lyle's show? Do I have to remind you that only three people left alive?"

"I don't think any of these reporters are demons in disguise, Artemis."

"Doesn't matter. It's not me they want to talk to, Diana. It's you. This is not my moment, it's yours."

"I didn't come back to do this alone." Diana pursed her mouth, her blue eyes glittering. "We are a team. I want this to be your night too, not just mine. I want you to come up with me."

"Diana..." Artemis smiled, stroking her cheek. "No."

Diana sighed and leaned against the caress, losing herself for the thousandth time in those green eyes. "You are my Wonder Woman, Artemis. I can't do this without you."

"You won't." The redhead came over and kissed her lips. "But now go and dazzle them. I'll make sure there are no demons in disguise."

* * *

**Kara Danvers**

**9:00 PM**

Kara saw Maggie momentarily, standing in a corner of the room. She raised her hand to salute her sister's girlfriend, who returned the gesture a little distracted. _Wow, she must be very excited._

"Stop behaving like a five-year-old, ponytail." Snapper whispered to her.

"I'm sorry. She's my friend, sir."

"This is no time to say hello to your friends. Focus your mind on work, and don't dare to screw up this, or I swear you'll do the fire reports for the next..."

Snapper left his sentence incomplete, as he and the rest of the journalists rose from their chairs to salute Diana of Themyscira with applause.

Kara almost broke her pen when she saw the Amazon smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incident at Parker Lyle's show: "Artemis: Requiem" Number four.


	5. The interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta Jack for helping me perfect my English!

**J'onn Jonzz**

**9:05 PM**

J'onn Jonzz released the communicator in frustration, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He relaxed his back against M'gann's couch. The Martian stood for five seconds with his eyes closed, silent. When he opened them, he was pleasantly surprised to see that M'gann was holding out double stuffed Oreo cookies, smiling sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," said J'onn smiling a little. "I'm not being very fun company tonight."

"What's wrong?" M'gann sat down next to him.

"It was Mon-El." J'onn took a cookie, enjoying its flavour. "I sent him on a mission to Blüdhaven with twenty soldiers, where we received reports that the tamaranean escaped from Cadmus is hidden. Turns out the tamaranean wasn't even there." He ate another cookie. "It was a demon, so Mon-El's mission was interfered with the Hellenders. You haven't had a bad day until Raven Roth calls you to tell you not to get into her business."

"But nobody was hurt, right?"

"Oh yes. Each and every one of them, but they'll be fine." J'onn ate two cookies together. Once he swallowed, he continued. "One of my men needed a butt transplant."

"What?"

"Yes." J'onn shook his head sadly. "It is difficult to prepare humans to fight against aliens. But fighting with a demon is different. They were lucky to get out alive."

M'gann sighed and tried to grab a cookie. J'onn pushed them away from her.

"M'gann, the only thing that keeps my day from being totally bad, is these cookies. I'm sorry."

M'gann looked at him in disbelief, shaking her head. She took the remote control and turned the television on, looking for something interesting to watch. J'onn followed the change of channels without interest, thinking of ways to train his men more efficiently.

 _"In the news today, The President Olivia-"_ ***Plack*** _"The investigation against Lena Luthor-"_ ***Plack*** _"We left the chocolate two minutes more in the oven and..."_ ***Plack*** _"Why did you leave...? **"**_ ***Plack***

"M'gann, go back! "

"J'onn?"

"Go back!"

Miss Martian did as J'onn told her. On CatCo TV, the cameras focused on a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes sitting at a desk, being interviewed by Snapper Carr. The headline read **SHE IS BACK.**

To M'gann's surprise, J'onn smiled. He smiled as genuinely as the time Alex and Kara had prepared an Oreo cake for his birthday. _By all the sacred,_ J'onn's smile was as strange as it was beautiful, despite having some chocolate spots.

"You know her?"

"Yes, I know her." J'onn looked at his partner. "Do you remember that little word I have on my back? It is the Greek word for 'friendship'. She did it for me many years ago."

"Next to the lightning-shaped scar?"

The smile gone. "Yes... That was her wife."

* * *

  **Alexandra Danvers**

**9:05 PM**

Alex Danvers was eating popcorn on her sister's couch when Lena came out of her bedroom. The chocolate-eyed woman raised her eyebrows. It wasn’t every day you saw Lena Luthor wearing a Supergirl T-shirt.

"What?"

"You know..." Alex smirked and set the popcorn on the table. "When you started dating Kara, I thought _'This woman is going to change my sister._ ' I could not have been further from the truth. Kara turned you into a nerd."

"Well, Alex, I'm allowed to be a nerd in my own house. Plus, this is nothing compared to the clothes I had an hour ago." Lena sat down next to her girlfriend's sister, reaching for the remote. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Well, considering my sister forbade me from drinking alcohol near you, I had to choose the second best option." Alex reached behind the couch for a bottle of carrot juice.

Lena frowned. "Carrot juice?"

"What? It's delicious actually. Maggie loves it."

"I hate carrots."

"Nerd."

Lena rolled her eyes. Alex switched on the TV, looking for CatCo TV in the channel list.

"Did Kara tell you who they were going to be interviewing?" Lena asked.

"She tried," she answered without looking at her. "Her words were more or less ' _Alex, I have a secret mission that I have to tell you._ ' but I didn't let her finish the sentence. I asked her if it was dangerous, she said no, and then I forbade her from telling me. But she told me it would be exciting."

"Is it not adorable how Kara is so loyal to her loved ones?" Lena smiled. "I told her the same thing. That it was better to leave it as a surprise. And her cheeks inflated, like an angry puppy. And then I kissed her. And then she…"

"Okay, Luthor, enough, we're talking about my little sister."

Alex finally found CatCo TV. Her mouth opened, her eyes flashed, and she nodded a couple of times. That was her only sign of the childish bliss that had fallen on her, like a brick wall.

**SHE IS BACK**

_"Why did you leave...?"_

"Oh my God, is that Wonder Woman?"

Alex turned to Lena, to find the brunette with her mouth slightly open. Lena closed her lips in a thin line, her thumbs circling.

"Lena?"

Luthor blinked a couple of times. "It's okay, Alex. Let us hear what they're saying."

Alex felt a pang of pity for her sister's girlfriend. "She was a friend of your mother's, was she not?"

"Lillian never talked much about her, or let anyone else. Anyways, it was before they adopted me." She shrugged. "It seems that there will be yet another person in the city with a grudge against the Luthors. And she has super strength."

"C'mon, it's Wonder Woman. I don't think she's going to judge you for something your family did." Alex rubbed her shoulder. "But just incase we're wrong, don't forget that Kara also has super strength."

* * *

  **Wonder Woman**

**9:00 PM**

Diana sat at the desk, her eyes on each of the reporters and the two cameramen as well. The room was warm, well lit. People were happy to see her, and Diana was happy to see them too. It was at that magical moment that she remembered why she had become Wonder Woman in first place. Not only because of the sense of duty to be an ambassador of her people ( _Alexa does that job more than well now, thank you very much_ ), but also to bring hope to people. Fight for them, be strong for them, and teach them to fight and to be strong for themselves. _But can I be strong again? Of course I can. Artemis is right, I can, I want, and I must do this._

There were eight reporters; four older men, a woman with Asian features, a Latin man who looked like a teenager, a older woman and a young blond girl with glasses.

"Good evening everyone," said Diana using the microphone. "It's indescribably wonderful for me to be here tonight. I still marvel at how the man's world has changed. Being here again feels like a dream come true. A dream that includes returning to fight for this world. And I want every man, woman and child in the whole world to know that wherever I go, I will fight for them with all that I have."

Her voice didn't hesitate once, but Diana was quite nervous. _I am the Princess of Themyscira, of course I can do this_. Diana saw the blonde reporter, smiling widely. _Everything will be fine._

Mr. Olsen, standing in a corner and talking directly to the camera, brought the microphone to his lips. **"The interview starts. The floor is yours Lucas Carr."**

A bald man, with a beard of some days, rose from his seat. "Good evening, Diana. As you will guess, many of those present here and the viewers watching from home, are from the generation that grew up hearing of your adventures. And yet, thirty years later, we still don't know why you disappeared overnight. My question can't be other than, why did you leave? And why have you decided to return now?"

_(Mommy!)_

Diana was expecting exactly that question. _Smile as if you have all the answers, and if you have to embellish the truth a bit, do it,_ Myndi Mayer's voice said in her mind.

"My long absence wasn't planned. Unfortunately, Mr. Carr, the years don't work the same for me. Maybe thirty years have passed, but I feel like it was just yesterday that I was here." _Playing with my sun and stars at the tickling war._ "When I left thirty years ago, my home needed me."

"Many of us felt abandoned when you disappeared. How do we know you won't leave again tomorrow?"

_Careful, Diana._

"I'm very sorry if anyone felt abandoned. I would like to apologize for all my years of absence. The last thing I wanted was for you to lose faith in me. However, other heroes have done a great job protecting the world. This country has always been full of heroes. Like Supergirl and Superman these days. At no time were you alone."

It seemed that Carr was going to keep asking questions, but Mr. Olsen picked up the microphone again.

**"Thank you, Mr. Carr. Linda Park, you may begin."**

The woman with Asian features rose from her seat.

"Good evening, Wonder Woman. You said you found the man's world a lot better. Does that mean that you think we've advanced as a society? That there aren't as many problems as thirty years ago?"

"Evil will always exist in the world, Miss Park," Diana replied. "That is why it's important that good also exists, to fight against evil. But without a doubt, I notice a change for the better, in equality for example. Since I arrived I have seen female policemen, female soldiers, and a female president. No doubt I have returned to a world much more beautiful than I imagined. And I want to help keep it changing for the better."

 **"Thank you very much, Miss Park. Now you're up, Vicki Vale"** said Mr Olsen.

The mature blonde got up from the chair. She looked vaguely familiar. _Wasn’t there a Vicki Vale in Gotham thirty years ago?_

"Your former friendship with Lillian Luthor is well known. Did you ever perceive her true nature? Did you break the friendship because of that? Do you have anything to say about her actions? "

Diana was surprised that the mention of Lilly's name ( _Mrs Luthor, Diana_ ) still hurt so much.

_"Diana, what is this? A blue nut?"_

_"It's a peach heart." Diana smiled. "In Themyscira they mean different things: golden for love, green for courage... blue is for friendship."_

_"And I bet you want to give the golden one to a certain redhead, right?"_

_"What?" Diana blushed. "Don't say such foolishness. Artemis is insufferable, arrogant, violent..."_

_"Beautiful…"_

_"Beauti-No! And stop laughing! You better give me that back."_

It took Diana a few seconds to answer Vicki Vale's question.

"My friendship with Lillian Luthor occurred centuries ago. We were different people in a different world." Out of the corner of her eye, Diana saw the blond girl play nervously with her pen. "Everything I can say about Lillian boils down to this: she's the smartest woman I've ever met, and it's a shame she decided to use her intelligence to hurt people. Many times I told her that there is a fine line between right and wrong. Lillian crossed that line anyway. That made me learn that some people are just bad, and that there is nothing you can do to change that…"

***FLAP***

Diana and everyone turned in the direction of the blonde girl, who picked up her notebook from the floor, apologizing in a low voice. The man next to her turned as red as Artemis's hair. The girl seemed to want the earth to swallow her. _Poor girl._

"...Just learn to protect yourself and the rest of the world."

**"Thank you, Miss Vale. Now, take the floor Kara... "**

"Diana!"

Artemis appeared behind the curtain, a giant sword in her left hand. The whole room was stunned. The redhead approached the microphone on the table, taking it.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this interview is postponed for now."

"Missy, what...?"

"There is a massive fire in the building next to the square."

No more words were needed. Wonder Woman got up from the chair and followed her wife.

* * *

**Martian Manhunter**

**9:34 PM**

_"...in the building next to the square."_

"J'onn, isn't that where...?"

"Kara and Luthor."

J'onn J'onzz got up from the couch and hurried out the door.

* * *

  **Kara Zor-El**

**9:34 PM**

_"…in the building next to the square."_

Kara watched as Wonder Woman and the other woman ran away. The room became a mess. Snapper gave her a deadly look before getting up and ordering the cameramen to take the cameras and follow the Amazons. They obeyed, and soon everyone was crowding in the windows on the right, trying to contemplate what was happening.

Kara could not see, but she could certainly hear the roar of the flames _in the building where she lived with her girlfriend._

_LENA!_

"Kara!"

Kara ignored James as she ran, unbuttoning her shirt.

* * *

  **Lena Luthor**

**9:36 PM**

Lena had to leave for a moment; all her confused feelings were only increasing.

Alex and she got up from the couch and ran to the window. Undoubtedly, a strange purple fire was devouring a couple of floors below. For a few seconds they could see a violet and black figure flying.

"Damn it!" Alex said taking her gun.

"Alex, what the hell is that!?"

"The tamaranean who escaped from Cadmus a month ago! And I think..."

Alex and Lena stepped back when the window broke. Lena felt like a train was crashing into her, and before she knew it, her whole body hit the wall. At some point, she could hear Alex growl. They were being held by the neck by a ( _woman?_ ) with orange skin, black hair and furious eyes. She smiled angrily.

"Karpo ha Komand'r. Trak knork pra Glubnorb?"

"We don't speak your language," Alex snarled at her with deadly eyes.

Then the alien did the last thing Lena would have thought she would do. She kissed Alex on the lips.

"Well, now that you can understand me. I said... " she tightened her grip. "I am Blackfire. Which one of you is the bitch? Which of you is Lena Luthor?"

_Why always me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamaranean learn languages by kissing people.


	6. In the Blackest Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, any of you know how to draw or make manips or something? I want to make a cover of this, but I can't draw a straight line.

**The Prisoner**

**9:10 PM**

"Don't hold up the line, Luthor."

Lillian ignored the guards, but they held her by the arms and "escorted" her to a table in the prison cafeteria.

_If I ever get the chance, I'll turn this place into a bonfire._

The former director of Cadmus was left alone with her lunch, in the middle of the large room. The place was far from peaceful and quiet, as she would have preferred. Dozens of voices rose in the room and there was also a television on. Other prisoners have seen the commotion of her arrival, now watching her with amusement.

_You don't deserve even a thought of mine._

Suddenly silence swept throughout the room. Lillian Luthor was surprised, and she looked around trying to find out what had happened. All the inmates were staring at the television.

Mrs. Luthor couldn't hear from where she was, but the sight of a tall woman in a blue and red suit was perfectly clear. For a second, she thought she was the damn-a-thousand-times Supergirl. Until she noticed black hair.

Lillian dropped her fork.

_No._

On television, Wonder Woman smiled at the camera. In very large letters, the title of the news said  **SHE IS BACK.**

_No. You didn't have to come back. You had to stay on your island. You didn't have to come back. Oh, Diana…_

Lillian put a hand to her mouth, to hide the grimace of terror that couldn't be erased. Her body began to tremble.  _Lutessa._

_Diana... You are condemning us all. You should have stayed on your island. Now I don't have any other option._

She left her lunch untouched. In silence, she returned to her cell, took the paper and pencil she had hidden under her bed, and began to write. After a few minutes, she allowed herself to take a look at the book she had hidden inside her mattress.

_Some day you will understand._

* * *

 

 

**Supergirl**

**9:38 PM**

 

Kara barely felt the wind roaring hard against her hair. Her fists were tightly clenched, so much so that she forced herself to open her hands _._

_If I have to break my fingers, let it be against that alien's face._

Kara's heart shrank when she saw the purple flames. The building was burning. The screams of terror of all the people inside were heard at a great distance. She could hear the gusts of wind, fear, terror...

The alien had Alex and Lena in each of her hands. Kara watched in horror as the tamaranean threw them into the void.

_NO_

Kara rushed to save them. She managed to reach Alex first, then Lena. She landed noisily on the floor with the two most important women of her life on each arm.

"Are you okay?"

Totally unkempt, they both nodded.

"I'm the target," Lena said. "She’s coming for-"

Kara felt like her whole body was hit by a ton of bricks. The tamaranean had grabbed her and slammed her through a concrete wall. Blackfire wasted no time talking, attacking Kara with quick kicks and punches. Kara managed to catch her arm and unleash a deadly punch on her face. Blackfire's nose broke, but that didn't even make her falter. Her elbow hit Kara's teeth. Kara retaliated by smashing her opponent's head against the wall, breaking concrete.

That's when she saw Diana. The Amazon had two small children in her arms, who she left on the floor. The children ran. Supergirl and Wonder Woman exchanged a silent look of understanding.  _Go help them_ , Kara's eyes shouted. Diana nodded and flew back to the building.

 Blackfire forced herself out of Supergirl’s grip using her legs to kick Kara in her head. She wasn't as strong as the blonde hero was, but she was swift in her attacks. Her hands glittered in purple and she threw starbolts at the Kryptonian. Kara dodged them all running quickly toward her, and then threw punches that didn't impact. The tamaranean, to her later shame, used the Kara's cape to blind her, as in the Roulette's fights long ago. And so, with her face caught in her own cape, Supergirl received  ** _a blow_**  that made her see stars. Blood pooled in her mouth.  _I can't believe this._

"HEY!"

_No, please, Lena, don't be an idiot._

"Hey you, Bitchfire! Aren’t you here to kill me?! You can't kill me if you don't catch me!"

Kara felt the tamaranean release her.

_No, no, come back, get away from her!_

Kara stood up. She was almost drowning in her own blood, until she managed to remove her cape from above and coughed blood violently. Her ankle ached like hell. 

_Please Rao, my ankle isn't broken, I have to save Lena, I have to ..._

"K-Supergirl!" Alex ran to her, her expression deadly concerned at the sight of blood. "Calm down, hold on a little longer, I need you ..."

"L-Le..."

"If you want to help Lena, help me break the window of that store!"

 

* * *

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**9:49 PM**

Alex caught sight of Lena petrified for a moment, her eyes horrified at Supergirl being beaten by the fast alien. Then she ran to a store she saw in front of the street, trying to break the window. But the window was bulletproof, so the DEO agent started kicking the door to open it. Alex saw out of the corner of her eye the red-haired Amazon leaving the burning building with at least three people on her shoulders. She tossed them unceremoniously on the floor and returned inside.

"'No! Come back! She needs you!" She heard Lena shout.

"The three hundred people in the building need her too, Lena!" Alex shouted, still trying to get into the household goods store.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Many tamaraneans are allergic to metallic chromium! There must be something in there to stop that bitch! If only I could- LENA!"

Alex watched in horror as Lena started throwing rocks at the alien.

"HEY!" Luthor yelled angrily. "Hey you, Bitchfire! Aren’t you here to kill me?! You can't kill me if you don't catch me! "

Alex could not help but swear when she saw the brunette start running down the street.

* * *

 

 

**Lena Luthor**

**9:50 PM**

 

Lena Luthor used to play tennis at boarding school. Not because she liked sports, but because she used to like seeing the players in those short skirts. But then Veronica Sinclair joined the club, and not even all the short skirts in the world were worth it.  _"Hey Luthor, if you want we can have a private tennis match, wouldn’t you like it?"_  so Lena left.

_But If I had stayed, I'm sure I would have learned how to run faster._

"LUUUTHOR!"

A starbolt brushed past her head, burning off a few inches of her hair. Lena ducked her head, avoiding the next starbolt.

 _That's it, stay away from Kara. Concentrate on me_.

Lena sincerely hoped that Kara would take advantage of the distraction, and attack the tamaranean, or recover herself.  _I don't care, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into._

Thanking the fact that she had no heels on, Lena entered a mall that was already closing. The people inside screamed in terror and fled. Blackfire, from the air, didn't stop throwing flaming starbolts at her. Lena could only look, horrified, as one of them hit a cleaning woman. The mall was dark, but Lena could see by the violet flames of her attacker.

"You are going to pay for all the years they took me away! I'm going to annihilate all the Luthors! Starting with you, glubnorb!"

Lena entered a toy store with the lights off.  _It seems that the owner left everything and fled._  That was good. In the toy store she could hide; she ran behind shelves containing soccer balls, and moved forward to enter the store, trying to be as quiet as possible.

A violet glow entered the tent.

"You hide like a coward, Luthor. You are all cowards. From your brother, the psychopath, to your mother, the bitch who wrote in her notebook while they injected me with so many substances that I couldn't even remember my name. I'm going to take your head to your mother and force her to eat it."

The glow moved slowly, moving through different places in the toy store. That was good for Lena, she could know exactly where the alien was and walk away in silence from her.

_**Until Blackfire extinguished her flames and everything went dark.** _

The brunette could imagine the  _predatory_  smile on her assailant’s face.

Lena was stunned by the sound of her own heart, trying to move forward without making a sound. For a moment of panic, Lena realized she had no idea where she had come from or where she was going. She tried to spread her hands a little, to know what was around her. She felt a soft, small, hairy texture, recognizing too late what it was.

The Supergirl dolls began to sing.

_*It's a bird? It's a plane? Nooo my friends! Its Supergirl! Its a bird Its a plane? Nooo my friends! Its Supergirl! It's…?*_

"AAAHAHHH!"

The Tamaranean's hand appeared through the shelf, closing in her hair. The dolls flew. The hand pulled her hair very hard, and Lena's body traversed the shelf. Blackfire dragged Lena by the whole clump of hair, causing groans of pain in the human.

"Well, it was fun. But it did little to postpone the inevitable." Her hand flashed.

"I'm not... like them." Lena tried to say. "I don't want to... harm anyone. I want to do good things."

"No matter if you're a Luthor Bumgorf, you're still one of them. You couldn't do good things even if you tried. And frankly, Bungorf, I don't care if you try or... "

Blackfire wasn’t able to finish the sentence. From who knows where, an arrow pierced the wrist of the alien. The bloody tip of the arrow caressed Lena's nose and left it stained. Supergirl caught the Tamaranean in her strong arms, squeezing her with all her force. And out of nowhere, Alex Danvers sank a glowing knife into the alien's ribs.

* * *

 

 

**Artemis Of Bana-Mighdall**

**10:30 PM**

The Amazon cleaned the blood of her arrow while walking, although this one could no longer be used. Returning to the building, she saw the cameras maddened with Diana, and her beloved and poor wife was looking for her. Once Diana saw her, she excused herself from the cameramen and went to her wife.

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Three burns, one at the wrist. But that didn't stop me from throwing an arrow at that... thing. The girl she was chasing was taken to an ambulance by Supergirl and the other warrior. You're fine?"

"I saved as many as I could, but..."

They were separated by the journalists, shouting questions as they rushed to them. Artemis chased away the reporters, who retreated scared, but stayed close enough to take pictures. One of them, a black man in a green shirt, didn't leave.

"I told you to stay away!"

Instead of retreating, the man smiled a little. His eyes flashed in red as he turned to see Diana.

"It's been a long time, old friend."

Diana blinked a couple of times. "J'onn?"

_Great, we found him early._

"Diana." He smiled. "... Artemis."

"Weren't you green?"

_"Artemis."_

"With this change, I have achieved a better life." J'onn put his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry we find ourselves in these circumstances. My men are taking the tamaranean right now. Agent Danvers' metallic chromium has left her weak, but she must be put into custody before she regains her strength."

"Your men?"

J'onn nodded. "I run the DEO."

"Oh, J'onn, that's incredible! Congratulations. I'm very happy that you have found your place in the... "

 _And here we go again. I had almost forgotten how her eyes shine when she's with her friends._  Artemis smiled, watching their conversation. Nobody would say that Diana has spent fifteen years without smiling.  _We should have left Themyscira before._

"So Supergirl works with you," Diana said, watching her fists. "I think I should go see her. During the fight, she could have asked for help, but instead she faced the alien alone so I could save people from the building. She's a real warrior. "

"Yes, she is." J'onn smiled a little.

"Did you say she was with that girl in the ambulance, Missy?"

Artemis nodded and her wife headed for the ambulances. The redhead was alone with the Martian, who smiled at her mysteriously.

"What? Do I have something on my face? "

J'onn shrugged. "You look different."

"It's the hair loose, you'd be surprised how many people don't recognize me."

"You look happy."

Artemis smiled sadly.  _Almost, Martian, almost._  "I can still tear you like a cloth sack, don't test me. I already showed it to you once."

"And my back doesn't need another demonstration, thank you very much." J'onn folded his arms. "You know, It's difficult to prepare soldiers to face beings who could destroy them with their own hands. And the Amazons have a characteristic fighting style. Are you interested?"

Artemis’ eyes widened in surprise. "You want me to train your men?"

"I want my men to stop dying for every super-strong alien that attacks us." J'onn looked into her eyes, totally frank, as Artemis remembered. "I know that in war there will always be a certain number of casualties. But if to lower that number I have to endure your tongue, I'm willing to do so. "

 _Is he trusting me? After how rude I was with him years ago?_  The redhead felt something on her chest shrink.  _Well... anyway I need something to keep me busy._

"Fine, I will turn your soldiers into warriors. But as early as now, I warn you that I will only work with those who are willing to work with me. I won't stand crybabies."

"J'onn?" a woman approached. Artemis recognized her as the warrior who had reduced the alien. "The Tamaranean has been transferred."

"We'll take care of her when she wakes, Agent Danvers."

The warrior ( _Agent Danvers_ ) smiled at her.

"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Agent Danvers."

"It's my pleasure," Artemis said sincerely. Every inch of that woman screamed 'warrior'. "You acted like an Amazon in that toy store, Agent Danvers."

To her surprise, Danvers shrugged.

"It's my job to do that, miss...?"

"It's not necessary to be formal. Any woman who bravely fights against someone stronger can call me Art- "

_"ARTEMIS!"_

Diana's voice broke the conversation.

**_"ARTEMIS!"_ **

She ran.

* * *

 

 

**Lena Luthor**

**10:15 PM**

Her head ached, both from her ripped hair and from Kara's screams. The nurse had left the ambulance once she had made sure that Lena was all right and that Alex only had a split lip, giving Kara all the freedom to shout at her girlfriend. Alex had the good sense to close the ambulance door.

**_"Are you an idiot?! You realize she could have killed you-"_ **

_"She was hurting you, Kara! What did you expect me to do? That I-"_

**_"-if we hadn't found that knife and if the Amazon hadn't appearred?!"_ **

_"-while she attacked you for me?!"_

**_"But that's just my job! I could fight her! I could-"_ **

_"No, you couldn't! Damn it, just watch how-"_

It was that moment, more or less, when Alex decided that she had had enough and went out to look for J'onn.

The couple argued angrily inside the ambulance for about five more minutes. At some point in the argument, when Kara was mentioning something about super strength and odds, Lena found herself leaping into Kara's lap and kissing her voraciously. Supergirl lifted her into her arms and cornered her against the stretcher, climbing over her. She ached all over. Kara was hurt. And she could think of at least ten reasons why she shouldn't be kissing Supergirl in an ambulance less than three meters away from reporters and cameramen.

Kara put an arm around her neck and a hand carefully down her back, to the brunette's buttocks. Supergirl squeezed them gently, swallowing Lena's groan, as if the brunette's heavy breathing was the most delicious song in the world. Lena was not ready for the sudden, hot, dampness that made itself known between her legs, and Kara's movements and caresses only increased it. Lena felt the pair of injured lips brush on her neck in tortuous movements.

After they almost,  _almost_  ended up having sex, Kara let out a groan of frustration and stood totally still, breathing heavily on Lena's lips. Lena felt a couple of tears moisten her lips.

"Khap zhao rrip," Kara whispered. "Don't you dare die."

"You neither."

 

* * *

 

**Supergirl**

**10:50**

 

Kara watched Lena run a hand through her disastrous hair. After the moment they had passed, no one should care that Lena looked so untidy, but her girlfriend didn't want any paparazzi to take a picture of her in that state. As if that weren't enough, with a Supergirl T-shirt that urgently needed to be washed.  _The world of business is strange._

"There's no way- I'll have to cut my hair to fix this." Lena pointed to the mess in her head. She sighed sadly. "Will I still look beautiful to you with shorter hair?"

"You would be beautiful even if you were bald."

"God, no. I'm trying to separate my image from Lex's, Kara."

A slight knock on the ambulance door distracted the couple. Kara gasped as she saw who was behind the door.  _Oh, Rao!_

"Who is it?"

"It's... it's Wonder Woman."

Lena half opened her mouth and bit her lip, shaking her head. "I figured sooner or later she'd want to meet Supergirl. I just wish her first impression of me wasn't... like this... "

"Did you notice that in the interview she said your phrase? The one about people who are just bad. Wasn't it exciting? I was very surprised and that's why I dropped the...”

"Better open the door, Puppy."

"Okay."

Supergirl opened the ambulance door, being immediately blinded by the golden eagle of Wonder Woman's suit. Diana of Themyscira was smiling genuinely.  _Is she smiling like that for me? Did I do something that pleased her?_

"Well... Hello, Supergirl." Diana held out her hand, and Kara clasped it with her own almost too quickly. "It's nice to meet you at last, though I wish it were in better circumstances."

"I wish the same too," Kara said, smiling broadly. She hadn't felt so excited since the president's visit a long time ago. "I'm deeply honored to meet you, really."

"The honor is mine, Supergirl. I've seen you fight bravely out there. But I think what pleased me most was watching you team up with that other woman to beat the alien. Knowing how to work as a team is a gift." Diana smiled. Kara also smiled and had the urge to adjust her missing glasses.

Diana seemed to notice the other woman's gaze, next to the blonde. "You're the woman who was being chased by that... tamaranean, right?" Supergirl nodded. "Are you alright? Do you know why she was after you? "

Kara watched Lena sketch a polite smile, her business-woman smile. "She wouldn't have chased me if my last name was Smith. I've gotten used to them trying to kill me. I'm okay, tha... "

A very curious expression crossed her girlfriend's face.

"…thanks for asking."

Kara would remember later that it was that moment when everything went weird.

Wonder Woman was staring at Lena's face, without blinking. And it would have been less odd if Lena hadn't been giving her exactly the same stare, confused. And Kara suddenly felt like a spectator of a natural phenomenon, like the first time when she had touched the clouds.

"...And may I ask what your name is?" Diana asked in a voice very different from the previous one.

Lena didn't answer.  _Is she afraid?_  Kara, feeling a sense of foreboding, imperceptibly approached her girlfriend in a protective gesture. "Diana, is some-?"

"What's your name?" Diana ignored Supergirl.

"I'm... Lena Luthor," she replied from somewhere in the thick cloud that had flooded the ambulance.

Diana's face became a grimace of a thousand mixed emotions, receding a few inches. Kara felt absolutely terrified of that face. Terrified that Diana could hurt the daughter of her former friend. Kara took Lena's arm.

"Okay, we've all had an overwhelming night! We better go now to-"

"It's not true."

"Diana, listen to me, I know you hate her mother but she's a good person. I give you my word."

"She's not Lena Luthor." At no point did her eyes stop looking at Lena.

Kara opened her mouth in disbelief. "Diana, what...?"

"Lutessa Lena Luthor. Blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles on her cheeks. I was there when she was born. You're not her..."

 _ **Crack.**_  The reality was broken.

"Di-iana." Supergirl stammered. "You must be confused. We don't know any Lutessa. And she's adopted." Kara giggled. "She is adopted..."

Lena reacted, moving away from Kara's side, approaching Diana. Wonder Woman began to tremble imperceptibly.

"I dream about you." Lena's voice seemed to come from another world, one where things made even less sense. "Every night... I dream about you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Tell me ...Do you like carrots?"

Kara tensed, ready to jump.

"I hate carrots."

**_"AHHHHH!"_ **

 Kara put Lena behind her body, but Diana didn't attack her. She stepped back in terror and fell through the ambulance door, landing on the street. Her eyes seemed to be drawn from a tale of terror as she watched the brunette.

 " _ARTEMIS! **ARTEMIS!** "_

The cameramen came out of their surprise, taking photographs as if they were being possessed.

"Diana, what...?"

"IT ISN’T TRUE!" She cried. "I SAW YOUR BODY!  **I SAW IT!** " Diana put her hands to her head, violently pulling at her hair. "I saw her... I buried what was left of her..." sobs exploded in her throat. "My sun and stars... My precious girl... Lena... Lena..."

Kara had no words to describe how grotesque it was to watch Diana of Themyscira cry violently, lying on the floor. Their cries echoed all over the street. The lights of the cameras illuminated that shadows from another world. Kara was terrified of her own impotence. And Lena advanced to the fallen Amazon, letting herself fall to her side, trying to touch her. Kara could hear them with her super hearing.

_"D-Dead."_

  _"No."_

 " _I-I buried you."_

 " _No."_

Alex, J'onn, and Artemis of Bana-Mighdall made their way among the photographers. Alex called her, but Kara didn't even look at her. With the arrival of her wife, Diana stopped crying.

"Artemis, look at her."

The redhead moved her eyes from Lena to Diana, without understanding anything.

"Look at her."

"Diana…"

"Her name is Lena  _Luthor_."

"Diana, it's not her." Artemis bowed to her wife's height. "She's gone, Diana, please. She's gone."

"Look at her."

Artemis watched the CEO of L-Corp in a deadly silence. Five seconds passed. Then ten. Finally, a single sob escaped her mouth, and she raised her hand to touch Lena's face. "Lena?" her face convulsed, but she didn't shed a tear. "What did they do to you?... What did they do to you?"

Lena screeched.

Diana was staring into space, her face starved for life. The photographers reacted and started shouting questions. Alex punched one who tried to get too close. With effort, Diana rose from the floor, stumbled, and rose again.

"My baby is... alive." Her head moved at a strange angle. "Lil..." she tried to say, but she couldn't seem to open her mouth. "Li..." Kara watched her, as if contemplating a beautiful storm. "Lillian."

And her brain finally came back to her head.

**_"LIIILLIAAAAAAAAN!"_ **

Wonder Woman flew out. Supergirl followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the Teen Titans wiki (http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Tamaranean)  
> Bungof: orphaned in tamaran.  
> Glubnorb: Great insult, used by Starfire to describe Blackfire more than once. Possibly "bitch".
> 
> According to the Kryptonian wiki (http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html)  
> Khap zhao rrip: "I love you".


	7. As in a Greek Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite being related, the Bonus aren't necessarily important for the development of the story. They are only small scenes (at least I think) funny. Feel free to read them or not.

**Diana of Themyscira**

**1983**

Diana never ceased to marvel at Man's World. It was simply fascinating; she would never regret her decision to disobey her mother and go out into the world. However, that day the Amazon felt she would go crazy if she had to rehearse her opening speech with Myndi one more time. At one point, the publicist had lost her temper.

_"Diana, why aren't you fresh today? Usually it's not difficult for you to say two words together. Hell, you're more eloquent than my grody last husband. You know what? You're under a lot of stress with the opening of the Embassy and all. Go for a walk, take a break, go drink, dance, get a man, or a woman, or hell both! But go clear your mind!"_

So there was Diana, 'clearing her mind' in the only silent place she knew in that massive city, The New York Public Library. She was sitting at one of the tables in the History section, with a book about the poetess Sappho. It was truly hilarious how people in the modern world speculated about her love life, unaware that Sappho had been a cynical and calculated person, who wasn't interested in knowing love more than through poems.  _You would have laughed in their faces, Sapph._

Diana smiled sadly, looking up to see a group of college students with rainbow t-shirts chatting in low voices, with smiles on their faces.  _Friends_. Not that Diana was bad at making friends, she liked talking to people and knew how to be good company. But with this whole thing of be a superhero, no one seemed to want to be Diana's friend; they all seemed to be happier being their admirers.

_Well, it’s still  better than Themyscira, where many of my sisters have lived so long that they have forgotten how to love._

Diana rose abruptly from her chair, so much so that she didn't see the girl behind it. The falling of books sounded like thunder. Diana started to apologize, ashamed, trying to help the blonde girl lift the books, but was surprised to see her face. Apparently, the other woman too.

"Wonder Woman?"

"Miss Prior?"

"My last name is Luthor now." She smiled. "My boyfriend and I were married a few months ago. How come you remember my name? We only talked for a few minutes at the Lachlan's gala."

"Well, I could hardly forget someone who told me I was endangering public safety." Diana wrinkled her mouth in a smile.

"It wasn't personal, really. But since then you don't shred buildings so much every time a villain turns up, so I think it was worth it."

Diana had to admit that the blonde was right. She was still new in being Wonder Woman at that time. She had needed a complete stranger’s constructive criticism, at a party full of rich people, to correct some of her errors. But that was good. Someone had treated her like a real person, not like a pretty face in a colorful outfit.

"I'm so sorry if I was rude that night," she replied, folding her arms.

"It's fine, Lillian. It was a good thing in the end. "

"Lilly, please."

Diana smiled a little. It was then that she saw Luthor's belly, slightly swollen, and her guilt multiplied by a thousand.  _You almost knocked down a pregnant woman, pay more attention!_  Diana bent down to pick up the books. One was  _Dystopian Chicago_ , by Jeanine Matthews, and the other had a cover written in Greek.  _Crisis on..._

"Do you know how to read Greek?"

"You'd be surprised how boring it is to be pregnant." She shrugged. "I still work, but from home. God knows where my lab colleagues would be without me." Diana laughed. "The rest of the time, I'm studying. I need to use my head all the time."

"I bet your son will be a genius with so much studying."

"As long as he doesn’t become a Steve Jobs-like genius..." Diana frowned. Lillian raised her eyebrows. "You don't know who Steve Jobs is, do you?" At the brunette's confused look, Lillian shook her head. "Come with me; a public figure needs to know how to use an Apple Lisa."

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**11:30 PM**

**_"LIIILLIAAAAAAAAN!"_ **

Her heart froze.

Alex watched in horror as the furious Amazon rose into the air like a rocket explosion. Her sister,  _her wounded sister_ , pushed herself into the air half a second later.

And then everything went to hell.

All cameramen exploded into an infernal cacophony. Alex was surrounded by more cameras, more microphones. She couldn't see J'onn, she couldn't see Lena, she couldn't see her feet. Alex lost her cool and began throwing punches and kicks, without bothering to yell at them to get away. She felt a pang of pain on her temple, and blood streaming down her cheek. One of the cameras had hit her. A shout rose through the cacophony.

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

Alex almost fell to the ground when the whole crowd stepped back a little. A fat man nudged her and she lost her breath. She let out a scream of rage and twisted like a wild animal, to get enough space to advance. Her throat started to burn, her punches didn't stop hitting people.  _Later, I will be bruised as hell. Come on, you have to help Kara._

When she was finally free, she got to see an orange whirlwind attacking a man. Artemis ripped the camera off him, and broke it with a single kick. The reporters on her left stepped back, but those on her right took advantage of the distraction to approach Lena, who was kneeling on the floor, with her shirt torn and her chin stained with blood

Alex ran, realizing that she had lost a shoe. She ripped the cell phone off the reporter who  _'Miss Luthor! Ms. Luthor! Can you explain what's going on?_ ' was closest to Lena and threw it away. Then she pushed him, impacting in three frantic men who stumbled.

"Lena! Get up!"

The brunette looked at her, trembling.

"COME ON! We have to get out of here!"

Alex pulled her hard. Lena staggered for a moment, taking Alex's hand as they began to run. For a moment the brunette turned to watch the orange whirlpool, but Alex pulled her, perhaps too hard. The reporters started running after them. Alex cursed her luck of losing her shoe when she stepped on a stone. The flashes of the cameras seemed capable of illuminating the end of the world. They ran, ran until the lights stopped blinding them.

When Alex had begun to believe they had lost them, a green van with at least three cameramen turned the corner. A woman with a microphone shouted _'Lena! Lena! Are you Wonder Woman's daughter?'_. Not breaking their run at any moment, Alex and Lena went into an alley the van couldn't reach.

Instead of leaving through the other side of the alley, they climbed the fire escape of a building. Alex heard Lena gasp with fatigue. They climbed the stairs to the fifth floor, where Lena could no longer continue. She collapsed against the brick wall, sitting on a step.

Alex wanted to yell for her to get up. They had to find a way to get to the DEO, where she could use Kara's pod to go help her _. I wish I had my communicator radio right now, but I didn't fucking expect my Saturday night to end like this._  Alex was opening her mouth, but never in her life would she have expected Lena Luthor to pounce at the railing and start vomiting.

"Lena!"

Alex held her hair as the tremors shook the CEO's body. Her concern now extended to Lena as well. Alex felt every muscle in her body ache as she began rubbing the brunette's back, trying to find reassuring words that simply weren't there. She was silent until the other woman stopped vomiting.

She had never seen a person look worse. Her hair was a mess, her shirt was ripped, her hands were dirty, she had blood stains on her chin, and a thin layer of cold sweat covered her body. She was breathing like an eighty-year-old asthmatic woman. And the person who was in that state was Lena Luthor.

_Surely I don't look much better at the moment._

Lena wrapped her arms around herself when she felt the cold wind. Alex took off her black jacket and offered it to her. Lena looked at the jacket as if it were an object from another world, before taking it and putting it on. She was murmuring the word  _'lies'_ under her breath, over and over again. Her pupils were tiny.

"Lena..." Alex began softly. "We have to go to the DEO. Kara needs us."

Alex's voice and the mention of Kara's name seemed to make her regain some composure.

"What's the plan?"

"Reaching them with Kara's pod, It's the only thing fast and accessible enough. Getting to them is the only chance we have to reassure Diana. "

"Alex, I'm not a DEO agent. I don't understand!"

"Lena, to help Kara we have to help Diana." She took her by the shoulders. "And right now, the only person who can do that... is you."

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**00:13 AM**

Maggie drove like crazy, through the streets of National City, chasing the vans of the television networks. She knew she shouldn't have been talking on the phone while driving, but she wasn't a secret government agent; she was a detective. So, she still didn't have a nice Single Wire Earpiece like her girlfriend.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie had seen a couple of TVs in a store, with the image of Wonder Woman and Lena Luthor kneeled on the floor. The whole press had gone mad. All the TV networks were looking for Lena Luthor all over town.  _And since her house had just been burned by a tamaranean, the CEO could be on literally any side_ _of it_ _._

But Maggie had an advantage that the rest didn't.

"Yes, Winn, I'm on Baker Street. I don't see them anywhere. Alex's cell phone must be... wait! I see them!"

Maggie accelerated and braked next to Alex and ( _Oh my God, that's Lena!?)_. Her girlfriend was infinitely furious for a second, until she recognized Maggie and her expression changed to one of relief.

"Get in the car!"

Alex and Lena practically jumped in. Maggie started and stepped on the accelerator. Her heart ached when she saw the blood spattered on Alex's ear. In an effort not to crash into another car, she handed Alex the cell phone.

"It's Winn, put it on speaker."

 *** _PIP*_**   _"Alex? Is Lena_ _alright_ _? Are you two alright?"_

"We're fine, Winn. We're on our way."

"What's going on with Kara?" Lena asked.

"Kara isn’t responding to her ear communicator. And before you get an attack, Alex, she's fine. She is moving towards Stryker's Island. But her communicator must have suffered some damage along the way. "

"Winn, where's J'o-  _AH!_ "

A huge rumble could be heard, coming from the top of the car. Maggie almost hit a lamppost, but managed to dodge it in time. The detective had the shock of her life when a red head appeared at the top of her windshield.

"Stop the car!" Artemis shouted angrily.  _"Stop the car!"_

Maggie slowed and heard Artemis come down from the car top. Two seconds later, the redhead opened the back door and sat next to an impossibly pale Lena.

_"Alex!? Maggie!? Lena!? What's going on!?"_

"Are you TOTALLY CRAZY!?" shouted Maggie.

Artemis just looked at Lena. "No one will ever separate me from her again."

* * *

 

 

**The** **Prisoner**

**0:20 PM**

In her cell, Lillian could only see thanks to a dim light coming from the hallway. That made her have to strain her eyes, and God knew her sight wasn't as good as before.  _There is not much time left._

They had twenty guards standing in the hallway. Obviously, they didn't want to be there protecting a Luthor. Everything was much quieter than normal.  _But honestly, who do they want to cheat? The television may be far away, but that scream could have awakened the dead._

She finished writing, putting the paper inside the book. Lillian placed it on the table.

And finally she was able to breathe in peace.

 _Have I failed?_  But strangely, the thought filled her with peace. It was over.  _No, it's not over. This is nothing more than_ _the_ _start._

It was a shame that there was no more light in her cell, but she didn't need light for what she had to do now. Lillian got up and went to the left wall of her cell, where there was a hiding place, behind a loose table.

_This does not assure me anything._

But then a pair of beloved eyes appeared in her mind, and Lillian shed a single tear before sighing.

* * *

 

 

**Supergirl**

**00:30 AM**

Kara felt her wounds on her head, hip and jaw torture her. She bit her lip and forced herself to fly faster.

**_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"_ **

And  _Rao's shit_ , she hd never seen that pain in her life. Diana looked like another person. For an infinite moment, Kara remembered the red kryptonite, how she had almost killed Cat, and the moment of madness and remorse that followed after that.

But Wonder Woman was not under the effect of anything but her own mortal fury.

"Diana, stop!"

The brunette was flying so fast that Kara could hear the sound of her body breaking through the wind. Kara had almost succeeded in reaching her. Only a few more feet... a few more inches...

"Diana!"

Wonder Woman whirled in the air and quickly grabbed her shoulder. Kara was thrown into the air in an uncontrollable swirl, landing in a lake in a forest. Her back hit the water and the cold went straight into her wounds. A small electric shock came from her ear.  _Damn, it's broken. Now I can't communicate_ _with_ _the DEO._

Kara came out of the water with a  ** _SPLASH._**  Diana's figure had grown smaller in the distance. Watching the forest, Kara had an idea. She plucked a tree— without ceasing to fly at incredible speed—and threw it at the figure of the Amazon. She failed by a few inches, only managing to alert Wonder Woman. Kara plucked out another tree and tried again. Diana smashed the tree in one fell swoop. Kara plucked off two trees at the same time. Diana gave a mortal turn in the air and the trees were destroyed against each other.

The forest disappeared. Nightly fields and bug noises spread out before Kara.  _She's faster than me, I'm going to lose her._  Kara screamed in frustration.  _I'm sorry_

She used her heat vision.

Wonder Woman let out a short moan of pain and lost speed. It was all Kara needed. The kryptonian crashed into ( _Lena's mother?_ ) Wonder Woman and Kara both ended up entangled in an impossible knot of groans and super strength. Kara knew that Diana had much more experience in combat and could overcome her quickly, so she took full advantage of the brunette's injured leg and threw her towards a farm.  _I'm sorry. I'm so-_

At an impossible speed, Diana left the farm and propelled herself against Kara.

They both crashed into a mill, destroying it. They ended up hitting the earth, creating a crater around them. Kara didn't want to get up. Her body was so hurt that she couldn't remember why she was doing this.  _Oh yeah. Because a Wonder Woman_ _i_ _n_ _crazy pain_ _is a worldwide threat._

The brunette began to rise.

"Diana... please." Kara's voice sounded hoarse. "You're not thinking clearly."

The brunette looked at her in disbelief and perhaps some remorse.

 _"Don't get caught up in this."_  Diana staggered, almost fell, and started to walk slowly; hurt. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You want to hurt a person."

"I don't want to hurt a person, I want to execute a traitor!" Diana turned to see her, the infinite pain painted on her face. "You fought Lillian, remember? Do you remember who she is?"

"You can't...”

"SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" Diana's voice cracked again. "SHE WAS MY FRIEND AND SHE MADE ME BURY MY DAUGHTER FOR THIRTY YEARS! DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD I AM!? EVERY SECOND WITHOUT LENA HAS BEEN AS IF SOMEONE HAD RIPPED MY HEART OUT AND FED THE CERBERUS WITH IT!" Diana put her hands to her chest, pressing because of the pain. Kara tried to get to her feet. "She was my friend..." Kara saw the wound on her leg, skin mostly burned, and yet Diana was standing. "And she took my sun and stars away." Diana smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Traitors are thrown from a cliff."

"You can't kill your daughter's mother."

Diana stepped back as if she had been slapped. "She's not…"

"For Lena, Lillian's her mother." Kara got to her feet. "A mother of whom she's deeply ashamed. I think part of her even hates her. But she's always worried about her. When she was arrested, Lena made sure Lillian went to Stryker's Island instead of a bad prison. All Lena wanted was a family, and they've already destroyed her heart too many times. Are you going to destroy her heart too?"

Diana wasn't looking into her eyes. Kara wasn't even sure she was looking at something. The pain all over her body screamed in unison; Kara had reached her limit.  _I can't anymore._

"... Are you a friend of hers?"

"I am."

"You're in love with her." Diana still didn't look at her. "Don't bother denying it. You talk the same way I talked about Artemis when everybody said she wasn't good enough."

Diana walked slowly, watching Kara's feet. Once she was close enough, she brought her hand to her waist, to take her lasso.

"Will not you hurt her?" Kara asked.

Diana finally met her eyes. "I have a choice?... But there is something you have to do if you really want to save Lillian's life, Supergirl... Take my lasso. It has the power to force people to tell the truth." She put her lasso in Supergirl's hands. "If I approach her, I will kill her. So I'll stay here and wait for you." A couple of tears streamed down her cheeks. "Go and ask her why she wanted to kill me on the inside."

Kara looked at her in disbelief. "It is a maximum security prison, in the middle of the night. They will not let me in."

"If you don't enter the easy way, I enter the hard way."

* * *

 

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**0:50**

Supergirl had no choice but to fly to the prison, slowly, impossibly more tired than she had felt in a long time. The lights of Metropolis looked like a mirage, impossible to reach.

She tried to arrive as conspicuously as possible, prepared for what she would have to do. Her head had finally had a moment of stillness and, naturally, with that came the thoughts.  _Holy Rao, Lena. What do I have to do to stop you from suffering?_  All she knew was that she couldn't allow Lillian to die under any circumstances.

She wasn't ready for the reception she found.

The prison yard was filled with nervous guards, who sighed with relief once they saw Supergirl.  _They must have television here._   _Calm down, Kara, just ask to speak to the boss. He will give you permission._ _You_ _have to do it. Oh, Rao, I don't know what I'm going to do. I have to use the lasso_ _on_ _Luthor no matter what it takes, enough of secrets and lies._

"Supergirl."

Before she'd finished down the prison yard, Kara looked stupidly at her sister, who had a giant elephant tranquilizer rifle.  _Okay, it's official, this day was too long and I fell asleep._ But Alex looked real enough.

"Alex." Kara wanted to blink, but she was afraid of falling asleep. "How did you get here so fast?"

"We used your pod, we arrived ten minutes ago."

"We?"

Alex was acting weird. "I brought Lena with us. I thought she could reassure Diana."

"I've left her twelve miles from here, but nothing can reassure Diana." Kara looked away. "Still, I managed to persuade her not to kill Lillian Luthor. But only if I..." Kara showed her the lasso. "I have to get answers anyway. Where's Lena? "

"She's fine, easy. But she's a little... hysterical."

"Alex?" Kara couldn't take any more emotion. "Tell me what happened, and tell me now."

Kara felt a little remorse for being rude to her sister, but the little energy that remained in her body didn't allow it to be too much.

"When we got there, we had a plan," Alex began. "Move Luthor to a different cell. And when you and Diana appear, 'reassure' Wonder Woman with these sedatives. But..." Alex bit her mouth. "Lillian must have known in some way that Diana was coming. I'm afraid it won't be possible to make her talk. She has injected herself with some kind of drug. She's unconscious. Whatever is going on here, that woman preferred to induce herself in a coma, over opening her mouth."

* * *

 

 

**BONUS:**

**Somewhere in New York...**

Lucy Lane was at the airport, looking for a bathroom. When she found it, she went in and soaked her face in the sink. Her plane would take off in an hour, and she was too tired to... exist.

She turned to leave, and it was then that she noticed that the door had a sign in black letters.  ** _Broken latch, only opens on the outside._**

 _What? But what the hell? What kind of idiot would put that sign inside the bathroom instead?_  Lucy tried to force the door, but it would not budge.  _Alright, Lane, easy. Just wait for someone else to come and open the door._

Twenty minutes passed, in which her only amusement was counting the floor tiles, until at last the door opened. Sadly, the woman had headphones on and was looking at her cell phone...

"Don't close the...!"  ** _*BAM*_**  "...door."

The woman looked at her in confusion, and then Lucy recognized Vasquez.

"Susan?"

"Lucy?" Vasquez took off her headphones. "What's going on?"

"The door only opens from the outside."

The latin woman looked at the sign in disbelief. "OH FUCKERS!"

"We'll have to wait for someone else to open the door," Lucy cursed softly. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Are you on a mission?"

"No, I left the DEO two weeks after you left. They wanted to move the base to the center of the city, and I refuse to work in the center of the city."

"What? Why?"

"Magnetic fields, Lucy! They put the new DEO in a magnetic field that’s very bad for the skin! Do you want me to become ugly? No way! I'm much better now, I'm a lion tamer in Africa."

"But... there are only wild lions in Africa ..."

"…Yeah, and?"

"Why would anyone want-? It doesn’t matter."

The door opened and with surprise, they both saw a frustrated Cat Grant on the phone.

"What? Lena Luthor is  _what?!_ I heard you the first time, Olsen! I want everyone researching this  _now_!"

"Don't close the...!"  ** _*BAM*_**  "...door"

"No, Olsen," she said. "I don't care! Put Kiera on the phone. She’s not there? Well, what are you waiting for? An e-mail? Go get her, and call me right away!" Cat cut off her phone call, noticing Lucy and Vasquez for the first time. "Baby Lane?"

"This can't be true." Lucy leaned her back against the wall. "What could be worse?"

At that moment, the heavens opened, the angels sang, and a heavenly light flooded the bathroom. The three women watched in disbelief as Astra descended from the heights, with a halo on her head and two tiny wings on her back.

"Believe me, I like this as little as you. But Rao won’t let me into heaven until I do good deeds."

Astra walked to the bathroom door and broke it with a kick.

"Now go away, you idiots."

And Astra returned to the heights.

Cat, Lucy, and Susan watched the ceiling for a while longer, before shrugging and getting out of the bathroom.


	8. Oasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the fic has already gone to "mature", xD  
> You will never know how much it cost me to write this chapter. Really.

_It's night, but Lena can perfectly see the silhouette of mommy sitting in the rocking chair, illuminated by the moonlight. She was asleep, being hugged by mom, until she felt mommy coming out of bed. She was staring out the window with sad, opaque eyes._

_Lena broke free of mom's embrace, advancing toward the edge of the bed. In an act of courage (everyone always told her that she had to be brave), Lena got out of bed by herself. She felt great pride when she didn't fall. She was getting better at this walking thing._

_Lena searched for her favorite toy on the floor. She found it next to mom's favorite sword, the one with the "A" engraved on the hilt. With the little yellow moon in her hand, Lena walked silently up to where mommy was._

_Lena tugged on her tunic to get her attention. Mommy's eyes looked at her in surprise._

_"No sad, mommy, mun mun."_ _She offered her the toy._

_Mommy smiled a little, Lena could see the light of the night reflected in her eyes. Mommy lifted her off the floor and sat her on her lap, rocking slowly._

_"You should be sleeping," she whispered._

_"Mommy sad." Lena offered the toy again. Mommy looked at her for a long time, before taking it. "Wy sad?"_

_"It's nothing, my sun and stars; adult stuff."_

_Lena looked at her for a long time. Mommy stroked her face. "Do you remember that I promised that I would bring Lilly and Lutessa for your birthday? So that you have someone to play with?... They will not come, honey. I'm so sorry." Mommy hugged her. "I'm afraid it cannot be, sweetheart." Mommy began stroking her hair. "Oh, Lena. The truth is painful, but it's the truth. Some people are just bad, and there's nothing we can do about it._ _Just learn how to protect ourselves."_

* * *

 

 

**Lena (Luthor?)**

**16:32 PM**

Lena, still with her eyes closed, counted the hours that had been needed to make her life a mess.  _Ever since I saw my biological mother on television, and then I saw my... other biological mother throwing three men into the air... To conclude, finding my adoptive mother being taken to the emergency room at Stryker's Island hospital. Almost four hours. Two Lord of the Rings films._

Lena wasn't sure whether she was awake or not, but she was sure she wasn't in her bed, or in her bedroom, or in her apartment... or in her city. She came to the conclusion that she was awake, thanks to the pain in her jaw.

She felt  _disgusting._

The ceiling of the hotel room was a pastel color. Lena tried to move her hands,  _two broken fingers_. Then she tried to move her feet,  _blisters_. The bed felt sticky; it had absorbed the dirt of its occupants. Lena made a superhuman effort to sit up.

She had a vague memory of losing her composure when they arrived at the prison, only to find that her mother ( _lies_ ) was being rushed to the hospital after she had poisoned herself. Then she had a faint memory of shaking in strong arms. She was about to panic, until Kara arrived.

 _Lies._  Lena hugged herself.  _You made me believe all my life that my parents had abandoned me. And every little moment I've lived for thirty years has been a lie. I wish I had let Diana kill you._

Lena threw her head back and sighed. The wound on her lip burned when it met a tear. She stood still, breathing in silence. Then she reached out and grabbed her cell phone from the bedside table.

**_*Puun* *Puun* *-Clinck-*_ **

_"Miss Luthor?"_

"Good afternoon, Jess," Lena said.

_"Miss Luthor! Are you okay!? Where are you!? All the news is saying..."_

"Jess..." Lena interrupted. "Listen carefully, and ignore the news for now. I won't be available for a couple of days. I'm out of town... What's going on there?"

 _"They've tried to talk to me,"_ Jess confessed softly. _"I didn't tell them anything, I swear. Anyway, I don't know anything. They surprised me on the street and tried to ask me questions. Also to some other employees."_

"Make sure everyone knows that demons will rain on whoever talks to the press."

 _"Miss Luthor... Is that true?"_  Lena didn't answer.  _"I'm so sorry, it's none of my business. Please, forget I said that."_

"Do you know what happened to my apartment?"

_"Almost everything is destroyed, like almost the whole building. Early this morning I made sure that a team looked through the rubble. They saved a couple of trunks, and maybe the laptop of Miss Danvers. Everything else, burned."_

"My files and documents?"

_"Burned. But the most important ones have copies in your office."_

"Has the board said anything?"

 _"... Yes."_  Jess's voice faltered a little.  _"The administrative board has convened a meeting in..."_

"There will be no meetings until I say it," Lena said in an icy voice. "Get in touch with Mr. Masrani. Give him a copy of the documents about Japan, and tell him to take over. Help him in everything he needs. Tomorrow at 8:00 PM is the meeting with Yagami-sama. I can't be there, Masrani will have to take over."

_"They have called from the Caribbean. Mrs Dearing-Young has received the Scottish emissary. She says that everything has gone well, but that... "_

Lena saw a note by her pillow. It was Kara's handwriting.

_"... the emissary of Scotland..."_

"Understood, Jess. I have to hang up. Have a good day."

_"It's almost fi..."_ **_*Plank*_ **

While the conversation lasted, Lena had felt a little more like herself. Being alone again in the bedroom, alone with her thoughts, she couldn't help but return to the thick nebula from which she seemed unable to leave. She remembered that Kara had slept with her the night before, not taking off her Supergirl suit. Kara's absence hurt almost physically.  _Kara, where are you?_

Lena opened the note.

_"L:_

_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for not being there right now (if you're already awake, of course). I'll be back as soon as I can! I'm on the roof receiving sunlight. There are no sunbeds here, and I woke up feeling very weak. At the moment it's 3:40 PM. I'll be back as fast as I can! I love you. Please call me on if you wake up._

_K._

_P.S: We are registered at the Hotel Grounder, room one hundred, as Zora and Helena Griffin. The paparazzi will not look for us in Metropolis, but I wanted to be sure._

_K."_

Lena was definitely awake, but instead of calling Kara, she called the hotel reception.

"Reception, this is Helena Griffin, from room one hundred. I want to order room service."

* * *

 

**A woman on edge**

**05:03 PM**

Lena left the food untouched on the table in the small kitchen. Her attention fell only on the two bottles of wine that the waiter brought with the tray.

To make up for the appalling look she knew she had, Lena gave the waiter a very good tip. Once alone again, the brunette rushed to open the first bottle, feeling a shiver of pleasure when she smelled the drink.

She remembered the first time she had drunk alcohol, when she was twelve, and Lionel was berating her because she had stumbled and fell in front of an important visitor.  _"All you had to do was say 'Good evening,' just that. Can't you even say 'Good evening'? What the hell is wrong with this girl, Lillian?"_  And then he went to his office, furious, leaving his glass of bourbon unfinished. That night, she was going to Lex's bedroom to ask if she could sleep with him, but as she passed the dining room, the glass of bourbon was still on the table. Lena remembered that she had tasted it out of curiosity. And its taste was horrible.

She didn't think about drinking again until she entered boarding school. God,  _the boarding school_. Seven years of education in Ireland, crazy party nights, fast sex in closets, and drinking—lots of drinking. She didn't like the taste of alcohol at the time, either, but all the cool girls had to drink at a party, so the taste no longer mattered at all. Until Lena got accustomed to the warmth in her throat after a whiskey.

Even then, she knew she didn't like to drink, but when drinking she could forget. Forget that she hated Lionel for just reproaching her and never hugging her. Forgetting that her mother  _(she's not my mother, never again, never)_  only had time for her lab and her travels, and never for her. Forget that Lex, her brother, her only friend, was in another country and that Lena missed him so much it hurt.

But most of all, Lena had spent those years drinking secretly to forget that her biological parents had thrown her away like garbage.

And it had been a great  _( **LIEEEE!** )._

She began to pour wine into a glass.

_All lies. All. Even the last moment of my life is a lie. Fuck everything._

And by God, she wanted so much to drink the whole bottle, and then the next, and then ask for more. It hurt her physically how much she wanted to drink. She had not felt this way since she spent her first twenty-four hours without drinking, almost a year after she moved to National City. Kara had been so...

**_Kara_ **

Lena let go of the glass before lifting it to her lips.

_"Lena, this isn't good! You've had enough! Why do you do this? Why do you hurt yourself? You have to stop, do you understand? I can help. Lena, I really like you, and I think I'm falling in love with you. That's why I have to stop you. We can fix this, I swear we can fix it, but you have to help me to help you. You're wonderful, Lena. You don't deserve to destroy your life like this. Please help me help you."_

_Not everything in my life is a lie. **Kara is real.**_

Kara, her beautiful smiles, her bright eyes, her nervous tics, her serious expression, her indignant voice.  ** _Kara Kara Kara Kara Kara_**. Who had given her a family (Eliza teaching her to cook, Alex and her making fun of Mexican TV soaps). Who had given her an invaluable friend (Winn staying for dinner, showing her adventure movies, talking about science with her, understanding what it was like to be judged by your family). Kara, who had crashed into her life to save her from the path of self-destruction she was always sure would follow. Sometimes Lena felt she loved her so much she could die without her. Her heart was totally naked before Kara Zor-El Danvers. She was totally at the mercy of Kara, able to do anything for Kara. If Kara asked her to jump off a cliff, Lena would jump, sure Kara would catch her. And she had never been scared to be at Kara's mercy. Lena accepted her situation, blissful that the powerful blonde  _was hers too._

_If God existed, he would live in Kara's eyes._

Lena threw the wine down the sink.

 

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**05:23 PM**

_I still feel weak. Rao, what am I supposed to do if anyone needs Supergirl?_

Alex had assured her that everything would be alright, that tomorrow they could return home, after the DEO finished searching Lillian's cell for possible clues. Kara was more worried about Diana, honestly.  _It was as if Rao was playing with all of us._

Diana's leg was being checked at the same hospital where Lillian Luthor was.

_Please, let her not find out, let her not find out._

When she entered the hotel room, Kara heard the sound of the water sliding down Lena's skin. Her girlfriend was in the bathroom, rubbing herself with soap in an almost rabid way. Kara spent a few seconds listening to Lena's breathing mixed with the noise of the water. It was an almost relaxing sound.

Kara let out a tense sigh, arranging the collar of her newly purchased shirt. She walked to the bathroom door, pausing for a few seconds to try and figure out what the heck she was going to say. Realizing that the words wouldn't reach her, Kara knocked on the door anyway.

"Lena?" Kara could see her girlfriend stop lathering with her vision. "Have you been awake for a long time? Did you read my note?"

"Come here, Kara."

The Kryptonian entered the bathroom. Lena was sitting in the tub, her skin flushed from rubbing. The dirty water was going down the drain, evidencing the intense hours they had been through. Kara tried to focus her eyes on her girlfriend's greens, not her absurdly perfect breasts.

Kara sat down next to the tub, rubbing Lena's wet cheek with her thumb. "Have you been up for long?"

"A few minutes." Lena leaned her face into the caress. "Are you alright? Are your powers okay? Have you eaten?"

"A lot." The thumb on her cheek moved to her chin. "Since I woke up I haven't stopped eating. I'm not quite recovered yet, but my powers are slowly coming back. Alex told me to take it easy."

"Alex was here?"

"She and Maggie are staying one floor below." Kara shrugged. "But they aren't there now. Alex is on Stryker's Island asking questions, and Maggie is in the hospital... asking Diana questions." Kara withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry, Lena. I had to stop her and... I hurt her. "

"You hurt her?"

"I u-used my heat vision on her leg." Kara choked on her words. "I'm sorry, I-I did not want to, but she was beside herself and..."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually."

Kara moved even closer, putting both hands on the woman's wet cheeks. "Lena, how do you feel?"

Kara didn't know how to ask it (without sounding stupid). Alex had summarized everything that had happened while she was chasing Diana. Kara was worried beyond words.

Lena smiled sadly and shook her head. "I feel... confused." She bit her already injured lip. "Scared." A sigh escaped her throat. "Furious." She looked directly into Kara's eyes. "Sad." Kara felt her girlfriend's hand on her cheek. "But I'll be fine." Lena hid her face in Kara's neck. Her hair was a mess. "If you're with me, nothing can destroy me, Kara."

They were silent for a while, until Lena lifted her head and kissed Kara long on the lips. Kara wrapped her arms around her, wetting her new shirt. Lena finished the kiss with a moan.

"Will you join me?" Lena rubbed their noses.

Kara stood up and started unbuttoning her shirt, as the brunette lowered her pants and underwear. A violent shiver ran down her back as she felt Lena's breath  _there_. She couldn't suppress her moan of need when her girlfriend kissed her clit.

The Kryptonian let the older woman begin to caress her sensitive spot with the tip of her tongue, losing all the air in her lungs as Lena's wet hands gripped her buttocks tightly.  _This is not the most comfortable position for- AH._ The brunette's tongue began to come in and out.

"I-I'll not hold out for long."

That only caused Lena to increase speed. Kara was struggling to keep her balance, desperately searching for something to hold on to. Her vision began to darken, her fists clenched, her body burned, and when she finally lowered her gaze to enjoy the view, her body exploded.  _RAO._

Lena wiped her chin with the back of her hand, bringing Kara's essence to her mouth. The blonde thought she was going to melt when Lena's tongue returned to her femininity, to drink the rest of the nectar from her body.

"Did I ever tell you that your taste is too strong?" Lena kissed her pelvis. "Like steel."

Kara smiled and went into the tub, leaning over the object of her desire. Her kiss was messy, needy. Kara needed to hear the older woman moan, needed to see her writhing in pleasure, begging for her fingers, her tongue, her kisses _. I need to make you feel good._

Kara opened Lena's legs, caressing her inner thighs. Lena tangled her legs around the wet waist of the kryptonian.

"Now I'm going to make you feel great." Kara's hand began to make their way down Lena's leg. Her beautiful face lit up. "And later, I'm going to wash your hair."

* * *

 

 

**An alien in love.**

**6:10 PM**

They were wrapped in blue bathrobes, lying on the couch, because the bed had gotten dirty from the condition they had slept in the night before. Kara was taking bits of a plate of rosbief she had found in the kitchen, next to an old radio.  _Lena must have been hungry when she woke up._  The activities in the bathtub had made her hungry again.  _I hope no one notices the fingerprints on the tap... At least my powers are coming back._

The old radio was broadcasting a unknown song. Lena, in her post-coital tranquility, lay in Kara's arms, her hair wet and her eyes closed. The Kryptonian had a black tuft between her fingers, stroking it with her thumb.

Stopping listening to the music, Lena spoke to her. "I talked to Jess. I told her I would not go to work tomorrow, and gave her instructions on what to do about the Japanese. Oh, I also asked if they could rescue anything from the fire." Lena opened her eyes. "Your old trunks were saved, and maybe your laptop too. Did you have very important things there?"

"Umm?... W-work stuff. You know, normal work stuff of journalists."

"Let's hope you don't have any problems at work for that, Kara."

"I won't. Easy. But I really hope my laptop can be fixed." The song on the radio changed, and Kara looked at Lena. "Why didn't you tell me you were having memories of your childhood?"

Lena blushed. "I didn't know they were from my childhood, I didn't even know they were memories. I thought they were just strange dreams." Lena leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder. "They felt like normal dreams. Sometimes, when I woke up, I couldn't remember them well. It wasn't until I saw Diana in the ambulance that... all the dreams came back to me." She smiled sadly. "And I realized that everything I thought I knew was just a lie."

Kara turned around so she could see her completely. A song in another language began to play on the radio.

"You know what, Kara? All my life, I have asked myself about my biological mother many times. I always imagined that she would be some irresponsible adolescent who got pregnant by accident. I don't know, the kind of person who abandons a child as if it was nothing more than garbage." Lena drew circles on Kara's arm. "This truth that I have discovered... Everything I thought I knew has changed. I've been an orphan all my life, I'm not sure I can stop being like this."

"They aren't like Lillian." Kara lifted her chin, to look at her. "You've seen what they can do for you. They love you. The only reason Diana didn't kill Lillian was because she didn't want to lose you. Lena, you're confused, and that's fine; it's all happened so suddenly. But this is a good thing." Kara stroked her cheek. "They didn't abandon you: they lost you, they thought you were dead. You're madly loved by the people who brought you into the world."

Lena bit her lip, her eyes glittering with tears. "Lillian ruined our lives, and now maybe she'll never say why." Her mouth turned into a thin line. "I have to know why she did it. I have to find out the truth." Lena looked at her pleadingly. "You will be with me? Whatever happens?"

Kara smiled and gave her a short kiss. "Always."

The radio started broadcasting a song that Kara had heard before, although she didn't know its name. With an idea in her mind, Kara rose from the sofa and turned up the volume of the radio.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

Singing along softly, Kara returned to the living room. Lena watched in wonder as her girlfriend spread both hands in front of her, a smile on her lips that would make the sun look ridiculous.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Kara, I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, Lena!" Kara took her hands. "Our home burned down, we're all hurt, the paparazzi are chasing us, we're hiding from half the country's media... None of that is an obstacle if we're together."

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

Lena smiled genuinely for the first time in a thousand years, rising from the couch and wrapping her arms around Kara's neck. Kara hugged her waist and began to dance slowly, turning around the room gently, with the brunette in her arms. She buried her head in her shoulder and kissed her neck.

_Because maybe,_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

Kara felt Lena's arms hug her tightly, whispering the song's lyrics in a low voice. She admired Lena so much. She was a strong and beautiful woman, both inside and out. And she wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her anymore. Lena was the other half of her heart, and if someone hurt her, they would hurt Kara.  _You're that special being that Rao has created just for me._

_And after all,_

_you're my wonderwall_

Kara joined her forehead with her girlfriend's.

_Because maybe,_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all,_

_you're my wonderwall_

She was taking Lena's bathrobe off when someone knocked on her door.

The spell broke, and both stood in the middle of the room. Lena went to the kitchen to turn off the radio. Kara took off her glasses and used her vision to look behind the door. A tall woman with red-orange hair stood there, her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She would have passed for a woman more or less normal but for the huge bow on her back.

"Oh Rao." Kara put on her glasses again.

"Puppy?"

"It's Artemis."

Lena's eyes widened with surprise and nervousness, tightening her lips and looking away. Kara went to open the door, meeting the redhead, who raised her eyebrow slightly when she saw her.

"You're one of the journalists who was at CatCo."

"Umm... Hi, I'm Kara Dan-"

"I hope you're not here trying to get an interview." Artemis smiled, Kara realized at that moment that the woman didn't usually make jokes. "Really, that would be... unfortunate."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw Lena approach. The tension in Artemis's body changed suddenly, to something less dangerous and more... quiet, would be the word, but Kara wasn't sure. The look she gave Lena seemed to contain millions of silent words.

"Lena." Her hand shook a little, but only for a moment.

"Hello." Lena tried to smile, but she was so nervous that she only managed to crack her lips. "Kara has my absolute confidence. She's my girlfriend."

"... Are you dating a... journalist?"

"… Yes... Why?"

"Oh, no, nothing." Artemis's pupils became tiny and she ran a hand through (or rather: tugged at) her hair. "I love journalists."

There was an awkward silence, in which Lena bit her lip and Artemis looked at her, her eyes bright.

"I think we have a lot of things to talk about." Started the redhead.

Lena nodded. "We certainly have."

Artemis entered the room, closing the door softly. Kara watched as she and Lena sat down on the couch, leaving a modest space between them. Artemis left her huge bow on the tea table. Lena was looking at her with slightly trembling hands. Kara watched her girlfriend calm down and try to get into her bussiness-woman state.

"Can I offer you something?" she asked. "Maybe water?"

"I don't need anything... Thanks."

"Lena, I think I'll give you space to..."

"What?" Lena interrupted, a little anger in her green eyes. "Don't even think about it; you stay here."

"Are you sure you don't want some space?"

"You stay here, puppy."

"Puppy?" Artemis asked, and Lena blushed red. "Well, at least it's better than 'Missy'."

Kara sat down next to Lena and took her hand, rubbing her thumb. Her girlfriend was a little less nervous.

Artemis didn't speak immediately, just watching Lena as if she feared she would disappear if she closed her eyes. Tentatively, almost frightened, she raised a hand and touched a pair of black locks. Her eyes were glazed, but she never lost her composure. Lena tensed as she felt that hand in her hair, squeezing Kara's hand tightly.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of questions," Artemis began. "I don't have all the answers, but I can tell you what I know. And before you start, I have to make sure you know one thing." Artemis swallowed. "Diana and I loved you so much that losing you almost destroyed us."

Lena came out of her bussiness-woman state, squeezing Kara's hand so tightly that, if she hadn't been kryptonian, she would have hurt her.

"The second..." continued the redhead, clasping her hands together. "It all started in 1987, when Diana was tracking down illegal organ traffickers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, I've noticed that there are fewer and fewer comments. I am doing something wrong? Honestly, your coments help me a lot to inspire me, so with a "I read it, I liked it" I conform. Thanks for your support!  
> I'm terrible at making author notes, I know.  
> Song: Wonderwall


	9. The Ghost among us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention was to update yesterday, but it was my birthday and I was partying :)  
> Did I mention that I love Sanvers? Hopefully they'll be endgame... Literally, Sanvers is the best of this season (followed closely by Lena Luthor and her smile) (Rao/Hera/Heck, Supergirl made me even more gay)

**Maggie Sawyer**

**12:13 PM**

On waking, Maggie sat on the edge of the bed. The fatigue in her shoulders throbbed with fury. Rubbing her neck, her gaze fell on Alex.

_Of all the women I've been with, none of them have ever slept as if they were ready to hit someone at any moment._

From the beginning, she had found Alex's way of sleeping curious, like a cat ready to jump. Maggie had been with a generous amount of girls, but none of them had ever slept as light as Alex. The slightest noise awakened her girlfriend, or in this case, the slightest touch.

Alex woke with a start when Maggie kissed her wounded foot. Immediately, Maggie dodged a kick.  _Almost. You should think better about what you do, Sawyer. Your purple eye is beginning to disappear, you won't want another._  Alex, almost fully awake, blushed and looked at her girlfriend.

"Sorry, Maggie, I-"

"It's okay, my reflexes saved me again." She stroked Alex's leg. "What happened to your foot?"

"I lost a shoe while I was running away with Lena yesterday." Alex sat down on the bed, in front of her. "It really doesn't hurt; don't worry about me. I'll wrap it in a bandage and I'll be able to walk normally."

Alex grabbed her cell phone, probably to check if there were no messages from Kara. Maggie stared at her face for a few seconds, enjoying every inch of it. Her eyes lingered on the wound on Alex’s temple for a while, almost hidden by her hair.  _She's so strong._

"Maggie?" Alex noticed her gaze, and immediately diverted her attention from the cell phone. "I know that look."

The detective didn't respond immediately, staring at her thumbs. "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about...?"

"What the hell is going on here." Maggie rose from the bed. "Why would Luthor want to kidnap Lena? And where is the other girl? "

"Other girl?"

"That Lutessa." Maggie put on her jacket. "Lena has no other sibling but Lex. What about her? Does it have anything to do with Lena?"

Before Alex could respond, her phone vibrated. Maggie fumbled around the room for her boots, finding them behind the curtains.

"It's J'onn." Alex stood up, slowly supporting her wounded foot on the floor. "He's on Stryker's Island. The message says that I should take some time to rest, and that he'll contact me soon." Alex got up, fully awake. "I have to go now. Where's my jacket?"

"You gave it to Lena, remember?"

"Fuck."

Maggie moved quickly to Alex, kissed her deeply on the lips, and then kissed her forehead. "I'll go and see Diana at the Hospital. I'll see you later."

* * *

 

 

**Hank Henshaw**

**3:46 PM**

Stryker's Island Penitentiary was Metropolis' largest and most secure prison, an imposing titan located in the West River, which streamed south of downtown Metropolis. The gigantic prison housed men in the west, and women in the east. Only four people have managed to escape from Stryker's, in all its history.

In J'onn’s defense, he had not really expected Alex to rest as had commanded her to do. But he’d had to try anyway.

So when Alex showed up on Stryker's Island, limping slightly with her left leg, and with her expression of 'I'm Badass Danvers and you better not think I'll be resting', the Martian shook his head, sighed, and sent her to interrogate the prisoners in the Luthor's sector. He knew that probably nobody knew anything, but he had to be sure. And Alex was almost a living lie detector.

A couple of agents were with him, checking Luthor's cell from top to bottom. The few objects found in the cell had been kept as evidence: a comb, some pencils, a biography of Steve Jobs, a toothbrush, and some newspaper clippings (' _Lex Luthor conquers the market with his new invention', 'Luthor and Superman: how far will their war come?', 'Luthor's earthquake leaves a total of two thousand dead', 'From LuthorCorp to L-Corp, will there be any difference?_ ') and clippings highlighting a few other random events, such as some murders in Scotland or President Marsdin's last birthday.

"Still no sign of the hiding place?" J'onn asked Winn, bringing his index finger to his ear.

 _"The radio signals I’m receiving have detected it. It's behind some of the bricks of the wall in front of Agent Grady."_ He heard the sound of Winn's fingers typing. " _Ask Grady to move forward."_

J'onn did, and Agent Grady moved forward, moving the radio transmitter from top to bottom.

" _There!"_

"Stay still, Grady."

J'onn approached the marked brick, tapping it gently with his index finger. The brick was hollow. The Martian removed it from the wall carefully, in case it was a trap. ( _I wouldn't be surprised if that woman had hidden a bomb_ ).

It turned out there was a small container of serum, probably of the same unknown kind that had been found in Luthor's syringe. There was something else beside the small transparent container. J'onn took the small, curious-looking object and examined it between his index finger and thumb.

"Is that a blue nut?" Grady asked.

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**3:47 PM**

Alex Danvers was sitting in an improvised interrogation room, dismissing the last convict who knew nothing. Despite feeling a generous pain in certain parts of her body, including her poor foot, the soldier's face betrayed no weakness.

The other agents excused themselves and left the room, to inform J'onn about the useless interrogations. Alex let out a frustrated sigh and laid out Luthor's personal belongings on the table. She moved the toothbrush and pencils aside, concentrating on the newspaper clippings and the Steve Jobs biography.

Her cell phone vibrated, but stopped a second later. Alex took it—distracted for a second with the image of Maggie smiling—and checked the missed call. It was Kara's.

The phone vibrated again, and she answered.

"Kara?"

 _"Oh, Alex,"_  her sister whispered.  _"Alex, my powers are very weak. I just w-woke up and... "_

"Kara, easy, eas..."

_"We don't have a sunbed here!"_

"Then we'll have to improvise," Alex said softly. "Go to the roof to take all the sun you can. That should help you a bit for now. We'll be home soon. And if this takes longer than expected, I'll get you a sunbed, I promise."

" _Where are you?"_

"Stryker's Island." The older Danvers rubbed her eyes. "And Maggie went to the hospital to see Diana. But we haven't yet discovered anything interesting. Why did you cut off the call a few moments ago?"

_"My stomach gave a violent twinge. I need to eat. A lot."_

"How's Lena?"

 _"Lena is still sleeping,"_  Kara whispered.  _"Argg! I don't want to leave her alone, but I really need to eat and go to the roof. Or eat on the roof. Maybe if I wake her..."_

"Let her sleep," Alex said. "She needs it now. Remember everything I told you that happened?"

 _"I can't stop thinking about that."_  Her sister sighed.  _"What hospital is Diana in? Maybe Lena wants to go talk to her when she wakes up."_

"Princeton Plainsboro."

_"But isn't...?"_

"Lillian Luthor, yes."

_"Rao's Sh-" ***Pank***  "You have to do something about that, please. I'll go sunbathe and eat. Sunbathe while I eat. Please keep me informed."_

"Easy, Kara. Take care of Lena."

The call was over and Alex returned to her work. The most curious items were undoubtedly the newspaper clippings, although on the other hand it was quite normal. She didn't forget that, as twisted and evil as Lillian Luthor was, she was still a mother. And any mother, however wicked, worries even a little about her children. _But none of this makes sense. What are you hiding, bitch?_

Then she took the big volume that was Steve Jobs’ biography.  _Maybe she left some note in the margins._  Alex started to turn page after page, looking for a useful annotation to advance the investigation.  _Honestly, there has to be som- And this?_

When she reached the middle of the book, Alex couldn't help but open her mouth halfway as she raised her eyebrows. The rest of the pages had been cut out to create a hollow, where another book, small and blue, was hidden. It looked very old and smelled slightly of hot glue. A symbol similar to a golden atom was clearly visible. The title on the cover was written in Greek letters ( _I should have taken that Greek class in college_ ), but was almost illegible due to the passage of time.

_What is this?_

Alex picked up her phone and took a picture.

 

* * *

 

**Diana of Themyscira**

**3:30 PM**

Every time Diana closed her eyes, she opened them seconds later, with a killer pain inside her heart. The pain in her leg felt like sweet tickling ( _"tilin war, mommy, tilin war!_ ") compared to her heartache. ( _"I named him Alexander. Isn’t that a perfect name for him? By your island, Diana, that my son will be a genius who will change the world for the better._ ) She was awake the whole time: since J'onn and his men found her in the field, still as a statue, until the doctors finished bandaging her leg and Diana was left alone with her misery.

Only once had she felt this way before, as if her internal organs wanted to escape her body and disintegrate on the floor. But this time it was different. When they had found what was left of Lena's body, ( _No, that body wasn't Lena's; Lena's alive, Lena's alive, Lena's alive, Lena's alive, Lena's alive, Lena's alive, Lena's alive, Lena's alive. She's been alive all this time_ ) Diana... went off. There was no violent reaction like the one she'd had yesterday. She had died inside the second she saw the corpse. She really would have died had it not been for Artemis.  _And yet, I failed her that time. She was also suffering, and instead of trying to bear the pain together, I locked myself in my own pain and barely got out of bed for eleven months. If she had not forced me out of bed..._

_The pain of losing a child freezes you inside. The pain of discovering that it was all the fault of a betrayal, makes you explode._

She still didn't understand when everything went to hell with  ** _Mrs Luthor_**. Diana couldn't have been so blind from the start.  _Or maybe yes, and what I thought was a desire to improve the world was only a desire to rule it._

The door opened and Diana watched her wife enter.

Artemis' face looked like it was carved from stone, her eyes harder than granite. It had been a long time since Diana had seen that expression on her face, that anger barely contained, mixed with the desire to shed blood. The redhead had a bow on her back, which she had to leave by the bed when she sat next to Diana.

"Your leg?"

"It'll heal quickly." Her voice was hoarse. "Maybe just a couple of days. The doctors told me that my powers would speed up the process, but only if I remain calm."

"Well, good luck with that." Artemis looked her straight in the eye. "It seems incredible to me that the first thing you did when you knew our daughter was alive was  _to fly away from her_."

Diana's head began to ache. Her vision darkened a little.

"Lillian..."

"Diana, if you say 'Lillian' again, I'll lose the little control I have over myself and start yelling at you—and believe me, we don't need that now." Artemis pursed her lips. "The priority now is that Lena is alive. The traitor's life will have to pass into the background."

"Background?" Diana did her best to keep her voice quiet. "Lena has grown up without us,  _calling her "mother"_ , being raised as a Luthor, and you're telling me we should forget about that?"

The redhead's pupils grew smaller as she smiled sharply. "I don't think I expressed myself properly." She leaned a little closer to the bed. "Pay attention to what I'm going to tell you, Diana. During the last few years, at night, every time your mother snored too loudly, I fantasized about Lena. With Lena alive, happy, growing up in Themyscira, feeling curious about the world, playing with Alexa,  _with us_. As it should have been. But you know what? It wasn't like that, and it never will be, because Lena is an adult. We have already lost thirty years, and if we lose a second more I think I would be able to..." Artemis stopped, and clenched her fists with great force. She opened her eyes again. "It's not your fault. But our priority now must be to recover Lena. Revenge can wait."

Diana swallowed and ignored the stinging in her eyes.

"I went crazy." Diana watched her hands. "If it had not been for Supergirl, I would have killed her, Artemis. I'm not even sure if I would have interrogated her first."

The redhead's face softened a little.

"When Lena saw her, she almost fainted," said Artemis disgustedly. "That traitor not only took Lena away, she...  _taught her to love her_. And as long as Lena loves her, we can't kill her." She dug her nails into her pants. "I want to kill Luthor, Diana. I want to cut her into pieces and feed the dogs with her. And then kill the dogs and burn them. I want to go down to hell and resurrect her later, only to be able to kill her again. I want to erase her name from the face of the earth." The redhead sighed. "But as long as Lena wants Luthor to breathe, Luthor'll breathe. Maybe we can make Lena change her mind over time, and we can condemn her to death. But nothing can stand in the way of getting Lena back now, not even ourselves."

Diana took a deep breath and looked at the white sheets. "I just want to get my baby back, Artemis. If Lena asks me not to kill her, I won't kill her."

"If Lena asks me not to kill her..." Artemis bit her lip. "I'll have to settle for cutting off her hands and legs."

"Was Lena afraid?"

"Lena held her ground until we reached the prison. I can't imagine..." Artemis bit her lip. "She must be very confused now. Maybe I should go and talk to her; explain that we thought she was dead. Tell her what happened  _that day_  and the day you cut off relations with Luthor."

"Do it." Diana took her hand. "Go talk to her now, please. She shouldn't believe we abandoned her. Please make her understand that we love her."

"I will." Artemis got up and picked up her bow. "I'll be back tonight or tomorrow in the morning." She caressed Diana's black curls and kissed her deeply on the lips. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too."

Artemis left, and Diana moved her injured leg. She felt better after having that conversation with her wife.  _When did she become more lucid than I? Maybe it's because she's young yet. She is fifty-six years old; the passage of time has not yet marked her heart. I wish it never will._

The door opened softly again.

"Missy, what-? Oh. "

Instead of meeting her wife, Diana saw Detective Maggie Sawyer smile slightly. She wasn't surprised.  _Of course sooner or later someone would ask questions._  But she had not expected it to be Detective Sawyer.  _Doesn't she only investigate aliens?_

"Hello, Diana." Maggie smiled politely. "How is your leg?"

"My leg will heal soon, Detective Sawyer. I've had worse wounds," Diana said, trying to smile. Incredibly, she did it. "What brings you here? Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, I came to help you." She sat down next to Diana.

"Really?"

"Yes, and before you tell me you have no interest in talking to anyone, please, listen to what I have to tell you."

Diana felt curious and nodded.

Detective Sawyer pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. With incredible skill, surely the product of many hours of training, Sawyer made an image appear on the screen. It was a photograph of five women: she, the woman who had stabbed the tamaranean, two blondes, and...

**_Lena_ **

Lena was smiling, hugging one of the blondes  _(I've seen her before. Wasn’t she at the press conference?)._ There was a pair of dimples in her cheeks, just like so many years ago.  _Her smile hasn't changed._ A feeling of warmth ran through her body. All the pain, all the anger of the past hours withdrew from her chest, leaving only a bittersweet melancholy. Diana stroked the screen.

"The last time we talked, you asked me if Lena Luthor was an honorable woman. We didn't finish that conversation." Maggie smiled. "I don’t know what Amazons mean by 'honorable,' but Lena is a good woman. Sometimes she acts a bit weird, and I almost always don't understand what the hell she's talking about, but she's a good woman."

"You're her friend."

"Well, not exactly 'her friend'. We aren't very close, but we get along. Our girlfriends are sisters, we took this picture on Kara's last birthday. Kara is her girlfriend."

"Lena has a... girlfriend?"

"The blonde next to her."

Diana looked at the blonde. "She looks like a good girl, and she's pretty, but poor Supergirl."

"Supergirl?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't tell anyone Supergirl has romantic feelings for my daughter. This girl must be amazing if Lena has chosen her over a brave warrior like Supergirl."

"You have no idea." Maggie laughed. "Do you want to see other photos?"

So Diana spent the next twenty minutes looking at pictures of her found princess. On some occasions, Lena had been standing behind a lectern, impeccably dressed. In others she had her face stained with flour, cooking with her girlfriend and the other blonde woman. On the last ones, she was hugging a young man with black hair and a nice smile.

"That's her best friend, Winn. Together, they're the two biggest nerds in the city. Once, they argued about Adventure Time for an hour." Maggie's mouth curled. "It's not a joke."

Despite not knowing what 'nerd' and 'Adventure Time' meant, Diana smiled.

"There’s no more pictures?" Diana tried to move the image, as she had seen Maggie do. She didn't get it.

"No, there aren't. I'll bring you more tomorrow, I promise." Maggie looked at her thumbs. "Lena and I aren't close. But we're part of the same family. And I'm not the kind of person who stands by while her family has problems." They shared a look of understanding. "I'm a detective, Princess Diana. My job is to help people and solve mysteries. I want to help Lena, and I want to help you. You can use your lasso on-"

"It's not necessary." Diana sighed. "I'm going to trust you, Detective Sawyer."

Maggie sighed with relief.

"What do you need to know?"

"I suppose we have to start at the beginning. Can you think of any reason Luthor would want to kidnap Lena?"

"Just to hurt me." Diana shrugged. "Our friendship didn't end well."

"Why did you end your friendship?"

"...It was 1987." Diana sighed. "Lena was a year old then and lived in Themyscira with Artemis and the rest of the Amazons. Sometimes, I would secretly bring her to the embassy, to play with Lutessa. She was the only little girl on the island, as I once was. I wanted her to have a friend of her age to play with...

> Lillian was working at LuthorCorp's lab at the time. The department head, her father-in-law Lachlan, retired and she had to take over. I still remember she was a bit nervous the day she became the boss. I told her 'I have no doubt that you will do well.' She feared that the job would take time away from being with her children. But it was her dream, so she took it anyway.

>It was then that she began to avoid me."

"Avoid you?"

"Yes." Diana looked away. "I didn't immediately notice. But every time I wanted to meet with her, she was busy. She also didn't have time to bring Lutessa to play with Lena. I thought it was because of work, but she started to act... weird. She was always a quiet, calculating woman. She could command respect with only the sound of her voice. But she was never a cold person." Diana sighed. "And in those months Lillian became a woman I no longer recognized. As if her heart had frozen."

Diana needed some time to look for the words.

"Barbara Minerva, maybe you know her as Cheetah, was a thief that I chased for a long time. But overnight, Cheetah stopped robbing banks and started stealing... organs.

>Believe me, Detective Sawyer, I rarely saw anything like it in my life. People who went to sleep, and upon waking they lacked a kidney, an arm, blood. There was a man who had his right eye removed. I worked alongside the police on that case. We’d been chasing Cheetah for almost three weeks, until we finally found a pattern in her attacks. One of the detectives managed to find out who would be the next victim. We managed to catch Cheetah and most of her band before she attacked the woman. I used my lasso on her and asked her “Who are you stealing the organs for?”. She replied “The Doctor”".

"Lillian Luthor," said Maggie.

Diana didn't look her in the eyes. "I didn't know it then. Great Hera, I didn't know for a long time. In Cheetah's lair, we didn't find anything that could reveal the identity of 'The Doctor'. And meanwhile, my friendship with Lillian was increasingly deteriorating. I didn't recognize her, Maggie. She had... had... changed." She clasped her hands together. "One night I decided to go to her house, ask her what was going on, try to solve the problem. She told me to go away, that she didn't have time to lose on nonsense. I returned the next day. She told me to leave again. I decided to give her some space, still naively believing it was stress from the job.

> And then I started to suspect." Diana looked into her eyes. "I thought maybe someone was threatening her. That maybe she was in some serious trouble and couldn't tell me. One night I was flying back to the embassy. As I passed her house at four in the morning, I saw her car leave. Not her limo. Her normal golden Volkswagen, the one she loved to drive on Saturdays. I decided to follow her. Lillian stopped at one of LuthorCorp's private labs. I sneaked into the lab via the roof.

> And I saw her."

Diana put her hand to her mouth, trying to control her nausea. Maggie's eyes were bright.

"She had a teenager tied up on a stretcher. She was about to open him up." Her hand shook a little. "The woman who had given my daughter her first toy was about to open a teenager up like a pig."

"What happened after?"

"I left my hiding place and saved the boy. Lillian turned whiter than a corpse... And then she started yelling at me. Yes, yelling at me. Lillian Luthor was yelling at me like a possessed woman. The words she told me... I still have nightmares about that moment."

"Did she say why she did it?"

"She said that I didn't understand because I was not 'a normal person', with 'normal weaknesses'. That sometimes, humanity must make sacrifices to save itself. That I had just ruined the possibility of getting a cure for at least twenty deadly diseases. And then... then she said she didn't want to see me again, told to keep away from her, from her life and from her family. That was the last time we talked."

"Did you tell the police?"

"Of course." Diana nodded. "The next morning everything was clean, the boy didn't appear anywhere, and LuthorCorp was totally clear of any kind of evidence. I’m not saying they didn't believe me, but... there was no evidence." She shrugged. "Lillian and I didn't speak again. And there were no further organ thefts."

"When was the last time you saw Lutessa?" Maggie asked. "That girl disappeared overnight. It can't be a coincidence."

"The last time I saw Lutessa, she and Lena were playing at the embassy. It was Thanksgiving, and Lillian came to visit me."

"What was she like?"

"Blonde, blue eyes, freckles, small for her age. She was a very quiet little girl, able to sit still for hours. Or maybe she seemed quiet to me compared to Lena. Hera knows that Lena couldn't stand still for two minutes."

Maggie's phone began to vibrate. The detective apologized to Diana and checked the text message that had just arrived. Diana saw her face change to one of confusion.

"It's my girlfriend, Alex. She has found a clue." Maggie gave her cell phone to Diana again. Touching the screen, the detective enlarged a photograph of the cover of an old book. "This language seems to be Greek. I know the book is very old, but can you read it? Do you recognize the symbol next to the title?"

"I don't know this symbol, Maggie. I'm sorry." Diana moved closer to the cell phone. "The second word is too blurry. And the first... I'm not sure, but I think it says Κρίση, Krísi."

"What does that mean?"

"Crisis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I'm imagining Gal as Diana. And Ana suggested to Jessica Chastain as Artemis, and she's perfect!  
> I have noticed that Lena needs a pet name (since Kara is "Puppy") but I can't think of any. Any Suggestions?  
> As always, thanks for reading and I would love to read your comments!


	10. The Warrior's Story

**Artemis of Bana-Mighdall**

**December 1987**

Artemis was sitting next to Alexa, on the stairs of the Temple of Hera. The night felt warm, with the sound of the crickets’ songs in the nearby forest. However, more beautiful than the songs of the night was the sound of her mother-in-law yelling in frustration a few feet away.

"Lena, no, drop that! Give me that stone!"

"No!"

"Lena, I order you to give me that stone!"

"No no no!"

Her daughter started to run away from her grandmother, and Hippolyta had no choice but to pursue the infant. Since Lena had learned to walk, she hadn’t stayed still for a minute. Which caused the Amazon Queen to be in an irritable mood.  _She may look like Diana, but Lena has my charming sense of humor, and Hippolyta knows it_. She smirked.  _I love my daughter._

"You're bad," the teenager to her side said.

"Mmm? I have no idea what you mean, Alexa."

"Do you teach my niece to purposely misbehave with the Queen?" Alexa crossed her arms.

"Do you actually think I can do something like that? Who do you take me for?" Artemis smiled.

When Hippolyta finally caught her granddaughter and took the stone from her, Lena began to squirm with annoyance. Her moans of anger caught the attention of the Queen's personal guards, who had been watching the scene in silence.  _Those four need to have sex, especially Alkyone._

Artemis watched Alkyone whisper something to Charis, and she frowned.

"Something you want to share with us?" Artemis asked the royal guards.

Hippolyta stopped trying to calm Lena, and looked at the other Amazons. Lena managed to escape from her grandmother's arms and went to sit on Alexa's lap.

"Your daughter is already walking quite well, Artemis," Alkyone said with a shrug. "When Diana learned to walk, we immediately put a knife in her hand. Don't you think it's time for her to start training?"

"There is nothing I would like more than to teach Lena how to use a knife," Artemis said, patting her daughter sitting on her sister's lap. "What do you think, Lena? Do you want to attack your grandmother with a knife instead of a stone?"

"Careful, Artemis," snorted Hippolyta. "That you married my daughter doesn't mean I can't lock you up in a dungeon."

Lena's face lit up as she tried to pronounce 'dungeon'. Alexa ruffled her ink black hair and hugged her.

"Your concern for my daughter is moving, Alkyone," Artemis said, trying to sound the least sarcastic. "But Lena will start training after her birthday. Right, Lena?"

"No!" Lena frowned. "No wan!"

_Tartarus, she spends a lot of time with Alexa._

"I don't see her very enthusiastic about honoring her culture," said Myrto, the royal archer, joining Alkyone and Charis.

"It's because she's too young. I didn't like fighting either when I was her age." Alexa kissed Lena's hair. "I was always better with the pen than with the sword."

Myrto frowned. "Honestly, Alexa, how did you survive in Bana-Mighdall?"

Before Artemis could defend her younger sister, a dry noise interrupted her. Diana landed in the courtyard, next to her mother. Lena smiled and exclaimed 'mommy!', but Artemis’ wife's smile was opaque, sad. Artemis felt a pang of worry.

Hippolyta enveloped Diana in a short embrace. "Welcome back, my sun and stars." The Queen caressed her face, and as she did so she realized the sadness in her eyes. "Diana? Has something happened?"

The brunette shrugged and sighed, doing her best to smile. She separated from her mother and went to Artemis. Diana kissed her on the lips and sat next to her, caressing her hand. Lena immediately left her aunt's lap to go and hug her mother. Diana wrapped her in her arms and kissed her small shoulder.

"Diana?" asked Artemis.

Diana looked up and looked at her wife, then her mother and Alexa, and even shared a brief glance with the royal guards.

"I've lost a friend."

Artemis let out the air she didn't know she was holding.

"Died fighting?" Artemis asked.

"She's not physically dead." Diana's face darkened. "But from now on, she's dead to me."

* * *

 

 

**The hopeful mother**

**7:13 PM**

Artemis finished telling the story and let out a long sigh. She didn't look away from Lena at any point in the conversation. While she had spoken, her daughter ( _I'll never lose you again_ ) had tried to remain calm, but her hand shook a little when she heard what Lillian had done to so many people thirty years ago. The journalist ( _Oh Isis, a journalist_ ) took her hand lovingly, stroking her thumb.

She wished she could close the distance and hug Lena, but didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want.  _She's as beautiful as Diana_. For a second, she was selfish enough to be jealous of the journalist for being able to comfort her.

_Easy, Artemis. She's in front of you, breathing. That has to be enough for now._

The journalist's cell phone rang. Artemis watched the girl take it, open her eyes slightly, frown, then reject the call.

"Who was it?" Lena asked.

"It's not important now." The journalist, Kara, stroked Lena's arm. "It can wait. Please, continue," she told Artemis.

Lena looked at her again, and Artemis felt a weight in her stomach, knowing she would have to remember  _that day_. She took a deep breath to keep calm, stroked her thumb, and sat upright.

"Do you know what a Shim'Tar is, Lena?"

"I know," Kara replied, looking at both women. "In Bana-Mighdall, Shim'Tar is what they call their greatest warrior. She who has never been defeated. The Shim'Tar has different rights and obligations than... others Amazons." Kara blushed as she felt the redhead's stunned gaze. "Umm, my sister used to tell me stories about Amazons."

Artemis smiled a little. "I used to be Shim'Tar, thirty years ago." Her smile subsided. "Every year, in Bana-Mighdall the festival of the hunt is celebrated, in honor to Neit. It's the only party we have in the year, and as Shim'Tar, I had to participate in the celebration. Coincidentally, the date coincided with your second birthday." Artemis watched Lena entwine her fingers with her girlfriend's. "So we took you." She clenched her fists a little.

"The three of us, and your grandmother's four personal guards, set out for Bana-Mighdall. Hippolyta thought it would be seen as a sign of respect that we carried an entourage emdash or perhaps she just wanted to annoy me, I don't know. When we arrived, since it seemed that you weren't going to get tired of crying because of the heat, we went into the river to play and you stopped crying. Then you began to explore around you, always accompanied by a guard, or one of the women of my people. The Bana are women of war, tough and ferocious, with contempt for sentimentality. But even Queen Anahid laughed when you put an arrowhead in the seat of Charis, one of the guards.

> It happened after the third day of the celebration." Artemis sighed a little louder.

* * *

 

 

**The Happy Shim’Tar**

**1988**

Artemis watched Diana sleep, hugging her pillow. A black curl tickled her nose. She smiled and removed the strand of hair from her face.  _She seems to have had a good time last night._

Feeling the desire to do something nice for her wife, the redhead got out of bed and put on her clothes. At that hour of the day it was not hot yet, because the morning sun was hidden in the mountains.  _However, it will be quite hot later. I'll have to bathe Lena before lunch_. Artemis left the bedroom she occupied with Diana and walked to the kitchen. The temple of Isis was the place most similar to a palace that the city had. Unlike the beauty of Themyscira, Bana-Mighdall was a rustic, simple city. When Artemis was a child, they lacked almost everything except pride and ferocity.

She picked up a bowl of figs from the kitchen, and took them to her bedroom, yawning. She opened the door softly, smiling at the figure of Diana illuminated by the morning light. Artemis climbed back onto the bed, hugging Diana and kissing her behind her ear.

"Mmm, what time is it?" whispered the princess.

"The sun hasn't yet come out from behind the mountains. It must be almost 8:00," Artemis whispered from her shoulder.

"What time did you put Lena to bed last night?"

"Almost 10:00," she murmured with her eyes closed. "She had a tantrum because she wanted to play in the river. Honestly, I don't know where I get so much patience."

"The power of motherly love?"

"Mmm, maybe. But you could reward me better for being so wonderful, princess. The gratification of maternal love isn't enough. "

Diana smiled and rolled over to her wife, letting the sheet slide a little. She brought her mouth close to that other appetizing mouth, that mouth that was hers and only hers to kiss as many times as she wanted. The brunette didn't close the distance, leaving her lips inches from her wife's.

"If you go and wake up Lena..." her index finger caressed her chin. "I'll give you whatever you ask for."

Artemis immediately left the bed, leaving their bedroom and moving down the hallway to the left. Lena's bedroom was the brightest, so she would not be frightened of the darkness. She opened the door and slowly walked over to the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Lena, wake up, it's time to get out of bed." Artemis shook her daughter a little. "Come on now, you have to prepare to go to... breakfast."

Lena wasn't there.

What she had thought was her daughter, was just a pillow and a pair of tangled sheets. Artemis looked dismayed at these objects, not understanding. She bent over and looked under the bed.  _Nothing._  She looked in the small closet.  _Nothing._

"Lena?"

No one answered.

"Okay, you've already crossed the line. When I find you, I'll force you to eat carrots for the rest of the week, miss rebel."

Artemis stepped out of the bedroom, eyes wide as she made her way down the hall.  _She's already giving me headaches and she's only two years old. What is she going to do when she's fifteen?_ Artemis returned to her bedroom and shook Diana lightly.

"Di, wake up. Lena went back to hiding."

"Did you check under the bed?" Diana asked from her pillow.

"Of course I checked under the bed! Come on, the faster we find her, the faster I can eat figs from your body."

Diana let out a short sigh and left the bed.

Artemis looked for her in the southern part of the temple, and Diana in the north. The redhead searched literally everywhere. Cabinets, armories, basement, boxes. She even searched the section where the breeding men lived. It wasn't a big building, so she soon realized that Lena must have left the temple.

Her anger mingled with the first pang of worry. When she met Diana again, she was starting to worry too.  _I will punish her for two weeks._  Diana hurried out of the temple and rose into the air, searching for her while yelling her name. Artemis met some of her Amazon sisters and asked if they hadn't seen Lena. No one had seen her, but they all started looking for her.  _Three weeks. I'll make her breathe carrots._

They had spent forty horrible minutes when Akila, her milk sister who was her rival for Shim'Tar's position, had sounded the alarm. Artemis felt her heart escape from her chest when she realized that the voice had come from the river. She trotted up to where other Amazons were already crowding. When she pulled them away, she found a totally wet Akila, holding a yellow moon-shaped stuffed toy dripping with water.

Someone let out a moan akin to that of a dying animal. Artemis realized that it had been her.

 

* * *

 

**The woman who awoke from a nightmare**

**8:10 PM**

_".._.We thought you had run away to play in the river. _"_

She had her eyes closed.  _I refuse to cry. That will not happen._  When Artemis was certain she would maintain her composure, she opened her eyes. Lena and Kara The Journalist stared at her with indescribable expressions.

_I'm almost done. Just a little more._

"We found the body three days later." She didn't dare look at Lena. "We went... three... days without eating or sleeping, and when we found it..." she blinked very fast to kill those tears that wanted to fall. "I know that Diana stayed very still and fell to the floor in silence, without taking her eyes off the corpse. As for me, I ... I don't remember what I did. There are several versions of the events. Some Banas told me that I attacked twenty people with a dagger, others said it was thirty people, with a sword. I only know that I lost consciousness."  _This isn't admitting weakness. I'm telling the truth to my daughter. Everything is fine. You're almost done._  "The body was... was..." She bit her lip with all her strength. She felt the metallic taste of blood.  _Just. Stop. That. Was. Not. Lena. "_ The body had signs of three days of decomposition. V-various animals had..."

It came as an almost absurd surprise when the blonde girl pounced on her and wrapped her in her arms. Her mind couldn't believe she was being hugged tightly. Very tightly. Artemis gritted her teeth and rejected her natural urge to push the girl away.  _No_. Instead, she stood still, allowing the girl to hug her. The girl ( _Kara, it's Kara_ ) was trembling slightly.

" _An innocent child died. Lillian is a monster_ ," Kara whispered, so low that only Artemis could hear.

Lena's eyes met hers, the same color of green talking in silence. Lena had a hand pressing on her girlfriend's shoulder, as if she needed to touch her to know that everything was absolutely real. Tentatively, biting her lip, Lena took the redhead's hand and squeezed lightly.

 _Fine, just one tear, just one._  Artemis was frustrated when she spilled three.  _Damn it._

Five minutes passed in which Artemis allowed Kara to embrace her, after which the blonde girl let go of her and returned to her place next to her girlfriend. Her eyes were slightly red, but she didn't look embarrassed in the slightest.  _What kind of strange force does this girl have? She has the eyes of a seventy-year-old woman, who has seen worlds disappear and be born. She has eyes like Diana's._

Lena sighed. "And that's why Diana never came back from her... from our... from Themyscira?"

"She was never able to return to Bana-Mighdall either." Artemis was relieved, relieved that the worst had already happened. "I never went back either. Not even when Queen Anahid died and was succeeded by her daughter Karna. Akila is Shim'Tar now. As far as I know, she is doing it very well."

Lena sighed, closed her eyes for a moment, let the tension leave her body, and rose. She took her cell phone, watched her for a moment, and started typing.

"Who are you texting, Lena?" Kara asked.

"Maggie." The brunette answered without looking up. "Kara, we'd better change clothes. It's 8:20, but we have to be ready before it gets late. This isn't going to wait until tomorrow. "

"What are you talking about?" Kara raised her eyebrows.

"We'll go to my home." Lena shook her head vigorously. "I mean we're going to Luthor Manor, just outside Metropolis."

"What? Lena, are you...?"

"I'm sure," Lena said. "I've lived in that house all my life. Or at least, all the life I remember. I never thought I'd go back, but I have no choice if I want to discover the truth." Lena pursed her lips. "Now go get your pants on, please, Puppy."


	11. Fallen into Disgrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the last chapter of Supergirl. I almost had a fit when I thought Lena was evil. I doubted you, Queen Lena, forgive my offense.  
> Extra long chapter, I deserve an applause xD  
> Well, you know. If you find any grammatical error, please tell me in the comments

**Lena (Luthor?)**

**8:25 PM**

Lena didn't remember the last time she had taken a bus. _It must have been that time I ran away from school to go and spy on the girls of the dance school._ The wool cap that she had put on to go unnoticed stung a little. She rested her cheek on the cold glass, watching Kara's reflection at her side.

It had taken a lot of work, but she had got Artemis not to carry that huge bow in her back. The Amazon had had to settle for a pair of daggers ( _where the heck did she get them?_ ) hidden in her belt. She was sitting a seat behind, arms crossed, looking at the window too. For a moment their glances met in the reflection of the window. Lena held her gaze for four seconds, then looked away.

Beside her, Kara was fighting her own nervousness. Her girlfriend watched all with fascination barely hidden in her eyes. It seemed like the first time she was getting on a bus. _Which is probably true. But one thing is to hug a woman you just met and another very different is to tell her that you are Supergirl. We'll have to keep the secret for now._ Lena took her girlfriend's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"How are you?" Lena asked.

"Uh? F-Fine. I mean, I'm not afraid to burst into Lex Luthor's house at night or anything..." Kara smiled nervously and Lena smiled back. "Umm, there are no... traps for intruders, right?"

"We won't enter as intruders, honey. I have the access card to enter."

"And if not, we can always break the door." Artemis said without looking up from her nails.

Kara's cell phone vibrated again. Lena watched her girlfriend take it, bite her lip, sigh wearily, and then accept the call.

 _"Clark."_ whispered Kara. _"... Yes, I'm fine, I'm with Lena ... What? ... Clark, speak slower... I know, Clark, I-... Look, I can't talk right now, I'm in the middle of ... Clark, **I know** , I'm being careful. I seriously can't ... Oh, yeah. Go, I'll call you later."_

When Kara hung up, Lena was looking at her, asking in silence. And though she couldn't see her, Lena knew that Artemis was paying attention too. Kara smiled slightly and took her hand.

"It's okay, Clark just wanted to make sure I'm okay." Kara squeezed her hand. "He had an emergency and had to hang up. I'll call him later." Kara opened her eyes, as if remembering something. "I need to tell Alex where I'm going."

While Kara wrote a text message, Lena turned her head to look at the Amazon ( _my God my mother calm down Lena just smile_ ). Artemis looked back at her, smiling with a hint of mischief.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

Lena shrugged, looking away. "Anxious would be the right word." she whispered. "I haven't been in that house in years. And I don't even know what I have to look for. But if there's anything to find, it's there." Lena sighed. "Lillian would only hide her secrets in a place where she and only she could have full access."

Ten minutes later, they got off the bus, in a residential neighborhood just outside Metropolis. The night was young, the beautiful houses around it still didn't have their lights on. At the end of the street, Lena could see the familiar shape of her childhood home. _I remembered it bigger._ She shared a glance with her girlfriend and the Amazon, and the three of them advanced along the street.

Luthor Manor wasn't the largest mansion on the street, but yes the most elegant. Lena still remembered how Lionel had been a fan of details. The mansion was painted in warm colours, yellow and brown, but at night it seemed to Lena that the colors were more dead than ever. _Does that surprise you? Nobody has lived there for almost five years._

Lena saw Maggie leaning her back on the brick wall. The detective watched the street, taking care of not being seen by any neighbor. Maggie walked up to the door as she saw her friends approach.

"We'll talk inside. All the neighbors could see us here," she said, still looking around.

Lena took out her wallet, opened it, and pulled out a small plastic card from the outside. She walked over to the electrical panel and slid it over its surface. A small green light shone, and the CEO of L-Corp opened the lacquered aluminum gate.

Lena tried not to let the memories flood her as they walked through the front garden. _There Lex and I used to play chess._ Lena looked away. _And here we used to play Dragon Castle_. Lena gritted her teeth. _And that's the tree where I used to go when I was sad..._

_"Lena, don't cry, come on. You know you shouldn't pay attention to him. He didn't mean it."_

_"L-Lex..."_

_"Come on, Lena. Dad was just very angry and you showed up at a bad time. He didn't mean it. I promise."_

_"Nobody loves me."_

_"That's a lie, don't say it again. I love you. You're my little sister and I'll always love you."_

_"Promise me, Lex?"_

_"I promise."_

She hadn't realized that her hand was shaking until Kara grabbed it.

The brunette slid her card back into the door panel of the mansion. With a mechanical sound, the second panel glowed green. The door opened with a squeak. The four women were received in utter darkness. Lena was going to turn on the lights, but she was gently stopped by Maggie.

"Neighbors could see the lights."

Lena nodded.

The detective pulled out three lanterns from her jacket, giving one to the Amazon and one to the business woman.

"Before we start, there's something you have to see." Maggie took her cell phone. "Alex sent me this photo a while ago."

On Maggie's cell phone, Lena could see the cover of an old book. The letters were blurry and confused, but a symbol like an atom was clearly visible. Lena studied it closely.

"They found this book in Lillian's cell," Maggie explained. "I come from the hospital. I asked Diana if she knew what it meant, and she said no." She looked at the redhead. "And what about you?"

"I've never seen that symbol in my life. However, I think that word there..."

"Kρίση," Maggie murmured. "Crisis."

Lena felt the worry emanate from Maggie's mouth. _The word 'Crisis' never auspices anything good._

"We have to separate." Lena said, using her professional voice. "Lillian's office is at the end of the corridor. Lionel's one over there. The police have searched the house eleven times in the past few years, but knowing Lillian ( _she's not my mother, never again_ ), it never hurts to check." Lena quickly looked around. "Kara and I will check upstairs."

Nodding quickly, Maggie and Artemis ( _God she's my mother_ ) went to the offices of Lionel and Lillian respectively. Kara took her hand and they went toward the stairs.

"Lena, do you have any idea what we're looking for?" Kara asked in a low voice.

"Whatever your x-ray vision finds, Supergirl." They came upstairs, where a long corridor extended to both sides. "A diary, letters, documents. I honestly don't know. The most possible thing is that there's nothing. But there has to be something somewhere, and here is the only place I could start looking."

Kara looked at her intensely, then took off her glasses.

Lena was always fascinated when she saw Kara use her X-ray vision. No matter how many times Kara explained it to her, she had never imagined what it would be like to have that power. _The ability to be aware of things that were at unimaginable distances._ Silently, Kara Zor-El flew to the first room down the hall. _Lionel and Lillian's bedroom_. Ten seconds later, she came out again, and got into the next room. _Lex's first office_. Kara checked a closet, Lex's bedroom, and a small playroom. When she opened the last room, she stopped for a moment, floating half a meter off the floor.

Lena stood behind her. "This was my bedroom."

 _And it hasn't changed at all._ The walls were still bubblegum pink, the closet was next to the window, there was still a small desk next to a bookcase, and Lena felt twelve again. Like a good child of the nineties, she had hung posters of her favorite movies and cartoons on the right wall. _How many nights have I dreamed that my life was a movie?  Where all I had to do was work hard enough to get my happy ending… Where at the end of the story, my parents would hug me and tell me they were happy that I was their daughter._

Kara returned to the floor softly. There was an old picture of Lena and Lex on the bedside table, looking at the camera, smiles on their faces and some dinosaur toys on the floor. _I remember that moment, it was the first time we saw Jurassic Park._ Time seemed to pause as Lena saw her girlfriend smile sweetly, taking the picture in her hands.

"That photo must be a thousand years old." Lena whispered.

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you more... I find a picture of you as a child." Kara smiled at her, her teeth reflecting the light. "Umm... can I keep it?"

Lena suppressed her urges to kiss her girlfriend ( _Not now, I have to concentrate_ ) and nodded, smiling. Kara put the photo in the pocket of her coat.

"There's nothing here either." the Kryptonian whispered. She went to the window and opened it, looking outward. "We should check the back garden."

Kara went out the window, extending her arms to her. Lena walked to her girlfriend and was lifted into her arms, as if she weighed just like a bag. Keeping her eyes fixed on the sky ( _Don't look down_ ), Lena felt the cool air dance on her face as Kara Zor-El descended into the backyard. Once on the ground, Kara released her gently and began to search through the trees.

Unlike the front garden, the back garden had more trees and plants growing free in the corners. Before, there had also been flowers of all colors, flowers that Lex had ordered to plant to be able to observe them from his window. No one would ever believe her if she told them Lex Luthor liked flowers. _("Look at this, Lena, these flowers are called Plumerias, not many people find them beauty, but I think I like them better than roses. Everybody likes roses, that bores me.")_

Kara had stopped by a old water well, watching it closely.

"That's never had any water." Lena explained. "Lionel liked this water well, he thought it was picturesque." Kara kept staring at it. "Is something wrong with the well, Kara?"

"I think I see something."

Kara Zor-El jumped into the well. Lena heard a scratchy sound, like old rocks rubbing against each other. Then a great rumble that kept rumbling in her ears. Kara came back out of the well with a package with dirt stains on her hands.

"I'm sure this isn't a stone." said her girlfriend, trying to to take the dirt out of her hands.

"What is it, Kara?"

"Um..." Kara narrowed her eyes. "Photographs."

Lena and Kara sat on the lawn, opening the pack carefully. The wrapper contained a box of pine worn by time. Lena tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Kara, please?"

Kara Zor-El took the box and opened it with a movement of her wrist. As she had said before, Lena found herself in the middle of a bundle of old photographs, discolored and damp. Kara began to spread them on the floor. Lena felt her heart shrink.

_Lex_

Her brother ( _he must be no more than three years old_ ) was in many photographs, with an impossibly young Lillian and Lionel. In some, next to a blond baby looking curiously at the camera.

 _Lutessa._ Lena couldn't stop looking at the baby. Her throat was dry and a rancid heat ran down her esophagus. _Lutessa Lena Luthor. And I have lived her life._

"Lena."

Kara put her hand into the box, taking out what Lena thought was a thin chain. In the dim light, the brunette saw a silver medallion, large and resplendent. Lena opened her mouth in amazement and took it in her hands. On one side, the medallion had engraved a beautiful golden 'V', in the center of which was a small...

"It's the same symbol of the book." Kara said, observing the object intently.

Lena flipped over the medallion. Behind it was a beautiful gold design. The brunette brought it to her face.

Kara didn't need to move to see it much more clearly than she did. "It looks like a ghost."

"I don't think so, it looks like a woman coming out of a well." Lena ran her fingers through the image. "A woman coming out of a well..." She stared at Kara. "I don't know much about Greek mythology, but this can only be Aletheia, the goddess of truth."

* * *

 

**Superman**

**8:30 PM**

_"Kara, are you okay? What happened?... All the press has gone crazy! You have to take care of yourself! Lena has become the target of public attention... No, no, no, our facades are based on the fact that nobody notices us... The press won't leave you in peace now... Kara, I have to go! I have a bomb threat! Bye!"_

Superman hung up the phone and took off into the sky. The water tower where he had been sitting swayed a little. _It's as if all the problems come together_ , said a sulky voice in his head, much like Lois'. And Lois was very grumpy from the day before.

Superman flew to the roof of Princeton Plaisboro Hospital, where a bald man in a ridiculous ( _numbers?)_ suit was preparing a bomb.

"Hey, you," Superman said aloud. "I give you a chance. Get away from that bomb and I promise I won't hurt you. "

The ugly man turned, surprised, and then smiled.

"Ho ho ho Superman!" _What the heck?_ "I'm very pleased to see you. You have arrived just in time to see Calendar Man exert justice against the wicked! I invite you to sit down and enjoy the vendetta of the oppressed."

"...Okay, sir, you're having some sort of problem. Get away from that bomb and I can get you some help. I really don't want to hurt you."

Calendar Man frowned. "If Superman isn't going to exercise justice, then...!"

**_PAMP!_ **

A crutch flew from somewhere, striking the man right in the head. Calendar Man fell immediately to the floor, remaining motionless.

"Honestly, I've never understood why they're allowed to talk so much."

Superman looked up at the rooftop door, to find the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was a brilliant black, like a night dotted with stars. Her face seemed to have been carved by hand by some great ancient artist ( _I have seen that face before_ ). She wore a hospital gown, and had a cast on her right leg.

The woman went out on the roof, hopping on one foot to her crutch. Superman reacted, bending over to pick it up and give it to the woman.

"Thank you." She said smiling. "You must be Superman. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, okay, it's also a- Wait, you're Wonder Woman!"

She smiled and held out her hand. "Diana, please."

"Well, if I can call you Diana, you can call me Kal." Clark shook her hand. At her look of surprise, Superman blushed. "Umm, it's not my secret identity. It's my kryptonian name. And it's not really a secret, so..."

"Kal sounds good." Diana smiled. "I've heard a lot about you. You're kinder than I imagined, Kal."

Superman smiled genuinely. _It's Wonder Woman!_ "Thank you, really. I've grown up hearing stories about you. And now you're here and it's... Oh."

Overcoming his initial excitement, Clark recalled what he had seen on television the day before. _My God, Lena Luthor is..._ He felt suddenly uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. His gaze fell on the woman's injured leg. Diana noticed.

"Your cousin is really strong." There wasn't a hint of grudge in those blue eyes.

"Some people say that she's stronger than me." Clark shrugged. "I don't mean to imply you're weak or anything like that, but shouldn't you be resting?"

"My doctor is a strange man." Diana put her hand on her hip. "I asked if my leg was getting better. He looked into my eyes, wrinkled his mouth, and just said ' _go for a walk and see for yourself'_. And then he began to eat a lollipop. It was weird."

"Is your doctor a sarcastic man with a beard, cane, and who doesn't wear a white coat?"

"Yes." Diana nodded. "Do you know him?"

_Unfortunately. Lois hates hospitals because of him._

Superman heard a dry moan. The man in a suit of calendar began to regain consciousness, then sat down on the floor. He growled in pain and his eyes narrowed. Seeing both heroes, his face turned into a grimace of anger.

"You should be the first to support me, not stop me," he said angrily.

"Why should we approve of you killing innocent people?" Diana replied, puzzled and slightly irritated. "Great Hera, what is wrong with this man?"

"I didn't want to kill innocent people," said Calendar Man. "I wanted to kill the last Luthor! Don't you realize that we're better off if that woman dies? She deserves it! Lionel is dead, Lex is in jail, and the girl turned out to be an Amazon. With Lillian dead we could..."

"Are you saying Lillian Luthor is in this hospital?"

_Oh oh._

"He's crazy, Diana, don't listen to him."

"Is Lillian Luthor in this hospital?" Wonder Woman ignored him. "Is that what you're saying? Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure of that!" replied the bald man. "She's right below us. The bomb was for her room. Just let me prepare my bomb and..."

Superman tapped the man on his head with his little finger. He fell unconscious again.

Diana's lips were tight, her eyes slightly clouded. Her right fist was tightly closed. _Oh, God, please..._

"Lillian's in this hospital."

"Diana, I can't allow..."

"I won't hurt her." Diana looked at him. "I promised your cousin. For better or for worse, Lillian Luthor's fate is out of my hands." She sighed loudly. "I'll go back inside. It was a pleasure, Kal."

Wonder Woman began to move toward the door, walking slowly with her slightly dented crutch. Superman hesitated for a moment whether to believe in her or not. _Come on, she's Wonder Woman... If she has promised..._

Diana went out the door. Superman hesitated a moment, then took Calendar Man in his arms and flew to the nearest police station.

* * *

 

**Diana of Themyscira**

**8:55 PM**

Of course, the door of the room was guarded by two policemen. That was no problem for someone who could fly and enter through the window. Leg wounded or not, an Amazon never allowed herself to be overcome by any obstacle.

A dim light shone in the room, but Diana felt the darkness stab deep into her soul as she set her eyes on the woman in the bed. To her surprise, Lilly looked better than she'd imagined. The passage of time had not changed her face, her scant wrinkles gave her an air of aristocracy rather than decadence.

_Not like that time._

Diana walked slowly, taking care of her injured leg, and sat down in the chair by the bed, watching the woman in it. A soft beep bounced through the walls of the room. Lillian's left hand was handcuffed to the bed. The Amazon smiled.

"Hello Lilly." Her hand moved to the nightstand, where she knew the doctors kept the emergency tools. "You look pretty good for your age. At age fifty-six, Corina was blind and weak. And a year later she died. I remember reading some of her poems in her _ekphora._ "

Diana found a black velvet case. Opening it, she saw the spare medical instruments.

"It became natural." She looked for something sharp inside. "Bury my friends, I mean. I have done it many times, and will continue to do so forever. I don't remember the number of friends I've buried over the years. I should have buried you too." She found a scalpel, and tried its tip on her finger. "You should have died thirty years ago." It was sharp. "You should have died being Lilly, and not living to become the monster you're now. I should have cried at your funeral, remembering all the good times we shared."

> "I still remember them, in fact. I could never forget them." She stroked her neck with the tip of the scalpel. "Like when you told me about Chicago, your childhood there and your family. Or that awkward date with Red Panzer that you rescued me from, lying about a car accident or something. Oh, and how to forget the Contest? You were there supporting me. It was the first time you saw Artemis. What did you say? _'You have to win because that savage can burn the world if she wins,_ ' or something."

Diana pressed the scalpel lightly. The skin cracked. Diana stared at the spot where the sharp blade bit her skin.

"I never met someone like you." She pressed a little more. "A warrior who never took a sword in her life. You fought your battles only with your intellect. And you won them all, always." She pressedd a little more. "You always won. Like when you destroyed the evidence that linked you to the people you hurt. Like when you took my daughter away, made me believe that she was dead, and raised her as if she were yours."

Diana sank the scalpel deepest. A thread of blood began to flow from the wound.

"Oh, Lilly, I thought there was no pain greater than that of loss, until you taught me the pain of betrayal. And not to just me." She raised the scalpel again. "You ruined my daughter's life. You ruined my wife's life. And there are simply no words to describe _how. much. I. hate. you...Ατίμωση."_

Diana plunged the scalpel into the palm of Lillian's hand. Blood began to flow from the wound, staining the bed. Diana looked in her face for some sign of pain, of consciousness. There was nothing.

"I won't kill you," she whispered. "I won't let you take me away from Lena again. You've sunken us all into disgrace, Lillian, but we can still get out of it." Diana twisted the scalpel. "But you... you've already fallen too deep into disgrace. A circle of Tartarus where I can't access. May the Goddesses and Lena judge you, I'm done with you."

Diana got up, took the scalpel, and put it in her boot. She picked up her crutch and started back toward the window.

"After all, you have been dead to me for thirty years."

* * *

 

**BONUS**

**National City**

Winn Schott had many good qualities. He was computer expert, was personal designer of several superhero suits, was the God of Karaoke, and was the best Pokémon Master in the city. Unfortunately, being fast wasn't one of his many qualities.

And that's why Winn was panting as he ran for his life.

_"Mr. Schott, please, talk to us!"_

_"Mr. Schott, are you personal friend of Lena Luthor!?"_

_"Did you know about Miss Luthor's secret inheritance?"_

_"Have you met Wonder Woman!?"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Winn kept runing as if he were being chased by Darth Vader, until he started to get dizzy. He could hear the journalists running after him, chasing him, hunting him, wanting his flesh and blood. After almost being almost hit by a car twice, Winn managed to get to a known building. _This is where M'gann lives. Thanks God, I'll ask for help in her home. Please, please, M'gann, you have to be home. I'm too cute to die._

Winn entered the building, running down the stairs to the second floor. His vision began to cloud over fatigue. _What was M'gann's number? 206 or 205?_ He knocked on the door of the apartment 206. A bald man with blue teeth opened the door, looked at Winn, and said _"Every day you look more beautiful, Mabel._ " Realizing the apartment he was looking for was the 205, Winn turned around. When he reached the correct door, he started knocking on very serenely.

"M'gaaaaann!" Winn knocked (shouted) on the door. "M'gaaaaann!"

_"Who's there?"_

"M'gann, I'm Winn, please open the door! They're after me! I can feel it in my soul! M'gaaaaaaaann!"

Winn almost fell when the Martian opened the door. Regaining his balance, he entered quickly and closed the door behind him. Only then he could catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees.

"Oh God..." he could see M'gann's legs. "Thank you... so much... I owe you _\- AAH!_ "

Winn drew back, frightened when he saw M'gann. There were dark circles around her eyes, her hair was messy, her nose was red, and she looked much more asleep than awake. _She has become a zombie!_

"Don't shout, Schott." _Can zombies talk?_

"Umm... okay." Winn fixed his tie. "M'gann, are you... okay?"

"No, genius, I'm not okay." the Martian grunted. "I've been sick all morning. All I want is to sleep. However, you seemed pretty desperate." M'gann coughed. "What happened to you?"

"Journalists, M'gann." Winn took her by the shoulders, relieved that she wasn't a zombie. "They'r-re c-chasing me."

"Winn..."

"I hear their voices chasing me, screaming my name, wanting a piece of me."

"Winn, you're scaring me."

"They're chasing me M'gann! They want my soul! THEY COME FOR ME!"

"WINN!"

M'gann's hand slapped Winn's cheek.

"Ahh... Thanks, I think I needed it."

M'gann slapped him again.

"AH! What was that for!?"

"For scaring me." The Martian put her hands on her hips. "Now stand still and be good or- _HMP_!"

The Martian's eyes widened so much they seemed about to fall. She put her hands in her mouth, running at full speed to the bathroom. _Poor M'gann, I didn't know that the Martians could also catch cold._

**_*Knock Knock*_ **

Someone knocked on the door.

Winn Schott had a brief moment of panic in which he considered jumping out the window. _No, enough of running away. Are you a man or a mouse?_ Winn sighed deeply. He looked around, and picked up a broom he found leaning in a corner. The technician braced himself and took the latch. _May the Force be with me._

Exclaiming a battle cry worthy of being remembered for millennia, Winn opened the door and lifted the broom.

"Go back to hell, evil creatures!"

"WINN!"

Mon-El dodged the broom in time.

"Mon-El?"

"Winn!"

"Mon-El?"

"WINN!"

The daxamite took his friend's broom out of his hand and tossed it away.

"Winn, what the heck!?"

"I thought you were a journalist."

"What?" Mon-El closed the door behind him. "I'm going away for two week and everyone has gone crazy. What happened?"

M'gann entered the room, looking much worse than before. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, and ran back to the bathroom.

Winn sighed. "Come on, Lun, we have much to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emm... yes, the doctor is Gregory House XD  
> Calendar Man belongs to the Batman fandom.  
> Ekphora: Funeral procession in ancient Greece  
> Ατίμωση: Disgrace.


	12. Night falls in Metropolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer have beta. Can any of you correct grammatical errors in my chapters? Don't forget that I speak other idiom :)

**Kara Danvers**

**10:11 PM**

 Despite not needing too much light to have a better view than a hawk, Kara would rather be able to turn on the lights. Maggie looked a little creepy illuminated only by a lantern, but the lack of light didn't seem to bother her. The four of them were sitting inside the house, watching the photographs in the dim light of the lanterns.

Artemis nodded. "That's Lutessa." she said, pointing to a photograph.

"These photos are cut out." Maggie took a couple of photos that looked like they were cutted with a pair of scissors. "The person who was here was cut out with much anger."

Artemis took a couple of photos and brought them to her face. "In this arm there is an Amazon bracelet. It's Diana."

Lena sighed. "Lillian doesn't look like herself."

Kara could only agree. The woman who had almost exterminated all National City's aliens didn't look very evil in the photos. She looked young and full of dreams, though perhaps a little serious and tense.

"And as for this..." Maggie took the medallion and lit it with the lantern. "This is curious. A medallion with a woman coming out of a well, hidden inside a well. How did you say it was called this deity?"

"Aletheia," Lena said.

"What is that 'V 'coming from?"

"Diana is the expert in mythology..." Artemis leaned over to observe. "But the Roman name of Aletheia is Veritas."

Kara saw Maggie's dark eyes shimmer in the reflection of the medallion. The detective left it on the table.

"A medallion and photographs of a missing girl." Maggie bit her lip slightly. "I need to see the book Alex found with my own eyes. Let's go back to the hotel, I think we're done here."

Maggie took the photos and put them in her pocket. When she was about to take the medallion, Lena stopped her gently.

"I'd rather not be separated from this."

Kara watched Maggie nod and rise from the sofa. Lena caressed the engraving of the medallion one last time, before putting it on her neck.

The four of them headed for the front door, back out into the night air. It was colder than when they arrived, Kara knew it from the hair bristling at the nape of her companions. As they went out into the street, Lena put on her woolen cap again. Maggie approached her and they began to whisper about other possible places to review. Kara could hear the conversation without any problem, until she was distracted by the Egyptian amazon.

"So, could you get in and out of the water well without any problem?" She asked with feigned disinterest.

"Uh? A-Ah... Y-Yes, I did. It had no water and I'm good at climbing. I mean, I've never climbed a mountain or anything like that- "

"You're a box of surprises." Her eyes narrowed mischievously. "You're not so bad, to be a journalist."

"What's wrong with journalists?" Kara asked slightly offended.

"I guess nothing." She shrugged. "It's a personal mistrust I've had for a long time."

"Journalists are the voice of truth." Kara looked into her eyes. _They're green, like Lena's._

"And sometimes the truth hurts." The redhead frowned. Her eyes seemed to be in another time, another life. "I want to ask you something, Kara the Journalist."

"Umm, my surname is Danvers."

"Like the Agent Danvers?"

"She's my sister." Kara smiled. "You met her?"

"Briefly, she gives the impression of being a powerful warrior."

"She is." Kara said proudly.

"Kara Danvers..." Artemis lowered her voice even more. "How long have you been dating my daughter?"

"Umm... Two years? I think we started dating in September, so..."

"And she's happy with you?"

The memory of all Lena's smiles invaded Kara's mind. All the times she laughed at some bad joke, every time she sought refuge in her arms after a nightmare, stolen kisses, nights at her office, dinners with her friends, Lena's eyes shining with love, smiles of _happiness, happiness, happiness, happiness, Lena..._

"We're very happy together." Kara was surprised to have said it without stuttering. "I strive to make it so. Lena is... is... wonderful. I don't think anyone in the world deserves someone like her. But she has chosen me, so, ummm, I try to be the best I can be."

To her utter surprise, the infamous savage warrior smiled slightly, but genuinely.

"Well, good luck with that."

Kara blinked, puzzled. "Are not you going to give me the Shovel Talk?"

"What do you mean?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, you know. I thought you were going to threaten me." _Rao, I must look like an idiot right now._ "You know, _'if you hurt my daughter I'll hurt you,'_ or something like that." Kara giggled.

Artemis shook her head. "There's no need to threaten you, Kara Danvers. You look like a clever girl." She gave her a gentle squeeze. "I have no doubt that you already know that I'll gut you like a chicken and I'll let the vultures eat your corpse if you break Lena's heart. What's the point of saying the obvious?" She patted her shoulder.

_Rao_

The four women arrived at the bus stop. Lena was still talking to Maggie in whispers, but she slipped a couple of curious glances at her girlfriend and the Amazon every so often. _Aww, she's so cute when she's worried about me!_ Kara smiled to make her understand that everything was fine. _I love you and I would never hurt you, so your mom will never... gut me or turn me in food for vultures._

When the bus arrived, the four went up and paid for the ticket. Maggie and Lena sat in the first seats, and the Amazon and Kara behind them. Kara was tempted to admit to Artemis right there that she was Supergirl so she could fly back to the hotel. _All these smells and noises make my senses go crazy._ Trying to overcome her rejection of public transport, Kara sighed and concentrated on what was happening in her life. _Lillian is hiding something, and she preferred to be in a coma rather than talking._ That didn't give her any good spines.

She put her head back on the seat and began to think like a journalist. _Okay, Kara, what do you know?_ She bit her lip, a bad habit from which she blamed Lena completely. _Think... Some strange symbols in a book and a medallion, and a little girl that simply vanished into thin air. Some time later, the Luthors 'adopt' Lena. Why? And where is the other girl, the real daughter of the Luthors? Will she be alive?_ Kara sighed. It wasn’t very easy to concentrate on the bus with the noises and the murmur of Maggie and Lena. _What is it that drives humans to do evil? What reason did Lillian Luthor have to kidnap Lena?_ Maggie always said there were only three reasons to commit a crime: money, love, or because you're a psychopath _. She already had money, she wasn't a psycho yet... love maybe? What kind of love makes you kidnap a child and leave an anonymous corpse in place?_ Kara had so many questions that her head started to ache. Two seconds later, her eyes popped open when she realized something. _How she did?_

"Artemis." Kara murmured. The redhead looked at her. "Bana-Mighdall is isolated like Themyscira?"

"Before, we used to be totally isolated." she replied. "That changed when my sister became an ambassador. Believe me when I tell you it was extremely difficult, but Alexa convinced Queen Karna that opening up a little to the world could improve our lives."

"So everyone can enter and leave the city?"

"Of course not." Artemis pursed her lips. "Banas can leave, if that's what they want. But for someone to enter, it has to be invited by one of us."

"And what about the male slaves you have?"

"Wow, you did a good job investigating the Amazons, you have to be a good journalist." She shrugged. "We released them... mmm, thirty-four years ago, after the civil war with Themyscira. Those who had nowhere to go preferred to stay. What is it, girl?"

"How did Lillian get Lena out of te city?" Kara murmured.

For the first time, the redhead's face showed surprise.

"I mean, I'm not naive, I know she probably hired someone to kidnap Lena and leave the corpse in her place. But how did he or she enter without being seen? And how did he or she come out? And why didn't Lena cry?"

Artemis didn't speak for a few minutes, her eyebrows arched and her cheeks the same color as her hair. When she finally looked at her, Kara couldn't identify what emotions was burning in her green eyes.

"Are you saying that one of my sisters is a traitor?" She whispered.

"What? N-No, I mean, I don't know them, I just try to think one way-"

"There's no other way, Miss Danvers. It's impossible to circumvent the surveillance at the entrance to the city." Her face was hardened like a stone. Kara could finally identify the emotions in her eyes: pain and anger. "That night in Bana-Mighdall, one of my sisters betrayed me."

* * *

 

**?**

**10:56 PM**

The agent had taken the book to her room at the hotel. At that moment she was reading it, sitting cross-legged on her bed. Alexandra Danvers was certainly a woman to be careful about. _But neither she nor her lover has brought any luggage. They have no reason to look in the closet. And if they do, well, I can kill them easily._

It was possible to see what was happening in the room through the slits in the door. Danvers hadn't yet found the letter. It was imperative that she didn't find it. _Come on, make it easy, it would be a disaster if I had to kill you now. Go to the bathroom, go eat something, just give me a few seconds._

Someone knocked on the door of the hotel room. Danvers flinched like a cat, absorbed as she was in her attempts to understand the book.

_"Who's there?"_

_"Alex, it's Maggie. Did not you get my text?"_

_That's. Go and open the door. Go and open the door._

Danvers got out of bed and left the bedroom. The second she disappeared, the closet door opened silently. The book was near, just on the edge of the bed. _All right, I got it. Now the letter... where is it? Come on, it has to be here, in the last pages, where- Here you are!_ The book was returned to its place. The voices began to approach. _Back to my hiding place._

The closet door closed the moment Alexandra Danvers returned to the bedroom, accompanied by four women. _Now comes the difficult part. If the Kryptonian or the Amazon suspect that I'm here, things could get a little complicated._

But neither the Kryptonian nor the Amazon seemed to suspect that they should pay more attention to the details of the room. Like the fact that there were six heartbeats and not five. _I can't hear everything they say, but..._

 _"We've found some photographs and a medallion,"_ said the voice of Danvers' lover, Sawyer.

" _It's the same symbol as the book,"_ Danvers said _. "This medallion is very strange. Is not this the girl of The Ring?"_

 _"It's Aletheia, the Greek goddess of truth, Agent Danvers,"_ the Amazon said quietly. _"I think that 'V' is from her Roman name, Veritas."_

Danvers watched the medallion for a while. Nobody spoke.

 _"And the photographs?"_ She asked at last.

_"They're from before they adopted me... Lillian, Lionel, Lex, and that's Lutessa."_

_What?_

_"So this is Lutessa,"_ Danvers said. _"It must have been creepy for you, Lena."_

_No._

_"Not all the pictures are clear."_ Danvers' lover said. _"But I think with one or two, a computer expert could get..."_

The following words were detective jargon, incomprehensible to someone who wasn't a police officer and didn't watch detectives TV shows. _Hell, I have to get those photos._

 _"The book is too old,"_ Danvers said after a few minutes _. "I have been trying to use Google Translate with words that are readable, but it has no case if I can't use them in a complete sentence."_

 _"We should take the book to Diana, Alex,"_ said the Kryptonian.

_"I was thinking the same thing, sis."_

_"It could be an Greek older than the current one."_

_"Well, we'll take care of that tomorrow."_ Danvers sighed wearily.

The footsteps of three people were heard as they moved toward the exit of the room. One of them stopped in the middle of the door. Her voice was barely audible.

_"Artemis?"_

_"...Yes, Lena?"_

_"I'd like to visit Diana tomorrow."_ Her voice sounded a little different from normal. _"Before the press has knowledge of where we are, or where she is."_

 _"... I think she'd like that, Lena._ "

At last the three voices left the hotel room, and only Danvers and her lover remained. Danvers's light footsteps approached the other woman. _She's probably hugging her._

_"A girl disappeared and Lena took her place... Do you have any idea what happened, Maggie?"_

_"Many."_ She sighed. _"Too many."_

Danvers and her lover got ready for bed. They went under the covers, tried to read the book for thirty minutes, exchanged whispers, made love, and then fell asleep. _I hope they are totally asleep._

The closet door opened gently.

Sawyer was sleeping on her back, but Danvers had her face asleep right in front. Luckily, the detective had left the photographs on the table. _Tomorrow she would not find them there. Too bad I have no chance against the Kryptonian, or I could go for the medallion too._

But the most important thing now was to get out as fast and quiet as possible.

The night had grown incredibly colder. There was an alley nearby, with a weak light coming from a light pole that lit the street _. I can check the letter there_. Cold fingers, despite the white gloves in which they were, opened the letter.

_ "Diana: _

_ If you are reading this letter, it's because in some way you have discovered the truth.  _

_ I _ _ know you'll probably want to kill me as soon as you get the chance. But I need you to pay close attention. _

_ It's important that Lena...” _

It wasn't necessary to continue reading. The letter broke into many small pieces.

* * *

 

**Diana of Themyscira**

**8:05 A.M**

"For the rest, you're 'wonderful'." said the doctor, bouncing a tennis ball in the middle of the room. "Although I'd recommend you stop fighting with aliens who have heat vision. Unless one of your powers is that you can fully regenerate your limbs like the salamanders."

Dr. House left the medical file on her bedside table and turned to leave. Diana stared at him, incredulous, listening to the pounding of her cane on the floor. _In all my years I have never seen anything like it._ _Either that man is a genius, or he's crazy._

Her leg felt a lot better, in fact. _I can't wait to take off this cast._ It was uncomfortable, it limited her movements too much and no Amazon should stay still for too long.

Diana wished she had something better to do than listen to her own thoughts. Thinking forced her to remember, and remembering made her feel an uneasy mixture of sadness and anger. _Calm down, Diana. You're not going to get Lena back this way. The first impression she had of you was bad enough._

She was about to fall asleep when a soft knock knocked on her bedroom door.

"Enter." she said automatically.

Her heart stopped beating for a few seconds when she saw

**_Lena._ **

At the door was her thirty-two-year-old daughter, dressed in a flawless red business suit and with her black hair fastened on a tight ponytail. She had a small smile on her lips ( _but she doesn't look very happy, she looks tense... Did I scared her with what I did?)._

Still, it was Lena, and she was _there, standing in front of her, breathing._ Diana thought she might burst into tears of happiness, staring at the woman at the door for days without blinking. _She's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life._

"Hello." Lena said, her voice perhaps too sharp.

"Lena." A smile formed on her lips. "Hello."

"Are you resting? I can come back later."

"I'm fine." Diana thought her cheeks would start to hurt if she continued to smile like that. "Come in."

The heels of her shoes echoed in the room when Lena came in. She smoothed her skirt and sat in the chair by the bed. Now that she wasn't a mess, Diana could feel emanate the elegance and intelligence of her person, an aura as potent as it was intriguing.

_This elegant woman is the same little girl who cried in my leg because she feared the darkness._

Lena continued to smile in that professional manner. "How is your leg?"

"Improving." Diana shrugged softly. "I think I can take the cast off tomorrow."

Lena nodded, still smiling in that hollow way. _What's wrong? Is she nervous? My precious girl..._

"How are you?" Diana asked, smiling.

That simple question seemed to form a crack in Lena's serene façade. Her smile faltered a little, but she recovered quickly.

"I don't have an answer to that question right now." The corner of her mouth tensed. _She's not looking directly at me._ "I needed to come here to finish being sure."

"Sure of what?"

"That's real." Lena pressed her lips imperceptibly. "That no one's playing a joke on me."

"Calm down." _Great Hera, she looks absolutely terrified and her voice doesn't even tremble._ Diana sat on the bed. "I assure you that I feel the same, Lena. I can't stop looking at you without believing that you will disappear." Diana smiled calmly. "Of course you're nervous. If I can do anything to stop you from being, tell me."

All her daughter's body language changed suddenly. From being tense and slightly defensive, it became hard as a stone.

"How sure are you that I'm nervous?"

_Merciful Gaia, what did that traitor do to destroy her trust in this way? She can't even look me in the eye..._

"Well, Lena, since you came in you haven't stopped smiling like you wanted to sell me a car."

Lena laughed and her pupils became very small. She bit her lip so hard Diana thought it was going to bleed.

"I should have come with Kara." She swallowed. "Things always seem easier if she's with me." She looked down at her thumbs and then finally met her eyes. "I…"

"You've had to process a lot in a short time." Diana wanted from the bottom of her soul to reach out and touch her, but she didn't want to scare her. "It's totally understandable that we're all a little... tense."

Lena's eyes changed. From being formal and distant, they became melancholy and slightly wounded. "I never thought I'd have this conversation." Her hands came together and she began to twirl her thumbs. "I always thought... I always thought I had been abandoned." She sighed. "When I was nineteen, and my brother Lex was still my brother, he told me that we could look for my biological parents. I told him no." She sighed again. "I didn't want to... know anything about the people who had abandoned me. That's what I've believed all my life. "

Diana felt a lump forming in her stomach. "Lena... I understand." She gritted her teeth. "And I really hope you can believe me when I tell you that I have lived more than a thousand years in a sigh, but these thirty years that I have thought I would never see you again, have been eternal."

Lena's face seemed infinitely sad. _Don't kill Lillian. Don't kill Lillian._ "I believe you. I have seen it." She smiled a little. "I mean, I've been having dreams about you two for a while."

"I once read that the brain never gets rid of the memories." Diana clasped her hands together. "Only files them, and that sometimes those memories come back at the most unexpected time."

Lena sighed and rubbed her eyes. "My brain can't finish processing it." She pinched her nasal bridge.

"If you need some time..."

"It's not that." Lena replied. "It's just that you're... Wonder Woman." She looked away again. "You're perfect. What will happen when you realize my imperfections?" She sighed deeply, her hand trembling a little. "Look, I have no choice but to be honest. Almost everyone I've ever called 'family' have tried to kill me at least once. I'm not good having family. The only person I know will not break my heart is my girlfriend." Tears welled her eyes, but Lena didn't let them fall. "By now I don't know if I could endure another betrayal, but to be with Kara..." She looked into her eyes. "Kara makes me continue to believe in people. And I want to believe in you, I want to believe in you two." She sighed for the last time. "So... let's go slow on all this. I want to know you. I-I want... "

"It's allright, my sun and stars." Diana couldn't contain herself and caressed her cheek, receiving a shudder. "I understand that you want to protect your heart from being hurt again. And I admire your courage to give Artemis and me a chance." Lena was openly crying now. "Can I hug you?"

"Yes."

Diana didn't release her in thirty-two minutes.

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**8:34 AM**

**_*Riiiiiiiing*_ **

_No one should be awakened by the sound of a cell phone._

**_*Riiiiiiiiing*_ **

Luckily for Kara, this time the cell phone was on the bedside table. The Kryptonian forced herself to reach out and take it. Opening her eyes, she saw who was calling. _Please Rao, not Sna- It's Alex._

Kara accepted the call.

"Morning, Alex! Is not it a little early for-? "

" _Kara, you must come to my room now."_

Supergirl got up from the bed immediately, flying fast to the chair where she had left her clothes the night before.

"What happened? Is Maggie all right? Are yo-?"

" _The photographs are gone, Kara."_ Alex cursed. " _And if you don't find them with your x-rays, it means we've had an intruder."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep? What is that? Since I started this fic I only sleep four hours per day... zzzzzz....


	13. The Found Princess

**The Dangerously Frustrated Detective**

**9:23 AM**

Maggie Sawyer let out a big sigh as she finally entered her apartment _. How can it be possible that absolutely nothing seems different?_  The walls were still yellow, Alex's shoes were still by the door, the light bill was still on the table, her paperwork was still unfinished...

She dropped her jacket to the floor unceremoniously. Maggie Sawyer stood in the middle of the living room of her home, looking around as if it were a strange and new place, a place that housed monsters beyond imagination.

And then she started turning her home upside down.

She removed all the pots from the cabinet, checking them one by one. The couch cushions almost broke a lamp when she tossed them away. She removed Alex and Kara's photograph from the wall. She checked each and every garment of her wardrobe. The carpet lay on the table after being scrutinized, the wrinkled curtains were heaped up in a corner. Maggie was taking the fruits out from the refrigerator when Alex burst into the apartment, momentarily stunned by the hurricane around her.

"Maggie, what the-?!"

"I still have to check the bathroom. Are you going to help me or what?"

"Maggie!" Alex stepped between her and a large bowl of noodles. "Maggie..." Alex sighed to calm herself down. "What is all this?"

"I'm looking for hidden microphones." Since it seemed like Alex was not going to move from the refrigerator, Maggie turned her attention to the garbage disposal.

"Maggie..."

"There could also be cameras, sensors, or even a bomb!"

"Maggie!" Alex softly but firmly grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulders. "Babe, there is nothing in our apartment."

"And how do you know?! Someone was less than two inches from us last night and not even you noticed! How do you know nobody was here too?!"

"Because I'm a secret agent." Alex pulled a small triangular transmitter from her pocket. "If there were cameras or microphones hidden in our home, this thing would start to vibrate. J'onn is very paranoid about safety."

Maggie watched the little triangle suspiciously. Finally, she sighed and nodded.

"Believe me, I'm as furious as you." Alex gritted her teeth. "I'm so furious I can barely contain myself. Last night, someone could have killed us, and I couldn't have done anything." She put both hands on Maggie’s shoulders. "Whoever it was, they’re out there, lurking, and we don't even know why." She squeezed her shoulder. Maggie could see her desire to hit something ( _like mine_ ). "We'll reach the end of all this. We'll find that asshole. We're going to make him pay for making us feel helpless. But now I need you not to fall into paranoia, please."

Maggie sighed and leaned her back against the messy countertop. She kept her eyes closed for five seconds, counted to ten, and when she opened her eyes she left the kitchen. She went to where she had left her jacket on the floor, put it on, and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To work," she responded with her hand on the doorknob. "If I'm lucky, I'll vent my fury on some small-time offender." She made the effort to smile at her girlfriend, but failed. "And then I'll stop by L-Corp. I have to talk to Lena."  _Please, Alex, don't look at me like that, I'm fine._  "Bye."

Maggie left her apartment, hurrying to work. Only her tightly pressed lips were proof of her anger.

_If they think I'll give up, they are very wrong._

* * *

 

 

**Kara Danvers**

**9:47 AM**

Kara had never formed a clear opinion of Jess. She was not going to deny that there was a slight animosity towards her girlfriend's secretary, with whom Lena spent countless of hours working. Often, she worked more than she slept. But as Jess led them to their new apartment, Kara could only feel grateful to that little woman for saving them from sleeping in a hotel that night.

"Of course, if you don't like it, I can look for another one," Jess said as she searched her pocket for the new apartment's keys. "I thought this apartment best matched what you asked for, Miss Luthor. It has large windows, it’s in the center of the city, it’s spacious..."

The door finally opened and Kara was astonished.

The place was beautiful, roomy, and bright. Large windows led to a balcony where some plants were sunbathing. The kitchen was to the right, behind a bar with red seats. The walls were painted white and a silvery gray. A corridor on the left led to what Kara supposed were the bedrooms. The living area had three large peach-colored couches, around a small black tea table. A plasma screen TV was hanging on the wall in front of it.

_This place must cost a fortune!_

"Also, it's at the same distance from L-Corp as your job, Ms. Danvers. I have taken the liberty of buying some general provisions for the refrigerator. I've also begun to replace your wardrobe, Miss Luthor, since the previous one... burned."

Lena was still looking at the screen of her cell phone, as she had been doing since she’d woken up. Jess focused her attention on only Kara.

"Your laptop is still with the technician, Ms. Danvers. It looks like he can fix it, but it will take some time."

"It's wonderful, Jess," Kara said to the secretary.  _Thanks to Rao_. "Thank you for doing so much in such a short time."

"Well, it's my job." Jess smiled a little and looked down at her hands. "All the details of the apartment are in those papers on the table, Miss Luthor."

"...Mmm," Lena murmured.

Kara saw Jess look puzzled for a second.

"Should I wait for you in your office today, Miss Luthor?"

Lena did not respond, still staring at her cell phone.

"Lena," Kara called softly.

Her girlfriend blinked and turned her attention to the interlocutors.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was wondering if you're going to work today, Miss Luthor," Jess asked with a professional smile.

"Yes, I will. There's certainly a lot of paperwork I need to catch up on." Her mouth twitched in disgust. "You go ahead and wait for me in the car, Jess. After all you've done, the least I can do is take you to work."

Kara watched as Jess blushed at the recognition, then nodded and walked out the door.

"So..." Kara began when they were alone. "You like it?"

Her girlfriend looked around her with critical eyes. Her eyes lingered for a long time on the window.  _I really should do something to help her with her acrophobia._

"I guess it's fine."

"I know it's not the same as the other apartment, but..."

"Kara," Lena smiled softly. "It's fine, seriously."

Kara let out a long sigh and sat down on the couch.  _Everything smells new. I don't like the smell of new... However, what other option do you have? Your old apartment was made into ashes, Kara._  She felt Lena sit beside her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"What's wrong?"

Kara rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm worried." She sighed. "Very worried. And angry. Last night they could have hurt Alex and I wouldn't have even known. If something happens to Alex..."

Kara refused to finish the idea. Lena began to trace reassuring circles on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine." Lena kissed her forehead.

"You don't really believe that." She looked at her. "You're too clever to believe that everything will be easily solved."

"I never said anything about an easy solution." Lena leaned her head into her girlfriend's. "Everything is far from easy at the moment. Even more so when it looks like somebody's been... spying on us. But I’ll remind you that it was you who taught me to have hope."

Kara sighed and her lips curved into a small smile. Her right hand advanced to her girlfriend’s neck, where she caressed the medallion's chain that lay under her clothes.

"You should not have it on," Kara whispered. "You should have this hidden in a strongbox or something. This thing isn't safe."

"It's safe with me."

"Lena…"

"I won't lose sight of it, Kara," her girlfriend said seriously. "We don't have the photos anymore. This is our only clue and we can't lose it too." Lena hugged her gently and kissed her cheek and forehead. "I must go to work. See you later."

Lena got up and headed for the door. Before she left, Kara stopped her.

"Lena, what were you looking at on your cell phone?"

The brunette blushed a little. "The news." She shrugged. "Jess didn't exaggerate when she said that the media had gone crazy... Well, at least they have already stopped talking about my possible complicity with Lillian."

 _I knew this was going to happen; it looks like we'll have to deal with paparazzi for a while._  Kara smiled resignedly. Lena stepped out of the new apartment, her eyes not separating from Kara's until they disappeared down the hall.

The blonde sighed and got up from the couch to change her clothes. The absence of her laptop hurt in the depths of her soul.  _I hope I can get it back soon. I don't know how much longer I can hide it from Lena._

Kara Zor-El left her new home moving at super speed. When she arrived at CatCo, she took her time to check the news on her cell phone as she stepped into the elevator.

_'Lena Luthor's Secret Heritage' 'Shocking Revelations on Wonder Woman's Return' 'The Wonderful Biological Mother of the Luthor Heiress'. Damn it, there are even pictures comparing their faces._

At that moment her phone began to vibrate. The screen lit up with Cat's name. Kara sighed deeply.  _This time, I can't refuse the call._

"Cat?"

_"Well, well, I see you've finally decided to answer the phone."_

"I know! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Cat! The last few days have been crazy a-and I didn't want to ignore you but I was in the middle of a very emotional conversation and Lena needed me and Artemis needed a hug and I-I..."

_"Kara."_

"Yes?"

_"Shut up."_

"Okay."

 _"Now listen to me very carefully, because I just fired my pathetic excuse for an assistant, and my patience is going down with the simple thought that I have to get a new one."_  Cat sighed dramatically.  _"Get me an interview with Luthor."_

"What?" Kara could swear that her heart skipped an inch in her chest. "What? Cat, no, I can't-"

 _"You're thinking like a girlfriend and not a journalist, Kiera._ " Cat's voice sounded lower.  _"Believe me, I understand it's personal, but if you open your eyes you will realize it's for the best."_

"Cat, I don't understand- how can you-?"

 _"Have not you seen the news?"_ interrupted Cat _. "Where you’ve been these two days there's no internet? This is a massive explosion, Kara. Like it has not been since Clinton and his iconic phrase 'I did not have sexual relations with that woman'. This is not going away. The media are not going to leave the Luthor girl alone until she says something."_

"I know." Kara ran her hand through her hair. "Believe me, Cat, I know. I know they won't leave us alone."

 _"Until they have what they want: an answer."_  Kara heard Cat take a deep breath.  _"Would you like her to be interviewed by a stranger, Kiera?"_

"I can interview her. I can-"

_"You're her girlfriend, you know you're not a reliable source."_

"Cat..."

 _"It's me or Snapper,"_ Cat finished.  _"I will be in the city tomorrow. Carter and I have been away from home for too long."_

Cat hung up the moment the elevator stopped. Kara wanted to melt something, anything.

"Ponytail!"

_It seems like this won't be a good day._

* * *

 

 

**Diana Prince**

**9:50 AM**

Walking down the hall, Diana felt a pang of pain rise up her leg, like a sting from the Hydra. The pain was sudden, and she almost tripped. Mr. Hammond—owner and manager of the hotel—approached quickly and prevented her from falling on time. He was a smart, kind, potbellied man with a white beard. Diana enjoyed conversing with him.

"Careful, Ms Prince." Mr. Hammond smiled at her. "That could have been a bad fall."

"Thank you, Mr. Hammond."

"Call me John, please."

Diana noticed the striking, colorful dinosaur shirt worn by the old man.

"Pretty shirt."

John Hammond laughed. "I sell them in the gift shop of my theme park."

"Someday I should visit it." Diana smiled and went on her way.

The undercover Amazon reached the elevator, gently supporting her foot when walking _. I can't believe that my greatest odyssey of the last years has been going to get the newspaper_.  _I have to keep training in my skills with the 'internet'._ She got out of the elevator and walked slowly to her room.  _We're not going back to New York, so we'll have to start looking for a apartment._  Diana sighed deeply.  _And I need a job aside from beating dangerous monsters._

She opened the door of the room and entered. Diana opened the newspaper on the kitchen table, and then sat down to read it. ‘ _National Tribune: The Lost Princess of Themyscira’._  Below was a photograph of Lena sitting in the street, covering herself from the flashes of the cameras while Alex Danvers pushed a cameraman. Diana pushed the newspaper aside.  _It won't tell me anything I don't already know._

The Amazon took off the glasses she did not need and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, she caught a glimmer of light on the edge of the table. Looking up, the brunette saw that it came from the reflection of the sun on Artemis' knife. Her wife was sitting in front of the window, being illuminated by the sun, playing with a knife in her hands. The sun reflected thousands of colors in her red hair, and Diana would have enjoyed the view if it were not because  ** _Artemis_**  was sitting  ** _quietly_** , and that always meant  ** _problems, many problems._**

_Very well, Diana. Take a deep breath... Hera, give me strength._

The princess got up from the table and walked to the couch. When she reached Artemis, she sat gently beside her and wrapped her arms around her. The redhead seemed to return to reality and smiled a little.

"Good morning, Princess," she said. "How is your leg?"

_Isn’t she angry? What's wrong with her?_

"My leg is fine, it hardly hurts." Diana sat on her lap, still wrapped in the embrace. "Is something wrong, Missy? Are you nervous about the DEO?"

"I'm totally calm about that, trust me." Long nails began to caress her black hair.

"Then what's wrong? You've been quiet since yesterday."

Her whole body filled with tension, as if she were about to fight somebody.

"I had a conversation with Kara the Journalist."

"Oh, Her-! Is Lena alright?!"

"It's not about Lena, it's about Bana-Mighdall." Artemis looked at her. "About my sisters. How did _they_ manage to circumvent the surveillance of the city to take Lena out? How could they have entered Bana-Mighdall without being seen?"

 _Well, I had not thought of that._  "I've seen all sorts of powers in my life, love. It would not be impossible."

"Kidnapping a child in a city full of Amazons?" Artemis pursed her lips. "In complete silence? You know Lena didn't like strangers. She would have cried, screamed, or something. There are too many details to take into account. It can't be a coincidence or an accident."

"Missy, what are you saying?"

"I think one of my sisters betrayed us."

Diana let out an incredulous laugh. The idea was as absurd as it was impossible. A traitor among their sisters? The first moral value of an Amazon was courage in combat, and the second was loyalty to their sisters and Queen. Perhaps Bana-Mighdall and Themyscira had multiple differences, but in that they were firmly the same.  _The girl must be making a mistake._

But Artemis did not seem to think so.

"Missy ..." Diana had the urge to rub her shoulder, but she restrained herself. "Love, it's more likely that an invisible thief escaped through the mountains than that an Amazon committed treason. Why would they risk the wrath of the Goddesses?"

Artemis only looked at her for a long time, until Diana realized what her green eyes wanted to say.

"The same thing you thought of Luthor."

_Auch._

"It's not the same." Diana felt her face harden. "We're talking about Amazons, not about that traitor."

"We're talking about Banas, not your sisters." Artemis looked strangely calm. "I know them better than you. I'm one of them, remember? We haven't been blessed with the perfection of your gods, Diana. We're mortal: we are born, we grow, we die, and we can fall into dishonor. Just because I'm immortal now doesn't mean I've forgotten where I came from."

"I never said you did."

"I know... But sometimes you forget it." Artemis rubbed her shoulder. "Not all people are loyal to death like you, Diana. Neither people, nor Amazons, much less the Banas. Tartarus, did you forget what I told you the day I met you?"

"You were fourteen, weren't you? You were so cute..."

"What?" Artemis blushed. "No! I meant The Contest... And I wasn't cute, I was fierce and dangerous."

"And adorable. I had not seen a child in three hundred years. I wanted to hug you right away."

"Stop, Diana, you're getting creepy... Remember what I told you during The Contest?"

Diana tried to remember the moment, despite it not being one of her favorites. "Something about envy."

"My exact words were 'Your stupidity is so great that it prevents your eyes from seeing the envy you awaken in people'." She shrugged. "At that moment I said it because I was nervous about the last event. But I meant it. Envy... there is no more deadly venom than envy mixed with pain. It's capable of destroying any heart, even that of an Amazon."

Diana watched her wife come out of her grip and rise from the couch. Artemis kissed her on the forehead and took one of her war axes.  _I don't understand how they haven't discovered her already. Where does she hide her weapons?_

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be the nanny for the Martian's children tomorrow." Artemis put a dagger in her belt. "I have to practice more. And you’d better keep looking for a job, Diana, I don't think you like being a housewife."

* * *

 

 

**Only Lena for Now**

**11:36 AM**

If she had to be totally honest with herself, Lena had been expecting a hecatomb when she entered her building. She had been waiting for chaos and disorder. She had been waiting for questions in droves, sideway glances, whispers behind her, the well-known hostility.

What she got was a clap as soon as she entered through the door.

And it was so obscenely absurd that for a moment she thought they had the wrong building. Only Jess's strange, bright smile could convince her that it was not some kind of hallucination caused by stress.

So Lena Luthor walked, completely bewildered, through that gallery of smiles that seemed sincere. She could not see her own face; she hoped she did not look as uncomfortable as she felt. Lena was adept at dealing with mistrust and resentment, but she had no idea what to do with the support of so many people.  _How pathetic does that sound? I can't believe it._

But it was not until Masrani gave her the report of the meeting with the Japanese that Lena's day got really bizarre.

"They bought the double?" she asked, doubting that she had heard correctly.

"And I made them pay 15% more than planned." The Indian man's smile could’ve split his face in two. "You can see all the details in the file."

Lena did, and had to stifle the urge to bite her lip. Yagami-sama and the Yotsuba corporation had signed a two-year contract instead of one, ( _and yes, there it is, they will pay 15% more_ ). Lena's brain simply could not process what had happened to her company in her absence.

"Simon, don't get me wrong, this is a very good thing, but totally unexpected. How did you get it?"

Simon Masrani smiled and nodded.

"Actually I didn't. It was you."

_All right, what the fuck is he talking about?_

Before her perplexed gaze, Masrani explained himself. "Lena, you know better than anyone that your private life has repercussions on your company... And we've gone from being  _'Lex Luthor's sister-Corp_ ' to  _'Wonder Woman's daughter-Corp'_  in less than a weekend." He held out his arms. "I will not ask if it's true or not, but I hope it is, because the shares won’t stop increasing."

Lena looked at her vice-president as if he had grown a second head.  _As always, people just look at the name. Is that why I was so well received a few hours ago?... This has to be a joke._  She took a deep breath and re-entered her business-woman mode.

"By how much have the shares increased?"

"During this conversation? I couldn't tell you, I put a whole team working on it. But if we continue like this, we could buy Coca-Cola by the end of the week."

_Oh dear God._

"Your image has also improved a lot," Masrani continued. "Not just because of your... discovery, but also because you faced that fire alien to help Supergirl."

"Simon, that wouldn't have even come out in the newspaper had it not been for what happened next." Lena pursed her lips slightly. "When I stopped my own mother from exterminating the aliens, all I got were people’s suspicions."

"Well, at the time you weren't the lost daughter of the most beloved superhero of all time."

_I know he's right, but would I be unprofessional if I throw my vice-president out the window?_

Lena smiled politely. "I will never be able to consider my private life of public interest, Simon. However, I'm glad that something good came out of my very strange weekend. L-Corp will benefit greatly from this good streak if we use it to invest in the foreign market."

"I propose Scotland." Masrani smiled and opened his briefcase to look for some documents. "InGen isn't going through a good time. I estimate that they have two months left before declaring bankruptcy. If we buy the company... "

"...Our laboratories could develop cures for certain rare diseases." Lena liked the idea. "And I've always liked Scotland."

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**4:45 PM**

_ *I need to talk you, are you available?* _

**_ *I'm at work, is it urgent?* _ **

_ *It's about our little adventure and I don't think I can wait, sorry.* _

**_ *Come before 5PM and tell Jess that you are Christina Aguilera.* _ **

_ *What the heck, Luthor?* _

**_ *I have to have fun somehow. And you shouldn’t complain, you're stealing my work time.* _ **

Repressing her desire to write furious messages to the brunette, Maggie put her phone in her pocket.  _Why does she have to be annoying when she's angry? Why can’t she be grumpy like normal people?_  She left her car in L-Corp's parking lot and walked to the building. She could not help looking up, wondering how many secrets were hidden in the history of this company, and how many of them Lena was aware of.

After giving the false name to Jess ( _at least it's not 'Ariana Grande_ ') Maggie was taken to Lena's office. She had never been there, and found it pretty but perhaps too bright. Lena was going through some files behind her desk. _She is tense, although she knows how to hide it well._

"Here's Ms Aguilera, Ms Luthor. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, Jess," Lena replied, rising from her chair. "Make an appointment with my hairdresser, as soon as possible. I can't have my hair tied up forever."

_Well, at least the tamaranean just ruined your hair and not your head. You could see it from that point of view._

Once they were alone, Maggie sat down in front of Lena at her desk and took one of the sweets from the candy jar.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked.

Maggie bit her cheek. "I can't stop thinking about the photos." Maggie looked into her eyes, drumming her fingers. "You have the medallion on, I can see it from here."

Lena's eyes flashed. "It's all we have. I won’t risk losing it."

"Don't you have a safe place to store it?"

"In a world where someone walked eight inches from Alex and she didn't wake up, there are no safe places." Lena looked down at her hands. "What happened to the book?"

"Alex has given it to J'onn." Maggie leaned back in the seat. "And I don't understand..." She stared at her. "They took the photographs, but didn't touch the book. It has no logic, no, and you know I don't like to ignore things."

"That's why you're a good detective, Maggie." Lena shrugged.

Maggie smiled a little. "I've been thinking about what we should do now. If your intentions are to go ahead and try to discover something, of course."

"At no time were there others." Lena leaned her face into her right hand.

"Lillian's crimes thirty years ago." Maggie bowed. "All that is happening now is the effect of something that happened at that moment. According to Diana, Lillian was behind something as serious as stealing people's organs for months... And then she stopped just like that? No, no way." Maggie took another candy. "Damn it, Lena, I don't even know what happened, but it was a big deal. And that something caused you to be kidnapped and Lutessa Luthor to disappear... So, I came to ask for your permission to investigate LuthorCorp's old files."

"You don't need my permission, Maggie." Lena rubbed her eyes. The edge of the medallion gleamed briefly. "I was going to ask you for help anyway."


	14. The Adventures of Wonder Girl and her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know if you find any grammatical errors, please. I don't have a beta yet.  
> The song in Kara's scene is Candyman of Christina Aguilera

**Only Lena for Now**

**7:30 AM**

It happened after Alex ate her second pancake. Lena was watching her omelette as if it hid all the secrets of the universe, while Maggie and Winn talked about how to construct a picture of an adult person from their childhood photos. The new apartment received the first visit of their friends, but Lena was not in the best mood that morning. So she kept silent, thinking of Lillian, her mothers, her company... until Kara dropped the bomb.

Lena blinked a couple of times, her eyebrows arched, her teeth tightened...

"What did you say, Kara?"

Her girlfriend giggled nervously and her eye began to shake. "Cat returns to the city today. I'll pick her up at the airport, um, you know, not that she needs it but..."

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 "...Besides, I haven't seen Carter for a long time and..."

_OH GOD NO! NOO!_

"...and I think it's a good gesture to accompany them to their house and..."

_NO! IT'S NOT A GOOD GESTURE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO FUCKING GO!_

"...and basically just that."

_FUCK, KARA, NO! NOOO!_

"Lena, your lip is shaking."

"It's wonderful that Cat is coming back, Puppy." Lena smiled. "I know how much she means to you. I hope you have a lot of fun."

_Why do you hate me, God?_

Lena looked at Alex, who was holding back her laughter, doing her best to look innocent. _I bet you wouldn't smile that way if Kate Kane decided to visit the city._  Maggie shook her head. Winn gave her a look of infinite pity.

 _Okay, Lena, this isn't a bad thing. Simply one of the most powerful women in the world, with whom your girlfriend shares a deep and sincere friendship, has decided to return to the city. This doesn't have to be a bad thing. I've faced worse than Cat Grant... I can pretend I'm sick, Kara would have to stay to take care of me and not go to the airport._  She had never fully understood Kara's relationship with her former boss, but she refused to be a jealous girlfriend. Lena trusted Kara.  _But can you trust Cat?_

"As I was saying ..." Winn continued. "The paparazzi had me cornered, so I had to escape through the ventilation duct. I haven't had such a wild weekend since my graduation." Lena looked at him. "Okay, I spent that weekend playing Minecraft, but that doesn't mean it wasn't exciting!"

"Minecraft?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Nerd."

"Sinner," Lena said.

"I don't know you." Maggie pushed her chair away.

"I never understood that game. Alex never let me play it."

"Because I love you." Alex squeezed her younger sister's cheek.

"Moving on from my taste for video games..." Winn looked at Lena. "How are you? For real."

Lena smiled and shrugged. She felt Kara's hand gently squeeze hers. "I'm... confused." She moved her omelette with her fork. "But now I understand many things that I didn't understand before."

"Things like...?" Maggie asked with interest shining in her eyes, as she bit a toast.

"Things Lillian used to do." Lena caressed Kara's knuckles. "She hated when someone mentioned Wonder Woman in her presence. Lex used to think it was out of spite or something." The memory of her brother made her heart feel heavier. "There was a time when Lex and I were trying to climb the big tree in our garden. Lex used to climb well, but I was faster than him and I got to the top first. He smiled and said  _'You're like an Amazon'_. None of us saw that Lillian had entered the garden." Lena pursed her lips. "She didn't talk to Lex for two days, and he's the only one she loves in the world."

Winn reached out and gently squeezed her arm.

"You know you can count on us, don’t you?"

"Yeah, I know." Lena's heart felt lighter.

"However..." Winn paused dramatically. "Do you think your mother would let me make her a new suit? Or take a couple of selfies with her? If so, I would only lack Batwoman to complete my... "

Lena threw a breadcrumb at him.

"Ouch! My eye! A  simple 'no' would have been enough, Wonder Girl!"

**_*Knock Knock Knock*_ **

The five people looked at the door.

"Who's there, Kara? Tell me it's not another paparazzo."

Kara Zor-El took off her glasses and checked the door. Her lips quirked into a smile.

"It's for you, Lena." Kara bit her potsticker.

Lena frowned and got up from the table. When she opened the door, she was momentarily blinded by the brightness of Diana's smile.

"Good morning, honey." Wonder Woman said from behind all the boxes in her arms. "I brought fruit for you to have for breakfast. I don't know if you still like strawberries, so I brought you peaches, pears, apples, bananas, blueberries... A healthy breakfast is important to face the daily battles."

A stunned Lena looked confused at Artemis.

"Don't look at me, I told her."

At that moment, Winn decided to look up and see who was at the door. The technician let out a shout of emotion not very masculine.

"Oh, my God!  ** _GOD!_**  Lena, what are you doing standing there doing nothing!? Let them pass  ** _now!_**!"

Reacting, Lena had the two Amazons come in. Diana seemed to radiate happiness as she left the boxes of fruit in the kitchen.  _It's lucky that Kara eats a lot_. Artemis squeezed her shoulder to express her commiseration, and then sat down at the table next to Alex.  _Very well, Lena, calm down, nothing will happen._

Diana greeted them all, causing Winn to almost faint. When she sat next to Lena, her attention fell on Kara.

"You must be Kara." Diana held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Her girlfriend smiled. "You too! I see where Lena got her beauty... Umm, I didn't mean to imply that Artemis isn't beautiful, she’s very beautiful! Like a rose with sharp thorns! I-I mean…"

Lena covered her face with her hands.

"I was yearning to meet the person who owns Lena's heart." Diana interrupted Kara's babbling. "Tell me about yourself, Kara."

"Umm, well, I..." Lena saw Winn trying to hold his laughter. "I-I'm normal. Yes, I'm a totally normal person! I'm Alex's sister, umm, I'm a journalist, and... um, I used to work for Cat Grant."

"Cat Grant?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "She and I talked a few days ago."

_Good, at least Diana knows her. Surely she was harassed by Cat to get that interview. She won't like to know that she has returned to the city._

"...I was lucky to have found her. Rarely in my life have I met a woman more wonderful than Cat Grant."

"Of course!" Kara smiled. "Ms. Grant seems cold and vain, but she actually has one of the greatest hearts I've ever seen."

"Had it not been for her, I would never have come to National City or found my sun and stars..."

"Cat is an incredible person."

"Undoubtedly."

"Yeah... Um, Lena? Are you okay? Why are you so red?"

"Moving on..." Alex decided to help, as Lena seemed about to kill someone. "I bet you have many interesting stories to share. Umm, Artemis, is it true that you have Hermes' flying sandals?"

"I used to have them," the redhead answered, peeling an apple with her dagger. "But Lena ruined them with her bites when her teeth started to come out. And when she was finished with them, she took off all her clothes and danced around to honor the 'Goddess of frayed sandals'."

And that, in her entire life, was the closest Lena Luthor had been to committing a mass murder.

 

* * *

 

**Kara Danvers**

**8:15 AM**

The passengers began to descend from the plane. She watched from a distance, lost in the colors of their clothes and the sounds of their voices. Cat did not immediately descend as she thought she would. Fearing that she had made a mistake, Kara Zor-El lowered her glasses a little to use her x-ray vision. She could hear Cat and Carter's heartbeats, as they were still sitting in their seats, talking about something.

Kara waited a few more minutes before she finally saw Cat and Carter get off the plane. It was a bit frustrating, because she wanted to be angry with Cat for being forced to get her an interview with Lena. But when she saw the older woman walking towards her with two pairs of sunglasses on and three helpers carrying her luggage, Kara realized, not for the first time, that being angry with Cat Grant was not only difficult; it was impossible.

"Carter!"

"Kara!" A taller Carter than she remembered was the first to hug her. Kara lifted him in her arms.

"Okay, calm down you two, you will _-Ah!"_

It was more or less then when Kara lifted Cat into the air and started to spin.

"Kiera! Have you lost your mind!? Put me down!"

"Caaaaat! I missed you so much! Snapper is a great journalist and I've learned a lot from him but his soul's black and dark and..."

"Kiera!"

"...is not half as good as you and he doesn't bathe too much and...!"

_"Kara."_

The Kryptonian stopped spinning, but refused to let her go.

"Okay, Kiera, I know you missed me and that Snapper isn't half as amazing as me, but you can't do those things in public. You're an adult, don't do that aga _\- Kara, are you crying?"_

Once in the limo, Carter wouldn’t stop talking about his school in New York. Apparently he had not made many friends there either, but his institute had had a large library, of which 'he has already read it all', as he himself said.

"But you hate reading," she said.

"I don't hate reading, Kara," Carter replied rolling his eyes. "I hate reading poetry. I don't know, I just don't understand it. What exactly is the point?"

"I think it's to cause estrangement in the reader," Kara shrugged, "to make the words we use every day sound strange and new."

"That's what the songs are for. Mom, can you ask Dennis to turn on the radio?"

Cat looked up from her cell phone, and lowered the blackout window film.

"Mr. Nedry, turn on the radio," she ordered.

The driver ( _where did Cat get this guy? He looks like an elephant mucus_ ) turned on the radio, and a pop song began to play. Kara’s face lit up as she recognized the song, and Carter smiled so broadly that she could see his uvula.

_Candy man, Candy man_

_Sweet, sugar, candy man!_

"Oh my- Carter, I love this song!"

"Me too!"

"Sing with me!"

"What? Kara, Carter, no, don't even..."

_"I met him out for dinner on a Friday night!"_

_"He really got me working up an appetite!"_

_"He had tattoos up and down his arm!!"_

_"There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm!!"_

Cat gave up and watched them dance in silence.

After Carter got tired of singing the entire 'Back to Basics' album with Kara, he put on his headphones and concentrated on his cell phone like a normal teenager. Kara was happy that Carter was well. The boy deserved it more than anyone, he was the sweetest kid Kara had ever met and...

"Weren't you angry?" Cat asked with her eyes on her cellphone. "I think I detected a hint of hostility in your voice yesterday."

Kara shrugged. "Of course I'm angry. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you." She sighed. "It's just that I don't want anything to bother Lena. After Lillian... They hated each other, and yet it was so  _hard_ for her. And then the press began attacking her... which didn't help, exactly."

"A powerful woman with a difficult mother. The Luthor girl doesn’t have it easy, but who does?" Cat smiled a little. "You're a good girlfriend, Kara. Leonor will be fine, stop worrying so much."

"Um, it's Le-"

"Make her assistant call me to set the details of the interview. I myself haven't found a new one yet."

"Umm... Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, she'll be a little busy for now… Maybe..."

"You haven't told her about the interview yet, have you?"

"No."

Cat put on her dark glasses again, both pairs. "Tick Tock, Kiera. Time runs, and my schedule isn’t getting any thinner, so chop chop. "

Kara swallowed hard.

 

* * *

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**9:03 A.M**

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here."

_Okay, that's not the most positive way to start._

Artemis's footsteps echoed in the room full of soldiers. The redhead smiled like the cat that ate the canary, looking at them all like a spider would look at a trapped fly. Alex had to make an effort to remember that a few hours ago that same woman had been by her side, placidly relating how Lena used to dance around her frayed sandals naked. J'onn was standing in a corner, whispering to Diana and watching the soldiers with quiet eyes. Their gazes met and Alex raised an eyebrow, but the Martian just shrugged.  _It looks like we're at her mercy._

"I see that all of you are well-formed soldiers." Artemis examined a pair of men in the front row. "Yes, with well-developed muscles, straight posture, and the serious face of soldiers." She continued her way, looking them all in the eye. "Do you know what a soldier's job is?" She stopped. "Dying." Her eyes, serious now, met Alex's. "The work of a warrior, on the contrary, is winning wars."

She shook a soldier, holding him by his shirt. "Do you consider yourself a warrior, child?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"No, no." She pushed him. "I'll see whether it's true or not. Why do you fight?"

"For my country."

"For your country..." Artemis smiled. "That's the answer a soldier would give. But who is your country?" She approached intimidatingly. "If one of your compatriots kills someone you love, that person is your country?" She looked at him with disdain. "If a foreigner saves your life, is not he your country?"

Artemis walked again and stopped abruptly within two inches of Grady. "And you, why do you fight?"

"Because it's my duty," he said with firm voice.  _But his body language screams that he's nervous._

Artemis raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Your duty, eh? What's your duty?"

"To catch the aliens that could hurt innocent people."

"Well, what a surprise! You're not a soldier, you're a cop." Artemis smirked. "They are worth a little more, they die a little earlier."

Her furious steps echoed on the walls.

"Is there not a single warrior among you all?" she asked, frowning until her eyes fell on Alex.

As Alex knew they would eventually do.

"And you, Agent Danvers?" Her green eyes glowed for a second. "Why do you fight?"

_I don't even have to think for that question._

"For love."  _Kara. Maggie_. "I joined the DEO to protect those I love from those who can harm them."  _J'onn. My mother. Even Winn and Lena, those hopeless nerds._

"And how's it going with that?"

"I'd say pretty well, though those who got in my way couldn't say the same." Alex smiled slightly and shrugged.

The Amazon's eyes gleamed like a pair of fireflies in a blood moon.

"Looks like we do have a warrior between us after all."

Smiling with malice, the Amazon looked at them all. Her whole presence irradiated danger.

"The reason the warrior dies is love." Her face hardened. "The reason he kills is love. Neither homeland, nor duty, nor any of those stupidities will be in your mind when you face a battle in which you could lose your life. Only the faces of the people to whom you want to return."

> "A warrior doesn't fight to die, a warrior fights to win, and return home. I'm going to say this to you all once more, because I'll not say it again: 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.'

>"I'll not have mercy on any of you." Artemis smiled. "I'm going to tear you apart, each and every one of you. I'm going to make your bones ache and your muscles cry at night. I'll squeeze every drop of suffering I can get from your bodies. And I'm going to turn you into warriors capable of facing the worst monsters, without need for you to use those ridiculous toys you call 'guns'."

"No guns?" Grady asked incredulously.

"If I take your gun, what's left? Your deplorable knowledge of hand-to-hand combat?" Artemis refuted. "Typical of a soldier. _No_ pathetic toys in this place. If you think you're wasting time, get out of my sight and don't waste  ** _my_** time."

> "Those who remain will become warriors."

Alex felt the adrenaline rush through her body.

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**5:12 PM**

Maggie's smile was still big and beautiful.  _Thanks Artemis, I still think you're an ass, but at least you made me laugh a little._  The detective followed Lena through the dimly lit corridor in the basement of L-Corp. Occasionally, Maggie could see the red glow of a security camera.

She could barely distinguish Lena's long legs, she could only hear the furious sound of her high heels against the floor. To be honest, the brunette did not seem to be having a very good day.  _First Kara 'Sunny' Danvers goes to pick Cat up at the airport, and then that story about the sandals... Yeah, I wouldn't want to be Lena at this time._  Maggie would not like the idea of Alex going to meet another woman at the airport.

Lena stopped at the last door in the hallway and slid her access card into the panel. A green light flashed for a second, and the CEO opened the door. The lights went on immediately, painfully bright.

Maggie found herself in front of a room larger than her entire apartment. Innumerable shelves stretched across the place, where countless brown boxes piled up in piles, more than she had ever seen in her life —and she frequented the _police_ files.

"And this is just National City," Lena said by her side. "Follow me."

Lena advanced to a slightly clearer area where a big computer sat atop a mahogany table. The machine emitted a constant buzz, and Maggie felt the warmth of it.

"I think this will be more useful to you." Lena was slightly flushed from the heat. "We're looking for something that happened in New York thirty years ago, before Lillian and Lionel settled in Metropolis. This computer has a copy of the files of all L-Corp computers, even those in Haiti."

"Are there things from thirty years ago?"

"If there aren't, we'll have to go to New York to check it in person." Lena pulled away from the machine. "And the New York archives are twice as big."

"Okay, we have to start somewhere."

The detective took off her jacket and left it on the table.  _It seems like I'm gonna get bored... Okay, not everything can be kicking asses_. Maggie sat down and accessed the virtual files, beginning to look for the ones from 1987 and 1988.

"Do you need anything in particular?" Lena asked, her arms crossed. "I could send a couple of people to help you here."

"I don't need help, thank you."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Would you buy me a couple of milkshakes and some donuts?"

"Of course not." Lena rolled her eyes. "I'm a busy woman, I'll send someone to do it."

Lena turned to leave. Halfway, Maggie stopped her.

"Forget the milkshakes. Better get me a carrot juice."

The detective thought she saw a grimace, but she was not sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed that Lena and Diana throw things all the time. Newspapers, stones, crutches, bread...  
> I would love to know what you think in a comment  Good night!


	15. Numbness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know if you find any grammatical errors, please. I don't have a beta yet.  
> Thanks to those who support me with a comment, a kudo, or whatever xD  
> It's not that I forgot about Mon-El, but I just don't know what the heck to do with him :(

_Lena had to run._

_She did not know why, but she had to run, keep running, not look back, get to the well. It all depended on her being able to reach the well where Lionel used to sit and think._

**_You're not a Luthor._**   _Lillian's voice said._

_"And you're not my mother!" the brunette shouted at the darkness, her eyes unfocused and her teeth clenched._

_She was about to reach the garden. It seemed five times darker than it had ever been, darker than the same nothing. Lena stumbled over one of the chairs, getting to her feet immediately, ignoring the pain in her hip._

**_You are not an Amazon_ ** _. Diana's voice was disappointed._

_"But I'm brave," Lena grunted. "I don't need to be an Amazon, I just need to be brave. I know you'll understand."_

_Lena opened the garden door, and the cold air hit her face. The well was close. Very close. She ran through Lex's flowers, ruining them irreparably. She tripped over a stone and rose again between curses. Her hands were dirty and aching, her knuckles bleeding, and a twinge of pain struck her like a bucket of cold water._

**_You aren't LENA!_ ** _A child's voice screamed from the depths of her memory._

_"I'm sorry, Lutessa." A tear slid down her cheek. "But it wasn't my fault."_

_In the moonlight, the water of the well shone in a greenish glow. The blonde woman was with her back to her, her right hand was circling in the bright water. Lena let out a gasp to catch her breath._

_"Kara."_

_Her hand stopped._

_"Kara, get away from there. You have to get away from the water."_

_The blonde turned slowly. Lena felt the sweat sliding down her forehead._

_"Kar-"_

_It was Kara's face._

_But she was not **Kara.**_

_Lena could feel it._

_"You're not Kara."_

_The **thing**  smiled._

_"And you're not Lena."_

_She lunged at her, needing less than a second to subdue her with her strength. The brunette did not have time to resist before being pushed into the frozen depths of the well. The last thing she saw were two incredibly blue eyes._

* * *

 

 

_This time, Lena was aware of where she was._

_She was in her crib, in her room in Themyscira. Once again, her body was too small to move at will. Her eyes were closed, but as a newborn, her sense of smell and hearing were much more sensitive than that of an older person._

_And that's why she knew there was someone else in the room._

_"I could destroy you now," the hoarse voice whispered. "I could do it and no one would stop me. Diana is fucking her street rat right now. Neither of them could do anything if I decided to smash your head against the floor, absolutely anything." The voice sighed. Lena started to twist, upset. "Your days are numbered anyway, 'princess'."_

_She heard herself crying._

* * *

 

 

**Supergirl**

**3:47 AM**

When she entered through the window, Supergirl felt a slight headache where the half-ton cement block had struck her.  _That alien was stronger than I expected._

It was easier to access the new apartment than the previous one, she had to admit it. Kara stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes.  _When was the last time I ate? Two or three hours ago? I hope there are still potsti-_

_"Get away from me!"_

Kara almost broke the door to their bedroom. Lena was having a nightmare, tangled in the sheets and kicking in the air. Her heart was beating so fast it sounded like a buzz.

"Lena!"

Kara shook her girlfriend, who opened her eyes in horror and let out a choked cry. Lena woke up trembling, gripping the sheets so tightly that Kara thought she might tear them off.

"Kara."

"Easy, Lena." Supergirl knelt beside her. "It was just a nightmare. Whatever it was, it wasn't real, love. Just a bad dream." Kara began stroking her hair. "Just a bad dream."

"Two." Lena pulled the blonde, wrapping herself in her arms. "Two bad dreams." She bit her lip. "And she was there, i-inches from me. "

"Who is 'she'?" Kara asked softly, wrapping Lena in her arms.

"Oh, Kara, I don't know," her girlfriend said. "I don't know. I just know that she didn't want to kill me. She wanted... to destroy me."

_Rao, why are you doing this to us?_

Kara took her face in her hands, caressing her sharp cheeks, kissing her eyelids, her forehead, her nose, whatever her lips could find.

"Your girlfriend can lift a boat with her little finger, Lena." She kissed her lips, "I'll never let anyone hurt you," then kissed her neck, "Never," and then her hair. "I'll never allow it. Never."

For a moment, Supergirl thought she saw the golden medallion glow in the dark, but she was so worried that she told herself she must have imagined it.

* * *

 

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**7:28 AM**

Most of the fruits Diana had brought had not lasted Kara a single day. However, the blueberry box was still full. She did not like them enough. On the contrary, Lena adored them.

Kara put a handful of blueberries in a bowl, and left it on the breakfast tray.  _Okay... I have orange juice, pancakes, blueberries... The coffee isn't ready yet. I think it would be best if Lena drinks it after eating._

Kara picked up the breakfast tray and walked back to their bedroom. Lena was asleep on her back, hugging a pillow tightly.  _How I wish I didn't have to wake her up. She's been under a lot of stress lately._  Kara wished Lena would just take a break, but what rest could she have if the paparazzi kept harassing them?  _And I don't even want to think about the fact that someone could be spying on us._  Kara clenched her fist.

The Kryptonian sat on the bed, gently stroking Lena's arm. The woman’s heart rate quickened slightly, and her eyes opened. Kara felt her heart lighten as she saw her girlfriend smile at her.

"Morning."

"Morning, Puppy," Lena said, sitting up on the bed.

"How do you feel?"

Lena looked at her in confusion. "I feel good, in fact." The brunette yawned and stretched. "You brought me breakfast in bed? Ohh, Kara, you're the best girlfriend in the world! Thank you very much."

Lena took the plate of blueberries and began to eat them with a spoon. Kara blinked a couple of times, confused. After a couple of seconds, the brunette noticed that her girlfriend was not eating, and she looked up.

"Is something wrong, Kara?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

Her girlfriend raised her eyebrows. "I feel completely normal. Why do you ask?"

"F-For your nightmare." Kara laid her hand on her leg. "I thought maybe you'd be a little worried about your nightmares, and I brought you these blueberries."

"Nightmares?" Lena snorted. "Puppy, I'm so sorry to have scared you. It was just few cloudy dreams caused by stress. Honestly, I feel much better now." Lena took her hand.

"What about the intruder?"

"What intruder?"

"You said you were in your crib, and that t-there was an intruder there. Someone who wanted to destroy you."

Lena nodded and raised her eyebrows. "Forget about that, please. It was just a silly nightmare. Now, I don't even remember it well."

"Lena, your dreams aren't just dreams." Kara felt like a madwoman talking to someone even crazier. "They are memories too; did you forget?"

"Not this one," her girlfriend answered sweetly, but also firmly. "It was just a normal nightmare, nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"Um, okay."

Lena got out of bed and began to remove her pajamas. Kara's gaze focused on her bare back, the little mole beneath her shoulder blade. Lena went to her closet to get her work clothes, finishing undressing on the way. Kara watched her as she pulled on a blue dress and combed her hair into a ponytail.

"You've been very quiet since yesterday, Puppy," Lena said, running her hand over the ruined part of her hair. "Is something wrong?"

_Uh huh. Okay, be careful now._

"In fact... there's something I would like to talk to you about." Kara was suddenly very interested in the carpet.

"I hear you." Kara could smell how Lena applied perfume on her neck.

"Yesterday, when I was with Cat, she and I had a conversation." Kara tried to pick her words very carefully, watching her thumbs. "I told her about our problems with the paparazzi. Umm, she already knew, as always."

"I think it's a bit exaggerated to say we have a 'problem' with the paparazzi," Lena said quietly.

"Um, Lena, yesterday they took pictures of you sipping tea in your office... on the top floor... through your window."

"Okay, someone used a super telescope. Is that really a 'problem'? I think it's rather an 'inconvenience'."

_What's wrong with her today? She's acting very weird. Is it because she doesn’t like Cat?_

"Whatever it is, Cat told me something, and as a journalist I think she's right." Kara got out of bed. "News gets old very fast. I don't think they will leave us alone completely if you give an interview, but the public interest would be reduced by a bit. Maybe you should... try."

Lena was silent for a few seconds, staring at her own reflection. "You would conduct the interview?"

"It would be unprofessional, because everyone knows we're in a relationship." Kara twisted the hem of her T-shirt. "Cat could do it..."

"No."

"... After all- No?"

"No." Her voice sounded slightly irritated. "No interviews." Her hands smoothed her skirt. "Do you think I look older in this dress?"

"Lena…"

"Puppy." Lena used her business-woman smile. "I really appreciate what Ms Grant is—or you _think_ she is trying to do. But that’s not happening."

"Um, okay... I understand that you don't like Cat. And that's okay! Many people don't like her. And not everyone has to like everyone. But I really think she's right right now."

Lena frowned.  _Uh uh, help, help!_  "If Ms Grant told you to jump off a bridge, would you jump?"

"Umm, yes?"

Her eye twitched slightly. "I think I'm going to work early." Lena picked up her briefcase and walked to the door.

"But only because I can fly! Wait, Lena, don't..!"

**_PAMP!_ **

"...go." Kara sighed and stared at the door. "Okay, that went better than I thought it would."

* * *

 

 

**Barely Lena**

**2:40 PM**

A chill ran down her back as the hairdresser's cold hands touched her wet hair. In the mirror, the Thai man's yellow eyes narrowed, assessing the damage to Lena's hair.

"Of course I can fix it without cutting too much, and make you look fabulous in the process, love."

"How much do you have to cut, Magnus?" Lena asked.

"To just below your shoulders."

_That's good, it won't be very noticeable. I can live with that._

"Well, start then, Magnus."

Mr. Bane took a pair of scissors and began to work. Lena kept her gaze locked on the mirror, still thinking about the conversation ( _it was a discussion, don't kid yourself_ ) she'd had with Kara in the morning. She could understand it from the logical point of view: sooner or later she would have to talk to the press. It was totally impossible for it not to happen.

But Lena felt a little tired of being logical.

 _I just want to be left alone._  Lena closed her eyes and sighed.  _But reality isn't a fairy tale, Lena._

Opening her eyes, she watched in fascination as her black hair fell to the floor. Since she could remember, she had always had long hair, falling down her back like a waterfall.  _New hair, new life. If it worked with Emma Watson, it can work with me too._

When Magnus was almost finished, Lena noticed that some people were piling up in the hairdresser's shop window. Most of them, with their cell phones pointing towards her and Magnus.  _Rather, pointing to me._

The Thai hairdresser frowned and turned to the counter, where a muscular black-haired guy sat.

"Alec, baby, can you take care of that?"

The black-haired guy got up and went to drive the people away. Lena looked away, wanting to prevent those cellphones from recording her face clearly.

"It's always the same with today's people," Magnus sighed, giving the last cuts. "Someday, I'll disguise myself as Sweeney Todd and chase them with a fake razor."

"It's good for your business that they see me here," Lena said.

"It's good for my business that the customer wants to come back." Magnus smiled mischievously. "You can go out the back door when I'm done."

Twenty minutes later, and safely behind a pair of dark glasses and a new hairstyle, Lena Luthor stepped out from behind the hairdresser’s and walked the twenty yards that separated her from her car. They had had to paint it again, but there was no trace of the vandalism suffered. Lena got in and took off her dark glasses. Her eyes met her reflection in the mirror.

 _It's not very noticeable_. Her hand touched her hair.  _If I tie my hair, nobody will notice anything._

Lena was about to start the car when she heard a soft knock on her window.  _Arg, no! No more paparazzi!_  The brunette managed to distinguish a smile from behind the black glass, and a hand waving gently.

Lena frowned and lowered the window. There, a couple of inches away, was the woman with whom she had shared a table at a coffee shop a thousand years ago, smiling sweetly at her.

"Are you hiding from someone, sweetie?"

"What?" Lena managed to ask from the confines of her confusion.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry." The woman took off her glasses and disheveled her hair a little. "It's me. I have created a secret identity to be able to go out into the street like a normal person. I should have done it long ago, honestly... Lena, honey, are you all right?"

_Have I really fallen for the same trick twice? And I dare to believe that I'm smart?_

"Yes, I'm okay." Lena blinked a couple of times. "What are you doing here? Were you going somewhere?"

"I come from a job interview," Diana answered. "I was returning to the hotel, it's a lovely day to walk."

"I can take you, if you want," Lena offered.

Diana's blue eyes gleamed. "I would love that."

The Amazon warrior circled the car and got into the passenger seat. Lena started the engine.

"Sweetie, you're forgetting your seat belt."

The younger brunette blushed slightly and pulled on her belt. She took a deep breath, pressing the clutch and then the accelerator.

She felt the tension grow in the silence, even though Diana seemed to feel nothing but tranquility.  _Centuries to practice calmness_. Lena kept her eyes on the street, trying to find something to say.

"So, job interview?"

Diana nodded. "Or at least that's what I intended it to be. But that museum has based their exhibits on erroneous data, and they didn't take very well to me trying to correct their mistakes."

Lena smiled a little. "That wasn't exactly subtle."

"You're right." Diana shrugged. "I have to be more careful. If they discover me, I would have to invent another secret identity. By the way, it's..."

"Diana Prince?" Lena raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Diana blinked. "Hera, how do you know?"

"Intuition." Lena looked at her briefly. "In my line of work it takes a lot of intuition."

"I figured." Diana smiled again.

"Where's Artemis? At the hotel?"

"Oh, no." Diana straightened in her seat. "Missy is at the DEO right now; I came alone." Diana rested her face on her hand. "It's a great relief for me."

"Relief?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Man's World has always been a fascinating and beautiful place for me, even with all its errors. And I've always been welcomed into it." Diana looked at her. "But for Artemis it was different, the first time she came out. She hated it for a long time. And when we left Themyscira, I feared I was dragging her to something she didn't want, even though it was her idea. But it ended up being the best decision we could make."

Lena noticed that the Amazon had frowned slightly, with her gaze lost on the street _. But if you had came out before, you would have found me before... No, it wasn't their fault. Don't mess with them for having a bad day._  Diana seemed to want to say something, but she closed her mouth at the last moment. When she finally spoke, it was not what Lena expected.

"Did you ever wonder where your name came from?" Diana asked.

Lena had to slow down. The last thing she needed was to have a car accident because she was not paying enough attention.

"Everybody has always wondered that. I've looked it up on Google." Lena made a mental note to remember to explain to Diana what Google was. "It means 'beauty as the sun'."

"It means that? It's very pretty."

"Didn't you know?"

"It has another meaning for Artemis and for me. Although at first I wanted to name you 'Athena'."

" _What?_ " Lena exclaimed incredulously.  _"Why-?_  That name’s  _horrible_."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Artemis said the same thing. What's wrong with it? It's a beautiful name of a beautiful and intelligent Goddess, just like you."

"From now on...", Lena wondered if her life could be stranger, "...every time I'm having a bad day, I'll remember that my name could be 'Athena', and I'll feel better."

Diana laughed and rubbed her hands together. "Missy and I had different reasons for choosing your name. For my part, it's from an old story that my mother used to tell me a long time ago." She smiled. "I forgot the details over time, but it was about a warrior who faced the Great Monster, a being more terrible than the Gods themselves, at the dawn of time. 'Lena' was her human name, her real name is unknown."

"The warrior defeated the monster?" The CEO parked next to the hotel, but focused her attention on the Amazon.

"No, Lena doesn't win. The Great Monster won in the end." Diana shrugged. "However, the story was beautiful, one of the earliest memories of my life. It's a confusing memory due to the passage of time, but I wanted to share that feeling with you."

"What about Artemis?" Lena asked. "You said she also had a reason to choose my name."

"Right." Diana looked at her hands. "Her father's name was 'Len'. She loved him very much, even though in Bana-Mighdall men were considered little more than slaves. He died when she was eleven."

Lena was silent for a while, thinking about the new information she had just received.

"Sweetie, I love being here with you, but you don't have to work?"

Lena looked at the clock, horrified: it was five minutes before the start of her next meeting.  _Damn it._

"I'm late." Lena took her cell phone to text Masrani. "The good thing is I'm the boss. They can't start without me."

"Have a nice afternoon at work." Diana kissed her cheek before opening the door. Lena froze. "By the way, your new hairstyle is very beautiful."

Diana got out of the car.

"Diana, wait."

Lena saw the light shine in those blue eyes.

"Have... Have a nice afternoon, too."

The Amazon winked at her. "Believe me, I'm having it."

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**7:15 PM**

She ached in muscles she did not know she had.  _I have no idea how I'm still standing._

And she was so happy that she wanted to sing.

"No no NO!" Artemis shouted at Harper. "You're too slow! If that's the fastest you can attack, little boy, then stop wasting my time, and go to level one! You'll be there until I decide you're ready for level two."

 _I can't believe that only sixteen of us are at level two._  Of which, to her happiness, Alex was a part. At level one, the agents were busy preparing themselves physically. At level two, they learned the fighting skills.

"Stop." Artemis growled. "Those on level two can withdraw. The rest will stay until I say it."

Alex ignored the pain in her body and headed for the door.

"Stop complaining, worthless kids! Why don't any of you learn from Danvers!?"

Alex was excited for the compliment.  _I bet it's not easy to please her._

Walking out of the DEO (or at least trying), Alex took her cell phone and called Maggie.

**_* Puun * * Puun * * Puun * * Puun * * -Clinck- *_ **

_"Hi Dan...vers"_

"Maggie?"

 _"Hey, babe. What's..."_  Alex heard a yawn.  _"…up?"_

"Maggie, tell me you haven't spent all afternoon investigating at L-Corp."

 _"Of course not, I spent all afternoon investigating at home."_  Maggie sounded more asleep than awake.  _"Winn managed to connect my laptop to the main L-Corp network. At least it's no longer necessary to come and go. I have also brought a couple of boxes that I could use for investigation..."_

 _Damn it._  Alex knew that it was important to investigate until finding a clue, but her girlfriend instinct told her that it was bad that Maggie became obsessed like that.  _In movies, it always ends badly for the obsessed detective._

"I'll tell you something; what if I buy you a pizza and watch how cute you look while you eat it? You need a break."

_"Are you saying you won't eat pizza, Danvers? Are you sick or something?"_

"I'll have to eat totally and absolutely healthy for now. Part of the training."

_"The Amazon is an ass."_

"What? Not at all. In fact, I think I like her." Alex laughed. "And you have to admit that now we know what to give Lena for Christmas: a pair of sandals."

Alex collided with a blond man carrying boxes. Her tired body screamed in pain. Between apologies, the DEO agent helped the man pick up his boxes. Then she went on her way.

 

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**7:46 PM**

When Kara came home from work, she was planning possible ways to apologize to Lena for the discussion they had had in the morning. Her ideas ranged from flying to South America to buy her that flavor of ice cream she liked so much, to buying her a Lord of the Rings cake.  _Or I can dress up as Galadriel and sing to her. The last time, she loved it._

At no point did it occur to her that Lena could be waiting for her with three kilos of potstickers, two roasted chickens, a caesar salad and two bottles of apple juice. Her girlfriend was wearing her favorite black dress, her hair (now a little shorter) shining in the candlelight. Kara felt a squeeze of desire between her legs as her girlfriend smiled at her.

"Lena, what's all this?"

"This..." Lena pointed to the table "...is the way I apologize for acting like a witch this morning."

"Ohh, Lena." Kara wrapped her arms around her, feeling the warmth of her skin. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You didn't do anything wrong. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want. If you don't-..."

"Shall we sit down for dinner?" Lena took her hand. "I have something to tell you."

Slightly confused, the Kryptonian followed her girlfriend to the table. Kara sat down and watched Lena serve fifteen potstickers onto her plate, smiling softly. Her eyes were drawn to the glitter of the medallion on her neck, lying gently on top of her breasts. With each movement of these, the medallion reflected a glimmer of candlelight.

When Lena finished, she smiled in that lovely way that Kara loved. The blonde reached out and took her hand. Kara Zor-El took off her glasses and left them on the table.

"You look beautiful, I love your new hairstyle."

"Thank you, Puppy." Lena caressed her knuckles. "I wanted to tell you something important. I don't remember if I ever told you, so I wanted it to be special."

"I'm all ears." Kara smiled brightly.

Lena bit her lip. "I love you, Kara Zor-El."

Kara laughed. "I already know that, you..."

"I mean I love you completely." Lena stroked her hand. "What I want to say is that I admire you. You're the person I admire the most in the world. You literally carry the weight of a dead world on your shoulders, and I have never seen you complain about that." Lena stroked her arm. "You're so... so... strong, Kara. And that has never stopped you from smiling and having friends, from looking for the best in people. You're a completely supernatural being, because even after everything we've been through together, sometimes I look at you and I just can't believe you're real. That someone like you exists and chooses to share her life with me."

"Lena, you're going to make me cry." Kara bit her lip.

"I don't just love you, I  _adore_  you. You're... you're the best thing that could have happened to me in my life. And sometimes I'm so afraid of losing you that I can't breathe." She took her two hands. "I want you to know that I trust you blindly. Maybe people think you're naive, but I know that's not true. I know you've lived a thousand years in one life, Kara. I know you're fiercely wise. And I trust your judgment, more than any other person in the world." She stroked her thumb. "And if you say that... your friend Cat can help, I trust you."

"Really?" Kara stammered between her desires to let out a sob of happiness.

"Completely."

"I don't get it. What made you change your mind?"

"Something Diana said." Lena smiled. "We had a little conversation in my car. It made me realize some things. Like, if you love someone you have to make sure that person knows that." Lena looked at her with so much love that Kara's hunger went away. "That sometimes, the best things happen if you make the sacrifice of doing something you don't like... And above all, that you can always have a worse name."

Kara raised her eyebrows.

"Athena. Luckily she changed her mind."

Kara burst out laughing. "Oh, Rao..."

"Don't laugh." Lena's red lips curved into a smile. "Now that I've finished spilling my cheesy heart to you, we can start eating."

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**8:26 PM**

Maggie had to blink twice, to be sure that what she saw was not a dirty trick caused by her nerves.

_The numbers don’t match._

She did not expect to find a possible clue in a construction contract. Maybe it was not even a clue, but rather a simple mistake. But a good detective never left any corner unchecked, not even for something as small as what she had found.

_The L-Corp/LuthorCorp building in New York has 641 rooms. I have seen that number on all construction papers... But this one is dated earlier than all of them, and it says clearly: 642._

There were two options: either she was so paranoid and tired that she saw clues where there were none, or there was a secret room in the New York building. Her hunch told her it was not the first choice.

**_CrOcK!_ **

Maggie jumped out of her seat when she heard the sound of glass breaking. She took out her pistol and aimed at the kitchen.

"Who's there?" She walked slowly toward the kitchen. "Whoever it is, put your hands where I can see them!"

Maggie kicked the kitchen door. There was no one, not even broken glass.

**_cRuCnK!_ **

Maggie ran to the bedroom, her gun still steady. The detective kicked the door again.

Nothing and no one.

**_~~RAAAAAJJJJ~~ _ **

The sound of fingernails scratching a blackboard echoed in the hallway.  _What's going on? What's going on? What's going on?_  Maggie felt an atrocious cold go down her back in liquid form. She stood still, pointing her gun firmly toward the end of the hall, the only place someone could appear. She did not know how long she stood there, pointing, with beads of sweat pouring down her skin.  _Someone is playing a prank on me._

**_"I'm. not. afraid. of. you."_ **

She almost let out a shot when someone knocked softly on the front door.

 _"Babe? It's Alex."_  She heard her girlfriend from behind it.  _"I can't open the door, my hands are busy with dinner. I brought you pizza. And for me, these... raw eggs. Yummy."_

Maggie lowered her pistol and gasped.

_"Maggie?"_

"Coming, Alex! Give me a minute!"

Maggie forced herself to control her fear by controlling her breathing.  _You can't tell Alex._ She put her hands to her head _. She'll insist that the stress has eaten your brain. Or worse, she'll believe you and worry excessively over you._  No, not excessively; justly. Even Maggie was worried about herself.

She opened the door. Alex had two boxes of food in her hands. Her smile faded when she saw the state Maggie was in.

"Maggie? What happened? Wh-?"

"I'm okay, I'm just tired, very tired."  _Please believe me_. "But I think maybe I've found something." 


	16. Fast, Competent, and Preferably Sane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know if you find any grammatical errors, please (thank you Drez, but can you tell me which chapter I make those mistakes you mention?) I am a pretty perfectionist person and if I have had some error I want to correct it :).

**Kara Zor-El**

**10:35 PM**

Lena collapsed panting, hot as a supernova explosion. Kara was above her, admiring the delicious sight of the brunette recovering after an orgasm. Her girlfriend was disheveled, damp, flushed, slightly stiff, hand-...

"It's not fair that you haven't even broken a sweat," Lena said, offended like a kitten.

"It's not me who's handcuffed to a bed."

"I should create kryptonite handcuffs." Lena smirked. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn’t you, you naughty Puppy?"

Kara was seriously considering the idea when her phone vibrated. Her first impulse was to ignore it. However, that was a luxury no superhero could afford.

"Lena, I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't worry, pick up the phone."

Kara held out her right hand, before thinking better of it and using her left hand. It was a text from her older sister.

_"Uh huh."_

"What? Is it an emergency?"

"Maggie and Alex are on their way. They may have found something!"

Kara felt the emotion racing through her veins as she finished reading her sister's text. The Kryptonian rose from the bed and began to pick up her clothes.

"I have to call Winn! I think we'll need his help to..."

"Kara," Lena said softly to her girlfriend. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something? What are you talking a-? Oh, I'm so sorry, Lena! I'll take the handcuffs off right now."

* * *

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**10:48 PM**

Alex was standing next to Maggie, looking around.  _Windows closed, phones off, and I made sure nobody's followed us here. Although you never know._  Alex had to take a couple of painkillers to lessen the pain in her muscles. She needed to be ready to fight if anything happened.

Winn had dark circles under his eyes and did not stop yawning. He did not turn his eyes away from the brunette on the couch. Lena had her right hand holding Kara's, and her other hand caressing the medallion on her chest. Her eyes did not move from of the document on her lap.

"It's possible," she said at last. "Both Lionel and Lex were fans of secret rooms. When they arrested Lex, I looked for them all and destroyed them. But I didn't find any in New York." Lena sighed. "I was looking for Lex's hiding places..."

"Not Lillian's hiding places." Maggie nodded. "The hiding places you found were made of lead?"

"Yes, so that Superman couldn't see through them."

"But even if you can't see through them..." Maggie said looking at Kara. "You can find them, can't you?"

"If there's a secret room in that building, I can find it, wherever it is, even though I can't see through it," her sister replied.

"Perfect." Maggie clasped her hands together. "And you, Winn, can you get a camera small enough to hide it in my clothes? It has to be totally undetectable to the security of the building."

"Is it really a question? I could hack L-Corp with my eyes closed."

"Remind me never to make you angry." Lena folded her arms.

"Well, then..." Alex watched Maggie harden like a statue.  _Easy, Alex, Maggie knows what she's doing_. "I hope you can lend me your girlfriend for a few hours tomorrow night, Luthor."

* * *

 

 

**J’onn J’onzz**

**The next morning**

It was a morning like any other for J'onn. The birds sang, people worked, the Tamaranean shouted in anger in her cell, M'gann had given him Oreos for lunch, and the sun gave life to the mortals. The strangest thing the Martian expected for that day was some alien attacking the city. Not to find Artemis of Bana-Mighdall feeding chickens in a corner of the main room.

J'onn did not say anything at first, trying to decide whether his mind was playing tricks on him or not.  _Sooner or later my old age had to come._  When he was finally convinced that what he saw was real, he walked towards the redhead. The Amazon had installed a chicken coop next to J'onn's office. The chickens crowded as they felt the Martian approaching.

Artemis stopped feeding the poultry when she saw the Director of the DEO standing next to her.

"... Artemis."

"… Martian."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"..."

"..."

"... How are these chickens part of my men's training?"

"You would be surprised to know how bad your employees eat." Artemis left the chicken feed on the floor. "The amount of preservatives and chemicals that Man's World's food has makes them slow and dumb. A warrior should not eat what he doesn't hunt with his own hands. So today during the training of the first level, I will release the chickens and make your kids hunt them. That’s if they want to eat, of course. The need for food will force them to be faster."

_Worst of all is that she may be right._

"Move the chicken coop somewhere else. My office is just here, and I can't work with the noise of these... birds." A hen pecked his shoe.

"You should improve your attention span; in a battle the enemy will not always be patronizing with you."

"I doubt that any enemy will attack me with chickens."

J'onn went into his office, wondering what the hell was wrong with the Amazons.  _The only sane one of them all is Diana... Because Diana's sane, isn't she?_

The Martian was so focused on the matter that he did not notice Diana immediately. Wonder Woman was sitting on the couch in front of his desk, watching her hands on her lap. When their eyes met, Diana smiled.

"Good morning, J'onn."

Despite being surprised, the Martian returned the smile. "Hello Diana, good morning. Can I do something for you?"

"Actually, I thought we could... talk for a minute. It's nothing bad, just talk. If you're too busy, I can leave and come back later. Or we can meet somewhere else. As you want."

"I have a few minutes now." The Martian sat down in his chair, still looking at his old friend. "What do you want to talk about?"

Diana smiled and shrugged. "I don't know where to start. I'm sure we have so much to talk about, these thirty years. We can start with how you became the Director of the DEO."

"The previous Director tried to kill me in South America." J'onn put his hands together. "A soldier, Alexandra Danvers' father, saved my life. For years I thought they were both dead, and I took Hank Henshaw's identity, but now almost no one calls me that way. It turns out that the real Hank Henshaw and Alex's father were alive in Cadmus."

"Under Li... Luthor's control." Her face hardened. "I heard the story, also how Lena stopped her from committing a mass murder against the aliens of this city." Diana smiled proudly. "Have you found someone to love you?"

"I've found a new family, yes." J'onn smiled at the thought of Alex and Kara. "It wasn't intentional, to be honest. I promised Jeremiah Danvers that I would take care of his daughters. And one day I realized that his daughters had adopted me." J'onn leaned back in his seat, still smiling. "I've also... met someone." He looked down at his hands. "It wasn't easy, not at all easy, but when I came to the conclusion that it was worth trying with M'gann, well... Until now I haven't regretted it."

"Wow, don't be so romantic." Diana crossed her legs. "Let's see, why do you say it was so difficult?"

"She's a White Martian. She escaped from her people because she didn't want to be part of the massacre, but she's a White Martian."

Diana's eyes widened in astonishment. "Wow, I didn't expect that... You're dating a White Martian."

"And you're married to a Bana."

"And I'm married to a Bana." Diana pursed her lips and nodded. "If thirty years ago we would have known that we would end up like this..."

"I don't even want to imagine." J'onn smiled. "Is there something bothering you, Diana?"

The brunette shrugged and looked away. "It's so obvious?"

"To a keen eye, yes."

Diana sighed. "It's just... it's so much." She looked at him. "I think you're the only person who could understand it. How the passage of time works on someone immortal. How emotions begin to... numb." She pursed her lips. "During my life I've had many friends, but I had never fallen in love. When I realized that I loved Artemis, it was a beautiful and frightening feeling. Beautiful because the world seemed suddenly new and mysterious, and frightening because... she was mortal." Diana looked at her hands. "If she had not become immortal..." She left the sentence unfinished. "And then Lena was born, and I've never been as happy as when I saw her eyes open for the first time."

"I know." J'onn smiled with sadness disguised as nostalgia. "I'm three hundred twenty years old, but I have never been able to forget what I felt the first time I held K'hym and Tan'ya in my arms, how beautiful their minds were." J'onn looked away. "I would give everything in the world to be able to get them back."

Diana took both his hands, leaving them together on the table. She was silent for a few seconds.

"I used to know when something happened to Lena. And trust me, something always happened to her. My precious girl used to have tantrums very often. Oh, J'onn… And I could not deny her anything. My poor wife had to be strict for both of us." Diana let out a choked laugh. "Every time she was scared, or hurt, or she wanted to play something, I always knew what was going on with her." She gently squeezed his hand. "The pain almost killed me when I thought I would never see her again. And now she's... here."

"I imagine it must be difficult to assimilate."

"It's like when I fell in love: beautiful and frightening." Diana sighed. "Beautiful because I see her, I touch her, I hear her breathe and speak with that extravagant accent, because I know she's a good person, even if I didn't teach her to be one." She closed her eyes. "And frightening because I don't know what is happening to her anymore, like before. Luthor has taken my baby away... and made her a stranger." Diana rubbed her eyes tiredly. "The person I love most in this world is almost a stranger."

"You will know her, you have plenty of time." J'onn squeezed her hand.

"I know." Diana smiled. "My intention is very far from complaining, I just needed... to talk to someone who understands the passage of time. My Artemis is still very young, her emotions are still completely normal. I love that."

"Diana, I'm sorry to say, but there's nothing normal about your wife." J'onn leaned back. "I just found her in the hall feeding some chickens for-  _Hell, I don't even remember why._ "

"Did she really bring those chickens here?" Diana covered her face with her hand. "Hera, sometimes I think I'm married to a repressed psychopath."

"You are."

"Well, we should all get together for dinner. That way I could meet M'gann, and maybe find something to bother you with." Diana rose from the chair. "I have to go now, J'onn, I'm late for a job interview."

 

* * *

 

**Cat Grant**

**10:54 AM**

Cat watched as the girl ran out in tears and screaming, so fast she hit her nose on the door. The employees witnessed how the girl kept screaming until she got to the elevator. Her screams were heard until she got inside. The employees stood staring at the elevator for a few minutes, then continued to work.

Cat let out a sigh of pure exhaustion.  _I'm just asking for an assistant who can be fast, competent, and preferably sane._   _Am I asking for too much? It's turning out to be very difficult to replace Kara._  But there had to be a person in the city who could work for her without needing superpowers. She was not asking for much, was she?

_Just one more for today. I am not going to miss a lunch with Carter, by wasting my time on incompetent millennials._

"Next..." Cat said, without looking up from her notes.

She heard the door being opened, not bothering to look at the new girl. Instead, she simply took the curriculum.

"Okay, so what makes you so special, Di-?" Cat's eyes widened in surprise. She looked up from the curriculum and stared at the woman.

"Special? Well, all people are special in different ways, Ms Grant. I dare to believe that my job skills are..."

_This must be a joke. There's no way this is not a bad joke._

Standing in front of her was a very serene Wonder Woman saying something, but Cat was not listening.  _This is joke from Kara, definitely._  The woman had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and wore a pair of very huge glasses, but it was obscenely obvious to Cat who she was.  _‘Diana Prince’? How is it possible that no one out there recognized her?_

"... And I solemnly swear never to surrender without fighting, if you take me into your service, as the honor of..."

_Jesus Christ._

Cat had seen bizarre things in her life. She had seen Harrison Ford dance naked in a water show, Justin Bieber puke on stage, Beatrice Prior marry a woman who could be her mother, an alien ghost break a bathroom door, her whole city being controlled by a bad imitation of the Avatar… But she could not remember anything more bizarre than this.

"... because it would be an honor to enter into the service of someone who has done so much for women, and..."

"Enough with the joke."

"Joke? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Ms..."

"Okay, enough, _'Ms Prince'_. As Kiera and you have evidently lost your minds and think you can make fun of me, I advise you..."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Kara entered the room, with two folders in her arms.  _Here she is, the big joker!_

"Cat, I'm really sorry to bother you, but James..." the blonde looked at the brunette. "Oh! You're busy. I'm so sorry, Cat! Really…"

_This cannot be. This is serious?_

"Don't worry, Kara, you haven't done anything wrong." Diana Prince said.

Cat simply watched the conversation, unable to believe what her eyes saw.

"Uh? How do you know my name is Kara?"

"Um... I got the information from... Internet."

"You mean the CatCo website?"

"CatCo website, exactly."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you! Are you Cat's new assistant?"

"I don't know yet. I'm Di ..."

Cat interrupted that nonsense, crashing the paper folder into the table. "Kara, she's my new assistant, Donna."  _At least let me change your name, for God's sake._

"Actually, I'm Dia-..."

"Could you do me a favor, Kara? Take Donna to her new desk. And you, Donna, I want you to get me a chicken salad without any dressing. Chop chop."

"Come with me, Donna. It's this way," Kara said taking the undercover Amazon to her new workplace.

Once she was alone again, Cat began to massage her temples.  _Life never ceases to amaze me._

 

* * *

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**10:01 PM**

She watched the skillful movement of Winn's hands, hiding the hair clip on her tie.  _I must look like an idiot with this thing._ The detective, the CEO and the technician exchanged a dubious look. Lena took a step forward and gently placed a pair of glasses on Maggie's face.

Lena's office was barely lit. Maggie wondered why the brunette was so fond of the dark.  _It would be much harder to try to kill her if she didn't have dark corners everywhere_. Winn and Lena looked her over from top to toe. Maggie adjusted her new glasses.

"If it works with Kara, it should work with anyone," Winn said crossing his arms.

"I feel like an idiot with this look."

"Believe me, you should never underestimate the power of a pair of glasses." Lena pursed her lip, caressing her medallion. "Once you get to the building, you must give the false name at the reception. They'll let you and Kara in without asking questions."

"Tell me it's not Christina Aguilera."

"Calm down, you're Emma Mills now."

Maggie looked at her in disbelief. "I'd complain, but I ship Swan Queen. Winn, can you check the microphone again?"

At that moment, Alex finally arrived, opening the door noisily. Maggie watched as she walked a little more slowly, and her hair was quite messy. But the smile on her lips lit the dark room.

"Sorry I’m late. We at level two had an intense workout."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Alex, are those feathers in your hair?"

Her girlfriend just smiled even more. "Those on the first level had an even worse training. But I think it'll work. Your mother's training methods are quite strange, Lena, but I think they'll work."

Maggie noticed that the corner of Lena's mouth twitched a little.  _Not long ago, the words 'your mother' never meant anything good to her._   _She'll get over it, she just needs time._  Alex smiled as if it were Christmas when she pulled Maggie into her arms, sweetly kissing her lips.

"And this new look?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Danvers. I didn't dress up as a sexy schoolgirl for you."

Alex looked at her with those adorable eyes that she knew she could not resist.

"Okay, maybe some other day."

"Please, refrain yourselves from being overly demonstrative in my office." Lena rubbed her temples. "I think I'm about to have a migraine."

"What's wrong?" Winn looked up from his tablet.

"I just got out of a two-hour meeting with a Scottish jackass." Lena sighed. "His boss couldn't come and instead I had a meeting with _this_ guy. But it's worth it if I can get InGen before the end of the year. Can you imagine everything I could do with that company?"

"You could initiate research to create real Mearas!"

"Mearas?" Lena raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, they're nice but useless. Ents would be a better option. It's a pity that…"

"Nerds," Alex and Maggie said in unison.

Maggie heard a dry thud coming from the balcony. Supergirl came in through the window, disheveled by the wind and smiling like the sun in the morning.

"Hi everybody! I'm sorry for being late. I had to stop an armed robbery, save a dog from being run over, and help a woman in a wheelchair who had fallen across the street." On seeing Lena, Kara gave her a peck on the lips. "Hey you, my little potsticker."

"Potsticker?" Lena laughed. "Really? Looks like you've been inspired, Kara."

"I was just thinking that you need a pet name too." Kara giggled sweetly. "And you're adorable and delicious, like a potsticker."

"I love you girls, but if you're still that affectionate all the time, you're going to end up causing me diabetes," Winn said holding his arms crossed.

Maggie watched Lena roll her eyes. "When we finish all this, remind me to get a girlfriend for Winn. And about that pet name... We'll discuss it later, okay?" Lena kissed Kara's nose. "I have to go now. I've prepared the meeting room for the interview I'm going to have with Ms Grant in fifteen minutes. Winn, you know where it is, two floors down and to the left. If something happens, anything, interrupt the interview and come for me."

"Interrupt an interview with Cat Grant? Alex will have to be the one doing that." Winn pursed his mouth at the memory of his former boss. He turned his attention back to his tablet.

"Not even a meeting with the president is more important than Kara." Lena kissed her girlfriend once more. "Maggie, take care of Kara."

"You realize that she's the one who can throw cars, don’t you?" Maggie said shaking her head.  _And she dare say Alex and I are cheesy_.

Lena smiled for the last time and left her own office. Without the presence of the CEO there, being in the room felt different, as if they were doing something forbidden, even if Lena trusted them enough to leave them alone in her most private place.

Winn sat down on the couch beside the plumerias. Maggie watched his face gleam in the light of the tablet.

"Okay, Maggie, Kara, you should fly at a height of ten thousand to twelve thousand kilometers, so you won't be detected by anyone on the ground. I'd recommend about five hundred miles an hour. You would arrive in New York in..."

Maggie felt dizzy for a moment.

"Okay Winn, I got it." Kara looked totally relaxed, as if it wasn’t something from another world.  _Don't you dare be scared now, Sawyer._  "Are you ready, Maggie?"

"Ready? Please, baby Danvers, I was born ready."

"Of course, you're the bravest person in the world." Alex smiled at her. Maggie felt her nerves diminish considerably.

The detective and the Kryptonian went out onto the balcony. The light from the stars caught the attention of Maggie's eyes, stars that would soon be less distant.  _It's cold out here, how cold will it be up there?_ Kara smiled carefreely.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you fall."

"Come on Kara, stop talking to me like I'm nervous." Maggie rolled her eyes.

 Supergirl smirked and nodded. She approached to take the detective in her arms, but before getting close enough, Alex went out to the balcony too.

"Wait a moment." Her girlfriend approached her. Alex ran her hand through her disheveled hair, drawing a white feather.

Supergirl frowned. "Alex? Do you have feathers in your hair?"

"It's a long story, baby sis. I'll tell you when you get back." Alex looked at Maggie and gave her the white feather. Her smile was brighter than all the stars together. "So you can think of me."

And suddenly Maggie was no longer afraid.

"I don't need a feather to do that, Danvers."

She managed to steal one last kiss from her.  _After all, starry nights exist to kiss the love of your life._  She felt as if she were flying. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was really flying, fastened tightly in Supergirl's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mearas: magic horses of Lord of the Rings  
> Ents: Tree-men of Lord of the Rings.


	17. Unidentified Killing Object

** ? **

** 10:19 PM **

_ The sensual young man was right. It was not easy to circumvent the L-Corp security, but to possess powers and resources always makes possible impossible things. And it's not as if they expect to be spied on from a couple of buildings in the distance. _

_ The cameras showed Lena Luthor sitting in the meeting room, talking to her assistant. (I bet she has the medallion on right now, I don't think she can resist it). On the other camera, Alexandra Danvers and that beautiful creature were overseeing the Kryptonian's trip. _

_ The door to the room opened, but the face of that beautiful man in the camera was much more interesting. _

_ "Supergirl is really lovely... Did they say anything important?" _

_ "What was predicted, although my attempt to scare the detective didn't work. She didn't mention the incident to anyone. I should try to scare her again." _

_ "After tonight I don't think it's possible, but I'll think about it." The sound of an open faucet was heard. "I talked to the Amazon. As I assumed, she was furious when I told her the princess is alive." _

_ "She could stop being alive right now if you'd let me kill her." _

_ "Oh sure! She and the two Amazons? And the Kryptonian? And the Martian? You aren't a critical thinker, are you?" There was a sigh. "They all will have to die at the same time. They don't know much, but they know enough. We've never had a situation like this. We can't allow ourselves to be discovered." _

_ "She could die in an accident, and no one would suspect..." _

_ "You think we're dealing with idiots? Don't make me angry. They know there's someone outside, and that's because you took the photographs out." _

_ "And yet you allowed Margaret Sawyer and the Kryptonian to go to New York. I don't get it." _

_ “I have my reasons.” The sound of footsteps approached. "You don't understand how hunters think. It's not easy to kill a hunter, and we need them all dead.” _

_ "Not him." _

_ On the camera, that delightful brunet creature was talking to Alexandra Danvers. _

_ "I admit he's pretty... And you're biting your lip. Do you want him for yourself?" _

_ "Yesssss." _

_ "Okay, but just him. Everyone else will have to die." _

_ "Are you going to kill the girl?" _

_ "We'll do it both... It'll be satisfactory." _

_ "It's a shame we can't get the medallion back." _

_ "It will not matter when she's dead." _

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

** Cat Grant's assistant **

** 10:20 PM **

"Tomorrow you will pick up my son from his piano lessons at three."

"That is an honorable art, " answered Diana, following Cat and the other woman down the hall. _She is short, but fast. _

"You'll take him to my house, and make sure he eats vegetables. Then I want you to pick up my clothes from the laundry. Make sure they have used vanilla essence and not lavender."

"It will be an honor."

"Donna."

"Ms Grant?"

"Stop repeating the word 'honor' as if you were a samurai, or that Zuko of that caricature that millenials like so much."

"…Fine?"

After having a very curious afternoon, Diana was accompanying her new boss to visit Lena. She could not wait to see her again. _ She will be very surprised to see me. I can't wait to see her pretty face again. _L-Corp was a place that looked much bigger on the inside than on the outside. Everywhere there were people working, despite it being night. The activity flowed like a great anthill. _Does Lena handle all this? And they dare to tell me that Athena wasn't a good name for her. _

Lena's assistant ( _ Bess? Tess? _ ) stopped at a pair of huge mahogany doors. Opening them, Diana found herself in a spacious room, with a long table and large windows showing the city at night. Lena was sitting on the last chair, with that smile of a car saleswoman. When she saw her, her smile turned into a grin of astonishment, but only for a second.

"Here's Ms Grant, Miss Luthor," said Lena's assistant.

"Good evening, Lena. I'm surprised you don't get lost in this big place you have." Cat took off her dark glasses.

"Only an idiot would get lost in his own company, Cat," Lena replied with an empty smile. Diana noticed that her right hand caressed her medallion for a second. "Good evening."

"Let me introduce you to my new assistant. Donna, she's Lena Luthor. "

"...Donna." Lena nodded.

"Ms Luthor." Diana winked.

"Sit down, please."

Cat sat down in front of Lena, taking her cell phone and turning on what seemed to be some kind of recorder. _ Does my phone have something like that too? _ Diana sat next to her new boss, and the other woman ( _Ness_ _?_ )  next to hers.

"Let me start by thanking you for your generosity by agreeing to this interview," said the older woman politely. "CatCo readers, and surely the whole world, are dying to know where the secret daughter of Wonder Woman came from."

"How to say no when _ my Kara _ asked me to?" The car saleswoman smile widened. "I think we can begin, Ms Grant."

"Let's start with the question everyone is asking." Diana noted that Cat's voice was neutral. "Did you know that you are Diana of Themyscira's daughter?"

"I've never known anything about my biological parents. I'm as surprised as everyone, and even more so."

"How did Wonder Woman's daughter end up being raised by the Luthors?"

"An investigation is currently under way on this issue," Lena replied calmly. "I can't reveal details, but it appears that I was kidnapped by Lillian Luthor. Somehow, she managed to make Diana and Artemis believe that I was dead. How she did it and why, is something I'm still ignorant of."

"Were you in Themyscira?"

"Bana-Mighdall." Lena leaned back in her chair. "It was my birthday."

"Do you have any conjecture about why your adoptive mother...?"

"Kidnapper," Lena interrupted. "After what I discovered, I don't consider Lillian Luthor my mother anymore."

"Does that mean you no longer consider yourself part of the Luthor family?"

"It's not what I meant." Lena exchanged a brief look with Diana. "In spite of having learned my origin recently... I _am_ Lena Luthor. Nothing can change my story. I have no future plans to change my surname."

Diana bit her lip. _ It's fine, I understand, it's your decision... Anyway, Lena Prince didn't sound so good. _ But it hurt anyway.

"How is your relationship with Diana?"

Lena stared at her for less than a second.

"Diana is incredible." Lena smiled sincerely for the first time. "The three of us are getting closer. Diana is a very... wise person." Lena took her hand off from the medallion and put it down on the table. "They have given me the space I have needed and have put my emotions before theirs. I'm grateful for that... It feels good to be with them."

Diana tried to suppress the smile on her lips. _Patience and time, Diana. It's all you need. It's all she needs. _

"Do you plan to visit Themyscira soon?"

_ That's a splendid idea! _

"Nothing I would like more, but for now my personal affairs need me here in National City."

_ Ohhh :( _

"...But as soon as I have time, of course I'm going to visit Themyscira."

_ :) _

"Miss Luthor, are you made of clay?"

"Excuse me?"

"The famous origin of your mother. She was born as a clay figure and then came to life. Is that how you were born too?"

For a second, her precious girl could not help but be terrified. Diana shook her head gently, trying not to attract attention. "... No, Miss Grant... I'm not made of clay."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  **Maggie Sawyer**

** 10:21 PM **

"Okay, Maggie! Now stay tightly wrapped in my cape. The material will keep you warm at this height. Besides, I think it suits you. Alex would say the same if she were here. Right, Alex?"

_ "As long as my girlfriend doesn't freeze, she would look good even in a spacesuit." _

Maggie Sawyer did not respond, doing her best to not look down.

"Oh Rao, Maggie, this is incredible! The last time I flew with someone was when Alex was sixteen and forgot to do her math homework..."

"Ahaa."

_ Just let her talk, so it will be as if you weren't ten thousand feet high. _ The wind was the worst. Maggie had her hair tied in a ponytail, but Supergirl did not, and a generous amount of blonde hair was tickling her nose.

"I've tried to convince Lena to fly with me, but she always says she prefers to see Lexa's death a thousand times before separating herself from the floor. Honestly, Maggie, it can't be that bad..."

"You have no idea."

Kara turned slightly to the left and Maggie let out a squeal accidentally.

"Easy, Maggie. I promise I'll not let you fall."

"You'd better keep to it!"Kara hugged her tigher. _Don't look down. Don't look down. Oh, heck! _ "It's just that I always believed I would dieby a bullet, not of a fall at ten thousand feet."

"Because you’re police?"

"Because I'm a lesbian."

_ "You're not being funny, Maggie."_ She heard Alex's voice in the microphone.

"You're getting pessimistic." Maggie could not be sure, but she thought she saw Kara rolling her eyes. "Wait, I have an idea! I'm going to sing something so you don't feel nervous. Music always makes me forget my fear."

_ Oh, fuck... _

"Kara, it's not necessary..."

_ "You got mud on your face! You big disgrace! Kicking your can all over the place. **WE WILL! WE WILL ROCK YOU!" ** _

Maggie began to seriously consider the idea of throwing herself into the void.

Three ridiculous songs later, Maggie managed to see a far point on the horizon. Among all the lights, the Statue of Liberty looked majestic and proud. Maggie could not take her eyes off the beautiful view, momentarily forgetting her vertigo and her fear.

"We're almost there, guys."

" _Did you stop singing?"_  Alex's voice sounded irritated. _"Kara, I love you, but if you sing the Gagnam Style again..." _

"There's L-Corp." Maggie pointed to the west.

The building was easily twice as big as the one in National City. From the height they were at, it looked like a small doll house.

"I'll start descending now, Maggie. We will have to go a little far from the city so no one will see us."

"Go ahead."

Kara began to descend on a nearby mountain, squeezing her grip around her. Maggie felt a tug from the depth of her guts, as if she had been kicked. At least Kara was going fast, although Maggie had to swallow her fear.

When she was finally on the ground, Maggie took off the red cape and returned it to Kara. Her first impulse was to throw herself to the ground and kiss it. _Oh, earth, sweet earth... _

"Okay, Maggie, give me a few seconds to change my clothes. Now we have to run at super speed to L-Corp."

Maggie heard Alex's laugh in the microphone.

* * *

  

 

 

  **Alexandra Danvers**

** 10:59 **

_ "...to run at super speed to L-Corp." _

Alex laughed as she imagined Maggie's face.

"Okay,girls,"saida Winn at her side. "Once you get to L-Corp, you must turn on your Camera Glasses, Maggie. Alex and I are going to guide you from here."

_ "Alright." _

Alex turned her attention to their notes on the case. Maggie had summarized all the dates, places, and information she had considered important. Written in red letters, the word **_ 'Photos' _ ** was at the top, closely followed by the words **_ 'Book-Crisis-Lillian Luthor' _ ** . An arrow pointed to the words **_'Medallion-Aletheia (Veritas?)_** ' . At the end of the sheet of paper, two words were written close to each other. **_Lena Luthor/Lena of Themyscira --- > Lutessa Lena Luthor? _ **

_ "Okay, we're at L-Corp! I hope you enjoyed the ride, Maggie." _

_ "At least you didn't sing this time... Wait Kara, let me fix my hair... I'm going to turn on the camera, Winn." _

An image appeared on the tablet. Maggie and Kara were entering L-Corp. 

* * *

** Emma Mills **

** 11:04 PM **

Maggie handed the IDs to the guards at the front desk. Despite it being night, activity flowed everywhere within the company.

"Yes, it's here. Emma Mills and Zora Thorul. Ms Luthor gave very specific orders." The guard gave them a couple of passes. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you very much."

She and Kara entered the building. The main living room was a huge octagon, where many people moved about quickly with expressionless faces.

_ "Alright, girls, go to floor four." _

Maggie adjusted her glasses and got into the first elevator they found. Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie noticed that Kara had slipped her glasses down a little, watching everything with quick eyes.

On the fourth floor there were far fewer people. The few they saw were coming in and out of the offices, without looking at them once.

" _Cross that gallery and continue down the hall. Be careful with the cameras, Kara. Lillian Luthor's office was the last one in the hall."_

Maggie and Kara headed for the gallery, trying to hide their faces from the cameras. The hallway indicated was much darker. There were three offices, and they went straight to the last one.

" _Kara, you'll have to force the door a little."_ __ Alex's voice said. " _But don’t break it irreparably._ "

Kara grabbed the door handle and pulled it gently. Maggie heard a slight creak, a sign that the lock had broken. The blonde opened the door and both entered.

The office had obviously been reused, leaving no trace of its previous occupant. It was not very big, in fact. Only a bookcase, a desk, a couple of couches and a tea table.

_"Turn on the night camera so we can see, Maggie._ "

Maggie pressed the hair clip on her tie. Kara took off her glasses, checking everything around. The detective turned on the flashlight on her cellphone and began scanning the corners of the room. _I don't have super vision, but my experience should work for something... What's this? There're a few small notches on the walls, someone must have been here recently. _

"Maggie, there's a room made of lead behind the bookcase." Kara walked over to the bookcase. "You were right."

Maggie felt a weight disappear from her shoulders. We're going forward. I was right.  She walked over to the bookcase, standing next to Kara.

"It's very large?"

"Must be medium-sized."

"Check between the books, Kara. The entrance must be near."

Maggie pulled away a little. Kara looked through the books, taking her time with each one. After two minutes in silence, the blonde leaned down to the floor.

"Not in the bookcase, under it... almost... Done!"

The bookcase creaked. Kara lifted it gently and leaned it against the right wall. Maggie lit the secret hiding place with her flashlight.

* * *

** Kara Zor-El **

** 11:34 PM **

Kara wiped the dust from her hands in her pants. When she looked up, Maggie was lighting the room with her flashlight.

"Oh shit…"

_ "But what the…?" _

"What? What's inside?" Kara went over.

_ "Sister, no!" _

"Kara, no! Don't look!"

It was too late when Kara noticed. Even with poor lighting, her alien eyes could find a pin in the darkest night.

Her hand covered her mouth to repress a retch. 

The bloody images were all over the place. Amputated limbs, internal organs, suspicious substances, a placenta, fetuses. _Merciful Rao, is that an eye? Oh Rao, how sick was this woman? _

_ "Kara, get out of there. Kara!" _

Maggie pulled her out of the hiding place. The powerful Supergirl leaned her weight against the wall, watching Maggie's lips move but without hearing a word.

_ "-ra? Are you okay? Kara?" _

"Alex, please calm down." Maggie said. "Kara, do you hear me? Are you okay?"

_ "Y-Yeah... I'm sorry, I never..." _

"Don't worry, take it easy." Maggie rubbed her shoulder. "The first time's always the hardest. You've done more than enough. I'm going to check there, okay?"

"Ok-kay."

Maggie returned inside the secret room. Kara closed her eyes and massaged her temples. _How many years have I been Supergirl? I should be ashamed of myself_. But she had never seen anything like this. She _knew_ how cruel humans _could be_ ,  but she had _never_ _ seen _ it. ( _That woman is a monster a monster and Lena had to grow up with her my poor..._ )

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Maggie?"

" _Maggie, what-"_

"Easy, I'm okay. Give me a minute. I think... Oh... Alex."

_ "Maggie, what's wrong? What did you find?" _

"...A diagnosis inside a scientific journal." Maggie left the secret room, holding another book in her hands. It looked like an old school notebook. She was lighting it with her flashlight. "Not to break with tradition, the journal is in Greek. But this diagnosis... says Lutessa. Lutessa Lena Luthor. It says she had something called Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy. Alex?"

Her sister did not answer at once.

_ "Alex?" _

" _Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy is a disease that affects children."_  Alex responded in her doctor's voice, Kara had not heard that voice in a long time.  _"It's extremely rare, caused by a defective gene in a muscle protein. It's almost always attacks boys... but it's not impossible for a girl to be affected by the disease. It's horrible, it causes muscle deformity and mental retardation... and it's terminal."_

"What's the life expectancy?"

_ "There have been cases where the patient has survived 25 years..." _

"Alex, for real."

" _Most don't survive the first two years. More if it's a girl._ "

Kara could not hold back her astonishment. "She was trying to create a cure for her daughter. And then…"

"Diana ruined her plans that night." Maggie's eyes gleamed in the darkness. For a moment, Kara thought Sherlock Holmes would look like this in real life. "And Lillian ran out of hope."

Kara sat down on the desk. "Lutessa disappeared without a trace..."

"...because she died." Maggie's heartbeat quickened. "Everything fits. Luthor couldn't find a cure for her daughter because Diana discovered her. And Lutessa died. And then..." Maggie was talking so fast that Kara did not understand the last part.

"What did you say?"

"It was for revenge." Maggie looked at her with those fiery eyes. "Everything fits. No no, we're lacking some details, but it was for revenge. Lillian wanted to get revenge on Diana for Lutessa's death, and what better way than taking her daughter away?"

"But where does the Amazon fit into all this?" Kara asked.

Maggie blinked a couple of times. "Are you totally sure there's a traitor Bana?"

"Artemis said there was no other way someone could have kidnapped Lena in the middle of the night. And she must know her own people."

The detective sighed. "I still don't know, maybe-...?"

_ "Alex, what's that!?" _

Kara could hear the fear in Winn's voice. Her heart froze. "Winn?"

" _Is that coming here? Alex!"_

_ "Winn, what the he-? Oh, my God." _

"Alex, what the hell is going on!?"

" _Kara, you have to come ba-!"_ _** *CRRASSH* 'AHHH!' ** **"** Kara, you have to come back now! That thing-"  ** *Zuuuum* ** _

Kara only managed to wrap Maggie in her cape before taking her in her arms and going through the glass window.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

** ? **

** 11:59 PM **

_ "Shit, but what...?" _

_ "Well, I didn't expect this." _

_ "Should we do something?" _

_ "Are you joking?" There was a snort. "This is a tremendous stroke of luck. If she kills her, our problems would all disappear together. Don't even think about intervening." _

_ "I thought you wanted to kill her." _

_ "And I want to kill her. But life isn't about what we want, but about what we need." _

* * *

 

 

 

** Lena still Luthor**

** 11:58 PM **

"Have you inherited any kind of superpower, Ms L-...?"

**_ *Pum...* *Pum...* *Pum ...* *Pum...* _ **

Cat left the question incomplete when the glass of water in front of her began to tremble. The four people stared at it in amazement. Lena exchanged a look with Diana.

"What i-?"

**_ *CRAAAASH* _ **

The window was broken by ( _I_ _s that a fucking hand!?_ ) a giant hand. The hand took the table and shattered it into thousands of pieces. Lena heard a scream, and she and Jess backed away on instinct. Diana had managed to push Cat Grant in time. The giant arm buried its nails in the wood of the floor.

" _Princess, Princess, where are you?_ " A shrill voice hurt her ears. _"Mmm... There you are!" _

A giant fist shattered the wall in front of Lena. The impact made bricks and dust fly away. One of them almost smashed Jess' head.

Through the hole, Lena saw a monumental head staring back at her and smiling. _Oh, please not again, not... _

_ "So you're Diana's daughter? I imagined you more ferocious. I don't understand how nobody has managed to kill you until now... Better for me! That satisfaction will be mine. It will be wonderful to see Diana's face!"_ The giant woman laughed. " ** _GIGANTA SMAAAAAASH!"_**


	18. SMASH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, THIS has been my favorite chapter!  
> I got messages asking me not to kill anyone... Guys, come on, I'm not the CW! I'm just a girl with Internet access who loves Supergirl and Wonder Woman. And I could never kill anyone. A story does not need a death to be touching and to cause fear and that things.

**J’onn J’onzz**

**11:59 PM**

J'onn awoke suddenly, realizing that he had fallen asleep sitting on the couch. The sun was no longer coming through the windows and the temperature had dropped a couple of degrees. _How long was I asleep?_ He rubbed his forehead. _Why did M'gann not wake me up? It's already quite late, I should go home._

The Martian rubbed the back of his neck and rose from the couch, wondering where M'gann would be, and if she still had that dreadful dizziness she had had all week. J'onn did not know if he should be worried. _Maybe I should convince M'gann to go see a doctor... The fatigue is affecting my brain, there are no doctors for Martians... Maybe Eliza Danvers could do me a favor._

J'onn found M'gann in the kitchen, but he did not expect to find her that way. The White Martian was sitting at the table, staring at her fingers, as if trying to burn them with heat vision. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her mouth was tight in a very thin line. In fact, she was so intent on her thoughts that she did not even see J'onn enter the room.

"Do you still feel dizzy?"

M'gann came out of her thoughts with a start. She looked nervously at J'onn, before recovering her usual calm look.

"Actually, I feel much better." M'gann smiled to reassure him.

J'onn sat down at the table.

"... Perhaps we should pay a visit to Eliza Danvers, just to make sure you're alright."

"It's not necessary, I'm okay."

"You don't look so good."

It seemed that M'gann was about to argue, but instead she clenched her fist and bit her lip.

"You know? You're right, I'm not okay. But it has nothing to do with my dizziness."

 _Okay, now I'm worried._ J'onn looked at her calmly, inviting her to continue.

"J'onn... do you...?" M'gann bit her lip. "Do you care about me? Do I make you feel happy?"

The Martian did not need to be any telepath to understand that this was not the real question. _'Do you love me? A white Martian?_ '. But he chose to ignore that silent question. Perhaps because he was not ready to say those three words... Perhaps because part of his brain still considered it impossible tell that to a White Martian.

"M'gann, of course I care about you." J'onn took her hand, looking into her eyes with sincerity. "And of course I feel happy with you. I like to be with you. I like our relationship... Where does this question come from? You're starting to worry me."

Her lip trembled. _Is she about to start crying? What's wrong? Is she sick and has she not told me?_

"I have to tell you something." M'gann took a deep breath. "J'onn, I'm..."

Faithful to the whims of fate, the Green Martian's private communicator began to vibrate. M'gann closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Sorry, just-"

"Take it, It's okay."

J'onn took his communicator out of his pocket; It was an emergency message from Winn Schott. _'Problems at L-Corp. We're being attacked by a giant. HELP'._  J'onn ignored the 'giant' part ( _giant?_ ) and concentrated on _'problems at L-Corp. HELP'._

J'onn rose from the table. "M'gann, I'm sorry. There's an emergency. I have to go."

"Okay, I get it." M'gann did not look at him.

"We'll talk when I get back, I promise." J'onn felt the need to demonstrate his sincerity somehow. He kissed M'gann's forehead. "If you feel dizzy, please call Dr. Danvers."

* * *

 

**Wonder Woman**

**0:01 AM**

Diana watched in horror as Doris Zuel was about to crush Lena.

_NO!_

Wonder Woman jumped over the rubble of the table, managing to pull Lena away in time. Giganta's fist caused the floor to explode; the building trembled, the world lost its balance momentarily. Lena lost her balance and fell back. Diana, fast as a snake, took a piece of chipped wood and stuck it into the hand of her old enemy.

_"OU! That isn't right!"_

Giganta's hand closed in a fist and shattered the floor in front of her. Diana barely managed to dodge the blow. Taking another piece of broken wood, she nailed it violently under the huge nail of her index finger.

_"OOUY! You little bitch!"_

_I need my lasso. I have to remove these civilian clothes._

Giganta released swift violent swipes on the whole room. A large piece of wood flew out and almost hit Cat Grant. The floor was being completely shattered, the structure ripped from the roots. One of Giganta's blows struck Diana completely, causing her to flip around and hit herself on the floor. The Amazon got up immediately. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lena trying to reach out to her assistant.

"Jess, try to reach the door! I have to go for Cat! "

"Lena, no, stay-...!"

Giganta's fist struck in front of her so hard Diana fell back. Her hand reached out to find another piece of wood when she was lifted into the air. Giganta squeezed her in her fist, looking at her with contempt.

"Flea."

Giganta threw her through the air with the strength of a titan. As she spun uncontrollably, Wonder Woman finally got a chance to take off her civilian clothes.

* * *

 

**The one that someone always wants to kill**

**0:07 AM**

Lena's heart stopped for a moment as the giant took Diana in her fist and threw her into the air. Maybe it was the fear's fault, or maybe it was because of the blow, but Lena found herself screaming _"Mother!"_ for the first time.

_"GIGANTA SMAAAASH!"_

And then almost the whole floor collapsed.

Lena only managed to see Jess depart in time, sticking her body to the wall and to what was left of the floor. Her secretary moved toward her, sliding swiftly and trying not to lose her balance.

"Ms Luthor, get out of here! I'll try to get to Ms Grant!"

 _"Princess, Princess! Where are you!?"_ Giganta crushed the opposite wall. _(Cat I have to help her I have to...)_

"Go to the door!" Jess pulled a pistol from inside her coat.

"You know how to shoot!?"

"Of course I know how to shoot! Supergirl can't be everywhere!"

_"WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

The whole wall in front of them was shattered.

_"I found you."_

Jess shot the giant's face. One of the bullets struck her lower lip. A trickle of blood trickled down her chin.

_"Stupid little flea!"_

Giganta clenched her fist and thrust it forward, her murderous gaze on Jess.

"Jess, NO!"

Lena got in the way, closing her eyes. Her secretary shouted something. _That's it, I came this far. At least I told Kara how much I love her._ But instead of feeling the pain of the impact, Lena felt a fleeting heat run through her body from her chest to the tip of her hair, like a nuclear explosion inside her. Opening her eyes, she realized the giant was howling in pain.

_"Oooouuhhhhh!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

The giant caught her in her fist. Jess, in spite of her surprise, shot the knuckle, but Giganta pushed her away like an annoying insect. Lena watched in horror as her assistant nearly fell down the huge pit that was once the floor. Lena was lifted in her fist and taken out, into the cold night air. The wind of the height struck her face like a slap. The immense woman looked at her with furious blue eyes.

_"You're going to pay it dearly."_

Two things happened at the same time. Wonder Woman kicked Giganta in the nose with _all_ the strength of her powers. And that caused the giant to open her fist. Lena began to fall into the void in a whirlwind of confusion and terror. The blow caused Giganta to lift her leg. Miraculously, Lena managed to cling to one of the orifices in the monster's belt.

_"HELLO AGAIN, DIANA!"_

Lena could not hear anything else. Absolutely all her strength was concentrated on holding on and not falling.

* * *

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**0:14 AM**

Winn was still screaming. "Kara, do you hear me!? Kara!"

Alex ran to the balcony, preparing her gun even though she knew it was useless. _My armor. I need my armor. Shit, I have to do something!_

She watched in horror as the giant had Lena in her fist. Wonder Woman came flying at full speed, throwing a violent kick to Giganta's nose. The blow made the giant go back a couple of meters and release ( _LENA!_ ) Lena. Her heart stopped for a second, and it began to beat again when she realized that Lena had managed to cling to the belt of the giant's pants.

_"HELLO AGAIN, DIANA!"_

Giganta dodged the next kick. One of her punches hit Wonder Woman, but Diana managed to hold on to her enemy's thumb and twist it so hard that Alex could see the bone break. The giant screamed in pain. One of her kicks hit the opposite building, causing Lena to almost fall from the belt.

Alex ran inside the office.

"Winn, leave that! Get out of here! I have to find…"

The door of Lena's office exploded with a kick. Artemis of Bana-Mighdall stormed into the room, a sword shining in her hand.

"Where's Lena!? Where's she!?"

"On that thing's belt!"

Artemis ran to the balcony, followed by Alex. Giganta and Wonder Woman were spinning in such a fast swirl that Alex could hardly follow it. Diana had her lasso in her hands, dodging swipes so fast that a fly would be envious. Lena was still clinging tightly to the belt. Alex felt her heart sink.

"Danvers!" Artemis looked at her. "Can you climb?"

"Yes."

Winn went out on the balcony. "Climb!? What are you saying!?"

Artemis ignored him. "Do you trust me, Alexandra?"

Alex thought for a second before nodding.

"Then take this."

Artemis pulled a curved blade-dagger from her belt and handed it to Alex. The Amazon climbed onto the edge of the balcony, and Alex followed her, pretending she was not afraid of what she was about to do.

"Alex! What are you doing!? Get down from there!"

"Go get J'onn, Winn."

"Are you crazy!? You're going to kill yourself!"

"No, crybaby. We're going to save my daughter."

Giganta came close enough for a couple of seconds. Alex squeezed the dagger between her teeth and they jumped from the building.

* * *

 

**Super Worried**

**0:29 AM**

Supergirl and a very dizzy Maggie Sawyer came flying into the city when the giant threw Wonder Woman into the glass walls of the Chevrolet building. The Amazon had a wound on her forehead, and an expression of pure anger on her face. She was the terrible image of an angry Goddess.

"Kara, wait! Look!"

Supergirl turned her eyes to L-Corp ( _RAO NO WHAT HAPPENED NO LENA!_ ), where a woman was trying to get her attention from what was left of the meeting room. Kara managed to recognize Cat before the floor beneath her feet collapsed. **_CAT!_**

She squeezed her grip around Maggie and threw herself at Cat's rescue. She caught her a few feet off the ground with her free arm. Supergirl flew a distance away from the giant, leaving the two women on the floor. Cat was covered in dust and her pupils were dilated. Kara's concern hit her so hard her vision was blurry for a moment. _Calm down, Kara, calm down, she hasn't broken anything, just a sprained wrist and a few scratches, she's okay._

"Le-…?"

"The giant has her! Come on, Kiera, hurry up!"

Supergirl flew out.

* * *

 

**Little Thumb Danvers**

**0:31 AM**

Alex did not know how strong her nerves were until she climbed a furious giant that kept moving. Her hands were locked in the fabric of Giganta's black shirt, with such a force it could only be attributed to adrenaline. She could not see what was happening, she did not know if Diana was winning or not. _If I lose concentration, I'm going to fall._ And she could not fall, she had to get to Lena.

"Alexandra, the dagger!" Artemis shouted at her side, holding a button with her left arm. Alex could not answer, because she had the curved blade-dagger in her mouth. "Sink it into the fabric!"

Alex watched Artemis sink her dagger into the shirt, using it as a sharp hook. _Come on, Danvers, come on, Danvers!_ Alex released her right hand for less than a second, managing to take the dagger from her mouth and plunge it with all her might into the giant shirt. A second later, Giganta turned so violently that Alex was sure she would have fallen if she were not holding the dagger in her right hand.

"Good!" shouted the redhead at her side.

 _"GIGANTA SMAAAASH!"_ Alex heard a terrible rumble.

"On the count of three! You must hold the dagger with both hands!" Shouted Artemis. "Are you ready!?"

Alex nodded.

"One…!"

"Two...!" _I can do it, I can do it._

**_"Three!"_ **

Alex felt her heart rise to her throat as they began to descend all the way to the belt. The sharp daggers tore at the shirt, driven by their weight. At that moment Alex could not think or reason, nor even remember her own name. She only knew that their lives depended on their holding on that daggers. The wind wad disastrous to her eyes and her balance. Giganta turned again and Alex almost fell. The giant's shirt began to tear apart.

_"STOP MOVING, WONDER WHORE!... But what is this? DAMN FLEAS!"_

_Shit_

Giganta almost flattened Artemis with a swipe, but the Amazon managed to jump and hold onto Alex. The extra weight made them glide faster. When they reached the belt Alex almost fell, but the Amazon had held fast to the leather material, and tightened her grip on the agent's arm with a force of steel.

Both were in the belt. They clung tightly to the material with arms and legs, clenching their grip when Giganta jerked violently again. Alex's hair covered most of her face, but she managed to see Lena's figure about ten feet away. _Almost... Almost..._

"Lena!" Alex heard Artemis shout. "Lena! Bloody Tartarus, she can't hear me!"

"We'll have to advance!"

Both women advanced slowly up the belt, trying to get Lena's attention, but the wind and the noise of the fight drowned their voices _. Come on, Lena, turn your fucking head!_ Alex and Artemis had advanced almost a meter when Lena finally listened them. The CEO's hair was disastrous, with her hands clutching desperately to an orifice in the belt.

It was then that Alex saw Kara for the first time, flying over Giganta's head. Her enraged sister used her heat vision on the giant woman's chest.

_"AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Alex and Artemis finally managed to get to Lena. Artemis took her daughter's arm and tried to pull her up, but the CEO did not move an inch.

"My blouse is hooked to the belt!" Lena shouted.

"Alexandra, hold my legs!"

_Please don't tell me she's going to..._

Artemis let go of her grip and dropped down on the belt. Alex's heart leapt inside her chest, holding her legs with all her strength. _Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!!_ The Amazon managed to reach Lena's blouse, ripping it up quickly. Alex felt a violent tug on her clothes, Lena had gripped her jacket and pushed herself up. Once Lena was next to her, they both lifted up the Amazon again.

"Lena! Are you hurt?"

The brunette shook her head. Giganta let out the most horrible scream Alex could ever have imagined.

"How are we going to get out of here!?" Lena shouted.

Alex looked around urgently. _Shit Shit Shit Think Danvers Thi-._  The belt buckle was about a meter away. Alex could see the concern in Artemis' eyes as the Amazon realized what her plan was.

"The fall will bring you near to the ground!"

"DANVERS, NO!"

Alex began to quickly move towards the belt buckle, ignoring the orders of the Amazon. She cursed her hands for sweating. _Come on, just a little more, just a little more. Almost. Almost. YES!_ Alex slid her legs behind the belt, and she pushed herself down to try to reach the silver buckle. _FUCKING BITCH, STOP MOVING NOW, DAMN YOU!_

The first thing she heard was Lena's _("ALEX!")_ scream.

Then a gigantic hand that was about to crush her like a flea. _"I HATE THE FLEAAAAS!"_

But instead of feeling the impact, Alex Danvers only felt the terror when she saw an orange stain jump to get in the way and receive the smack. Artemis fell into a vacuum.

* * *

 

**Wonder Woman**

**0:56 AM**

Diana watched Supergirl use her heat vision on Giganta's chest. Doris let out an atrocious scream that reverberated in their ears.

_"Who the hell invited you to the party, Supergash!?"_

"STOP THIS NOW!"

_Why doesn’t anyone ever understand that that never works?_

Giganta was having trouble keeping up with both _. But she's fast, very fast, and Supergirl is so furious-._  The blonde attacked Giganta with her heat vision again. Diana tried to find a space to use her lasso, but Giganta moved faster and faster, product of her despair. A complete building was destroyed by a poke. _She's going to shred everything!_

**_"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Miss Wonder Woman, but if you don't control the damage you cause during a fight, you're rather a public threat than a superhero."_ **

"Supergirl, wait!" The Kryptonian did not listen or ignored her. _Of course, Lena is in danger and Supergirl is a young woman in love. Think, Diana, think._

Wonder Woman crashed into Supergirl and began to spin around Giganta. Doris began to spin too, trying to reach them, causing the earth to tremble.

"LET ME GO!"

"I have a plan, I need you!" They dodged a huge punch. "We have to use my lasso! Her weakness is my lasso!"

Supergirl took the other end of her golden lasso. "You fly to the left and I to the right!"

The Amazon saw the blonde fly at full speed to the right as she flew to the left. Giganta tried to shake them both, but her arms were being caught in the lasso. Desperate, the giant tried to let herself down into small buildings to the left. Only Supergirl and Diana's combined strength avoided the disaster.

Giganta began to shrink in size, twisting within the blessed lasso. Diana and Supergirl did not stop flying around her, moving closer and closer to the floor. At a certain point, Wonder Woman's heart quickened as she finally caught sight of Lena and ( _Alex Danvers?)_ holding on tightly to Doris's belt. _Just a little more and we will reach the floor, resist..._

Out of the corner of her eye, Diana managed to see armed people pointing toward Doris. _J'onn_. The DEO soldiers began firing tranquilizing darts at Giganta. Her enemy twisted one last time and at last stood still. Supergirl tied her tightly with her lasso.

Lena and Alex Danvers fell to their knees in the street, resting their hands on the floor and trying to catch their breath. Supergirl went to them immediately. Diana managed to exchange a glance with J'onn before following the alien.

Supergirl enveloped the two women in her arms. **_"Oh thanks Rao you're fine I was so worried ALEX OH RAO you've blood on your chin Lena Lena Lena say something why you look so scared!!!"_**

Lena and Danvers tried to stand, but they were too weak. They were both struggling to catch their breath. Diana approached her daughter and tried to help her not to fall.

"Lena, not so fast, honey. Everything is fine. You're safe now."

"-mis..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"-temis... fell..."

Diana's heart almost exploded in her chest. Supergirl reacted first, rising into the air and looking down with a deathly pale face. Wonder Woman squeezed Lena's arm and then followed her. Supergirl's head was spinning all around them, checking the distance with her vision.

"There!"

Supergirl flew into a parking lot to the east. Diana followed her at full speed, her heart in her sleeve. _Please, I can't lose her, nor now or ever. Hera, Aphrodite or whoever please no no no no..._ She had crashed into a car, shattering the windshield. _Oh no no no she's hurt and bleeding I need..._

"Diana, calm down, she's okay! She has broken some bones and three ribs but she's going to be okay!"

"Artemis!"

Diana turned away from Supergirl and ran to her wife. She removed the red hair from her forehead and her eyes met her green ones.

"Artemis! Can you hear me!?"

"Of course... You're screaming... Lena?"

"Lena is fine! Missy, my love, everything will be fine! You'll be fine! I'll take you to the hospital! I…"

"We have to…"

"What!? What do you need!? Tell me!"

"We have to... adopt her."

"What?"

"We have to adopt her, Diana. Alex Danvers."

"What?"

"She would be the perfect Amazon and a good sister to Lena."

"If you weren't hurt, I would hit you."

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**3:47 AM**

Kara walked softly into her own bedroom. Everything was as before, Artemis was still sleeping in her bed with her bandaged torso, Lena and Diana were still talking quietly sitting next to her. Diana had dark circles under her eyes and Lena looked like a survivor of some massacre. _She was trapped for almost an hour in a place many meters high, being constantly shaken, about to fall at any moment... Her own personal nightmare._  Lena's hands trembled slightly as she stroked the golden medallion. _Fuck you, Rao._

Kara moved forward gently to her girlfriend, sliding her hands on her shoulders.

"You have to rest."

"Not until Alex comes back." Her hands tightened on the object.

"Baby, she's moving Doris Zuel to a special cell outside the city. She's not coming back soon." Kara tried to speak as softly as possible.

"Then I'm going to wait for her to call, she said she'd call." Lena bit her lip. "Your sister climbed to a giant to save me, Kara. I can't rest while she..."

"Okay." Kara kissed her forehead, trying to convey all her love in the kiss. "As you wish."

Diana was rubbing her temples gently. Kara thought she looked the thousand years she actually had.

"Diana, can we talk for a minute?" Kara muttered. "It will only be a moment."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry."

Diana of Themyscira left the room, walking more heavily than usual. Lena put her hands around Kara's face, caressing her cheeks.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth." Kara murmured. "I'm going to tell her that I'm Supergirl, and I'm going to... tell her what we found at L-Corp. You and I will talk about it tomorrow, I don't think you can handle more emotions for today."

"How bad was it?" Lena seemed about to fall asleep.

"It was... delicate." Kara rubbed her shoulders with love. "I'll tell you everything in the morning. Trust me."

"Always."

Kara kissed her long on the lips and left the room.

* * *

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**3:50 AM**

Wonder Woman sat on the table in front of her, looking as tired as Alex had seen her an hour ago, when she climbed into a truck to transfer Doris Zuel.

Maggie went straight to the point, as she felt the Amazon needed. "We went to New York, and found a journal belonging to Lillian." Maggie gave Diana the journal. "It seems to be a scientific journal. It's also written in Greek." Maggie took a deep breath, then using her detective voice to speak. "This is what Lillian was doing thirty years ago that night. She was trying to create a cure for a deadly disease called Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy. She was trying... to save Lutessa."

Maggie let her words be absorbed by the brunette's tired brain.

Diana blinked a couple of times. "Lutessa..."

"She must have passed away long ago, Diana." Maggie tried to make her face look as open and honest as possible.

"Lilly was trying to save her..." Diana bit her lip. "Oh, Hera ..." Her eyes filled with tears. "And when I ruined her plans… she took Lena away."

"That's what Supergirl and I think."

"Supergirl is into all this? What?"

"Yes, I am." Kara walked out into the kitchen, without her glasses on. "Anything that includes Lena's welfare is my business." she said softly. "As much as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl."

Diana's face froze for a couple of seconds. It seemed she was seeing Kara for the first time. Maggie hoped to see surprise in that thousand-year-old face, and there was surprise, but mixed with something else, something she could not name.

"You're Supergirl." she said at last.

"Yes, I am." Kara Zor-El took a seat on the chair. "I hope you don't get mad at us for keeping the secret. Believe me, it wasn't because we didn't trust you, but we the superheroes that have a secret identity are very careful about it. The lives of our loved ones depends on us not being discovered."

"I understand." Diana sighed. "I had never had a secret identity until now, but I can fully understand it."

Maggie looked at Diana. "Unlike the previous book, this one has legible writing. This is important evidence in case that we want to construct an indictment of at least four crimes against Lillian. Could you read it for us...? "

"... Tomorrow." Kara finished. "Could you read it for us tomorrow?"

Diana smiled slightly and nodded. The look on her face was a strange mixture of relief and melancholy. _Now she knows why Lillian kidnapped Lena... And she also knows that a girl she saw be born is dead._

"Umm, we won't bother you any more."

"You've never bothered me." Diana murmured. "Since I've been back, all you have done is help me." Diana sighed deeply. "But I would like to go back to the bedroom, with Lena and Missy."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Kara. Thank you, Maggie."

Wonder Woman walked to the corridor leading to the bedroom. When she left, Maggie gave the blonde a look of reproach. Kara just shrugged. "The poor woman has already had too many emotions for one night. Hell, Maggie, we've all gone too far for one night, including you. I think you need to rest more than all of us."

Maggie watched Lillian's journal almost with maternal protection.

"It will still be here tomorrow, Maggie." Kara took it from her hands and put it in a kitchen drawer. "If Alex were here, she would want you to rest."

"Alex climbed up a fucking giant and she's still out there." Maggie's head began to ache.

"My sister is the exception to all the rules that exist." Kara smiled. "There's a guest room, or you can sleep on the couch. I'll go see Lena."

Maggie watched silently as the Kryptonian came out of the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and then checked her watch. _It's four in the morning, not even Alex can go so long without rest after the night we had._ She did not want to sleep without Alex at her side. _But Kara is right, I'm dying to go to sleep._

The detective decided she would only take a short nap, since Alex would not be long in coming back. Maggie went into the living room and leaned back on the couch, hugging one of the cushions. Her entire body relaxed immediately, feeling a shiver so pleasurable that it was almost orgasmic. _This is the best couch in the world. I'm going to make Lena give me one in payment for my services. It's the least I deserve after hearing Kara imitate Whitney Houston._ Supergirl had not conquered her girl with her beautiful voice.

Maggie was about to fall asleep when her phone vibrated. Muttering curses, Sawyer readed the text.

**_*Hey Sawyer ;) Are you still awake?*_ **

Maggie's frustration turned to happiness. _*I was thinking about my girlfriend, the best and greatest person on the world. Do you know her? If she hadn't decided to work for the government, she'd have been a great mercenary.*_

**_*Mercenary, eh? Sounds like your girlfriend is a dangerous woman.*_ **

_ *Mmm, I have weakness for women of action. My girlfriend stabbed a super strong alien, climbed a giant, and gave up her favorite jacket just to help a friend.* _

**_*Your girlfriend would stab hundreds of tamaraneans, climb a thousand giants, and give up two leather jackets just to see you smile every day ;) *_ **

"Idiot." Maggie said, smiling. _*Where are you now?*_

**_*J'onn had to come and check on M'gann; just a moment. I'm waiting for him, in ten minutes I'll see your beautiful cheeks again.*_ **

Kara returned to the living room, smiling softly and with her cellphone in her hand.

"Maggie, look at this." Kara walked over to her, Maggie lifted her head. "Look what I found when I entered the bedroom."

Kara showed her a photo recently taken with her cellphone. On the screen, Lena Luthor and Wonder Woman were sleeping with their heads resting on Artemis' two shoulders; Lena on the right and Diana on the left.

Maggie smiled. "Lena Luthor drooling in her sleep. Can you send me this picture?"

* * *

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**4:13: AM**

Alex was tired, so tired that she felt she could sleep for a week. Her mind kept thinking of Maggie's smile, of concern in Lena's eyes, of Artemis falling into the void... She just wanted to go home. _Come on J'onn, hurry up. You said you'd just check that M'gann was okay._

Unable to contain her anxiety, she decided she was going to send a text to Maggie. _If she's still awake._

_ *Hey Sawyer ;) Are you still awake?* _

To her relief, Maggie answered quickly **. _*I was thinking about my girlfriend, the best and greatest person on the world. Do you know her? If she hadn't decided to work for the government, she'd have been a great mercenary.*_**

_ *Mercenary, eh? Sounds like your girlfriend is a dangerous woman.* _

**_*Mmm, I have weakness for women of action. My girlfriend stabbed a super strong alien, climbed a giant, and gave up her favorite jacket just to help a friend.*_ **

_ *Your girlfriend would stab hundreds of tamaraneans, climb a thousand giants, and give up two leather jackets just to see you smile every day ;) * _

"I love you, Maggie." Alex whispered to her phone.

**_*Where are you now?*_ **

_ *J'onn had to come and check M'gann just a moment. I'm waiting for him, in ten minutes I'll see your beautiful cheeks again.* _

A dry noise came from inside M'gann's apartment. Alex put her phone away quickly, wondering if she should take her gun or not. She decided to make sure first.

"J'onn? M'gann? What was that noise?"

"Alex..."

Alex did not think twice and went into the Martian's house. Her tired heart fluttered as she saw J'onn on the couch, being gently shaken by an impossibly pale and worried M'gann.

"Damn fucking bloody hell, J'onn? J'onn, do you hear me? What happened?"

"He fainted, Alex." replied M'gann, hard as a stone.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"M'gann, what happened?"

"Alex, I'm sorry, but it's none of your business."

_"M'gann. What. happened?"_

The white Martian trembled like a leaf. "I just... I just told him that I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all that, the next chapter will be very quiet and fluff. I warn you, don't expect Alex to jump again from a building in the next chapter xD  
> Well, what do you think? I deserve your beautiful comments that fill me with inspiration?


	19. Alex's super, wonderful, and drunken Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendation: read the first scene after listening "The Greatest" by Sia (The perfect song for Alex)  
> And please don't kill me after reading the last one  
> And yeah Jessica Chastain is the perfect Artemis

**Diana Prince**

**Three weeks later; Saturday afternoon**

_Carter has great wisdom for his age._ He was sitting beside her that beautiful afternoon with orange sky, on a bench in the park, explaining her how to download music on her cellphone. Diana listened in amazement to the teenager's explanations. He had also been able to teach her to send text messages, turn on Bluetooth, use Tumblr, take photos ( _Lena doesn't seems very happy with that one. I don't understand why, I only took fifteen pictures of her while she was having lunch_ ). The internet tool was so huge, as well as useful and complex.  _And Carter seems to handle it so well for his young age... Athena bestows her gifts on the most unexpected people._

"And then you just wait for the song to finish downloading, Donna." Carter explained. Diana had already given up correcting both him and her mother. "These songs that you like are so old... I know! I'm gonna show you one of my favorites. It's from Sia, and nobody can not like Sia."

Diana shrugged. Her eyes moved a few feet forward, where Artemis was training Alex Danvers with a Bara Bo. Her wife blocked the agent's blows with the speed of a lifetime of training.  _But to be fair, Alex does it a lot better than most._

Artemis knocked Alex down for the third time. "Come on Danvers, I know you're faster than this!"

Carter's song began to fill Diana's ears.

Uh-oh, running out of breath, but I  
Oh, I, I got stamina  
Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes  
Well, oh, I got stamina

Diana saw Alexandra grunt and rise again. The brunette attacked her wife on the right. Artemis blocked the blow with her own long Bara Bo and unloaded faster hits against Alex. The agent inclined her head on time and launched a kick that was blocked by her opponent.

Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no  
Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up,  **no no no!**

Her wife's Bara Bo collided with Alex's again. Artemis attacked on the right and Alex blocked. She launched another blow from above and Alex raised the Bo to block again. Alex got her Bo to touch Missy's cheek for a second, but her wife jumped on time.

"I said faster, girl; faster, faster, faster, faster!"

Alex attacked with a new furious force and managed to hit Artemis in her side.

"Good, faster, faster, don't lose your balance!"

I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest  
The greatest,

the greatest

alive

Diana saw Alex attack faster than she had done all afternoon. _She could definitely be the greatest one day._

  
The greatest,

the greatest

**_alive!_ **

Diana smiled when she remembered the conversation she had had with Artemis almost two weeks ago, when they had finally left the hotel to move into an apartment. Lena had wanted to buy them one, an offer that was kindly rejected by both. Diana knew her intentions were good, but experience had taught her that money always messed up any relationship of any kind. And she preferred to sleep on the CatCo roof before risking to ruin the growing relationship she was building with her daughter.

_"So, I think we chose well. This is our room, I chose it for the window. Is not the view beautiful? I think we could paint the wall a soft orange. What do you think?"_

_"I think soft orange is fine, yes."_

_"Missy..."_

_"Diana, aren't all the colors the same in the dark?"_

_"You are impossible."_

_"It's part of my charm... And those two rooms?"_

_"Oh... I was thinking that one might be for Lena. Um, you know, just in case she ever wants to sleep here. It will need a double bed, so she can share it with Kara."_

_"I just hope we're not woken at midnight by any moan. Diana, I won't tolerate Supergirl having sex with my daughter under our roof. Ishtar, I can't believe Lena's dating an alien journalist... I was starting to like Kara, being a journalist and everything."_

_"What's wrong with Supergirl? She's a warrior. "_

_"No, Princess of Honor, she isn't a warrior. She's a hero, and a very good one. But Supergirl isn't yet a warrior."_

_"I disagree."_

_"Of course you do, your moral values are quite similar to hers... And what about the other room?"_

_"Well, it could be a studio, or a closet, or an armory. We definitely need an armory."_

_"Let it be another bedroom."_

_"Another one?"_

_"We already have one for Lena. This could be for Alexandra."_

_"For A-? Artemis, don't start again. I told you we aren't going to adopt Alex Danvers. Firstly because she already has a mother, secondly because she is not a little girl, and thirdly because you and she together would end up driving me crazy."_

_"Fine, it won't need to be a legal adoption. We will do it the old way, with a blood pact."_

_"Why are you so fascinated with that girl? If I didn't know you are mine forever, I would feel jealous."_

_"Uff... Honestly, I don't understand how no one notices it."_

_"Notice what?"_

_"Alexandra reminds me a little of myself, although she definitely has more patience. Alexandra uses her anger as motivation to grow stronger... She shines, Diana. Everyone pays more attention to Supergirl, but the reality is that Alexandra Danvers is the biggest in the whole city."_

_"Wow... you have become very fond of that girl."_

_"I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to adopt her... It would be exciting to be there when Alexandra goes from being the Biggest to the Greatest."_

_"Honestly, I'm not sure. But I will trust your judgment."_

Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no

Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no

Diana watched the girl training while the song ended. She could see part of what Artemis saw, a force so huge it did not seem to fit in her body.  _Sometimes she has eyes like a child's, other times she has old eyes. But it's true, I can see greatness in the future of Alexandra Danvers._

The greatest,

the greatest

**_alive!_ **

Artemis finally knocked Alex down attacking her legs. The younger woman hit her jaw when she fell.

"Your mind is not in this training today, Alexandra." On the floor, Alex clenched her fists. "Is there something you want to share?"

"No." Alex got up and wiped her hands on her pants, not looking at the redhead.

Next to Diana, Carter began picking up his things. The teenager stood up. "I've to go now, Donna. My mom will be home soon and it'll be better if she finds me there. See you soon."

"See you soon, Carter. May the Goddesses be with you."

"What strange things you say sometimes." Carter laughed.

Carter Grant walked away along the stone path. Diana waited for him to disappear from her sight, and then opened her purse.  _Well, I hope she likes it._  Diana pulled out a box wrapped in gift wrap.

"Alex?" The agent turned to the brunette. Out of the corner of her eye, Diana saw Artemis nod. "Happy Birthday!"

Alex's angry expression fell like a house of cards. The young woman looked at the gift, at Diana, at Artemis, without getting over her astonishment.  _Why is she so surprised that someone wants to give her a gift?_

"How did you know?" She asked at last.

"My Lena mentioned it a couple of days ago." Artemis shrugged. "Does your birthday have anything to do with your bad mood today?"

Alex sighed. "I guess I'm just not having a good birthday." She shrugged. "Kara couldn't have lunch with me because she has some shitty article to write for Fucker Carr." Alex stretched. "J'onn is very nervous lately... My mother said she couldn't come because she has a major conference today." Diana noticed that she clenched her fist lightly. "And Maggie just forgot it." Her lip quivered slightly.

"Perhaps this gift will make your day a little better." Artemis smiled sideways.

Diana watched as Alex blushed a little and pressed her lips together. She hesitantly took the box. "You didn't have to give me anything."

"What do people say these days? 'Bullshit'? Well, that thing. Now open it." Artemis took a swig of water.

Alex unwrapped the gift without breaking the yellow paper. Her fingers slid down the white box with excitement and a little nervousness. Her eyes met Diana's, and she nodded. When Alex opened the box, her eyes widened and her lips parted.

"Welcome to level three, Alexandra." Artemis sat down on the wooden bench.

The silver bracelets were reflected in Alex's dark eyes. The agent held them in their hands like the treasure they were. Her fingers traced its smooth surface. "These are... real?"

"If they weren't, they would not be able to absorb the impact of bullets." Artemis rolled her eyes. "What you have in your hands are bracelets in the style of Themyscira. In Bana-Mighdall they are smaller. At level three, you -and if we are lucky some other people- will learn to use them. Don't kid yourself, Diana and I make it look easy, but it's extremely difficult to be fast enough to know where the bullet is going to hit. It may take years to learn to use them properly."

Alex did not seem to be listening. Instead, she smiled and drew her new bracelets to her chest.

Artemis approached Diana softly enough, that Alex could not hear. "You will have to continue, Diana... something went into my eye..." her wife began rubbing her eyes.

_And here we have the fierce and dangerous Bana, crying because Alex likes her gift. This woman never ceases to amaze me._

Diana got up and stood in front of Alex. "I hope that you like your gift."

Alex came out of her trance and smiled. "…Of course. It's definitely a gift that can be very useful for me in the future."

_And this is Alex Danvers, pretending she doesn't want to give us a hug... And this girl continues to amaze me._

"Alex, could you help me with something? I have to meet with an old friend, but I don't know where the address is. Would you mind taking me there?"

* * *

 

 

**Kara Danvers**

**17:56 PM**

"Oh, Lena, this place is beautiful!"

Kara breathed in the open air of the Country Club.  _This place is perfect; it's close enough to the city in case there's any emergency, and it's far enough away to make it a totally relaxing place._  The place was owned by an old business associate of Lena’s.  _Alex is going to love it! I hope Diana has no problem bringing her here._

"Only the best for my family." Lena's mischievous smile could have melted the North Pole. The brunette took her luggage out of the car.

"C'mon, you two. Tonight's dinner won't cook itself." Maggie grabbed her luggage and walked to the cottage Lena had rented.

A soft breeze caressed Kara's face.  _This place is totally beautiful. It looks very relaxing too, just what Alex needs. Oh Rao, is that a water slide!?_  Kara saw some other people swim in a pool in the distance. A couple of kids were sliding on a huge water slide next to a water tank.

The interior of the cottage was as beautiful as the exterior. The wooden house had two floors, a fireplace, a kitchen, a living room and a lovely dining room. Lena had chosen the larger cottage. Kara let out a shriek of emotion and left her luggage on the floor.  _It's perfect! Totally perfect! Alex is going to love it!_

Maggie and Lena went directly into the kitchen, talking about the dinner they had to prepare. Kara followed them.

"Potsticker?"

"Kara?" Lena asked, taking an apron.

"You made sure someone picked up Eliza at the airport, didn't you?"

"Of course, Puppy." Lena opened a packet of flour. "I had to send another assistant. Jess hasn't answered the phone in all the morning, I think-..."

"Lena." Kara frowned. "Jess has been on vacation for a week. You forgot it?"

Her girlfriend's eyes widened in dismay.

"You're right, Jess is on vacation. Silly of me, I forgot it."

"You paid for it yourself, remember? A two-week vacation in the Caribbean. You even talked to your cousin Zara to receive her at the best hotel in the city."

"The negotiations with InGen have had me a little busy, Puppy." Lena started pouring water into the flour. "These Scots are a hard nut to crack, their emissary isn't making things easy for me. Last year I forgot my own birthday, and I was just negotiating with Wayne Enterprises." She frowned. "I don't trust the old Bruce, he gives me bad vibes."

"But still, to forget something like that... Aren't you working too hard? Are you okay?"

Lena smiled and her hand touched her medallion.  _I don't like this new tic._  "I'm totally fine, I promise."

"Kara, Lena, I don't want to interrupt your so interesting conversation, but we still have many things to do before Eliza arrives. It was already too difficult to hide the surprise from Alex." Maggie Sawyer began to fight to the death with a blender.

"Will Mr. J'onzz come?" Lena asked quickly and returned to concentrating on her pizza.

Kara blinked a couple of times. "Umm, I think so. I know M'gann is going to come, but J'onn has been a little... tense lately, in a rather weird mood."

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating? The man is going to be father, Kara. It's normal for him to be nervous."

"Lena, yesterday he stared at a fixed point for forty minutes. In absolute silence, not moving. Alex was going to shake him when he started laughing! It was creepy!" Kara shuddered at the memory of J'onn  _laughing._

"He will overcome it. I would be more worried about your friend M'gann." Lena's cheek was stained with flour. "Pregnant Martians don't get mood swings, do they?"

* * *

 

 

**The Birthday Girl**

**8:50 PM**

Alex parked Maggie's car in what looked like a country club.  _What kind of old friend does Diana have?... Someone might be trying to catch them._   _Amazons or not, you're never too cautious._  Maggie must have infected her with her paranoia.

"Umm, he is a CEO from Gotham I used to know years ago." the brunette replied from the back seat.

_Just great. There are only two kinds of CEO: nerds like Lena or smartasses like Maxwell Lord. Either way, I'd better have my eyes open._

Artemis squeezed her shoulder. "I figure you are eager to practice with your new bracelets, Alexandra. But I assure you this will not be the night you'll use them for first time." The redhead opened the car door. "Besides, no matter how good you are, the bullets would turn you into cheese if you had to use them now."

Alex and the two Amazons got out of the car and headed toward the club. The place was lit with warm yellow lights, shining all around. Upon entering, Alex saw many people enter a cottage emitting a noisy pop music.  _Surely someone is throwing a party, having a better time than I am having on my own birthday._  The agent also could see a pool, around which other families were having dinner.  _This place looks like a good place to relax._

Diana advanced toward the largest cottage in the place, a beautiful house made of large logs.  _It's very dark in there, something isn't okay_.

"My friend said he would leave the door open for us to go in directly." Diana opened the door to the cottage.

The darkness inside was almost absolute. Alex began stroking her gun under her clothes, while her eyes scrutinized around. Suddenly, the lights went on.

_""SURPRISE!!!""_

Kara's hug almost broke her in two. Her sister lifted her in the air and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Her mother ( _Mom!? She said she wasn't coming_!) was the next to hug her, kissing her on both cheeks. Winn and Lena hugged her together. J'onn was the next to lure her into his arms, looking better than she had seen him for weeks. Alex could smell his cologne of chocolate and mint tea, one of her favorite smells in the world. M'gann gave her a short hug. Finally Alex was face to face with Maggie.

She felt tears flood her eyes. "I thought you had forgotten."

Maggie stood on tiptoes to kiss her cheek. "Never." Alex kissed her smile. "And for the record, my gift to you is a bikini. Tomorrow you can use it for me."

"Tomorrow?"

"This place is ours for the whole weekend." Lena smiled next to Kara and Diana. "You deserve much more than this, Alex."

"If I could, I would give you a magnificent gift like we used to do on Krypton, sister." Kara looked at her with infinite devotion. "I hope you will settle with three kilos of passion fruit ice cream."

"You bought me three kilos of ice cream?!"

"No, I made you three kilos of ice cream." Kara bit her lip and put her hands on her hips. "Your new diet about ‘don't eat anything bought’ is almost a blasphemy, Alex!"

"You can't imagine how difficult it was to make dinner." Lena pursed her mouth.

"Warriors only eats what they hunt with their own hands." Artemis folded her arms.

"But then how did you make dinner?"

Diana and Maggie shrugged. "The zoo will not notice a couple of goats missing."

* * *

 

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**9:30 PM**

The table looked absolutely gorgeous. Kara felt the emotion bubble in her chest in constant happiness.  _We all needed a break. Maggie from the blissful diary in Greek that she carries everywhere, Diana from work, Lena from her stress, J'onn from his apparent existential crisis... Tonight is just for Alex._  Her sister looked so happy that Kara wanted to hug her and not let her go for hours. She was in a conversation with Eliza and Diana, apparently talking about Lena.  _Aww, Lena used to throw stones at the royal guards! Some things never change._  Artemis listened to the conversation in silence, playing with the butter knife. Next to Kara, Lena and Winn were having a discussion about Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones.  _Oh oh, Winn has said that Galadriel isn't more powerful than Melissandre. I can hear Lena frowning._ Maggie had gone to get more ice in the kitchen.

J'onn was looking at the table, feigning interest. M'gann was looking at her plate without saying a word.

Kara frowned. She could feel that J'onn was tense like a violin string, he had been that way every day since learning about M'gann's pregnancy.  _And he always says the same, 'it’s just my nerves'._  Kara remembered Lena's wise words.  _'I would be more worried about your friend M'gann.'_

At that moment, the White Martian rose softly from her chair. She exchanged a silent look with J'onn and walked towards the garden. No one seemed to notice her absence at the time. Kara wiped her mouth with a napkin and rose from the table to follow her.

Kara saw M'gann come out into the fresh air of the garden. The Martian bent down to take a small box she had brought earlier, which was next to Winn's table games. She sat on the stairs with the box on her knees. "It's rude to spy on people, Kara."

The Kryptonian sighed and went out into the garden, sitting down next to her friend. "What have you got there?"

"A gift for your sister and for you." M'gann opened the box, inside there were at least eight glass bottles. "Alien alcohol, and these two are of that whiskey Alex likes so much. They were mine... but now I won't drink in a long, long time." M'gann gave her the box. "I hate to waste."

"Um, thank you so much, M'gann, really. But I haven't drunk for years. "

"Some bad experience?"

 _Because Lena was trying to quit drinking with all her strength and it didn't seem fair._  "Um, it's complicated."

"Do you think you could drink for me?"

"What?"

"I really want to drink, but I can't. I think I'd feel better if I see someone else drink."

"I really don't think..."

"Please? Just a couple of drinks."

Kara sighed deeply. "Okay, but just a couple of drinks."

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**9:51 PM**

Once Diana and her mother started talking about Lena’s beauty marks on her skin, Alex decided it was time to abandon the conversation.  _Mothers, they're all the same_. Unfortunately, the conversation between Maggie, Winn and Lena did not interest her enough either.

"They are all dead." Maggie said to an interested Winn and Lena. "Diana's translations revealed some names of those possibly implicated in the matter of the cure. I've been investigating them, and even the last of them is dead. I think…"

_I think my detective girlfriend needs to be pushed into the pool. Maybe tomorrow._

Her last choice seemed to be J'onn, since Kara and M'gann were not in sight. The Martian she considered a second father was stirring the meat on his plate with a fork.

"Hey, J'onn." Alex squeezed his shoulder. "You look exhausted tonight."

The Martian looked embarrassed for a moment. "I'm sorry, Alex. I don't mean to ruin your birthday. I'm just a little tired, a car hit me this morning."

"A car-...? My God! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I was not looking where I was going." J'onn stared into space. "I also got hit by two bikes, a motorcycle, and a tricycle."

"J'onn, are you...?"

"I'm fine." J'onn stood up from the table. "You enjoy your birthday, you deserve it. I'll go to the bathroom for a moment."

Alex sighed one last time and threaded her hand through her hair.  _If he continues like this, he will end up madder than a baptist in a brothel. Where the hell are Kara and M'gann?_  The agent got up from the chair and decided to look for her sister.  _I hope she's not eating my cake._

Unfortunately, Alex did not find Kara eating any cake. On leaving to the garden, the agent found a rather... peculiar scene. M'gann seemed to be complaining about something, angry as a childish cartoon. Kara, with her face flushed, was nodding from time to time.  _Damn, does she have a bottle in her hands?_  Alex came over.

"I did everything for him, Kara! I fixed the kitchen faucet! I changed the rug in my living room! I removed my 'IT' poster from the wall because he doesn't like clowns! I deserve him thinking about me a little!"

"YES!" Her sister drank from the bottle.

"All I want from him is a little support! Nothing more than that! Is too much to ask!?"

"Yo' deserv' love, Meg! All the love in the woooorld!"

_She's drunk!_

"M'gann! Kara!" Alex caught their attention. "Are you drinking!? Are you crazy!? M'gann, how could you!? In your state... "

"Shee not drenking, Alex! I'm dreenking for her! Cause I'm heeeer frend, and frends drenk when love faaaails you!"

"What?"

Kara took another drink.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, I can't believe you got drunk! Give me that bottle right now!... Is that expensive whiskey?"

* * *

 

 

**Artemis of Bana-Mighdall**

**10:15 PM**

Artemis began to feel bored when Diana and Eliza Danvers began to exchange knowledge about medicinal plants.  _Her ability to make friends is admirable_. The Amazon got up from the chair, wondering what Eliza Danvers's face would look like if she suddenly told her:  _'I challenge you to a battle to death, and whoever wins will be worthy to eat more cake'_.  _It would certainly be interesting._

The good hearing of the Amazon picked up a noise from the garden. Frowning, Artemis went there with a dagger in her hand. However, she put it back on her belt as soon as she saw the Martian screaming as if something had struck her little toe.  _Is she crying?_

"BUAAAAAAAA!!"

_Nut's sake..._

"Alex, Kara, it's not fair! I just love him too much! Why can't he love me in the same way!? BUAAAAAA!!"

Alexandra tried to take her friend's hand, but instead she took her ear. Kara started to cry as well and hugged her bottle.  _They are drunk._

"LOVE SH'LD BE DEF'NDED UNTIL DEATH!" Shouted the reporter.

"You three!" Artemis shouted and they turned to see her. "What the Tartarus do you think you're doing!?"

"Artemis!" Alexandra almost fell. "W-We're not doing anything! We're just... "

"Dr'nking!" Yelled Kara. "Dr'king for M'gann to dro'n her sorllows of love!"

_Drowning sorrows with drink? Poor thing, she doesn't know that sorrows are overcome by destroying things._

"Com' and d'ink with us!"

"Are you crazy, girl? The three of you are making a fool of yourselves, especially the Martian."

"J'OOOOONN!" The same Martian was crying over Alexandra's jacket.

"Com' and d'ink for love wit' us!"

"NO!"

"I CHAL'NGE YAH!"

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME, LITTLE GIRL!?"

"YEAH!"

"FINE!"

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**10:51 PM**

"The diary has brought me loads of interesting facts." said Maggie. "Lillian was experimenting with stem cells when..."

A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Eliza left her conversation with Diana to open the door. Maggie saw that a dark-haired teenager was standing there.

"Yes? Can we help you with something?"

"The brunette dressed in black and the blonde with glasses came with you? They just destroyed my car."

"What?" Eliza looked at him in disbelief. "You must be wrong, my daughters could never..."

"And the woman of color and the redhead shattered another with a bat."

"I repeat, you must be wrong. My daughters could never... "

"Where are Kara and Alex?" Winn asked.

J'onn came downstairs at that moment. "Has anyone seen M'gann? I can't find her."

"Lena, sweetie, did you see Missy?" Diana approached her daughter.

"Oh, shit." Maggie said.

The first to run was Lena. Maggie did not think twice before following the CEO out of the house, praying to God that everything was a mistake and Alex would not have destroyed any cars.  _Please, Alex, my wallet couldn't stand the pain._  To her disgrace, the universe hated her and there were not two shattered cars, but four.  _Are those marks of fists? Oh, what a relief, it was Kara. It's Lena's business._

Maggie was the first to hear the shrill laughter. Looking up, she found the four agents of disaster sitting in the water tank, legs dangling at the edge. They were laughing so loudly that they seemed about to drown. The serious and until then gentle M'gann M'orzz, the same girl who had served her alcohol in the bar for years, had a bat in her hands and brandished it in the air like a sword.

"ALEXANDRA AND KARA DANVERS!" Eliza shouted.

"HI MOMMY!" Alex shouted.

"POOOTSTICKEEEERS!" Kara shouted. "We'r celeb'ting lov' and I LOVE POTSTICKERS!"

"KARA! Come down from there NOW!" The imperturbable Lena Luthor screamed at her girlfriend.

Diana came running, Maggie saw her face turning red at incredible speed. "AAAAAAARTEEEEEEEMIIIIIIIIS!"

"Hi  _*hip*_  Di! This drink that Kara likes  _*hip*_  so much is much stronger than normal ones!"

"MAGGIE I LOVE YOU!" Alex stood up in the tank. "MARGARET SAWYER I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE PERFECT FOR ME! LET ME SING A SONG ABOUT HOW PERFECT YOU ARE!  ** _MAGGIE, YOU ARE PERFECT! YOU ARE PERFECT, OH MAGGIE! MAAAAAGGIE MAGGIE MAGGIE MAGGIE! MAAAAGGIE MAGGIE MAGGIE MAGGIE MAGGIE MAGGIIIIIIIIIIE!_** "

"Diana, my love!" shouted Artemis. "I want to drown in the depths of your eyes! Drink in the beauty of your soul! Spend every second of eternity by your side! LET'S MAKE ANOTHER BABY, DIANA!"

"What's going on!?" J'onn came at last.

Maggie watched Kara stagger as she stood up. "LEDNA L'THOR OF BANACYRA!"

"Please, no..." Lena seemed to want to die.

"Leednaaaaa I lov' you! I LOV' YOU! I LOVE YOU F'OM THE 0.000001 SECOND' AFTAAHR I SAW YOU FOR THE FIRS' TIME! I WANT TO MARUY YOU! AND HAV' SIX CHILD'EN WITH YOU! I WANT THEM TO HAV' YAAR EYES, YAAR HAIR, YAAR CHEEKS, YAAR LIPS, YAAR BOOBS, YAAR ASS! AND MY... LAST NAME! YEAH I JUST WANT MY LAST NAME FOR THEM! YO’RE AS PARFECT LIKE A POTSTICKER!"

"J'ONN J'ONZZ!" M'gann brandished her bat. "I want you to know that I'm totally sober!" She looked at J'onn. "FUCK YOU!"

J'onn advanced and began to climb the water tank.

"FUCK YOU, J'ONZZ! IN THESE THREE WEEKS I HAVE RECEIVED NO WORD OF SUPPORT, NO GESTURE OF CONTAINMENT, NOTHING! DO YOU THINK THIS IS DIFFICULT ONLY FOR YOU, YOU BASTARD!? IT'S MY BLOODY BODY WHO HAS YOUR SON! AND THE ONLY THING YOU DO IS AVOID ME! IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS, YOU COULD SIMPLY BE BRAVE AND..."

J'onn reached the top of the tank and kissed M'gann on the lips. Maggie watched in shock as the people around her began to applaud. In the tank, Kara began to sing a love song. Artemis and Alex started singing 'Fighter'. When the Martians parted, J'onn embraced her. "Of course I want it."

"Then why do you act like I suddenly had a contagious disease?" M'gann returned the hug.

"I was scared. I'm still scared. I'm... terrified."

"I'm scared, too." Maggie heard M'gann say. "But I'd rather be afraid with you than being afraid alone."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize and just get your mind back, okay?"

"Yes." J'onn closed his eyes and rubbed her back. "Agreed."

The beauty of the scene was ruined when Kara began to sing 'I will always love you'. Maggie turned to Diana.

"Diana, please help me get them down there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are entering the last part! Guess which island they are going to visit?


	20. A long way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there was a misunderstanding. The story is not ending. We are entering the last arc of "Of Kryptonians & Amazons: The Lost Princess" to enter "Of Kryptonians & Amazons: The Women of the Thousand Faces".  
> Which leads me to ask the following question: Which version of Hippolyta do you want me to use? I don't care to use the brunette (comics) or the blonde (movie).

_Lena stared at the damage done to her building from the distance. No doubt it would take weeks to be repaired. Everyone else was busy helping the wounded and moving Doris Zuel to a truck that might well have been a tank._

_"Miss Luthor." Jess approached the motionless figure of her boss, standing in the street and watching the building. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine, Jess. Another day, another assassination attempt." The CEO folded her arms._

_"Miss Luthor, w-what was that?" Jess stammered. "Up there, when that thing... Your medallion... There was a green light and then her hand twitched."_

_Lena closed her eyes for a few seconds. Her mouth twitched slightly. When she opened her eyes, she offered Jess a quiet smile. "Well, Jess, as you'll know, it's not strange that Amazons have occult skills."_

_"B-but that thing..."_

_"Can you promise me you will not say anything?" Lena, smiling, turned to look at her completely. "I need these things to be kept secret for now from everyone, even Kara. Especially Kara." She approached her secretary. "I need you to promise me that you will keep the secret."_

_"I... Yes, of course, I didn't mean to imply..."_

_"Oh Jess, you work so hard and you're so loyal." Lena rubbed her shoulder. "I would like to reward you in some way for everything you do."_

_"Ah-ah that's not necessary, it's my job, I..."_

_"I'll give you a vacation." Lena smiled at her. "Yes, a long vacation in the Caribbean is just what you need. Don't worry about the money, I'll pay every penny. Please don't bother to reject, let me show you my gratitude in this way. You will spend a few weeks in the Caribbean and relax. Now, if you'll excuse me, my mom fell from a giant trying to save me. I must go with her now."_

* * *

 

_The brunette did not have time to resist before being pushed into the frozen depths of the well. The last thing she saw were two incredibly blue eyes._

_Lena felt the cold first, then the weight of the water as her body continued to sink deeper and deeper. The water entered her lungs without her being able to avoid it, but far from burn, that water made her chest feel as light as a feather, as if she had no body and was only a spirit. Looking up, the surface of the well had become as small as a moon in the sky, and equally unattainable. **I**   **have been thrown into the wolf's mouth and now I must see myself slowly die.**_

_The arms gripped her torso gently but firmly. Lena felt a long-fingered hand grip her chin so she could not turn her head. The brunette closed her eyes and tried not to surrender to the fear that was shaken in her heart._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Lena was not surprised to be able to talk in the water. She believed she could never be surprised anymore._

_The arms tightened a little further. Lena’s chest felt as hard as a rock._

**_I am just taking precautions_ **

_The voice that answered her did not speak in any known language. It seemed that Lena had simply heard it in her mind._

_"Precautions against what?"_

**_Against everything that wants to kill you_ ** _. The hand holding her chin moved to her hair. **Against yourself also.**_

_"Is that why you make me forget?" Lena felt the overwhelming desire to squirm like a fish in a net. "Jess saw you, she saw you and that's why you sent her away."_

**_I could have killed her, too. But I am sure you would not have appreciated it._ **

_"Don't tell me you care what I want."_

**_You want what everyone should want. It is in your nature._ **

_"Don't make me forget..."_

**_Sorry._ ** _The arms of stone embraced her back. **But you are the first to live so long**.  **I will keep you alive at any price.**_

_"Why?" The water changed from greenish to slightly golden. "I don't want this. Why?"_

**_You are my only gap._ ** _Its arms let her go. **Now, forget it again.**_

* * *

 

 

_Lena woke with a gasp in the darkness. Her bed was too hot, and a few drops of sweat came down her back when she reached frantically for the bedside table to get her phone. **I can't forget it. I can't forget it. I have to write it down. I have to write it down before I forget it.** She almost dropped her cellphone.  **Come on, come on, come on, don't forget it, don't forget it!**_

_Her fingers began typing at full speed on her cellphone. **That's it, come on**_ **, 'GA-'.**

_Lena could not finish of write the word when she felt a stitch in her chest. She fell asleep immediately._

* * *

 

 

**Lena Luthor (of Themyscira)**

**8:42 AM**

Lena heard a loud snoring before she woke up completely. When she did, she realized that the snore had been hers. She had slept in a bad position, causing her neck to ache as she moved. Lena buried her face in the pillow.  _I'm screwed. At this hour, what happened last night must be in all the news._  Lena let out a groan of frustration coming from the depths of her soul.  _M'gann M'orzz is banned from my house from now on._ She put another pillow over her head as she remembered that there were four destroyed cars.  _Maggie's wrong if she thinks I'm going to pay for what Alex did. I'm not a fucking bank._

When the CEO finally removed her head from under the pillow, an object fell to her side. Surprised, the brunette saw that the screen of her cell phone was on. Lena took it and looked at it, finding a note where the word  **'GAP'**  was written in capital letters. She rubbed her eyes and frowned.

 _What is this? 'Gap'? What…?_  Suddenly, Lena simply felt that it was nothing important _. It must be some joke that Alex did yesterday, after we put her in the car she started texting everyone. I'll delete it now._  Banishing that matter from her mind, Lena deleted the note and got out of bed.

It was hot in her room at Diana's apartment. Lena wiped the sweat from her forehead.  _I have to buy her an air conditioner._ She picked up her clothes from the chair where she had left them last night, frowning when she noticed the wrinkles in her blouse _. We had to pack our stuff up too fast._

Lena braced herself to face a new day and left the room. Kara and Alex continued where they had left them last night, snoring comfortably on the couch... more or less. Her girlfriend was hugging a cushion and Alex was hugging a bottle of whisky.  _Last night she thought that bottle was her son. ("Maggie, look, this bottle is perfect like you! I'm going to call him Little Sanvers and he'll be our son!")... Well, at least Alex did not hurt anyone._  Her eyes turned to her beloved Kara, who snored furiously, with her blond hair messy.  _("Naabady's gain' to touch my wooman! Ledna L’thar of Banacyra is out of yaar league, you jerks!") I hope you get used to sleeping on the couch, Kara Drunk-El, because that's exactly what you'll do when we get back home._

Lena heard a conversation coming from the dining room. Walking down the hall, she saw Diana and Maggie sitting at the table with two cups of coffee, talking to a redheaded woman. At first she thought it was Artemis, but as she approached, she realized that she was not. The woman seemed much older than the Bana, and also smiled and spoke with natural sweetness, qualities that could not be attributed to the Egyptian Amazon.

Diana looked up and saw her. "Oh, here she is. Good morning, sweetie. I hope you slept well."

"For the night we've had, I slept quite well." Lena looked questioningly at Maggie. The detective just shrugged.

"Lena, honey, I want you to meet someone." Diana said smiling. "She is Alexa, Artemis' younger sister."

Lena blinked a couple of times and looked back at the woman. Of course, the resemblance was there, despite Alexa's age and blue eyes. The red-haired woman never stopped smiling at her, her hands resting softly on her lap.  _This woman is my aunt, with whom everyone says I used to get along very well._  Alexa got up and stood in front of her.

"I confess I had to come here and see it with my own eyes to believe it." The woman was staring at her face. "But there's no doubt, your face has not changed a bit, Lena. Does it bother you if I give you a hug?"

Lena shook her head and the red-haired woman gave her a short but strong hug. Her eyes met Maggie's, who put her hands to her mouth and spread it at the corners, in a universal gesture that meant  _'smile, you idiot'_. Lena tried.

When they separated, Lena sat next to Diana and took a banana from the fruit bowl. Diana wrapped her arm gently around her, as if asking permission.  _Wonder Woman shy about a hug, a curious sight._  Lena leaned into the hug, smiling slightly.

"We were talking about last night." Maggie took a sip of coffee, reading something on her cellphone. "Alex and her stupid bottle kept me up late. I swear M'gann must have put something into that whiskey."

"Don't talk about Mr. Sanvers that way." Lena said with a serious face.

"It's not funny, Luthor. I can't wait to break that stupid bottle." Maggie growled. "And it's Little Sanvers."

"Was it really that bad?" Alexa asked.

"My girlfriend said that she wanted six children with my physical characteristics." Lena shrugged.

"And Artemis recited love poems about the beauty of my soul and her love for me."

"Oh my Nut! Like at your wedding?"

"A little worse." Diana pressed the bridge of her nose. "This drink was a lot stronger. Her hangover will be the size of Polyphemus when she wakes up."

"My sister only gets poetic when she's really drunk." Alexa shook her head.

"I don't even want to imagine the news." Lena sighed.

Maggie looked up from her cellphone. "In fact, it looks like we've been lucky. The incident hasn't been linked to you."

"What?" Lena asked in surprise. "That makes no sense. Kara is known as my girlfriend, and many people saw her..."

"People saw a disheveled and very drunk blonde proclaim her love for 'Ledna L'thar of Banacyra'." Maggie pursed her mouth. "At least so far the incident hasn't been linked to you."

_Oh, what a relief. What a relief._

"I see you have a very interesting life, niece." Alexa rubbed her hands together. "It is a terrible coincidence that someone has declared you eternal love from the heights."

"Coincidence?"

"Oh, yes. On your first birthday, Artemis climbed a waterfall and sang you a song in Banen." Alexa laughed. "I would like to say that she was drunk, but I think she was just very happy."

Lena bit her lip as she smiled.

"She used to do that very often?"

"Sing in Banen? Just for you."

"I know, she told me. I... I mean climbing the waterfall. Or climbing a giant. Was she always so intrepid?"

 _So similar to Alex? Is that why they get along so well?_  Lena bit her cheek.  _You're not five, Lena. Nor do you have any right to be jealous._

Alexa leaned forward. "She's the most unpredictable person I know."

"And arrogant." Diana rubbed her shoulder. "During the pregnancy she made my life impossible."

Lena frowned. "How did she get pregnant?"

Diana looked away. "Um, it's... complicated. Honestly, at first I was going to be the one to carry you in my womb. But the people of the man's world would have noticed, my enemies could have discovered it and... It was safer that your other mother carry you."

"What the heck? Did you have a in vitro fertilization?" Maggie raised her eyebrows, looking up from her cellphone.

Diana laughed, in a good mood. "No, Maggie, nothing of that current technology." She looked at Lena. "At no point did I want to form a baby of clay. Being one, I attest that it's not nice to be called 'clay' behind your back."

"Alkyone?" Alexa asked.

"And Persephone, and Myrto, and Akila of Bana-Mighdall... Nothing nice." Diana shrugged. "I was thinking that we could adopt when my mother took me under the island, and confessed to me that she-…"

 **_*BANG*_ ** _*Ahhhhhh*_

Lena saw a very disheveled Artemis come out of the main bedroom, massaging her temples between groans of pain. She was bitting her lip hard as she walked as if she had been hit by a truck.

"Wait." Maggie began to record her with her cellphone.

Lena looked at her reproachfully.

"This moment of divine justice has to be recorded, Lena," said the detective simply.

The Egyptian Amazon got to the door, blinking a couple of times at the people at the table. Lena saw her ( _the right word is 'Mom'... come on... you can do it_ ) stop her eyes on the other redhead. Far from being surprised, Artemis managed to raise her eyebrow in the middle of her agony. "You took your time, Alexa."

"I know, I'm sorry." Alexa sighed. "I was home when I found out. Things got a little crazy with Queen Karna and some random hunters on the border. And then I went to Themyscira believing that there would be more information, only to find that nobody there knew anything either."

"My mother doesn't know?" Diana frowned. "I've been sending her homing pigeons for a week."

"They were homing pigeons?...  _Oh_." Artemis pursed her lips. "Oops."

"Artemis, what did you do?"

"I may have accidentally eaten them."

Lena saw Diana remain very calm. "...Did you eat my homing pigeons?"

"Warriors only eats what they hunt with their own hands, Diana."

"Did not you see they had messages written on their little paws?" Her eye twitched.

"Is it really necessary to tell your mother? Can we not wait a couple of years? Maybe a decade?" Artemis sat in the other seat next to Lena. The Amazon kissed her cheek and rested her head on the CEO's shoulder, closing her eyes. Lena felt her red hair tickle her nose. "Lena, tell your mother you don't want to meet your grandmother. That woman will suck your vital energy."

Alexa shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Umm, it may be a bit late for that, sister."

Artemis raised her head so fast that Lena thought she heard a bone creak.

"Did you tell her?"

"Ehh..."

"You told her!"

"What did you want me to do!?  _'Hello my Queen, good morning, Lena ins't alive or anything, but Diana has not sent you a message about her_?'."

_Well, she's right._

Diana squeezed Alexa's shoulder. "It's alright, Alexa, nobody blames you."

"I do."

Alexa ignored her sister. Instead, she focused on Diana and Lena. "After the initial moment of emotion... and believe me, there was a lot, Hippolyta asked me to tell you that she wants you to come back."

The wave of panic crossed Lena's chest so suddenly that she was surprised by her own reaction. No one noticed it except for Maggie, who was looking at her causally. She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Her fist clenched involuntarily.

"Come back?" She and Diana asked at the same time.

"She wants you to tell her in person." Alexa shrugged.

"Oh, what a relief," said Diana. "If I fly there now, I can be back before the night. Tomorrow I have to go and get some Swiss cupcakes for Ms Grant, so I think..."

Alexa interrupted her. "And if it's true, she wants to proclaim five sacred days in honor of Hera, in gratitude for returning Lena to us." Alexa bit her lip. "You would have to stay for five days."

"Sorry, did I hear right?" Maggie interrupted. "Can she force them back if she wants to?"

"I told you this woman was going to suck us of our vital energy."

"No, it's not like that." Diana looked at them seriously, taking Lena's hand. "Of course she can't force us to go back, and we will not be going back. However, if a sacred party is organized in honor of a Goddess, unfortunately we can't miss it. It would be sacrilege."

"And why is it so important?" Lena asked, perhaps a little sharper than usual.

Artemis put a lock of her black hair behind her ear. "We are talking about the same Gods who turned Arachne into a spider just because she wove better than them. Hermes almost destroyed my city years ago. I don't like it, but we can't afford to offend them in any way."

"Can you not come with us?" Diana's face brightened. "We would not have to part and you could meet your grandmother and our sisters. Would you like it, Maggie? It has been a long time since we received visitors from the outside world, I bet..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," said Lena quietly.  _Calm. Calm._  "I'm in the middle of important negotiations that could be vital in the growth of L-Corp. I can't go away for five days."

Lena did not feel well when she saw a twinge of disappointment cross Diana's blue eyes. But as always, the Amazon only smiled with understanding. "Of course, that's fine. Don't worry, I will explain it to my mother. It will only be five days and we will be back. We can all go together another time."

_Stupid heart, stop hurting. Stupid Maggie Sawyer, stop looking at me like that._

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms...?"

"Hunt." Alexa smiled a little. "I prefer to use a surname like the women of man's world."

"It was a pleasure, Ms Hunt. But I'm afraid I have to say goodbye. I have to go to my house and take a shower, and then go to work."

"On Sunday?" Maggie folded her arms.

"As I said before, I'm in the middle of important negotiations." Lena got up from the chair. "When Kara wakes up, tell her to call me, please."

Lena advanced toward the door, not daring to look back at any moment.

* * *

 

 

**The woman who works on Sunday**

**10:15 AM**

Lena really did not need to go to L-Corp on Sunday, but after Alexa mentioned that Diana and Artemis would have to go back for a few days, her heart squeezed in such a way that she needed to be alone to think. The morning light warmed her office, causing the CEO to remove her spiked jacket and set it neatly on a chair.

 _'It's always better to think in an office,'_  her brother's memory said. Lena could only agree with him.  _You used to think too much in an office and you became crazy and genocidal._

Lena opened the folders in front of her, about Yotsuba and their recent interest in genetic engineering.  _The sharks smell the blood, they also want to buy InGen... And it seems that Umbrella is also interested... None of them is competition, but Wayne Enterprises is going to give me a good fight. That old man is really a pain in the neck._

Lena picked up the phone and called her replacement assistant. "Andrea, bring me the files 6-23 of section 45. They are the ones in a green folder."

"Of course, Ms Luthor."

Ten seconds passed and Andrea came through the door with the files in her hand.  _Wow, that was fast._ Ms Sachs left the files in front of her, smiling professionally.

"Can I help you with something else?"

Lena blinked in astonishment. "No, not for now, Andrea. It's enough that you have to be here on Sunday."

"Oh, Ms Luthor, you're really too kind." The brunette smiled. "My previous boss would have told me ' _you should have come sooner, Emily_ ' and then sent me to buy coffee and bring it in less than four minutes or... Oh, I'm so sorry, you're working. Excuse me. I'll go back to my desk."

Andrea Sachs left the office quickly. _Am I the only CEO who treats her employees with a little courtesy? Am I doing things right?_

Lena was going to go back to work when she felt a gust of wind come in through the window.  _She has taken her time._  Placing a paperweight on her documents, the brunette turned to meet a Supergirl a little more shaky than normal. It was obvious that the blonde still had a killer hangover.  _She seems about to fall to the floor._

"Hey." Kara almost tripped as she approached. "Lena…"

"I'm afraid you're making a mistake. The office of Ledna L'thar of Banacyra is on the left."

"Oh, Lena, I'm so sorry!" The brunette noticed that Kara had a small envelope in her hands. "I didn't want things to get out of control, but it’s that M'gann looked so sad and she couldn't drink and she really has great persuasive skills and I swear I didn't want to cause you problems I...!!"

"Kara, slow down." Lena got up from her chair and helped Supergirl take a seat. The Kryptonian slumped onto the couch with a loud  ** _*puff*_**. "Slow down, you still have a hangover."

"I'm sorry."

"You have to take deep, long breaths or your headache will get worse." Lena poured a glass of water. "Here, drinking water will help. An expert on hangovers tells you."

"I'm sorry, Lena."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay, I..."

"Kara." The brunette woman took her face. "It's okay," she said sincerely. "That I had a drinking problem doesn't mean that you can't drink. I don't want you to give up anything for me. However, I would rather you don't go around drunkenly screaming for the world to hear... and that you don't destroy cars."

She watched Kara blink in confusion. "Aren't you mad?"

Lena came over and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Before I was, now... now I need a hug."

Supergirl wrapped her arms around her immediately, resting her cheek on Lena's forehead. The brunette felt her long fingers tracing circles on her back. "What's wrong?"

"...They have to return to Themyscira for a couple of days." Lena swallowed hard. "Did they tell you when you woke up?"

"I think Diana mentioned it while trying to take Alex off her bottle, yeah. I wasn't paying attention. I could only think that maybe I had caused you problems." Kara raised her hand to fix the glasses she did not have. "What's the problem? We can go with them if we want. Actually I have the perfect excuse: I can tell Carr that I'll do an article about the Amazons and how they live."

"I can't, Kara. My job…"

"Lena, your vice president is more than capable of taking over for a few days." Supergirl looked at her as if she were a little girl. Still in the midst of a hangover, Lena was surprised that her look was so wise. "What's the real reason you don't want to go?"

Lena climbed into the heroine's lap, seeking to feel loved like a little girl after a nightmare. The brunette sighed. "It's all so cliché, Kara... Sometimes I feel like I've found a missing piece of my life... And sometimes I don't even know who I am." Lena felt a kiss on her forehead. "This month and a half has been by far the most exciting in my life. And it has not been because I'm a Luthor, it has been because I'm... an..."

"An Amazon?"

"I don't know if I want to be an Amazon, Kara." Lena hid her face in the blonde's neck. "I want to have a family, but I don't know if I want to be an Amazon."

"My little Potsticker, no one asks you to be something you don't want to be." Kara kissed her forehead again. "The important thing is who you decide to be: this wonderful and strong woman, with the biggest heart I know. Lena, your last name has never mattered and will never matter. You're Lena Luthor Zor-El of Themyscira, and the world is a more beautiful place because you live in it. No matter what last name you use, just be Lena."

Lena felt her heart flutter in her chest.  _You always know what to say._  "Zor-El?"

"We'd be considered an old couple if we were on Krypton." Kara laughed.

_You miss your world so much, and here I'm doubting about mine. I should be ashamed of myself._

"Maybe this will help." Kara pulled out the paper envelope she had previously held in her hands. Lena looked at it curiously. "It's a bit old now, but that's fine. That way you'll know that things haven't really changed much... you've always been special."

"What is this?"

"Remember the day the tamaranean attacked you? How upset were you because people linked you to Lillian's crimes?"

Lena frowned, remembering the not so distant times where the shadow of her last name was drowning her.

"Some assholes threw eggs at my car, yes."

"I asked Winn to help me make this video." Kara put it in her hands. "It was a surprise to you. Our plan was to upload it to the internet so millions of people would see it, but then the tamaranean... and Diana... and Metropolis... And the last thing you needed was more public attention. Besides, it was on my laptop and the fire almost ruined it. I thought I could use it now to apologize." Kara scratched her head nervously. "But I want you to see it anyway, Love."

Lena watched the CD for a few seconds, not knowing what to think about the fact that Kara and Winn had kept a secret from her for almost a month.  _Look at it first, then decide whether you should be angry or not_. The CEO got up, looked for her laptop, and sat down next to Supergirl again.

She could feel Kara surrounding her with her arm as the video played. On the screen of her laptop, Supergirl was sitting on a wooden bench, facing the camera.

"We didn't get to edit it much," Kara said to her side.

 _*'Is the camera on, Winn?'*_ In the video, Supergirl had a confused expression. _*'Yeah, I know I shouldn't say your name. Just delete it later. Can I start now?... Okay, here I go...'*_ Supergirl looked seriously at the camera _. *'People from National City and the world, this is Supergirl from the planet Krypton. I'm speaking to you on the occasion of the gossip and suspicions that are currently befalling Lena Luthor. It is well known that my family and hers have maintained a war that has shaken the country for a long time. That both Lex and Lillian Luthor have committed horrible crimes against both humans and aliens. But during the moment of truth, when my friends and I didn't have a way out, the person who saved our lives was Lena Luthor.'*_ Supergirl took a deep breath _._

 _*"She committed the greatest act of valor that can exist: deciding to do the right thing, even against the people we love. Lena chose to be different from her family. And that act of valor should not be rewarded with the infamous treatment she is receiving from the media nowadays. Is this how acts of good should be rewarded? Not at all. Ms Luthor deserves better than that.'*_ Supergirl got to her feet.

 _*'I understand that suspicions against her surname aren't easy to overcome. But if my word is worth something, then you have to know this: I trust Lena Luthor. And I know from the bottom of my heart that she will not betray that trust. Maybe if you give her a chance, you might know it too. She has chosen to make National City her home so she can do good things for the people of the world. As a citizen of this city, it makes me feel privileged. And also immensely proud.*_ Supergirl smiled a little.

_*'I want you to know that we are not 'a Super and a Luthor working together', we are Me and Lena working together to make the world a better place. And that's all that counts for me.... And cut, Winn! Do you think it went well? I hope Lena likes it... Oh Rao, look what time it is! I have a very important interview in an hour!... No, Winn, it's not George RR Martin. Oh! Please delete that last part, I think...'*_

"Well, I guess that's all." Beside her, Kara closed the laptop. "As I said before, it lacked a lot of editing, but... Lena?"

Lena let out a sob.

"Oh, it was too much! I'm sorry! I didn't want to…"

The brunette collided against the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck as the sobs came out of her throat, without being able to control them. Lena felt her cheeks moist and a sharp pain in her chest. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist, tracing circles on her hip, kissing her shoulder.

"Y-You made a mistake," Lena murmured.

"A mistake?"

"You said National City was my home. And that's a lie, Kara. I've never had a home until I met you." Lena rubbed her nose against the blue material. "You're my home; the only reward I want. I don't want any thing else. I only want you."

"Baby, easy. Don't cry, easy." Kara began stroking her hair. "You're my home too, Lena.  _Khap zhao rrip_ , promise me you'll never forget it."

"I promise." Lena wiped her tears.

"And if our home is the people we love... How about we make our home bigger?" Kara caressed her cheek. "Maybe two thousand times bigger? I don't know, how many Amazons does the island have?"

Lena laughed and her lips remained in a smile. "Almost three thousand." She sighed. "It's ok, I'll do it."

"Let's go to Themyscira, Potsticker?"

"Let's go to Themyscira, Puppy." Lena kissed her nose. "I'm going to call Diana and tell her that..."

"Call her later." Kara wrapped her arms around her again, rubbing her waist. "Now I want to hold you a little longer. I just discovered that's good for my hangover."

* * *

 

 

**?**

**17:20 PM**

_"I had my suspicions... But their disaster yesterday has already made it clear. M'gann M'orzz is pregnant."_

_The shoulders tightened. "Just great... Just what we needed now: another one."_

_"Is it really a problem? It's no different than any other damn routine situation. We just have to wait."_

_"No, we can't 'just wait'. This gap is too close to the girl. Our subtlety isn't being useful... I think we will have no choice but to stop being subtle... If you still want your man, don't take your eye off the White Martian either. We will have to..."_

_"There's something else."_

_"Spit it out."_

_"They will go to Themiscyra... I heard it this morning. It seems that Le- that the girl will go with them... Why are you looking at me like that? We could..."_

_"The tamaranean we found a year ago is in good health, right? Go and prepare her."_

_"Did you not hear me? I said that..."_

_"I told you to go and prepare the tamaranean." The hands rested on the desk. "Get lead too, a lot of lead." There was a sigh. "And call Olivia Marsdin."_


	21. The (Paradise?) Island

**Lena Luthor (of Themyscira)**

**11:11 AM**

The bright sunlight reflected in Lena's eyes as she drove to the airport. The brunette had to turn on the air conditioner to survive the heat. Kara, of course, did not have that problem.  _She looks fresh like a flower doing photosynthesis._  Her girlfriend was in the seat next to hert, talking to Winn, who was explaining the new functioning of her cellphones.

"They can receive calls. Maybe the sound won’t be very good, but that's the best I could do considering that place is practically Ancient Greece and there's no electricity." Winn shuddered in horror. "In case of an emergency, Kara, it’s a forty-minute flight at full speed from Themyscira to here."

"It would have to be an apocalyptic emergency if J'onn and Mon-El wouldn't be able to solve it together."

"How will you explain the absence of Supergirl?" Lena asked.

"It cost me my weight in Oreos, but J'onn agreed to pretend to be me a couple of times." Kara yawned. "What about the battery, Winn?"

"Take care of it like water in the desert." Winn pressed a couple of buttons on Kara's cellphone. "And that goes for you too, Princess Leia. Your resistance will be tested in this survival test."

"Winn, it's only five days without working." Lena sighed. "I'm totally fine with that."

Her girlfriend and her best friend stared at her.

"I'm serious." Lena wrinkled her nose. "Masrani has instructions to call me only in case of emergency."

"I think it would be better if you're the one who keeps the cellphones, Kara."

"Your faith in me is moving, Winn." Lena rolled her eyes.

"Lena, if you spend five days without touching your cellphone I personally will disguise myself as Gandalf and I'll admit that Galadriel is better than Melissandre."

"You don't have to admit anything, because she is." Lena lifted her chin, looking sideways, making Kara shake her head.

* * *

 

 

**The woman about to travel**

**11:57 AM**

Lena, Kara and Winn found Alex and Maggie on the airport runway. Alex Danvers wore white and blue instead of black, and she was talking to J'onn J'onzz.  _He looks like another person, he's much happier than the last time._  Maggie wore a pair of sunglasses and was talking to someone on her cellphone.

_"Cragen has given me a break, Olivia. You and Elliot will have to go ahead with the case of Barty Crouch. The evidence that he killed his father is circumstantial, but we can still find firm evidence. If you have another question, ask now, I won't be available in the next five days..."_

Her girlfriend hugged her sister for a long time, both with excited smiles on their faces. Lena was very happy to see that.  _They're happy for a decision I made_. Her eyes fell on Winn, who smiled sadly at the excitement of the two sisters.

"I wish you could come with us," Lena said, sighing. "It won't be the same without you."

"It's okay. Anyway, tomorrow there will be a Chronicles of Narnia marathon."

"Narnia?" Lena frowned. "Those books are terrible."

"But the movies are pretty good."

"I'll bring you a present. Would you like an Amazon sword or an autograph from the Queen?"

Winn laughed, his gaze lighting up for a second.

"Do you think you can bring me Medusa's head, Wonder Girl? It would be very useful against the paparazzi." Winn smiled and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Enjoy it, Lena. Don't hesitate, just enjoy it."

_I don't understand why nobody sees how special you are, Winn. Honestly, I don't understand._

"That's the plan." Lena laughed. "After all, I'll be far from all the things that cause me stress: paparazzi, work, monsters trying to kill me, Cat Grant..."

Winn's eyes widened in terror, staring at a fixed spot behind Lena.

"What's wrong?" Lena turned around.

The brunette found an image out of her nightmares.  _No no no no no no no no no no_. Cat Grant was advancing toward them, with sunglasses on her face and a large handbag.

"Well, if everyone is here already, let's not waste time and let's go," said the older woman.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

When Kara saw her former boss, her face lit up and she ran to give her a hug.

_AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!_

"Cat! :D What are you doing here? Are you going to come with us?"

"Who do you think owns the plane, Kiera? Donna couldn't carry you all in her arms. I lent her my plane in exchange for an interview with the Queen. Opportunities are falling from the sky lately."

_Asjaamsizmdjkzmadksmadmskamad_

At her side, Winn sighed deeply. "Okay, this doesn't have to be a bad thing. Just- _Lena, are you foaming at the mouth?"_

* * *

 

 

**Diana of Themyscira**

**1:50 PM**

Diana was very happy to know how to fly a plane. Of course, it was not the same as flying free like a bird, feeling the wind in her hair and adrenaline in her chest, just like a kiss from Artemis or a smile from Lena.  _But definitely flying a plane also has its charm._  Beside her, Ms Grant watched the sky with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you once again for letting us use your plane."

"Donna, do you have any idea how much my interview with The Queen of Themyscira will sell?" Cat said softly. "You shouldn't say 'thank you' when the two sides take advantage of the situation, Donna."  _Why does she keep calling me 'Donna'? She knows that I'm Diana of Themyscira since the incident with Giganta._  "I've interviewed seven Queens from around the world, and the old singer from 'Queen' as well. But none of them could  be compared to your mother."

"Maybe it's best if I go with you when you do that, Ms Grant." Diana pressed the button for the seatbelt sign, so all the passengers would know that it was safe to take them off. "Almost six hundred years have passed since my mother left the island for the last time. I don't think she even knows what an interview is. She may feel a bit puzzled at first."

Cat pursed her lips. "It won't be necessary, Donna. I'm quite sure that I can handle it on my own. Millennial Queen or not, I'm the Media Mogul and there's nothing I can't achieve."

_Her self-confidence is admirable, I think she's right. I just hope she didn't ask my mother about her love affair with Ares. The last person who did that lost an ear._

"It's a pity you can't stay for more than a day, Ms Grant."

"Oh, Donna, I appreciate the invitation, but even all the lost islands aren't worth missing Carter's birthday." Cat smiled. "Kara is the one who is going to continue the story after I leave. I have full confidence that she will do it well. I should have left her in charge of my empire, not that incompetent of Olsen. Besides, I think your daughter will feel much more relaxed with my absence."

Diana laughed.  _That's absurd_. "That makes no sense. My Lena is a strong woman like you. Why would not she like you?"

"Oh my God, all superheroes are the same." Cat grunted.

"Same? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Donna." Cat replied, pursing her lips.

Diana did not dare continue. She was brave but not suicidal.

Cat stayed by her side for another half hour, after which she got up from the chair and stepped out of the cockpit. Diana thought she would do the rest of the trip alone, but five minutes later she was pleasantly surprised when she saw Lena walk in the door, her hair down and a magazine in her hand.

"It's too hot in here."

 _Some things never change_. Diana smiled. "The sun is quite strong at this time of day. In about twenty minutes the temperature will drop. Why are you here and not back with the air conditioning?"

"Ms Grant and  _my Kara_  are planning the interview and the story." Lena took the seat next to her. Her lips parted as if she was going to say something else, but she did not. "They're talking about journalist stuff. Alex and Maggie are sharing headphones and Artemis is taking a nap, so I decided to take a look around here."

"Well, things are quiet here. I thought you wouldn't want to come here, there’s a wider view of the horizon here"

"I guess I don't mind seeing the horizon if I can't look down." Lena opened the magazine in her lap. "I know it's the safest way to travel, but I really hate flying. Not even Kara has been able to take away my aversion." Her daughter sighed and rested her cheek on her hand. "How do you know how to fly a plane?"

"A friend of mine was a war pilot." Diana smiled. "His name was Steve Trevor. He was a good man, he taught me to do many things: to fly planes, to change the engine of a car, to open a bottle of beer, and he told me what a secretary was..." she sighed. "He was a good friend. He would have liked you."

"Did you not know what a secretary was?"

"I thought they were a some kind of slaves. No one else was benevolent enough to correct me."

"Well... technically a secretary is a kind of slave." Lena smiled. "How much time before we get to Themyscira?"

"Almost an hour and a half, my Sun and Stars. We will be there before you notice it." Diana checked the controls again.

"And is Bana-Mighdall much further away? Maybe we could go there too at some point."

_('How else could they have taken Lena away in the middle of the night, Diana? We aren't talking about your sisters, we are talking about Banas. One of my sisters betrayed us.')_

"Diana?"

"I think it would be better not to go Bana-Mighdall for now." Diana sighed. "Artemis and I have been thinking, sweetie, and we think... we think maybe Lillian might have had an accomplice between your mom's sisters. Someone who helped her to get you out of the city. A traitor."

Diana could only see her for a moment, but Lena's face hardened like stone. In her lap, her hand tightened.

"I promise I'll find her if there is one, Lena." Diana took her hand. "After the five sacred days are over, I'll talk to Alexa to start investigating. Everything will have to be done in a subtle way, honey... or we could provoke another war. And that leads me to the need to ask you something."

"What is it about?" Her voice sounded a little colder. Diana tried to ignore that.

"Don't mention the Bana-Mighdall traitor to my mother, Lena." Diana sighed. "It wasn't easy to get peace with them. It cost us a war and many lives. My wedding with your mom was the first step toward the fragile peace we have now. And knowing my mother, she would be able to start another war instantly." She took a deep breath. "And this is also important. Tell her... Tell her Lillian is dead. She wouldn't understand why we have forgiven her life. "

"You're asking me to lie."

"Yes, I'm asking you to lie. I'm not proud to do it, but..."

"You forget that I'm a businesswoman. My world is full of lies and appearances."

Diana tightened her hold on the control, perhaps too hard.  _That's the world in which Lillian raised you. I want to give you something better, my Sun and Stars, but we can't afford another war. I don't even know if we can trust Queen Karna._

"I'm sorry, Lena."

"Don't be." Lena sighed. "I will, only because I think it will be the best. I don't know your mother, but you almost killed her and she has an army. And I can't let anyone hurt Lillian. "

_Why do you defend the person who ruined our lives? Why, Lena?_

Diana took ten seconds in silence to control the anger and sadness in her heart.  _Time and patience, Diana. Don't forget what J'onn said, 'you have all the time in the world'. If you want Lena to have it too, then these five days are vital._

"Lena, do you want me to teach you how to fly a plane?"

Her normally serious and professional face turned into an expression of terror. "Now? With passengers on board? Of course not!"

"Oh, come on! You're a smart girl, you will do well. I will be here by your side at all time. Look, this screen here shows you the state of the turbines... Here is the fuel. These buttons here are for asking for help with radio signals, in case of emergency. Do you want to fly the plane?... Hold a little more tightly, sweetie... That's good! You see, Lena? You are flying! You are doing great, keep it up..."

 

* * *

 

**Kara Danvers**

**3:10 PM**

Kara was looking out the window of the plane, listening to Cat talk about all the important points they planned to cover in their visit to Themyscira. Her former boss had made a list.  _Or maybe she ordered Diana to make a list. After all, who knows Themyscira's key points better than she?_

"And don't forget to research their summer outfits." Cat took off her second pair of glasses. Suddenly, she frowned. "But what am I saying? It's summer all year long on that island. Forget what I said. Instead, I think readers would be more interested in knowing what those women do for fun. I can't imagine anything worse than being in a single place for thousands of years." Cat sighed. "Why so quiet, Kiera?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw Alex and Maggie sharing headphones and dozing relaxed.

"I guess I'm just thinking."

"I don't even want to imagine what kind of thoughts dwell in your head, but I'm going to take the risk. What are you thinking?" Cat asked looking at her cellphone, as she used to do when she wanted to feign disinterest.

"I don't know... The world. How big the world is." Kara sighed.

"And how it never cease to amaze us?"

"And how it never ceases to amaze us."

_I wonder if there's a Themyscira in Barry's Earth. I wonder if things are different there. Perhaps the Lena of that world was never separated from her family, and lives happily and freely and loved... I wonder what would have happened if she had never been kidnapped. Would we have met? Would we have fallen in love?_

"You know, Cat? I never thanked you for the advice you gave me." Kara smiled.

"Which one?" She was still looking at her cellphone.

"That one of ‘throw yourself into the river’. Of be many people at the same time. If you hadn't told me that, I wouldn't have had the courage to become a journalist."

"You would have had it." Cat looked up from her cellphone and smiled a little. "Only that it would have taken you longer to decide, and in life the better one doesn’t win, Kiera, the faster one does."

"You're right." Kara fixed her glasses. "That advice also helped me have the guts to be with Lena... Thanks for everything you always do for me, Cat. I wish I could give you back some of what _\- I know!_  When I have a daughter I'm going to name her after you! You imagine? Cat Danvers-Luthor!"

"Oh for God's sake Kiera,  ** _no_**."

Kara looked out the window again, and then she saw it. A magnificent island in the distance, with the sun falling on it and bathing it with golden lights. Kara could see beautiful white and blue buildings, houses in the hills, a beautiful castle in the center. She could also see tiny distant spots fishing in the sea, going up the hill, moving around the island.  _Themyscira_.

"We're already here."

* * *

 

 

**The Princess of Themyscira**

**3:35 PM**

It was like daydreaming.

The pure air, the warmth on her skin, the sound of nature coexisting in harmony with humanity. The beauty, a beauty so big that Lena could not have described it even if she was forced to do so. Sh heard someone say 'wow', maybe Alex. She was not sure. She only knew that a door in her mind and heart had just been opened and she was about to fall inside.

Lena saw a pair of women fishing in the distance. She saw others training with swords a few yards away. A couple of brunettes were playing in the water. Looking up at the mountain, she saw a group of at least five women climbing.

She felt Kara's hand tighten around hers as they entered the city.  _It's like being in '300'._  The buildings looked all steady and beautiful, despite being thousands of years old. The stone paths were branched out in all directions, connecting the whole island like the veins of a living being. In the distance, Lena saw the shape of a gigantic circular building.  _It can't be, they have a coliseum!?_

The Amazons were everywhere, watching them with their millennial curious eyes. Lena saw many of them smile as they passed, some of them waving their hands in their direction, but no one spoke to them.

"Why don't they come near? Are they shy?" Kara asked beside her.

"The Queen has to give you her go-ahead first." Artemis yawned. "After that you will be received as guests. Oh, but don't mention Hippolyta's affair with Ares, or she can order her Guard to cut off an ear from you."

"Damn." Cat erased that question from her list.

The Palace was the second largest building, only surpassed by the Coliseum. Lena felt her chest tighten slightly when she felt the first recognition.  _I remember this place, I lived here_. The columns were golden instead of white, and on the ceiling faces were carved in stone. These images could only be the Goddesses of the Amazons.

"It's this way." Diana said, turning to the left of the Palace.

The seven of them walked along a stone path for three minutes, arriving behind the palace, where the most beautiful flower garden Lena had ever seen was.

The brunette, however, felt a pang of sadness.  _Lex would have loved this garden._

* * *

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**4:09 PM**

Much to Maggie's surprise, they found the Amazon Queen with her knees on the ground, wearing a simple tunic and planting roses of a blood-red color.

Diana moved toward her. "Mother."

The Queen turned and her face lit up immediately. Maggie noticed that she did not have a single wrinkle, nor was there a single gray strand in her sandy blond hair. "My Sun and Stars." She let out an exclamation of surprise as she saw the five foreign women. "Is it true what Alexa told me, Diana? Lena..."

Diana put both hands on her shoulders and nodded with a smile. Maggie looked at Lena at that moment. The CEO took Kara's hand tightly, caressing her thumb and breathing deeply.  _She looks like a woman about to give birth._

Queen Hippolyta looked at them with a charming smile. Maggie thought that smile might well have broken a couple of hearts during thousands of years.  _Lena's grandmother looks as young as we do._  "Hera has given us back my granddaughter. I never thought anything like that would ever happen." She advanced...

...but to the horror of everyone she hugged Alex.

Maggie felt a red alarm go on in her head. Her girlfriend's eyes widened so much that they seemed about to fall. Kara's mouth was open. Diana looked like a fish drowning in the sand. Lena's face  _(oh fucking shit)_  suffered a curious spasm for a moment: as if she wanted to open her mouth and bite her lip at the same time.

"You look healthy and strong as a Fury, Lena. I still can not believe this is true."

"I'm…"

"Oh Dear, it is okay if emotion has taken your words away. You will have time enough to tell me your- "

 _"I'm not Lena." "Hippolyta, she's not Lena." "Mother, she's not Lena."_  Alex, Artemis and Diana said at the same time.

The Amazon Queen let Alex go and stepped back. "Is not she…? Oh, Merciful Hera, my sincerest apologies, young...? "

"Alex Danvers."

"I apologize from the bottom of my heart, Alex of Danvers."

Diana took her mother's hand, surely to avoid another disaster.

"She's Lena."

Maggie never thought she would see a Luthor smile nervously, like a fifteen year-old girl, not the self-assured woman she knew.  _This hasn't started well._  Hippolyta smiled again. "You are beautiful as an Aphrodite's nymph, Lena."

Kara smiled a little. "She's also smart as... um, Athena's owl?"

"I am glad to hear. Who are you?"

"She's my girlfriend." Lena regained confidence.

"What is a 'girlfriend'?" Hippolyta frowned. "Is it some kind of partner-in-arms?"

"Um, no." Kara blinked a couple of times. "It means we're in love."

"Oh, you're her suitor."

"No, she's not my suitor." Lena said softly. "It means we're in a relationship."

"Then she's your wife."

Kara blushed like an erupting volcano. "No no no no, we aren't married!"

"I see, you are her lover. What is that curious artifact you have on your face, young lady?" The Queen did not wait for the answer despite having asked the question. "Lena, let me look at you."

Hippolyta put both hands on Lena's shoulders, rubbing them gently. Maggie could not see Lena's face.

"Beautiful. Totally and absolutely beautiful." Hippolyta smiled and touched her cheek. "Your absence was the most difficult blow we had to endure, both for your mother and for me. I hope that whoever has separated you from us has suffered the punishment due according to the laws of the Gods."

"She has." Lena said, looking into her eyes. "Lillian Luthor has been executed for what she did."

"Was she thrown from a cliff?"

Maggie watched Lena using her fake smile. "Diana and Artemis threw her off a cliff, yes."

 _Why does the face of the Queen have that expression? Has she perceived that it's a lie?_ But soon the Queen smiled again. _Lena's grandmother is a rather strange woman._

"That is good... Because you are finally home." Hippolyta kissed her forehead. "An Amazon can not be destroyed by any traitor." Hippolyta embraced her again. "You are finally at home, Lena."

_Yeah, I just hope that's a good thing._

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**5:33 PM**

The Amazons spoke loudly in the Throne Room. There were so many people inside that Alex was lucky to see the front door. She and Maggie were standing in the front row, receiving permanent looks of curiosity. Some had spoken to them, welcoming them to the island and offering to be their guides to tour the place. Alex would have wanted to refuse to be guided by a stranger, but Maggie thought that would be rude and forced her to accept.

"We can come up with some excuse later, Alex. We're foreigners on their island, it'd be better they don't think people from the outside are rude." Maggie took her arm.

Alex looked at  as many faces as she could. There were blondes, brunettes, bald women, and a couple of redheads, all talking to each other in a loud voice. Some were looking at them with blatant curiosity.  _They don't look different from normal women. And yet one could kill twenty men with her own hands._

From the distance she saw Artemis making her way to them. The redhead had changed clothes, now wearing Amazon clothes: brown trousers and a black top, with some iron bracelets on her arms. Her hair was also tied in a ponytail too tight.

"She's almost ready." she said when she reached them. "She insisted that Kara be with her at all times. She's good hiding it, but I can tell she's nervous."

"Diana is going to be with her too?" Alex asked.

"Right on the other side." The redhead smiled.

Alex noticed a couple of Amazons looking at her with astonishment on their faces. "I feel like a circus phenomenon."

"They look at you with fascination and curiosity, Alexandra. They haven't seen a woman from Man's World for four hundred years."

Alex saw other women staring at Maggie. "Maggie, I think those Amazons from there look at you with suspicion."

"In fact, they are looking at her with desire, Alexandra. Maggie looks exotic and they want to mate with her."

"What!?"

Artemis was about to reply, but suddenly there was silence in the room. Queen Hippolyta and her royal guards appeared in front of the Throne. She was dressed in the most beautiful blue dress Alex had ever seen. A huge diamond crown adorned her sand-like blond hair, and her eyes were so shiny that they looked like a strange new color.  _Are her eyes violet?_

Lena was at her side, taking her hand. Alex barely recognized her. Her sister's girlfriend had bright, freshly washed hair, and wore a simple white dress that contrasted visibly with that of her grandmother’s. Kara and Diana were at her side, her sister wearing a blue version of Lena's dress and Diana in her Wonder Woman suit. Kara looked at Lena as if she were dying to hug her. Diana's gaze met Alex's.

The Queen smiled and it was as if a second sun came out in the room. "My sisters, my people, it is with the utmost pleasure of my heart that I confirm that the rumors were true. My granddaughter is not only alive, but is here among us. Hera has guided her way and has returned her home, where she belongs... "

Alex's gaze met Lena's.  _God, she seems about to run away_. Alex tried to offer her a reassuring smile, but the CEO looked away.

"As a token of gratitude to the Goddess who cares for us and protects us, I proclaim five Sacred Days dedicated to the honor of Her name." Hippolyta looked at Lena. "And we're also going to welcome my granddaughter after thirty eternal years. Let me introduce you all to your princess, Le-"

**_*PLANG *_ **

All heads turned toward the door. There, at least about seven dark-skinned women entered the room. Their mocking smiles contrasted with the calm expressions of the other Amazons. Alex felt a chill run down her spine.

Artemis groaned.

One of the women, the one who looked like the oldest of all, despite having stone-hard muscles, advanced forward. Her gray hair was very short and pointing in every direction. The woman looked around with a smirk. "Oi Oi Oi, Hippolyta. Did not you think to invite us to the party? Not every day the dead rise, you know? That was incredibly rude."

"Akila." Hippolyta's smile faded. "I think I remember that Lena has nothing to do with Bana-Mighdall royalty."

"And what does that matter? The girl is half Bana." Akila looked at Lena, examining her from top to bottom. "Well, more or less. The Man's World surely made the poor creature weak. However, if the girl is a bit like Artemis, she will prove me wrong. What do you say, girl? Am I wrong?"

"I haven't the slightest idea who you are." Lena answered in an icy voice. "But I assure you that I'm far from weak."

"Mhmm..." Akila smiled. "I see that Isis has been benevolent and your precious granddaughter is more Bana than Themyscirian, Hippolyta." Akila laughed. "Give thanks to your Goddesses, girl. The Banas have a lot more fun."

_The traitor. The traitor was a Bana._

In front of them, Alex saw her sister and Diana lose all the color in their faces.

 


	22. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy holidays!

**Lena (Luthor) of Themiscyra**

**6.02 PM**

Kara was holding her right hand and Diana her left when they stormed into the bedroom. Both released her and rushed to pick up Kara and Lena's belongings, which had not even been out of the suitcases for two hours. Lena watched as Kara collected her many notebooks and colored pens. Diana took four pairs of shoes and pushed them into the bag, cursing out loud when they did not fit inside. Kara tried to remove the beautiful blue dress and almost tore it.

"Rao's shit, I can't take this thing off!"

"Kara, where are the cellphones!?"

"Diana, can I tear this dress? I think it’s stuck!"

"This closure doesn't work, for Hera's sake, where Tartarus..."

Lena cleared her throat. Kara and Diana interrupted what they were doing and looked at her.

"What do you think you're doing?'

_""What 'what are we doing'?? We're packing!!""_

"I've to go and tell Alex to pack her things..."

"I have to make sure Artemis changes her clothes, we have to..."

 _Enough._  "We won't go anywhere."

"WHAT?!" Kara stopped trying to take off her dress without tearing it and Diana almost dropped the suitcase.

" _Oh my R-_  Lena, weren’t you there a moment ago!?"

"Lena of Themiscyra, WHAT did you say!?"

"BANAS, Lena! That means DANGER! That means 'My potsticker must go!'."

"Lena, tell me I have heard wrong and you don't plan to stay. We will be back another time when there are no Ba-..."

"I said we aren’t going  anywhere."

Kara and Diana looked at her as if  she were a boar dancing the tango.

Diana took a deep breath. "Lena, honey, do you remember what I told you about Bana-Mighdall?"

"Of course." Lena tried to make sure her voice and face were totally serious. "It's no longer necessary to go to Bana-Mighdall, Bana-Mighdall has come to us. And it seems with that, a lot of doubts about me."

"Sweetie..."

"Amazon or not, running away isn't my style."

"Merciful Hera, Lena, the traitor could be among them!"

"I agree with Diana." Kara sighed. Lena noticed that her fist was tight. "Sorry, Lena, but your safety..."

"I had doubts at first." Lena interrupted Kara. "But I haven't spent three hours on this island and I'm sure of one thing: here the only thing worse than a traitor is a coward, isn't it, Diana?"

Lena watched her grit her teeth. "Yes, it is. It's lucky you aren't an Amazon yet, and we can get you out of here with some excuse."

"What about that thing of ' _don't offend the Goddess_ '?"

"That was before you were in danger! They can turn me into an ant if they want, I'll get you out of here as soon as possible!"

"That wouldn't be diplomatic. Don't you think the Banas might suspect if I'm leaving immediately after they arrive?" Lena replied quietly.

Kara flushed with frustration. When she spoke, it was with Supergirl's voice. "Lena, baby, I love you and I'll always support you in whatever decision you make... in the future, now we must go home."

"No."

It seemed that both Kara and Diana were going to tie her and take her flying to National City when Lena heard a soft knock on the open door. When she turned, Queen Hippolyta was standing there, watching them with such a calm expression that it could only be false. Her violet eyes locked on Diana, as the corner of her mouth crumpled for less than a second. "Why this sudden aversion to our Egyptian sisters, Diana? You are always the first to defend them."

"Akila has insulted my daughter."

The Queen pursed her lips. "And Lena defended herself very well on her own, I think."

"Even so..."

"Come with me, Diana. You and I need to have a private conversation."

_It seems that my grandmother doesn't consider me worthy to hear what she has to say._

The Queen turned without bothering to make sure Diana followed her. Lena saw that the other brunette's fist was white from the force of her tightening. Diana stopped for two seconds beside her before following her mother.

"I already lost you once. I won't lose you again."

"I'm sorry, but I won't change my mind."

Diana looked at her for an eternity, and left the room. Lena met Kara's gaze, a mixture of irritation with her ever-present concern. The afternoon light streamed through their bedroom window, giving her golden hair a supernatural look.

"Lena, we can't..."

"No, Kara." Lena sat on the bed. "I'm not going to leave now."

"You have nothing to prove to anyone."

_Yes, yes I have. When Hippolyta met Alex, she immediately embraced her and said that she looked 'healthy and strong as a Fury'. Instead, I'm 'beautiful' as a bloody useless nymph. Of course I have something to prove, Puppy._

"I won't go anywhere."

"Lena... "

"I know you want to protect me, Kara. I know you're afraid someone will try to hurt me, I know it's because you love me and I love you, too." Lena got out of bed. "But nothing on this earth is going to make me run away with my tail between my legs. I have to stay here, with or without your approval."

"I disagree."

"I understand, but I need you to trust me, Kara,  _please_."

"I trust you, Potsticker." Her gaze softened. "Who I don't trust is all who could try to hurt you."

* * *

 

**Diana of Themiscyra.**

**6.10 PM**

Diana felt like a little girl all the way to her mother's private chambers.  _She shouldn't notice that I'm nervous or she's going to sense that something isn't right. She can't know that Lillian is still alive._ The Queen entered through the silver doors of her room. The interior was the same as always: her enormous bed, the wicker couch, the mirrors in the corner, the little oak cabinets against the opposite wall, and the gold washbasin in front of the mirrors. Her mother advanced and sat on the wicker couch, only then agreeing to look at her.

"Alright, what is going on, Diana?"

She looked into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"By Athena's feet, Diana, are you trying to lie to me? You have the same look you used to have when you stole my strawberries from the kitchen to eat them by yourself. I let it go because you were only two hundred years old and you were just a girl.”

"I'm not a little girl now." Diana said softly. "So please don't talk to me like a little girl."

"Then so be it, I will talk to you like an adult." Hippolyta straightened her shoulders. "What is wrong with Lena?"

"Why do you think something's wrong with her?"

" _'Diana and Artemis threw her off a cliff'_. She calls you by your name, as if you were her friend and not her mother. Where on earth have you seen something like that?"

"You forget she spent thirty years calling the woman who took her away from her family and gave her a miserable life 'mother'." Diana sat down opposite her. "It's completely natural that she wants to go slow. It doesn't bother me that she calls me 'Diana' for now, she's already been brave enough to come here, so far away from all the life she knows."

The Queen sighed and put a hand on her temple. "You did not look very excited that she met the Banas."

 _Careful, Diana_. "I wanted to wait a little and take her to Bana-Mighdall some other time. You will agree with me that it's easier to fit in here first and then..."

"Does Lena know about her birth?" Her mother interrupted. "Does she know about the daggers?"

Diana sighed loudly. "I had a chance a few days ago, but I didn't take it. I was planning to do it soon but..."

"Diana, Lena will never be an Amazon if you keep treating her like a porcelain doll."

"Oh for Hera's sake, I know!" Diana put both hands over her eyes and pulled her hair in complete frustration. "I'll tell her tomorrow, fine?"

 _Bloody Tartarus, I can already imagine the conversation. 'Lena, sweetie, you aren't only an Amazon, you're also the product of the power of two blessed daggers! Isn't that wonderful? Who needs men?’_  Diana took a deep breath. To her surprise, she felt her mother's hand take hers.

"I know you are afraid of losing her."

"I'm not afraid." she whispered. "I'm terrified."

"I have to ask you something else, but I need you to be calm."

"I'm calm." lied Diana.

Her mother pursed her lips, then asked Diana the question she had been dreading for a month and a half. "You have not spoken to her about immortality, have you?"

 _And here we are, just in the heart of my worries._ Diana looked down at her hands, gently rubbing her knuckles. "I still can't do that."

"My daughter, I understand that you want to take your time, but don't forget that Lena already is... What? Thirty-two years old? If you wait much longer to make her immortal, your daughter would look older than you."

"It's not just about her." Diana rubbed her thumbs. "When we met, Lena had already built a family with Kara..."

"The girl with the strange artifacts on her face?"

"They're called glasses." She sighed. "Lena loves that woman with all her heart, I've taken my time to know her well: she's strong and brave, even if she doesn't look very intrepid at first sight. Lena would never do anything that could separate her from Kara. And Kara would do nothing that could separate her from her sister. And her sister, Alex Danvers...

"...Is she in love too?"

 "As if Eros himself had hit her in the head." Diana bit her lip. "It's not only Lena whom I have to convince to take the Blessing, Mother, it's the four of them: she, Kara, Alexandra and Margaret. Artemis practically adopted Alexandra, I think she would be happy."

Her mother opened her eyes, bewildered. "Do you want all Lena's friends to take the Blessing too?"

"They are people of honor, they would be magnificent Amazons." Diana smiled. "I just need a little time to convince them that they would be happy being immortal, that we could all be a family, that's why these five days are perhaps the most important I've had in a long time, Mother."

"Are you sure they are worthy of the Blessing of the Gods?" Her mother asked, tapping her finger on the chair.

"They are. They are Lena's family, there's nothing on this earth that could separate her from them, nor is that my intention." She smiled at her. "And nothing would make me happier than not having to worry about watching them die."

"The Gods took your daughter and gave you back four." Hippolyta smiled a little. "Well, my daughter, if that makes you happy and gets Lena to stop growing old, we will 'adopt' the other three, but are you totally sure? Does that wife of yours agree?"

"It was practically Missy who gave me the idea. You will see, Maggie's wisdom and experience are immense for someone her age. You already met Alex, how did you describe her? Oh, yes, healthy and strong as a Fury. Oh, oh; and Kara is so brave and strong and loves Lena so much! We could make a great team and defend the world together! And she has lost her home, she could find a new one here. Don't you think...?

"I think you have to go back to them now." Hippolyta smiled. "You win, My Sun and Stars."

"Will you give them the Blessing?"

"Well, if I gave it to Artemis..."

"Mother..."

Both were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. The Queen regained her serious countenance, but not before winking at her daughter.

"Enter."

Diana saw the blind Philomela enter. As always, a bandage covered her eyes on her pale face, but she had a bow on her back instead of a sword.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my Queen." said the royal guard. "But the woman who came with the Princesses requests a hearing with your Majesty."

"Which of them?"

"The one with the sweet voice," said Philomela. "The one that calls herself 'Media Mogul'."

"Cat."

Her mother looked at her in confusion.

"No, not a real cat. Cat Grant is the most honorable woman in Man's World, with her own hands she has built a world empire. I have entered her service."

"Wow." Her mother looked at her in astonishment. "And what does this Empress 'Cat' need?"

"She just wants to ask you some questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"About life here, about your life, maybe about my childhood or something. Can you talk to her, please? That woman is the reason I've found Lena, she's here as my guest of honor."

"You should have said it earlier, my dear." Her mother turned to the blind guard. "Philomela, make The Empress Cat pass."

* * *

 

 

**Artemis of Bana-Mighdall**

**6.19 PM**

Artemis hurried out of the Palace, her vision cloudy with anger and her fist tightened.  _I'm going to feed the tigers with her eyes and the lions with her entrails._  Her fury only increased when she found Akila in the worst possible place, with Alexandra and Maggie Sawyer on the outskirts of the Palace. A group of at least fifteen women were crowding around them. Artemis pulled them away.

"...I'm just saying that your toy is totally useless here. Are you afraid of the fearsome Amazons, girl?" Akila said with her arms folded.

"Useless, eh? Why don't I shoot you and find out?"

"Alex..."

"Stand behind me, Maggie."

Akila laughed. "What a curious sight are the women from Man's World and their useless toys."

"Akila!" Artemis approached the Shim'Tar with furious steps.

The other Bana smiled in delight. "Hey, Artie! Long time! You haven't changed an..."

The punch impacted her face in the middle of the sentence, swift as a snake’s bite. Artemis felt the pain of one of her nails breaking. Akila staggered but did not fall. Her Bana sister spat blood and saliva.

"You can't imagine how lucky you are that I don't want to fight."

"What the Tartarus was that circus!?" Artemis knew she had broken her finger when she felt a pang of pain. "What the Tartarus, Akila!?"

"The rumors said that immortality had made you so slow in understanding, like a Themiscyrian. My heart suffers to see that it's true."

Artemis tried to pounce at her milk sister, only to find herself being caught by the strong arms of at least four young Banas. She was going to shake them off like flies when she saw a blue and white spot swiftly advance to help her and begin to fight with a brunette Amazon. Her heart sank.

"Alexandra,  _no_!"

She knew that the girl was not going to listen to her, so she shook off the six young Banas violently and hurried away to separate the brunette Amazon from the Agent. Artemis took the young Amazon's hair and tossed her away from Alex, pushing her against the other six. The Banas were going to throw themselves on both when Akila spoke.

"Enough." said the older Bana. "Stop fighting them, we haven't come for that."

"She's tried to attack our Shim'Tar."

"I said enough, Amara." Akila grunted.

The Banas stared at them, not moving. Artemis gave them an equally fierce glare after quickly making sure that Alexandra was not hurt.

"I saw the body with my own eyes, Artemis." Akila said seriously. "You seem to have forgotten that you were in Bana-Mighdall when your daughter died."

"That wasn't Lena." the redhead replied as a mantra.

"That wasn't your Lena, fine, does that change the fact that you haven't been home for thirty years?" Akila folded her arms. "If you had never left home this wouldn't have happened. You're not the first Bana who lost a child, Artemis, and yet in Themiscyra that pain made you mourn a wrong corpse for thirty years."

Artemis stood firm, just in case it was necessary to fight again.  _If that happens, I have to make sure Alexandra doesn't try to help me. She'll only hurt herself if she thinks she has a chance against an Amazon._

"What did you come for, Akila?"

"I came to make sure the girl doesn't forget she's half Bana, sister." Akila came over to meet her eyes. Artemis could count every wrinkle and new scar on her face. "I came to see if we could make her a warrior in spite of her miserable life in Man's World. And I came to check what I already knew thirty years ago: Diana was going to destroy you."

"I challenge you to say that again. Even your puppies won't be able to stop me from tearing out your tongue."

Artemis heard Alexandra grunt.

"If you're done, I suggest you go back to where you came from."

"What curious people your new friends are." Akila looked at Alex and Maggie. "This one has the eyes of a snake about to bite you, and the other is small but her body language says she's ready to attack." Akila sighed. "We retire for now, Artemis. It's been a long trip and we still have to set up a camp. You know where to find us if you ever remember who you really are."

Akila made a sign to her sisters, and they all retired together, giving them furious, savage glances. Artemis did not lower her guard until she saw them disappear beyond the temple of Athena and inside the jungle. When she finally relaxed her fists, she looked at Maggie and Alexandra. The detective had an indecipherable expression on her face, as if her brain was working at full speed to create a plan of action. Alexandra's lip was cut from her fight with that Bana.  _Oh Alex, what am I going to do with you? You know you couldn't beat an Amazon and you tried to help me anyway._

"Come on, you two, we have to heal that lip."

 

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**At night**

Kara's first day on Themiscyra had been interesting, to put it one way.  _Stressful would be the right word._  The possible threat that had separated her girlfriend from her family was a jungle away, and her sister had already gotten into a fight with them.  _Both have gone crazy, Lena deciding to stay and Alex getting into an Amazon fight like that! Rao's shit, she could have hurt herself!_  Kara was frustrated; very frustrated and confused. And when something was not right, Cat usually always had the answer.

Kara found her sitting at a table in the rose garden, with a pair of glasses on her face and several papers around her, lit by candlelight. The older woman seemed to be thinking of something very good when Kara arrived, since a small smile adorned her face and her hand tapped a pencil against the table.

"Cat?"

Her former boss stepped out of her thoughts and smiled gently at her.  _Is she smiling at me?_

"Is something wrong, Kara?"

_'Kara'? What? D:_

"Um, no, everything's okay, I just thought maybe we could talk a little bit, since you're leaving early tomorrow and maybe you don't have time, but if you're busy..."

"I can write the interview at home." Cat picked up all her papers and put them in her purse. "You don’t visit a beautiful lost island every day. This garden is quite acceptable. You want to take a walk?"

"Of course!" Kara smiled.

Cat started walking among the white roses, and Kara followed her quickly. The Kryptonian gazed at every flower, every green leaf, marveling at the rich beauty of the place.  _In Krypton flowers had become extinct a long time ago._

"How did it go with the Queen?" Kara asked.

"Queen Hippolyta is a... rather interesting woman." That strange smile returned. "She's as charming as any Queen, but unlike the others I have met, her smile was sincere. She received me splendidly and answered all my questions, even the annoyances."

"You didn't ask about Ares, did you?"

"Of course not, Kiera, I just asked her what she thought was the worst way to die. She replied with drowning." Cat closed her eyes. "I was called 'Empress Cat' all through the interview, I like the way it sounds, people here have a lot of imagination."

Kara smiled a little.

"Why do you have that face, Kiera? It's like Leonardo DiCaprio's after losing his third Oscar."

"Um, I don't know, it's just that I'm... worried." Kara folded her arms.

"Worried about Lara?"

"It's Lena."

"It's natural that she's tense. Not every day you find out that your grandmother looks as beautiful as a television actress."

"It's not about that, it's about the other Amazons." Kara bit her lip. "I don't trust them, Cat. They could try..."

"To hurt her?"

"Yes, exactly. I told her we should go and come back another time, but she won’t listen to me, she's determined to stay."

"That's good. "

"Good?" Kara stopped beside some yellow roses. "No! It's not good! She could get hurt!"

"Kara, your main concern is always to protect your loved ones." Cat crossed her arms. "That's a primordial instinct and you are fortunate enough to be able to protect them from almost any misfortune. But there comes a certain time when people get tired of being protected."

"But... "

"She's dating Supergirl." Cat came over. "Her mother is Wonder Woman, her other mother is a creepy redhead, her social circle includes your sister Dana Scully and her girlfriend Nancy Drew, she wants to prove she can be strong too."

"But she doesn't need to prove anything! I know she's strong!"

"But it's not about you, Kiera."

"Cat, I can't stand it." Kara removed her glasses, feeling the need to be herself at the moment. "I can't stand the thought of someone hurting her, either physically or emotionally."

"Kara, you can't stop people from getting hurt."

"But... "

"But you can be there with her if that happens." Cat rubbed her shoulder. "And help her get up if she falls."

Kara rubbed her wet eye. "I love her with everything I have."

"That's obvious, Kiera." Cat smiled. "Now take off that kicked-up puppy face and let's keep walking, I think that's the Temple of Aphrodite, I'm not going to leave here without visiting it first."


	23. Day one: Sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, this chapter was huge. That's why I took another day. I don't know if they will continue to be this long, if so, don't fear if I take a little longer  
> If you can, leave comment! They makes my day xD

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**9:10 PM**

The first thing Maggie felt was the sunlight coming in through the window and warming her bare shoulder. The heat of the morning spread through her body and was introduced under her skin, reaching even the smallest place of her person. A groan of satisfaction escaped her mouth as she felt herself filled with the pleasurable warmth.

The second thing Maggie felt was Alex tracing light, almost playful circles on her back. Alex's hand was cold on contact with her warm skin. Maggie could imagine the smile on her face, the gleam in her closed eyes.  _Someone's happy this morning._  The other woman's hand began to descend down her back...

And the third thing Maggie felt was a shout.

" ** _Good Morning!!!!"_**

Alex took her gun from the nightstand and aimed at the intruder. Maggie tried to cover her body with the sheet.

"No no no wait don't shoot! I'm not very good with my bracelets!"

There, Maggie found a girl who could not have been more than sixteen years old, with her brown hair combed back into a neat ponytail and wearing a brown tunic. The girl was looking at Alex's gun with complete terror on her face. She raised her hands in a gesture of self-protection.

"Who are you!?" shouted Alex at her side, not lowering the weapon.

"M-My name is Io, the blacksmith. The Queen sent me to help you in all you could need." Io looked at Alex pleadingly. "Please, Lady Of Danvers, don't hurt me..."

"Alex." Maggie lowered Alex's arm softly.

"She slipped into our room! And ruined my morning sex!"

"Your...? Ooh! You were going to mate!" Io opened her mouth in amazement. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to interrupt. I can come back after you mate. Or I can wait here if you want, I promise not to look!" Io covered her eyes with her hand. "You see? No problem, you can mate now."

Maggie and Alex exchanged a look of disbelief.

"What did you say was your name?" Maggie asked.

"I'm Io! Io, the blacksmith! The Queen Hippolyta..."

"You don't have to repeat that part." Alex said curtly. "Thanks for the offer, Io, but we don't need help with anything. You can retire."

"I really can't, Lady Of Danvers. I swore to the Queen I was going to obey and follow her until death, and she ordered me to help you in everything you need! Would you like a walk around the island? Or to take a trip to the mountain? Oh, oh, I know! Don't you need a new sword or a knife or a bow or a helmet or a...? "

"Maggie, give me my gun."

"No."

"...or a dagger or a shield or an ax or a..."

"Maggie..."

"No."

"I can make any kind of weapon you ask me!" exclaimed the millennial girl, smiling broadly. "And I can do it in no time! It’s past nine, if I start now I can finish... "

"Past nine!? Damn!" Alex said, pouncing out of bed at incredible speed. She almost stumbled as she searched for her clothes. "I knew I should have gotten one of those wristwatches!"

"Alex, where're you going!?" Maggie dodged a sock.

"Today, I'm going to practice with the bracelets for the first time!" Alex looked at her, and her smile could have made the sun look ridiculous. "The Amazons said at nine. I've fallen asleep..."

Maggie smiled at the almost infantile emotion of her girlfriend, usually mature and serious.

"And what are you waiting for? Go and show them what you're made of. I'll catch up with you later."

Alex took her face in her hands and kissed her smiling.

"Aww, I love kisses! Well, no one never kissed me, but I love kisses!" The blacksmith smiled.

Alex broke the kiss and looked at her irritated. "We told you we don't need your..."

"Alex, you're late, go!" exclaimed Maggie.

She watched as her girlfriend took her silver bracelets from the dresser and ran out the door. Maggie kept smiling until Alex was out of sight.  _Everyone will fall at your feet, Alex, as I have._

Io the Blacksmith played with her thumbs. "Um, so you don't need a sword or something?"

"For now I don't need a sword." Maggie got up and started looking for her clothes.  _With Alex busy, I can do what I have to do._  "But I do need help with something."

"That's great! Well, no, I mean, um, it's great because I'm going to help you! You just tell me, Lady Maggie! What can I do for you?"

Maggie bit her lip. "Take me to the Banas' camp."

* * *

 

 

**Lena (Luthor) of Themyscira**

**9:40**

The morning light was beautiful in Themyscira. It was not warm yet, and Lena and Kara had decided they wanted to go out and explore around them a little. Kara had been fascinated by the east beach, where the Amazons threw the fishing nets. Lena was watching her girlfriend talk excitedly to a brunette named Penelope, asking for details about their skill with the nets, and what kind of fish it was possible to get at that time of year.  _I don't understand how this will be useful for her story_. Kara did not seem to want to leave the fisherwomen soon, so Lena decided she could explore a little on her own.  _Maybe this way I can think of a way to earn the respect of all these people in five days._

That's how the brunette began to walk aimlessly, watching the beauty of the buildings and white houses distractedly. She came to a part of the island where the stone streets were a little narrower.  _There are so many things I can do here. I can ride on those white horses that Amazon is feeding. I haven't ridden a horse since I was eleven, when Lex fell off and Lillian forbade us to get closer to an equine aga-… Didn't Diana say there was a library around here? Maybe I should take a look, to know the history of this place a bit._

Lena was surprised that there were just few Amazons in the street _. Maybe they sleep late_. As she turned on a street, she saw a short-haired blonde sitting on the steps of a house, and headed toward her. Lena felt curiosity when she realized that the Amazon was doing nothing, she was just sitting there.

"Excuse me, good morning."

"Good morning, Princess."

_I'm starting to hate that word._

Lena smiled politely. "Do you know the way to the Library?"

"Of course." The blonde smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Keep going down the street and turn left after the stable."

"Thank you...?"

"My name is Persephone, Your Majesty."

"And what are you doing sitting here, Persephone?"

"Nothing special." The Amazon stirred her hair a little. Lena noticed that she had a very large scar on her right cheek, which had been hidden before by her blond hair. "I'm just enjoying the sun."

Lena shrugged and went on her way. She reached the stable and turned to the left, walking for three more minutes in almost complete silence, only disturbed by the sounds of the jungle.  _The library should be around here. Where is everybody?_

A nearby ovation was her response.

Feeling curious, Lena made her way there with hurried steps. The ovation had come from a group of at least sixty Amazons sitting on the stands of what looked like a small football stadium.

They were watching twenty of their sisters training in the stadium. There, the Amazons were practicing with their bracelets, repelling arrows that were heading toward them at full speed.

"Princess!" someone said. When she looked up the stands, Lena saw a woman with golden curls and a square jaw waving her hand in her direction. "Here!"

Lena hesitated for a couple of seconds before climbing into the stands, and sitting down beside her.

"Good morning, Princess. I hope you slept well."

"I have, thank you very much... who do I have the pleasure to talk to?"

"I'm Menalippe, the oracle of the island." The woman smiled. "But unfortunately the Gods haven't spoken to me for centuries."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh Princess, don't be. The Gods never say anything good." The woman shrugged. "Your mother loves this training. Can you see her there?"

Lena watched the stadium, paying attention to each of the moving figures. She had only seen Diana or Artemis repelling bullets a couple of times.  _But with arrows it’s different, it looks more elegant._  Her eyes met the red-haired woman in the distance, shooting arrows like the Goddess from which her name came. Unfortunately, the Amazon she was training with did not seem to be very skillful with the bracelets.  _Maybe it's because of that helmet she uses. Although I don't think she should take it off, her eyes could..._

The woman took off her helmet, revealing that she wasn't an Amazon. Lena watched as Alex ran a hand through her hair.

"Not bad for her first try, don't you think? No doubt Artemis will make her improve." Menalippe said to her side. "It's a strange sight to see your mother get along with someone other than Diana, Princess. She was always a lone wolf."

Lena watched as Artemis rubbed Alex's shoulder.

"Are not you glad she found a friend?"

"I just remembered that I have to meet my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Menalippe raised her eyebrows. "Is that some kind of partner-in-arms?"

"Exactly."

Lena got up and hurried out of the stadium. Her heart was racing hard and a few drops of cold sweat came down her back.  _You're acting like the jealous bitch you never wanted to be. Enough already, Alex isn't only Kara's sister, she’s your friend also. She rescued you from those paparazzi. She climbed a giant to save you... she and Artemis._  She bit her lip hard.  _It seems like that's my karma. Lillian loving Lex more than me, and Artemis preferring Alex over me._

_I'm tired of being the second option._

Without abandoning her depressing thoughts, the CEO continued walking, entering Queen Hippolyta's wide rose garden. Lena looked up and noticed the yellow roses next to a small Eros statue. The scent was delicious, richer than the most expensive perfume she had ever bought. The brunette reached out a hand to touch the statue, marveling at the soft texture of the marble.

_*Tap tap tap tap*_

Lena heard multiple footsteps approaching her. Turning, she saw Diana walking in her direction, accompanied by a curious group of women. One of them was a pale brunette with a bandage covering her eyes ( _a blind Amazon?_ ). The second was a blond woman with dark eyes, and a huge bow on her back. The third Amazon had dark skin and a relaxed face, although her eyes stopped quickly at every corner. The last Amazon was bald, with three scars ruining her face, but with beautiful aquamarine eyes and a playful smile on her lips.

"Lena." Diana smiled. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning," said the younger brunette, trying to smile. Diana raised an eyebrow ( _has she noticed?)_

"Let me introduce you to the royal guards," Diana said with a soft smile. "They are Philomela..."

The blind woman nodded.

"...Myrto..."

The blonde amazon with the huge bow smiled softly.

"...Charis ..."

"I hope you don't put an arrow on my seat again, Princess." The woman joked.

"...And Alkyone."

The bald woman smiled softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lena said politely.

"Meet again, Princess," said Alkyone. "Amazons never spend too much time away from home."

"No one here has forgotten you, even if you don't remember us," said the blind woman.

Diana looked at Lena softly, with that look that seemed to erase every problem in the world. "Sisters, our hike has lasted up to this point. My daughter and I will continue alone for the rest of the way."

 

* * *

 

**The Foreigner**

**12:34 PM**

Maggie chose simple clothes to go through the jungle, clothes that would not disturb her if she had to get dirty suddenly.  _As if I had to fight with a panther, or crawl through a cave... or run away from the Banas_. Of course, her fear of the Egyptian Amazons would be much less if the little Io stopped babbling how much she feared them.

"Great Hera, Lady Maggie! We really shouldn't be doing this!" said her guide as they walked through the jungle. "The Banas are all wild ones without remedy!... Um, I suppose Artemis is fine..."

"Io..."

"...although she once called me 'Insufferable Fly' and locked me in a closet..."

"Io." said Maggie, and the little Amazon finally closed her mouth. "I appreciate your concern..."

"Oh, Lady Maggie, you're too kind! You're also the first person who doesn't yell at me within the first two hours. You're too kind for those Banas! Let's go back to the city, please!"

"...But I have to talk to the Banas."

Maggie jumped a fallen log, following the little Amazon closely.

"Lady Maggie, I beg you, think better of it. Banas don't like foreigners!"

"Just because they think they're weak." Maggie replied, feigning more security than she actually felt. "If I show them that I'm not weak as they think, and trust me when I tell you that I'm not, they may agree to talk with me."

"Why would anyone want to talk to the Banas?"

"My job is to talk to people." Maggie noticed that the trees were becoming scarce.

"Even with the people nobody wants to talk to?"

"Especially those people."

The first thing she heard was a laugh. Maggie and Io reached a waterfall of crystal clear water, where the fearsome Banas were playing in the water like little girls. It seemed that the youngest were playfighting, raised on the shoulders of their older sisters. Some of them were at the top of the waterfall, jumping ( _jumping!_ ) from at least thirty feet high and submerging into the water between laughter and shouts.

"Are they playing?" Maggie said in astonishment.  _What did you expect, Sawyer? That they were torturing animals or something?_

Io wrinkled her nose a little. "They're so noisy when they play..."

Maggie saw Akila at the top of the waterfall, watching the other Banas play with a smile. The Shim'Tar looked up in her direction, and Maggie knew that she and her companion had been seen. Akila advanced to the edge of the waterfall ( _she can't jump; her age...)_  and the detective watched with amazement at the older Amazon following impulse and jumping. Akila made four elegant turns in the air and dived with a  ** _SPLASH!_**  Maggie watched her swim toward them like a shark.

Akila pulled her head out of the water. "Enjoying a walk, little one? You got lost?"

"Lady Maggie isn't little! Her kindness is too great for your presence!" said Io, wrinkling her nose.

_Damn it, Io. Shut up._

Akila of Bana-Mighdall came out of the water, fixing her disastrous hair. "I'm talking to the foreign woman, not to you, insect."

Maggie noticed that the other Banas had stopped playing and watched them in silence. _Calm down, Sawyer._

"My name is Maggie Sawyer." She took a step forward, ignoring Io's alarmed look.

Akila smiled sideways. "You have a curious name, Maggie of Sawyer. Why do you bother to tell me it?"

"Because I want to stay here." Maggie ignored Io's gasp and concentrated on Akila's serious face. "I want you to let me spend time with you and your Amazons."

Akila simply raised her eyebrow. "Well, this is unexpected. Why the Tartarus do you want that? You're Diana's friend."

"Diana is married to a Bana."

"Artie hasn't been home for thirty years. Immortality ended up turning her useless." Akila folded her arms. "I warned her that not even all the love in the world was worth it when it comes to protecting your soul, but she was blind and chose Diana anyway. I wonder if she already realized what she sacrificed."

_This is interesting. Jealousy, perhaps. I’ve got a bad feeling about Akila._

"I want to stay with you, observe you to be exact."

"You want to 'observe us'?" Akila narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why on earth would you want to do something like that?"

"My job at home is to use my strength to catch criminals," said Maggie calmly. "I came here hoping to learn from the Amazons. Not just Diana's people, but from the Banas too. No book can teach me what I must learn for myself."

"Did you say 'book'?" Akila let out a laugh and turned to her sisters. "Did you hear, sisters? This little one from Man's World 'read' about us." A collective laugh escaped the women in the water. Akila looked back at Maggie. "I'll tell you something, little one. I usually don't like strangers: all those I've had the misfortune to meet have been useless cowards. But you like me, you're certainly interesting." She pursed her mouth and looked her up and down. "Fine, this is the deal: If you show me that you're brave, I'll allow you to visit us, if that's what you want."

 _Alright, Sawyer, you're about to cross a line, is it worth it?_  Maggie sighed, remembering briefly the feeling of helplessness she felt when the photos disappeared.  _There's no other answer._

"How do I show you I'm brave?"

"Mmm..." Akila pretended to be thinking. "Today it's very hot, jump from the waterfall."

_I think I'm starting to hate you, bitch._

Io gasped. "Lady Maggie, no! You don't have to do that if you don't want to! The waterfall is too high for a beginner, we could look for a smaller one, or we co..."

"Wow, yes! A small waterfall for the little 'Lady Maggie'! Are you going to listen to her?"

_Fuck you_

Maggie did not respond and hurried toward the waterfall. She rubbed her neck and began to climb the slope, controlling her breathing and ignoring Alex's furious voice in her head ( _"MAGGIE, NO")._  The ascent was not as hard as she thought, but halfway she was already breathless. The detective took thirty seconds to control her breathing and continued going up.  _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..._

When she finally reached the top, the gentle murmur of the waterfall helped to calm her. The Banas were looking at her, Akila was looking at her, Io had her hands covering her eyes. The detective came a little closer to the edge and looked at the water, painfully far.  _I still can regret it._  Maggie knew that was not true.  _Oh Merciful Shit this is going to hurt me..._

She thought for a moment what would be the best way to hit the water, finally deciding that it would be better to throw herself into a cannonball.  _Breaking your arm is better than breaking your head._

"I don't have the whole day, little one!" Akila shouted.

_Well, it's still better than dying for a bullet._

Maggie followed her impulse and jumped out of the waterfall.

_OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIIIT!_

Her heartbeat broke record speed as she fell, her hair took on a life of its own and it attacked her eyes, she tried to swallow saliva but choked. Maggie could not think of anything as she fell, fell, and fell uncontrollably.

**_*SPLAAAAASSSHH*_ **

And then the warm water and the  _atrocious pain_  reached her. Burning stretched across her chest to her arms and neck, swift as if she were struck by a brick wall. Maggie opened her eyes and saw some aquatic plants, there at the bottom of the pond. The detective ignored the pain and began to kick up, getting her head out of the water and taking a deep puff of beloved air.

The Banas began to applaud.

"Well, it wasn't so bad for your first time." Akila smiled, Maggie was surprised to see it was a normal smile, without malice. "We were going to have lunch now. Do you like deer?"

 

* * *

 

**Diana of Themyscira**

**12:53 PM**

Diana had spent the last few hours showing Lena the central part of the island.

It was a wonderful spectacle to see her face, one that Diana was sure she would remember even if a thousand years passed. Lena looked around her as if everything was a dream, the disbelief painted on her pretty little face. Diana was showing her the Coliseum, taking her to the center of the arena and enjoying the view around them. Seeing Lena marveling in that way, Diana fleetingly recalled the first sword duel she had won there, or when she was little and had held races with Io, or when Artemis had told her that the Daggers had worked and they were going to have a baby.

If she closed her eyes she could still see her, standing in the middle of the arena with the sun reflecting colors on her hair.  _("Well, Princess, your Daggers have worked and I have a mini Diana in the womb. Now you have to do everything I tell you. My first order is that you take that look off that face and kiss me.")_

_Everything was so perfect..._

After the Coliseum, Diana took her hand again and thought that perhaps it would be better to go back to the Palace. As they walked down the street, Diana noticed that a small reflection of light had fallen in Lena's eye. Her daughter looked up and searched for the source of the light. It came from the mountain in the distance, where the sun was reflected in the huge silver entrance leading to Doom's Doorway.

Lena frowned. "Where does that door lead?"

"It's the entrance to Doom's Doorway. It's lead to the tunnels under the island. Unfortunately we can't go there, it's forbidden."

"And why is it forbidden? What is Doom's Doorway?"

"...Let's just say it's not a door you would want to cross, sweetie. It's leads to the Underworld."

"What?" Lena opened her eyes in surprise. "Are you telling me we're standing above the fucking Hell?"

"That word is very ugly for a mouth like yours." Diana reprimanded softly. "And we're not standing above Hell. That's a different place: the dimension where the demons lives, although a human soul can accidentally end up there. The Underworld is the place where the dead rest. Those who had a good life go to the Champs Elysees and those who hadn't, serve Hades until they solve their pending affairs."

"You talk as if you have been there."

"I have been there four times."

Lena's face was priceless.

Both brunettes continued walking towards the Palace, Diana with her arm around her daughter's shoulders, and talking about the differences between the myths that people believed and reality. One of them was Hades' personality. Lena seemed surprised that the God of Death was not really a bad guy.

"But he's the God of the Underworld!" Lena said as they entered the Palace.

"You only say that because you saw that bad Disney movie." Diana frowned. "That movie did everything wrong: Hercules wasn't any hero. Ask your grandmother if you don't believe me."

Diana saw the bewilderment in Lena's face as they entered the banquet hall and found it empty, except for Artemis sitting at a small table in the center of the room. Her daughter looked at both of them.

"Where is everybody?"

Artemis smiled at her. "Maggie Sawyer went for a walk through the jungle, Kara is fishing, and Alexandra went to explore the library. They will meet with us later."

"Kara has to eat soon, if she doesn't..."

"Don't worry, Dear," Diana said leading her to the table, joining her wife. "The cooks are aware of Kara's great appetite. I promise she won't starve."

"Before lunch, how about we all sit down for a while?" Artemis winked at Lena. "There are many things we would like to talk to you about."

Lena blinked a couple of times, but sat down at the table, biting her lip slightly. Diana sat down next to her, taking her hand so that her daughter knew that everything was fine.  _My poor Lena, she lives waiting for the next cataclysm._

"Are you enjoying the island, Lena?" asked Artemis, smiling. "It may be a bit difficult to get used to this place," she said. "The first time I was here I was amazed at how impressive this place was. I was fourteen years old and the war had just ended."

"And you were so cute..."

"Diana, I wasn't cute. I was fierce and dangerous." Missy rolled her eyes. "Are they all treating you well? Haven't you had any problems?"

A brief car saleswoman smile was drawn onto Lena's face. "Everything is perfect."

Missy raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Princess?"

Lena looked at her as if she were hesitating.

"...No, I just feel a little dizzy from the heat."

"Again?" Missy laughed. "Ishtar, in another life you must have been a penguin. If you are hot here, I don't want to imagine how you would feel in Bana-Mighdall."

"Yes, I probably wouldn't do well there..." Lena shrugged. "Did you have a good time training... with Alex?"

"Normal." Her wife shrugged. "It's great that you mention that, because we have something that you might like."

Artemis bent over to pick up a small box from the floor. Lena began to caress her medallion.  _My precious girl._  Diana took her hand again, pulling it away from the medallion. Lena's face relaxed.

Artemis put the little box covered in black leather on the table in front of Lena.

"I made them after you were born." Artemis smiled and bit her lip. Lena took the box. "They aren’t the first, honestly. I did fifteen pairs before I was satisfied. I had to ask the blacksmith for instructions, Ishtar tested my patience that year..."

Diana looked at her. "Io isn't so bad."

"Io's crazy." Artemis shook her head and looked back at Lena. "Open it, they are yours."

Diana watched as Lena caressed the black leather of the box, her eyes dubious and nervous. It was then that Diana knew that her daughter had probably received many gifts in the life Luthor had given her, but that none of them had been given with love. Her gaze shouted it to the four winds.  _She never deserved you, baby_.

Lena opened the leather case and let out a sigh. The gleam of the golden bracelets reflected in her eyes. Her baby bit her lip and caressed them, her hand trembling slightly as she touched the engraving of the Goddesses.

"This is Hera." Artemis pointed to the engraving on the right bracelet. "And this other one is Isis... They are beautiful, aren't they?" She took her hand. "I wanted to give them to you when you were twenty and take the Blessing, but I'm more than happy to give them to you now."

"They are... they are perfect."

"I know, I made sure they were, Princess." Missy stroked her thumb. "Only the best for you."

Lena smiled so broadly that Diana's heart felt light as a feather.

"Will you teach me how to use them?"

"Don't run before you learn to crawl, sweetheart." Diana smiled. "You can start training when you feel ready, you're in no hurry."

Lena smiled and kept touching her bracelets.

"I love it. I can't wait to show them to Kara. I think I'll go and get her for..."

"Wait a minute, Lena." Diana put her hand on her shoulder. "There's something else we would like to talk to you about."

Lena looked at them again. "What is it about?"

"Remember when we were talking with Alexa a few days ago? You asked me how we conceived you." Diana took her hand. "We never finished that conversation…"

 

* * *

 

**Diana of Themyscira**

**1985**

Diana was so sleepy she could have slept on the ground of the underground tunnel. The light of her mother's torch lit her way, shining like a little sun in that absolute darkness. She tried to ignore the vermin fleeing from the light.  _Spiders are fine, but I hate rats. I hope they are intelligent and hate me too._

"Mother, it's already past midnight. Don't you think you could tell me where we're going? I hope not to Doom's Doorway."

"Dear, what is the hurry?" Her mother replied, choking out a yawn. "I know Aphrodite despoils newlyweds of all sense of time, but I think you can be away from your wife a couple of hours."

 _Of course I can, but I don't want to._  "I just wanted to be with her before I have to go back to Man's World."

"The Man's World." Her mother snorted. "I thought if something good would come out of your marriage it would be that you finally stay home. My heart suffers without your presence, My Sun and Stars."

"I miss you too, Mother. But I have duties in Man's World that I can't and don't want to leave." Diana explained for the thousandth time. "There's a lot to do at the embassy, I think I'll need help with that now that I'm married. I've also made some friends that I wouldn't want to stop seeing... Do you remember that I told you about them?"

"More or less. What is the name of the woman who gave you those little sticky things at your wedding?"

"They're called condoms, Mother." Diana blushed in the dark. "Lilly has a strange sense of humor."

Hippolyta smiled a little, her violet eyes shining in the light of the torch. "How is the baby thing going, dear?"

Diana sighed. "Artemis insists she could... use a man to get pregnant, as is the custom in Bana-Mighdall. If she's waiting for me to change my mind about that, she should wait sitting."

"If your Bana desires so much to lie down with a man then she should..."

"You know that's not why, Mother." Diana jumped a hole in the floor. "It would only be to get pregnant."

"Do not you think it would be easier just to make a clay baby and pray to Hera? That is exactly what I did when I wanted to have a baby. I assure you the results are good."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I know, Mother. But I would rather not do that, for real."  _It's not easy to know you were made out of clay, I don't want that for my child._  "Um... Missy isn't very good at sculpting. The baby would probably lack an eye or have an extra ear."

They turned into the next tunnel, finding two more slightly larger. Hippolyta entered the one on the left and Diana followed.

"If you feel jealous thinking of your Bana with a man, maybe you could be the one who lies with one to get pregnant. It would have to be a decent one. What was the name of your friend, the hero without powers? He seems to be a decent person... to be a man."

"Bruce?" Diana looked at her in disbelief. "Great Hera, no! Never! Bruce!?"

"Diana, dear, I'm not deaf."

"I'm not going to lie with Bruce, he's my friend and an honorable man." Diana pursed her lips. "And Missy hates him for something about a chair. Besides, I don't think his wife likes the idea."

"So how do you plan to have that baby you want so much, Diana?"

"I was thinking we could adopt." Diana shrugged. "There are a lot of little girls in Man's World who have no family. It must be horrible to think your parents didn't love you. I can't imagine a pain of that kind, who would be able to abandon a baby...?"

Hippolyta stopped in the middle of the tunnel.

"...things like condoms..."

"Diana."

The brunette stared at her mother, stopping in the middle of the tunnel. The Queen smiled gently at her.

"Come closer, I want you to see something."

Diana walked over to her mother. On the floor of the tunnel, lit by the light of the torch, she could see a large round silver plaque, the size of a table. The image of a man with thick curls looked back at her, making Diana shudder before those empty eyes. She did not recognize who he was until she noticed the man had a three-headed dog at his side.  _Hades._

"What is this, Mother?"

"Something that's supposed to be lost." Her mother's face flashed in the firelight. "The Dagger of Hades."

 _What…? No, that's impossible._  Diana felt her mouth open slightly. "You told me it get lost millennia ago."

"I lied to you, because no one must know that I hid it here." Hippolyta sighed. Diana looked at her in disbelief. "I hope you are not in a hurry to leave, because what I have to tell you is quite long."

> "You know the story of our origin, Diana." Her mother's face shone in the torchlight. "You also know about all the battles I fought alongside my sister Antiope, when the world was young and my sister and I ruled together. Trust me when I tell you that there was no monster that she and I could not defeat together, with the help of the Gods."

> "Antiope was a free spirit, smiling, obstinate, cheerful..." She smiled. "Everything was easy if I was with her."

"I know," Diana said. "You told me a lot about her."

"She liked stories, too." Her violet eyes flashed. "Her favorite was Lena and the Great Monster. If I close my eyes, I can still see her smiling as I tell her that story: her black hair, her blue eyes... I was thinking of her when I sculpted you."

> "But one day Antiope fell in love."

"Theseus."

"Theseus, yes." Hippolyta shrugged. "She fell in love with a mortal. Does that remind you of someone?... Thank the Gods, your story ended better. I prefer you married to Artemis a thousand times over giving up your immortality." Hippolyta slipped her hand under her tunic, searching for something.

Diana saw her mother take out the Dagger of Hera.

"You already know the story of the Daggers, Diana. Aphrodite herself gave them to Antiope and me. The Dagger of Hera was for me, with it I might give eternal life to my people and to all who were worthy to join us. And The Dagger of Hades was for Antiope, so that she would be able to take the life of any enemy, mortal or immortal. When Antiope left and founded Bana-Mighdall, she took her Dagger. Aphrodite gave it back to me when she died."

Diana waited for her mother to continue.

"But the Goddess of Love gave it back to me... different."

Diana watched her mother slide her finger gently over the blade of the dagger, getting a drop of blood red as a rose from the garden. The Amazon Queen dropped the blood on the image of the God of Death. Diana stood completely still when she saw the plaque slide forward, as if it were a secret door.  _It's exactly what it is... It's the door to a secret hiding place._  Her mother leaned forward and reached out her hand, taking out a beautiful black-blade dagger.

Hippolyta approached her daughter.

"The Dagger of Hera, to make you immortal." She put the silver and green dagger in her hand. "And The Dagger of Hades, to kill any enemy and make you mortal."

Diana could not take her eyes off them. Together, they were the most magnificent treasure she had seen in the last five hundred years.

"Why are you showing them to me now?"

"Because Aphrodite has... added another skill to them, one that can be very useful to you now."

Hippolyta took the Daggers and held them both in one hand. Diana saw her mother cut the palm of her hand with both daggers, bringing the blades together, getting a drop of blood. She dropped the blood on the ground of the tunnel.

Nothing happened.

"Mother, what...?"

"This does not work with me, or I would have used it to have a child, Diana." Hippolyta pursed her lips. "Give me your hand."

Diana looked into her mother's eyes and held out her hand. The pain of the cut was as mild as a wasp sting. The drop of her blood shone through both Daggers. Her mother shook them a little and it fell to the ground.

At first nothing happened, but after three seconds Diana saw something begin to emerge from the earth. Something very thin, which grew about five centimeters and...

_A flower._

In front of Diana was a small yellow flower in a place where the sunlight had never been.

"Together, The Daggers can create life." Her mother gave her back the Daggers. "Aphrodite told me that it would only work with the people who love with all their heart. And before you were born, I was alone... So they never worked with me."

"Mother..."

"Make Artemis drink a drop of your blood." The Queen smiled. "And let's pray for my granddaughter to look like you."

"I don't understand. Why the secret? Why don’t any of our sisters know about this?"

Hippolyta smiled sadly. "I saw Antiope killing a Cyclops with a single stab from The Dagger of Hades. In wrong hands, this could kill a God, or something worse."

"What could be worse than killing a God?"

"Even the Gods have Gods, my daughter."

 

* * *

 

**Lena (Luthor) of Themiscyra**

**1:20 PM**

Lena stared at Diana, her left hand caressing a bracelet and her right hand holding Artemis'. Diana watched her fingers on the table, sometimes raising her eyes so that their eyes met.

"My mother has The Dagger of Hera in custody," said Diana quietly. "And the Dagger of Hades is still in the tunnels, where any person would be lost if they doesn’t know the place... We never made public the exact form in which we conceived you." Diana took her hand. "Only Alexa, we and my mother know it. If you want to tell your friends, you have to let them know that it must remain a secret."

"I... yes, of course," Lena replied from the confines of her confusion.  _I'm worse than that Twilight's baby._

"Are you alright, Princess?" Artemis rubbed her arm. Lena smiled. 

_'Princess' doesn't sound so bad when she says it. It was just my imagination, of course she doesn't want Alex more than me._

"I'm fine." She smiled sincerely. "Well..." Lena laughed. "My life becomes more and more and more strange... but I'm fine."

"That's all that matters." Both Amazons rubbed her shoulders.

The moment was interrupted when a cook came out of the kitchen door. Lena looked at her and her eyes began to ache at how ugly that woman was, like a toad. She was short and plump, with brown hair. All her clothes were pink and she had a ridiculous hat on her head.

Diana and Artemis' faces turned white.

"Your Majesty, Princess Lena... Princess Consort," said the ugly woman with a horrible little smile.

"I've told you a thousand times that I'm Artemis, Dolores." Artemis frowned.

"Your Majesty, there has been a problem with lunch." Dolores ignored the redhead. "I'm afraid Amelia has eaten all the bread and lied to me. I'm a tolerant woman, but if there's something I can't stand, it's the lie... Aw, beautiful bracelets, Princess."

"Thank you," Lena said with her business-woman face.

"I hope you have luck learning to use them." The woman smiled and Lena shuddered in horror. "Learning something new is never easy. I was a professor a hundred years ago, before I became an Amazon. If you need help with that..."

_Time to run away._

"I just remembered that I have to find Kara." Lena told her mothers. They nodded quickly with understanding, and Lena hurried off from the table without looking back.

The brunette walked out of the Palace, still feeling the pain in her eyes.  _That woman wouldn't look so frightful if she didn't just wear pink... How the hell was she accepted here? And was she supposed to be a professor? She looks like a character from a bad book._

"Lena!"

The brunette turned before going too far. As she did so, she found Kara standing in front of the Palace, with a big smile on her face and an even bigger fish in her hands.

"Where have you been, Potsticker? You missed the fun! Fishing with nets is amazing! Look what I caught!" Kara lifted the huge fish in her hand. "It's a Surubí. Is not it great?"

"You should put it somewhere before it spoils." Lena wrinkled her nose. "Listen, Kara, the cooks have had a problem with lunch. Are you okay? Aren't you hungry? We'll have to look for food somewhere else. I promise you that…"

"Don't worry, Potsticker." Kara smiled. "I have an idea."

 

* * *

 

**Kara Danvers**

**1:51 PM**

_This is so beautiful._

Kara was lying on the beach, enjoying the heat of the sun and Lena's body next to hers. She took a big breath of clean air. Almost all the Surubí had been devoured by the Kryptonian and the CEO, after which they both relaxed in the sand. Lena was using Kara's arm like a pillow, her eyes closed in the sunshine.

Kara looked back at Lena's new bracelets, shining on her arms.  _They are beautiful_. The blonde touched the face of the Goddess Isis with her index finger.

"You like them a lot."

"I love them." Lena answered with closed eyes and a smile. "Artemis made them herself... with the Gods of them both." Kara watched Lena smile in the sunlight. "They love me."

"Of course they do." Kara caressed the brunette's cheek with her index finger. "They're good people and you're amazing."

Lena opened her eyes. "Kara, tell me the truth... You're not angry because I've decided to stay, are you?"

"I would prefer you to be safe at home." Kara felt the sand touch her cheek as she turned to look at her. "But if you feel that the right thing is to stay here, here with you is where I will be."

"I want to start training," Lena said. "I think it's something I have to try. Here, so far from L-Corp, my problems, my reputation... that seems the most logical." She stroked her bracelets. "I know I'm not going to dodge bullets overnight, but I have to try. No, I have to do it."

"Do whatever you have to do, Lena." Kara sighed. "But I can't protect you if you do."

"I don't want you to protect me from this."

"I know." Kara kissed her forehead. "And that terrifies me."

"I need to prove that I also can be like-..."

"Oh by Rao, is that Maggie?!" Kara exclaimed in astonishment.

The detective was advancing slowly toward them, completely soaked, leaning on the shoulder of an Amazon who looked like a child.  _Is she wounded!? What happened!?_   Kara got up and walked towards them. Maggie's face contracted in pain with every step she took.  _Alex isn't going to like it..._

"Maggie!" Kara tried to help her walk. Maggie groaned. "Maggie, by Rao! What happened to you!?"

"... Let's say I fell from a waterfall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Queen Antiope was the founder of Bana-Mighdall. But when you go to see Wonder Woman, you will notice that Antiope is perfectly alive in the movie. That means those... people ... have changed the canon again and eliminated the Banas AGAIN. (ARTIE D:)  
> And yes, I just turned Umbridge into an Amazon. Don't get excited, she's not the traitor


	24. Day Two: Today is going to be a great day (And don't you dare say the opposite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, beautiful people!

_Lena was standing in the middle of the rose garden._

_The air around her was fresh, so she came to the conclusion that it must have been dawn, when the night had not yet died and the sun was timidly rising. Lena felt the hairs on her neck bristle in the cold air._

_The brunette walked down the stone path, not taking her eyes off the colorful roses. They were so beautiful that she was tempted to reach out and prick herself on their thorns, just to make sure they were real._

_She found Lex when she turned on the blue rosebush._

_Her brother was looking up at the sky, patiently waiting for the sun to rise over the horizon. His hands played with a yellow plumeria. Lena let out a sob when she saw him._

_"Why do you do this to me?" Her voice cracked. "I know you're not Lex..."_

_Lex's figure turned to look at her. Lena could recognize the black color in his brother's eyes, almost absolute as if he had no pupils._

**_I wanted you to see me this time_ **

_"You're not my brother." It hurt Lena to see him. "Why do you take on his appearance? Do you want to torture me?"_

**_On the contrary, my desire was to make you feel good_ ** _. Lena heard the voice in her mind. **I thought a familiar aspect would make you feel more comfortable.**_

_"And why don't you just show me your true appearance?" Lena tried to control her voice. "It's not like I could take a picture of you."_

_Lex looked back at the horizon. **I do not have a true appearance. I do not have a physical body that your eyes can observe.**  Lex looked at the plumeria.  **And I thought you would be happy to see your brother.**_

_"He went crazy and decided he would be happier with me dead." Lena bit her lip hard. "Thinking about him only brings me pain."_

**_Come sit next to me._ **

_Lena wanted to do the opposite, she wanted to turn around and run away without looking back. But she knew perfectly well that she had no chance of doing that._

**_Do not be afraid._ **

_"It's easier said than done." Lena began to move slowly toward her brother's figure._

**_You all are always terrified of the unknown, unaware that you know nothing. Therefore, you live scared._ **

_Lena sat down next to the thing._

**_I am not a thing._ **

_"And what are you, then?" Lena did not dare look at him and instead she stared at the horizon. "Why do you make me forget? Are you a God?"_

**_A god?_ ** _The voice echoed in her mind. **I do not like that word, it is full of arrogance. Those you call 'Gods' take charge of treading the world as if you were the ants you know.**_

_"Then what are you?"_

**_There is no right word in your language for what I am, Gap. Neither in this universe nor in the others._ **

_"You could tell me. After all, you always make me forget."_

_The voice took a few seconds to respond. Lex caressed the plumeria petals._

**_I am not here to talk about me._ ** _Lex took another flower. **It is about you.**_

_"About me?"_

**_It is not fine what you are doing._ **

_"I don't understand."_

**_You are filling your heart with things that will make you weak._ ** _Lex looked at their feet. **Jealousy. A great quantity of jealousy. Jealousy to your friend, jealousy to your partner, jealousy that does not stop growing. It is unacceptable that you feel jealous, Gap, that is an aberration to your nature.**_

_"My 'nature'? Is it too much to ask for some answers?"_

**_I apologize, but it is. Maybe someday I will tell you the whole truth... Now you are too young and you are not ready. This is shown by the fact that you feel jealous._ **

_"I wouldn't be jealous if the people around me weren't so perfect." Lena knew this was not Lex, but she could not stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "I didn't even care about it before, because I had no one to impress. But now I have Kara, and Diana, and Artemis... Kara lives surrounded by strong people and when she met me, I was a mess pretending to be strong. Diana and Artemis have spent their whole lives training to be strong... I don't want to imagine what they would feel if they knew I used to be an alcoholic."_

**_They would love you anyway, love works that way._ **

_"It's not enough." Lena watched the sun rise over the horizon. "I want to be worthy of everyone's love, I want them to look at me as they look at Alex, as if I were a small sun."_

**_You want to become someone to admire._ **

_"Yes."_

_Lex smiled. **Then I will help you.**_

* * *

 

 

**Kara Danvers**

**8:05 AM**

Kara woke when she heard a dry noise, like an object falling to the floor. The blonde opened her eyes alarmed, straining to find the source of the sound and finding Lena on the floor doing push-ups.

Her girlfriend had her hair tied in a ponytail, and she had also removed her T-shirt so she would not perspire in it. Kara watched her with astonishment as Lena continued to exercise at full speed.

"Lena?"

"Morning, my love." The brunette responded with happiness in her voice, shifting from the push-ups to a few quick sit-ups.

_Am I dreaming?_

"Potsticker, are you exercising?"

"There's no better way to start the day!" Lena stood up and began to do squats. "I woke up and said to myself  _'Today everything is going to be wonderful'_. Why shouldn't it be wonderful? I'm on a lost island with the love of my life, almost my whole family; today it's not hot and I feel the world is smiling at me for the first time in a long time." Kara watched Lena stare at her with a giant smile. "We'll have a great day today, Puppy."

Kara looked at her in confusion. "Are you okay? Have you had any dreams?"

"No, I haven't had any dreams, I'm just feeling very, very, very good. We have a great day ahead and I'm determined to maintain a positive attitude." Lena interrupted her exercises to take her hand and kiss it. "I've planned all that I want to do today: I'll look for Mom and we'll train together. Maybe later you and I can visit some Temples, I'd like to see Hestia's, then I'd like to... Why are you looking at me like that?" Lena blinked a couple of times.

"Lena, you called her Mom." Kara was shocked.

"Yes." Her girlfriend smiled softly. "I think I want to do it from now on. To begin to make up for lost time. What do you think?"

Kara smiled. "I think that would be great."

"Wonderful, now get out of bed, Miss Danvers! The sun shines, the birds sing, and you and I have a great day ahead." Lena smiled and winked.

_She's as excited as a little girl! Aww <3_

Kara smiled and got out of bed too. Lena extended her arms and Kara hugged her, spinning in circles around the room. Kara felt a tickle on her nose when Lena kissed her there.

"Ready for a great day, Puppy?"

"Ready for a great day, Potsticker."

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**8:15**

Maggie Sawyer was sneaking back to her room, after escaping into the jungle that early morning. The Banas liked to receive the sunrise with a sacred fire, the same way they welcomed the night and the eve of a battle.  _And I have to spend as much time as possible with them to observe them well. The traitor is close, I'm sure..._

Maggie still felt pain when she moved her arms, although she already could walk normally. She pursed her lips at the pang of pain she felt when she gently opened the door to her room.

Alex's serious gaze received her, sitting on the bed and with her arms crossed.

_Did I really think she would not find out? Shit_

"Maggie."

"Alex..."

"You got lost on the way to the bathroom?"

The detective closed the door softly. " I can explain it..."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears." Alex crossed her legs. "Yesterday you lied about falling from a waterfall, are you going to lie to me now too?"

"Yes I fell from a waterfall!" Maggie frowned. "Well, I actually jumped, but..."

"Maggie, what the hell!? You jumped from a waterfall!?" Alex's angry stare was replaced by one of concern. "How the hell did you think that was a good idea!? Who convinced you? Io!? As soon as I find her..."

"It wasn't Io's fault. In fact, she said it was a bad idea."

"Maggie, what the hell are you doing?"

The detective felt a little guilty when she saw the concern in her eyes.

"I was trying to earn the trust of the Banas." she sighed. "I had to prove that I was brave."

Maggie paid close attention to Alex's face. Her pupils were dilated, her teeth tightened, her head turned back slightly.

"To earn the trust... of the Banas." Alex stood up. "Are we talking about the same Banas that attacked us the other day? Arrogant bitches with a tendency to violence?"

"Alex..."

"Do you have any idea what they would do to you if they knew you were investigating them?" Alex's eye twitched. "I know. You would have to go home in a liquid container."

"Alex, I can't miss an opportunity like this, when will it happen again? The Banas are right in front to us, and the traitor is among them."

"They're all too young." Alex put her hands on her hips.

"There are more in the camp."

"Have you been to their camp!?"

Maggie ignored that last part. "There are fifty-five, I've counted them. Thirty of them are too young, but any of the other twenty-five could be the traitor."

"And how come you're so sure the traitor is here?" Alex was still frowning.

"Because it's logical." Maggie said, her eyes shining. "Alex, babe, put yourself in the traitor's place: she helped in Lena's kidnapping, probably thinking she would never come back. Thirty years later, Lena reappears." Maggie watched Alex relax her face a little. "We don't know what her motives for being Lillian Luthor's accomplice were; all we know is she's out there and she knows we're looking for her. What would you do if you were cornered that way?"

"Keep an eye on my enemies." Alex pursed her lip. "Find out what they know."

"And that's why I'm so sure she's here on the island. It's a race to see who discovers who first. Lena could be in danger..."

"You could be in danger."

"Alex..."

"Next time I'll go with you." Alex sat back down on the bed. "I'm not going to let you risk your life alone. We're in this together, remember?"

 

* * *

 

**Kara Danvers**

**9:15**

_Today Lena seems... very energetic._

Sitting on the steps of the stadium, Kara realized that she had imagined many possible scenarios of Lena's first training, but none of them included her actually doing it so well.

Artemis was teaching her to use a Bara Bo ten feet away. Lena had her hair in a braid, wearing a light white toga.  _She looks like an Amazon_. The brunette moved her Bara Bo at an incredible speed, blocking her mom’s attacks without any problem.

Beside her, Queen Hippolyta watched the scene with disbelieving eyes. "Mother Gaia... This is not my granddaughter's first training, is it? She is doing amazing."

Kara smiled. "Well, Your Majesty, she always had good reflexes."

It was a lie.

Kara turned to look at her girlfriend, whose skin began to shine with sweat and whose face had a giant smile. Her girlfriend, who was practicing with a weapon she had never used... and doing it incredibly well. Her girlfriend, who a week before had stumbled across a chair in the middle of the kitchen. Her girlfriend, who had never had time to exercise, always absorbed by work.

Her girlfriend, who had woken up and decided that she was going to do it well...

And she was doing it.

 _And Artemis isn't being gentle with her, she's training her like she's one of the DEO's soldiers._  Kara watched Lena dodge another of her mom's attacks.  _Maybe not so hard, but just as quickly._

_I don't like this._

Kara could not help but think of the gaps in her memory, the nightmares, the mornings when Lena just did not act like herself.

_And now this._

Lena dodged the next blow of the redhead's Bara Bo.

"You're going very slowly!" shouted the brunette, smiling with joy.

"Where did you learn to dodge like that!?" Artemis tried to attack her legs.

Lena jumped quickly. "I inherited it!"

Queen Hippolyta let out an exclamation of astonishment. "Today my granddaughter is being blessed by Athena."

 _Is it true?_  Kara made her best attempt to smile at the Queen _. Blessed by Athena... Or influenced by something else? Oh Rao, please, please, no..._

Artemis finally hit Lena's hand, causing her to release her Bara Bo. In another swift hit, the Bo struck the brunette's legs.

"Ahh!"

And Lena gave an elegant twist in the air before falling to the ground noisily. Kara shuddered.

Artemis laughed. "Never lower your guard, Princess."

"I didn't lower my guard." Lena said, still on the floor. "It's not my fault that my Kara looks so beautiful with the sun reflecting in her hair." Lena rose from the floor and winked at her.

Kara did her best to smile back.

Artemis smiled and approached her daughter. "We'll have to put a bag on Kara's head if you want to get better, Princess." She helped her up. "...Even though you're doing it very well to be your first time, I'm shocked."

"I'm not." Lena laughed.  _I am, Potsticker_. "I'm sure Themiscyra's air is making me faster and stronger."

Beside her, the Queen nodded. "There is no place where one is stronger than at home, Artemis."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at both her mother-in-law and her daughter.  _She's an experienced warrior, she knows that no one becomes so good overnight. Come on, Artemis, you also have to see what I see._

Lena took her Bara Bo again. "Are we going to keep training or not, Mom?"

The redhead's face lit up for two seconds. She smiled and they both went back to practice with their Bos with renewed energy.

_I think I'm alone in this._

"It reminds me of Diana's first training." said the Queen at her side. Kara looked at her. "She had so much energy that she could have climbed the mountain to the Oracle without getting tired."

"You trained her?" Kara asked absently.

"No, unfortunately I did not." Her gaze turned distant. "It was done by the person who was then my right hand, General Philippus. She used to say that Diana was blessed by the Goddesses, and that was why she learned and improved faster than the others... My heart rejoices to see that blessing has been inherited by her daughter. "

Kara looked at the Queen. "Where's Philippus now?"

"We lost her in the war with Bana-Mighdall." The Queen pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kara sighed. "My aunt was in many wars before we lost our home. She used to say that you never forget the face of the person who dies by your side."

"Philippus did not die." Hippolyta's face hardened. "She defected overnight, in the last months of the war. We have not heard from her again."

"She defected?" Kara looked at the Queen in surprise. "Why would an Amazon do something like that?"

"Do you ask it for your story, young lady?"

"No, I swear to my God." Kara put a hand on her heart.

The Queen smiled sadly. "Immortality is a double-edged sword. If you have your family to share it, it is similar to eating honey from a large honeycomb. But if you are alone..." the Queen sighed. "I begged the Gods for a child and they gave me Diana, and now I also have Lena, with whom I have to recover the lost time. I love my family, young Kara."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kara said sincerely. "Because Lena has already suffered a lot in her life, and what she deserves and needs is to feel loved by a family."

"My granddaughter is loved and has a family." The blond woman smiled. "And that is because of you. You are a good lover, young Kara. And Diana says you would be a good Amazon too. Would not you like it?"

Kara opened her mouth in astonishment, looking at the Queen, unable to believe what she had just said. But before she could think of an answer, the journalist heard a  ** _ZAP!_**  Alarmed, Kara turned to look at Lena and the redhead.

Artemis was on the floor.

Kara opened her eyes in shock. Lena was smiling, spinning her Bara Bo into her hand while looked playfully at her mother on the floor.

"Never lower your guard, Mom."

"How in Isis' name did you do that!?"

"Oh, come on, you won't expect me not to have a couple of special moves being who I am, will you?"

"Great Hera." The Queen Hippolyta got up and went to Lena. "I have not seen such natural dexterity since my sister killed her first siren. I am impressed, Lena. Do you know that only three people have beaten Artemis in a duel? It seems your daughter could be the fourth, Artemis."

"I wouldn't bother losing against my daughter." The Bana rose from the floor. "...After a duel of at least twenty minutes."

_What's going on? Why doesn't anyone realize that this is WEIRD?_

The strange scene was interrupted by the sound of a sharp whistle.

Kara saw an Amazon of oriental features approaching them in the distance, holding a yellow parchment in her hand. Artemis's face suddenly hardened. The Amazon came towards them and Kara noticed the light clothes, and the many iron bracelets on her arms.  _A Bana._

The Amazon bowed her head to Queen Hippolyta. "Good morning Majesty, Princess, Artemis, Princess' Beloved."

 _She’_ _s referring_ _to me?_

"May the Gods grant you a good morning, sister." answered the Queen with a stone smile.

"My Shim'Tar has sent me with a message."

"We hear you." The Queen rubbed Lena's shoulder.

The Bana opened the parchment in her hands. "From Akila of Bana-Mighdall, Shim'Tar of her people, to The Queen Hippolyta of Themiscyra, Mother and Protector of Paradise Island. The present message is a formal invitation to attend a Friendly Tournament being held tomorrow afternoon. Any Themiscyrian who wants to test her strength against ours is also invited."

"Akila is organizing a Friendly Tournament?"

"And she wants to invite you and the Princesses."

Hippolyta pursed her lips, and exchanged a glance with Artemis. Kara noticed that Lena's eyes shone and her mouth twisted into a mischievous smile.

"Tell your Shim'Tar we will be there." The Queen finally said.

The young Bana nodded and turned, going back to where she had come from.

Lena turned to the red-haired Amazon. "A Friendly Tournament, then? Does that make any difference compared to a Non-Friendly Tournament?"

"Yes." Artemis's green eyes hardened. "Fewer people die."

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**10:59 AM**

Alex prepared her gun, checking that everything was in place as she walked through the jungle with Maggie and Io.  _But I wouldn't have a chance with it if I had to use it._  Alex touched her waist, where she had hidden the curved-blade dagger Artemis had given her, the same one with which she had climbed to Giganta.  _I probably can only count on this in case of an emergency._

"How long will it take to get the camp, Maggie?" Alex asked.

"About five minutes or so, babe" her girlfriend answered, jumping a rock.

"I'm so glad to be here with you!" Io's eyes sparkled. "I wish we didn't have to spend time with the Banas but I'm so happy to be here with you! The last time I had a full conversation with a person was fifteen years ago, when Persephone said 'it's hot' and I answered her 'a lot' and then she left and..."

"Io."

"Yes, Lady Of Danvers?"

"It's Alex."

"Yes, Lady Alex?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

_This girl talks too much, maybe if Maggie and I starting running..._

Alex smelled the Banas' camp before she could see it. It was a strong smell of meat cooking, which reminded her of the barbecues her father used to have on weekends. Two minutes later she could see the camp, the tents, the Banas moving from here to there and a large bonfire in the center. A group of more than twenty young Banas were quartering animals that looked like they were freshly hunted. The older ones were watching the meat being cooked on the big bonfire. Alex saw Akila sitting there, with two little girls. The Shim'Tar was talking to them about something, smiling and joking. However, warned by that sixth sense that all the Amazons seemed to have, she looked up and saw them as soon as they arrived.

"Maggie of Sawyer, I thought we had scared you." Akila smiled and looked at Alex. "I see you brought your consort."

"That's right." Alex said, lifting her chin. "Are you going to make me jump from a waterfall too?"

"You? You're the one who got into a fight with Amara to help Artie. I don't know if you're sane, but your courage is proven." She looked at Io. "And this insect is an Amazon, incredibly, so I can't kick her out even though I'm dying to do it."

Io stuck out her tongue. The two girls next to Akila laughed.

"I see you're very busy." said Maggie.

The little redhead girl next to Akila smiled. "We went hunting! And I hunted a rabbit! Do you want to see it?"

"Later, Ginevra." said Akila with a small smile. She then turned back to look at Maggie. "We are getting ready for tomorrow, we will have a little tournament to have some fun. This island is too quiet."

"That's because we're civilized people." Everyone ignored Io.

Maggie sat next to the other girl, the one with thick brown hair. "To be fair, Themyscira is full of fierce warriors."

"Of course." Akila raised her eyebrows. "Fierce warriors with water instead of blood. Hermione here has more fire in her soul than all Themyscira together, and the girl spends all her day reading."

Alex saw the little girl smile nervously.

"People who read are people who learn, Akila."

"And I have no problem with that, Alex of Danvers, as long as Hermie also learns to use a knife. Are you going to stand there?"

Alex and Io sat next to Maggie. The two little girls looked at them with obvious curiosity.

"Thirty years ago, poor Hermione would have had to suffer hell because of her habit of reading. But now things have changed a little thanks to our ambassador. "

"Alexa." said Maggie.

"Do you know her?" Akila looked at her, slightly surprised. "Exactly, Alexa. Poor Alexa didn't have an easy life at home, she would have died at least six times if it hadn't been for Artie and me. Artie defended her with the obstinacy of a mule. She always wanted to get stronger to protect her."

"That's what sisters do." Alex could not help smiling a little.

Akila smiled for a moment, then looked away _. She's thinking of something, I wonder what._

Maggie leaned forward casually. "May I ask why you resent Artemis?"

"Resent?" Akila snapped her lips. "I don't resent Artie, she's my milk sister. What I feel is pity, the same pity I feel for this insect present here." She looked at Io. "Immortals, slowly losing the ability to marvel at the world around them, enclosed in their island as if it were some kind of prison. Alexa may have many flaws, but at least she got us the freedom to decide where we want to live."

"We're happy this way." Io replied in an icy voice. "Our place is in Themyscira, with our Gods and our Queen."

"Lives of prisoners, but at least the prisoners have the sweet consolation of death." Akila raised her eyebrows. "Artie deserved better than that fate."

"She seems to be happy now, with Diana and Lena." said Maggie simply. _Wow... I didn't know that Maggie can be so manipulative. She's getting Akila to talk about Lena._

"Unfortunately, your friend Diana is quite selfish..."

"That's a lie!" Io was ignored again.

"... But the new Princess reminds me a little of Artie. That look she gave me when I called her 'weak'?" Akila laughed. "The girl has suppressed her thirst for blood for a long time."

"And she has the name of the prophecy." said the brown haired girl.

Alex frowned. "What prophecy?"

"Ignore her." Akila tugged gently on the girl's ear. "She refers to the old story of Lena and the Great Monster. She has the crazy idea that it's a prophecy."

"It's not a crazy idea." The brown haired girl frowned. "Ginny believes me."

"She would believe you even if you told her there are basilisks under the ground and giant spiders in the woods." Akila laughed.

Alex remembered fleetingly when Kara was small, always telling her different legends about Krypton at bedtime. Each one was more ridiculous than the other, like one that was about a noseless snake-man that would destroy her world.  _But Dad used to listen to them with a smile, however crazy her stories might be._

"You want to tell me?" said Alex to the girl.

Maggie stared at her with a look of reproach, surely annoyed that she had to have her progress with Akila interrupted to hear the childish ideas of a little Bana.

Hermione smiled. "You'll see that it's a prophecy."

Akila rolled her eyes. "Ishtar, give me patience."

The brown haired girl stood up. "This story is older than the world, older than time, and older than the Gods themselves..."

"Get to the point, Mione."

"Shut up, Ginny... As I was saying, this story is older than the Gods themselves, it's millions of millions of years old, and it's been told in a thousand ways.

> At the Beginning, before Existence, before there was even the idea of a universe or many, there were two Cosmic Entities, of which their real names are unknown. One of them wanted to create an Existence of freedom, justice, and love. This Entity is known as 'Lena', the Original Mother. The other Entity was just the opposite, full of hatred, rancor, and envy; so evil that no one ever dared to give him a name. He is known as 'The Great Monster', or sometimes 'Anti-Lena'.

_Okay, this is ridiculous. Just try to smile and she may finish soon._

>Lena wanted to create Beings with whom to build beautiful Existences, of all races and colors, peaceful worlds where to unleash her benign nature, and to love and be loved. When the time came to create, The Monster, however, wished to create inferior beings who would worship and obey him, and subdue them completely to his whims. As toys for a child. Nor Lena or The Monster were able to agree, although they discussed the matter for three million of our years.

>Then The Monster lost his patience." The little girl made a dramatic pause. "From his own person he created powerful Beings, but inferior to him, and called them Gods. These new creatures shared his pride and thirst for power. When he created a considerable number of each one, he turned them into his army and together they attacked Lena. The battle lasted a million years, in which innumerable Gods were destroyed and others were created to take their place. But neither Lena could reach to kill them all nor The Monster could create enough. They were tied."

Maggie's impatient gaze fell on Alex again.  _It seems like someone wouldn't be a very tolerant mother._

>"Then The Monster decided that if he could not kill his enemy, he could at least prevent her from winning. Instead of continuing to create Gods that wouldn't be useful, he used all his power to create a jail powerful enough to contain the other Entity. Lena was trapped and remains there until today.

> After she was defeated, The Great Monster built the Existence that he desired, and gave it to the surviving Gods as a reward, to create creatures that worshiped and obeyed them. But...

"Alright, Hermione, that's enough." Akila said to the little girl. "My patience has a limit, young lady."

"But now comes the best part! One day Lena is going to find a gop to get out of her prison and..."

"A what?"

"Gop... Well, that was in the book, I..."

"And that's why I hate books." Akila rolled her eyes. "You better go and see if you can help your older sisters. And you three, if you're going to abuse our hospitality, at least you could help cook. Come on, I'm getting old and starving here."

* * *

 

 

**Kara Danvers**

**3:31 PM**

Kara could not rid herself of the sensation that she was walking next to a stranger. A person with Lena's voice and face, but without being completely her.

"Did you see how I knocked her down?" said the stranger with a big smile as they approached the Temple of Athena. "And the Queen said that only three people have beaten my mom in a duel. Maybe if I'm lucky, someday I might be number four..."

"You did very well."

"Thank you, Puppy, I..."

"You did too well." Kara stopped walking.

Lena looked at her in confusion. "Kara?"

"What's going on, Lena?" Kara removed her glasses. "How is it possible that you're able to beat Artemis overnight?"

Lena blinked a couple of times. "Beginner's luck, maybe?"

"Lena, that doesn't exist!" The blonde ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe she let you win..."

"No." said the brunette with a frown. " _She didn't let me win_."

"Lena?"

"Why is it so hard to believe I've done it fine by myself, Kara?"

"Because you never touched a Bara Bo in your life!" shouted Kara, starting to get nervous. "Because before today you didn't even know what that was!"

"You’re saying I'm supposed to be weak? I hope you're not saying that I shouldn't know how to handle a weapon."

"Yes. No! I don't think you're weak, I've seen you shoot a gun..."

"Guns aren't useful here, Kara."

"I know, I know, what I'm trying to say is that it's strange... You beating an Amazon overnight?"

Lena's gaze remained furious for a second... And then softened. The brunette rubbed her two shoulders gently, stroking them in circles.

"Oh, my poor Kara. You always worry about me too much." Lena stroked her cheek. "You're always so worried about all your loved ones. But you don't have to worry about me now, my love. You've heard my grandmother: I have natural abilities and you don't have to worry about me. And honestly, I feel a bit... nervous when you start asking those questions... because I realize how much you love me and how little I deserve someone like you."

"Lena, are you okay? What the hell are you saying?"

Lena looked her straight in the eye. "You don't have to worry about me..."

"..."

"Do you understand, Kara?"

"..."

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm happy, my love. But those questions make me feel... bad."

"..."

"Do you think you could stop asking them, please?"

"... Sure." Kara stroked the brunette's cheek. "I'm sorry, Potsticker. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am." Lena rubbed her nose with Kara's. "I'm so happy that I could sing. How about we sing?"

"Of course! Haha, mmm..." Kara wrapped her arm around Lena and kept walking. "Mmm... I miss Hannah Montana.  _I'm super super! I'm super-duper!"_

_" So you wanna be just like! "_

_" So you wanna be just like! "_

_" Think you wanna be just like me! "_

_" Everybody's watchin me! "_

_" Never as easy as it seems! "_

_"" To be super super! To be super super girl!! ""_

Kara laughed and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "I love you, beautiful."

"Me too, Kara Damn!vers."

"It's good that you're cute, your jokes are horrible."

Smiling happily, the couple entered the Temple of Athena. Kara immediately felt the change to a lower temperature and lighting. Inside the air was cool, impregnated with the aroma of the millennia. The place was so magnificent that for a moment Kara remembered the Temple of Rao, the brightest and most beautiful place on Krypton. The temple of Athena was rather darker, but the feeling of solemnity was the same.

The immense statue of the Goddess stood in front of the huge colored windows. Athena received them with her bandaged eyes, a giant sword in her left hand and a weighing scale in her right.  _She looks so beautiful and powerful, full of grace and courage. She's the Goddess of the warriors._

Kara and Lena advanced along the wide hallway, watching the torches gleam like lava from a volcano. The Kryptonian felt her heartbeat rise in that cool atmosphere like a winter day.

"Kara." Lena took her arm. "Look."

The blonde looked to the right, where a motionless figure lay on the floor. A short-haired Amazon with her hands under her head.  _Oh Rao, is she okay?_  Kara listened. Her heartbeat was relaxed and her breathing slow.  _What a relief, she's just sleeping_.

"I think I know her." Lena said. "I think it's Persephone. Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping. "

"Well, let her sleep. She must have drunk or something."

Lena walked towards the dark figure of the Goddess of wisdom, craft, and war. As they advanced, Kara saw a spot a little less black than the rest in that absorbing darkness. It was a few inches off the ground, levitating with its legs crossed. Kara's body tensed, preparing for the danger. However Lena smiled and advanced faster toward that point.

''Mother."

Kara saw that dark spot become Diana, who had been praying in silence a few inches off the floor. Wonder Woman turned to see them, with the most stunned look Kara had seen on her face. She went down to the floor immediately, almost tripping over her own feet. "Lena. Did you...?"

"You missed lunch, Mother." Lena said softly, so as not to disturb the solemnity of the place. "Have you been here all day?"

Diana's face shone in the darkness of the temple. "I have been giving offerings to Hera and Aphrodite all morning. Now I was begging Athena to give me wisdom and strength." Diana stroked Lena's cheek. "I heard you trained for the first time this morning. I'm sorry I wasn't there, my Sun and Stars. I was going to get you now, actually."

"To congratulate me on my great abilities?" Lena joked and folded her arms.

Diana gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Here is your congratulations. I have no doubt you'll be amazing at whatever you do."

"Thank you, mother."

Kara saw Diana's smile spread like a northern aurora. The Amazon looked at her. "What about you, Kara? Would not you like to learn how to use a sword?"

"What?" Kara laughed. "I don't think it's necessary, I've always had enough with my own fists."

"Super strength isn't always enough, dear. Believe me." Diana smiled playfully. "And since you have found me, would you like to see a secret place?"

"A secret place?" Kara took Lena's hand. "Sounds good! Where are we going?"

"Can your species hold their breath for long time, Kara?"

* * *

 

 

**Diana of Themyscira**

**4:29 PM**

The waterfall stirred the water in front of Diana, turning it into a beautiful crystalline mirror full of lights reflected by the sun. A few lights made Kara's blond hair shine, turning it into a show of gold and honey.

"It's a little deep, so..." Diana realized that Lena was not listening, preferring to look at her girlfriend instead. Diana smiled and gently shook her shoulder. "We will have to swim a little deep. You have to hold Kara and not let go of her until we get to the cave, alright?"

Lena smiled and nodded.  _Wow, she seems to be in a great mood today._

"And Kara." The Kryptonian looked at her. "I think it would be best if you took off your glasses, dear, they could fall and then it would be cumbersome to have to look for them at the bottom. Trust me, I lost my wedding necklace once." The blonde laughed. "And that pink blouse could be ruined too. You can leave them on the sand, no one will touch them."

"Okay."

Kara took off her blouse, revealing the thin sleeveless T-shirt she had underneath. She carefully folded her blouse and left it on the sand, then left her glasses too. Diana noticed that Lena had not taken her gaze from the blonde's buttocks. _Hera's Sake..._

She took Lena's face gently and turned it away. "Doing that is rude."

"What thing? Enjoy the view of the natural wonders?"

Kara came back, without the glasses that hid her pretty blue eyes. She frowned at Lena. "I heard that, Lena. I'd rather you didn't look at me like that with your mother nearby, thank you."

"Does it make you nervous, Puppy?"

"Well, I don't look at you that way with Eliza nearby."

"I want to bang you."

"Lena!"

"What?" Diana looked at them blankly. "I didn't understand. 'Bang'? Do you want to hit Kara?"

"N-No, Diana." Kara blushed. "Your daughter has decided that today she wants to make fun of me."

Diana sighed and rolled her eyes.  _The youth of today and their antics._  She started to walk to the water, watching as Lena climbed onto Kara's back as if she were a light backpack.

"Hold your breath, sweetie. It will be only thirty-five seconds."

Lena nodded.

Diana dived into the water. The freshness of the crystalline liquid filled her whole body with familiar pleasure. Sunlight flowed through the water in the form of halos, creating little rainbows of confusing colors. Two seconds later, she saw Kara dive with Lena on her back.

Wonder Woman began to swim to the waterfall, passing beneath the noisy eddies. Upon reaching the opposite wall, she used it to push herself further down. The light began to be scarce, but the Amazon never lost the strength of her strokes and kicked.  _Four meters underwater... Here_ _it_ _is_. A dark crack stretched out before her. Diana swam in without thinking twice, trying to open her eyes wide to see in the dim light.  _Luckily Kara sees better than I do in the dark._

She found the bright spot shining a few meters above her, growing smaller as Diana advanced. At last the Amazon pulled her head out of the water, her black hair covering her face like a curtain. Diana fixed her hair and listened to Kara and Lena coming out of the water, her daughter taking a breath so deep that Diana was reminded of her first cry.

"I swear I saw a shark." Lena said with her black hair in a similar way.

"There wasn't any shark, Potsticker." Supergirl laughed.

"How do you know if it was so dark?"

"Lena, it wasn't dark for me. I swear there wasn't any shark. The only danger here is that medallion of yours that almost got stuck in my hair. Why don't you take it off now?"

"Take it off? Don't even think about it, Puppy." Lena looked around.

The subterranean cavern was lit by a few rays of sunshine that fell through the rocks of the ceiling. Diana came out of the water, approaching her trunks on the right to search for some candles. Everything was as she had left it last time: her trunks on the right, a hammock tied between two stone pillars, her old drawings on the walls, her collection of colorful rocks on a shelf carved in stone.  _My private place._

Kara pulled Lena out of the water and both girls stood up. Supergirl looked around with her mouth slightly open. "Wow."

"A cave under the waterfall." Lena stared into the holes where the light came in. "Amazing."

Diana looked at her daughter with a smile on her face. "I found this place eight hundred years ago. I have kept it secret as my most precious treasure, it's the only place where I can be alone."

"Your Fortress of Solitude."

Diana smiled at Kara. "Exactly... Do you see those trunks on your right? I have a lot of things there. Old toys, birthday gifts, and things I've found throughout my life." She pointed to the walls. "I'm not very good at drawing, but sometimes the Muses inspire me. Sometimes I look at those drawings for hours, imagining..." Diana stopped talking. "This place is important to me."

Lena had moved closer to the hammock, watching it as if she doubted it was strong enough to withstand a person's weight. "This place is amazing."

"Here I told Artemis that I loved her for the first time." Diana bit her lip. "Here I kissed her for the first time."

Lena smiled mischievously. "I can imagine other things you did here for the first time."

Diana rolled her eyes.  _Unfortunately, she has Missy's sense of humor. I guess nobody is perfect._

Kara was watching the drawings closely, caressing one of a three-headed dog. "This place is beautiful."

"This is my secret lair." Diana smiled. "And now it's yours too."

Her daughter and Kara looked at her in surprise.

"I want you to come here whenever you want." Diana smiled. "Nothing would make me happier than sharing this place with you, Lena. You can come here whenever you feel frustrated, or whenever you need to be alone. The same for you, Kara." Diana stepped closer to the blonde and fixed a lock of her wet blond hair. "This can be your Amazonian Fortress of Solitude."

Diana was surprised when the blonde hugged her with all her might. Luckily, she was wearing her suit and was able to give her an equally strong hug.

"I love it, Diana."  _Is she crying?_

Lena came up to her too, smiling with bright eyes. "I love it, Mother... I don't know what to say, I... I love it, this place is perfect. I hope I’ll have the opportunity to explore it a bit."

Diana wrapped her in her arms, rubbing the head of that beautiful creature she had created alongside the love of her life. "You will, sweetie. I promise."

_You will have all eternity to explore as much as you want._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I continue to exceed my crack levels


	25. Day Three: Friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that soon the days will be divided into two parts: mornings and evenings

**Artemis of Bana-Mighdall**

**11:02 AM**

Diana's fingernails scratched gently on her scalp, caressing her hair, making a sigh of satisfaction escape Artemis's lips _. I love to wake up late_. The brunette's warm breath tickled her neck, sometimes accompanied by deep kisses. The Bana smiled and turned on her back, meeting the familiar, delicious sensation of Diana's skin against hers.

Diana began to trace circles around her waist. "Even if a thousand years pass I would never tire of touching you."

"I'd prefer ten minutes now, Princess.  _Ahhh._ " The redhead felt Diana's index finger press against her clit. "Let them be fifteen."

* * *

 

 

**Diana of Themyscira**

**11: 18 AM**

"She called me Mother." Diana let out a deep sigh of happiness on her wife's neck. "I can't believe she called me Mother..." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I can." Artemis bit her lower lip. "I told you that coming here was a good idea."

"Missy, I had to force you out of our room."

"Don't exaggerate either, Diana." The redhead sighed. "Everything would be perfect if only Luthor were dead."

"...She's in a coma."  _One that caused herself to avoid telling me the truth._ "It's not the same, but I guess there's not much difference. I don't think Lena will change her mind, so we'll have to settle for that."

"She's a woman of firm decisions, that's good." She rubbed her back. "The four of them are determined people."

Diana hugged her wife and rested her head on her chest. "Missy... Do you think they'll accept? Because I'm having many illusions about the things that we could do, the six of us together... It would hurt if they said no. And I don't want to imagine how I would feel if Lena says she doesn’t want to be immortal."

Artemis sighed. "It may be a bit difficult to process... especially considering they already have a life in Man's World."

"Great Hera, I've forgotten Eliza Danvers! What if she objects to them becoming Amazons?... Wait, I know. We will adopt Eliza as well."

"Diana, we won't adopt Eliza Danvers." The redhead rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, they already have built a life. If we really want to convince them to stay, we have to offer them a better life than they already have... Maybe they won't always want to stay here on the island. In that case, they would have to do what you used to do and go and come back regularly. Lena is addicted to her job. I know for sure that Alexandra wouldn't want to leave the DEO, neither would Kara..."

"And Maggie loves her job." Diana smiled. "Her eyes shine when she has solved an enigma. Did you know her mother rejected her when she came out of the closet? What kind of person does that? When we adopt her, I'll make sure she knows how special she is."

"And I won't let that go to her head." Artemis laughed and came out of Diana's embrace. "When I told you we should adopt Alexandra, I didn't think you'd want to adopt Kara and Maggie as well."

"I realized that would be the solution to all the problems." Diana rested her face on her hand. "Lena would have no reasons to remain mortal, and Kara, Maggie and Alex wouldn't die... I swear I can't see them dying, not them."

"I know." Artemis began to pick up her clothes. "That's why we have to be convincing when we make the offer. And give them time to think about it. I didn't immediately accept it when you told me to become immortal."

"The most stressful week of my life." Diana bit her lip.

"What I want to say is that it's not an easy decision." Artemis decided to tie her hair into a braid. "But if there's anything that being married to you has taught me, it's that immortality is something quite satisfactory if you have love. You're going to have the family you deserve, Diana, I promise."

"That we deserve both... Where are you going?"

"Alexandra told me yesterday that she wanted to talk to me." Artemis finished dressing. "That girl is disappearing for many periods of time."

"Surely with Maggie, Missy." Diana shook her head. "Aphrodite must have influenced them. Come on, go make sure Alex is alright."

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**11:26 AM**

Io's armory was the cleanest place Alex had ever seen on the island. The little Amazon was much more organized than she seemed. The counters did not have a molecule of dust. The swords, axes, and knives on the walls were polished. Her tools occupied a place of honor next to a large black anvil.

Artemis was next to her, sitting on the counter. "I'm surprised you chose this place for us to talk."

"Io said few people come here."  _It doesn't surprise me_. Alex spread out the notes about the Banas on the table.

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise. "Alexandra, have you been...?"

"Looking for the traitor, yes."

"What?" The Amazon blinked. "Do you have the slightest idea how dangerous that is?"

"I know there's a risk that they will kill us, but Maggie is determined to research and..."

"Kill you? You know nothing, Alexandra Danvers." Artemis rubbed her forehead. "Killing is not allowed on sacred days, but they could cut off one of your legs and two of Maggie’s, and not because you suspected them, but because you're trying to gain their trust with ulterior motives."

Alex felt someone add a big stone to the heavy backpack she already had on her back. "We can't go back."

"Does your sister know about this?"

"If Kara finds out, she would want to help or protect us. And I love my sister but she's not a very subtle person. It would be best if she doesn't know about this for now."

"Maggie is with them now, isn't she? Is that why she's not here with you? Of all the imprudence I've ever seen in my life..."

"I think we're close. Don't you want to know who is Lillian's accomplice?"

"Not at the cost of your well-being or that of Sawyer, Alexandra, and believe me when I tell you that you're in danger now." The Amazon answered frowning. After five seconds, Artemis sighed and rubbed her temple. "Half of my brain is mad that you're so reckless and the other half is proud that you're so brave."

Alex felt a small smile forming on her lips. "It would be easier if you helped us now, you know? After all, we've already gotten very far..."

"Blah blah blah, save your breath. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Maggie and I have made a list with the Banas who are old enough to be the traitor." Alex pointed to the papers on the table, on them were names with some physical characteristics. "I need you to tell me who of these women were there that night thirty years ago."

Artemis watched the papers carefully, biting her lip in a way that reminded her of Lena.

"If you need a moment to think-..."

"Xena." Artemis took that paper and separated it from the others. "She gave Lena an apple on the first day. She was rather a quiet and solitary woman, fierce in battle.

>Gabrielle." continued the redhead. "She wasn't very ferocious, nobody took her too seriously. She was good at telling stories, she told Lena 'The Legend of the Philosopher's Stone' and some others. She was obviously in love with Xena."

"They married. "

"Oh." The redhead raised her eyebrows slightly. " I didn't know..."

>"Azula was also close to her, a mad-faced brunette, obsessed with fire, and used to spent a lot of time with two others named Ty Lee and Mai.

>And Akila, of course." Artemis sighed. "As soon as she met Lena, she tried to give her a knife. That caused her problems with..."

Alex and Artemis were interrupted by three Amazons who entered through the door at that moment. The Agent did not recognize the other two, but the first was the blonde with the scar on her face. The same one that always looked at Maggie with so much lust that Alex fantasized about punching her.

"Wow, it looks like someone's keeping secrets," said the blonde. "You're planning a party, aren't you?"

"And why don't you mind your own business, Persephone? Or why you don't do me a favor and disappear from my sight?" Artemis answered by folding her arms.

"As lovely as ever, Bana."

The dark-skinned Amazon put a hand on her arm. "Persephone, don't start, please. We have come to get a new sword for Menalippe, Artemis. She will return to the Oracle in a few hours and needs a new one. Why are you in Io's armory?"

"That's none of our business, Charis," said the blond-haired woman, Menalippe. "Remember that Artemis is training the young lady. Excuse us for interrupting, Artemis. We will only take a new sword and leave. Where is the blacksmith?"

"She's showing Maggie the island," Alex said quickly.

Persephone raised her eyebrows. "The beautiful Maggie prefers to spend time with Io the Annoying? What a disappointment. Forget the blacksmith, Menalippe, I'll get you a sword." The Amazon opened one of the cabinets on her left.

Charis frowned. "That's rude, Persephone."

"Menalippe has to go back to the mountain and you have to go back to Alkyone, you can't continue to take advantage of that poor woman's goodness."

* * *

 

 

**Lena (Luthor) of Themiscyra**

**12:05 PM**

Lena looked down the hill where she was stood, down to where the magnificent city gleamed in the distance. Themiscyra was as beautiful as it was mysterious, the most inaccessible city in the world.  _And I'm here discovering that this is my home. But is it really? Can I really have a home here? An Amazon Luthor?_

Lena sighed and took the phone out of her pocket, looking at that shiny rectangle as if it belonged to another universe, holding it like a rope that bound her to her safe world...

Suddenly that changed.

Her insecurities vanished as if someone would have shooed them with a smack, replaced by a sense of complete security, almost omnipotence. Why continue to feel insecure? She had felt insecure all her life, begging for the love of a mother who had only hurt her, rejected by a father who had only looked at her with contempt since she could remember... Betrayed by Lex, who had plunged her into a misery so deep that only Kara had been able to save her.

She would give up every penny she had if it would make her brother love her again _. I'm still a Luthor for you, fucking psychopath._

And why should she feel sad and insecure now?

_I won't cry for Lex, nor for Lionel, and especially nor for Lillian again. I have a new life. I have friends, I have Kara, and now I have two mothers and a grandmother who want me without asking me for anything in return. Nothing can stop me._

_I can change the world if I want._

_I can eliminate hunger if I want._

_I can stop wars._

_I can cure diseases._

_Stop global warming._

_Make the world a much better place._

_Spend my whole life with Kara and make her happy. The happiest alien in the world._

A giant smile appeared on her lips. She took a deep breath, enjoying that new confidence she seemed to have lately.

_I feel unstoppable._

Lena turned on the phone, rubbing her neck while she waited. When the screen lit up, she noticed that the battery was at 93%. 

_Okay, time to test Winn's skills._

Lena dialed her vice president's number, watching the birds fly over Themiscyra.

 **_*Riiing* *Riiing* *Riiing*_ ** _*Hello, you have contacted Simon Masrani. I can't attend to you right now because I'm in the middle of a very important meeting. If you're my wife, the car keys are on the TV. If you are Claire Dearing, call my secretary directly. If you are Lena Luthor, this important meeting is about what you know. Leave a message after the tone **.* *Beep***_

"Simon, it's Lena Luthor." Lena started walking down the hill. "I hope you hear this message in time. Offer a 30% more to the Scots, we will get it back when we have InGen. If you have to increase the offer to 40% do it. That company can make L-Corp enter a new era. You know how important it is. Tomorrow I will call you back to ask how it went. Works hard, Simon, the future smiles at us, I feel it."

Lena hung up when she reached a row of small trees. The brunette watched them with a smile on her lips, reveling in that simple beauty. She looked at her cellphone again.

_Battery 91%. Should I spend it calling Winn?... Okay, it'll only be a moment._

The brunette dialed the familiar number, watching the landscape change slowly as she advanced.

 **_*Riiing* *Riiing* *Pip!*_ ** _"Lena?"_

"Morning, Winn."

 _"Morning? Here we're in the middle of the afternoon."_ Her friend laughed _. "How's it going?"_

"You're never bored on this island, I'm just taking a walk in the hills right now." Lena walked alongside some small trees with fruit. "Kara has literally eaten her weight in fish, and now she's taking a nap. Maggie and Alex are getting ready to attend a tournament in the afternoon. I was drinking lemonade, but that hideous cook appeared and started talking about her cat plates, so I left."

_"Sounds like she's an annoying woman."_

"She's not annoying, Winn, she's awful." Lena stifled a pitiful laugh. "Yesterday she only cooked carrots for dinner. I swear she did it on purpose."

" _Are there centaurs on that island? You could order her to be thrown to the centaurs or something. You're the princess, after all."_

"The idea is tempting, trust me, but I can't do that. I have to earn the respect of these people before I give orders, they aren't 'subjects', but 'sisters'."

_"It sounds... boring."_

"You've been watching too much Game of Thrones, Winn."

_"Did you say anything about a tournament?"_

"That's right, it'll be in a couple of hours. My mother says it's small compared to the usual ones, but I think it'll be interesting."

_"Mother, eh?"_

"Well, it was your advice not to think and enjoy, remember?" Lena shrugged.

_"Are you planning to enter the tournament, Arya Stark? Is it a dangerous thing?"_

"Today I feel like I could beat a giant with my own hands, but I think it will be another time. I don’t want to draw attention with my super abilities."

_"And we already have had enough giants for the whole year, thank you."_

"How are things over there?"

_"M'gann is beginning to gain weight and have cravings. The other day she said that she would sell my soul for 'z'arr roots'. Honestly, that's a little insulting, I'm worth much more than some alien vegetables. In fact, now I'm with her in the shopping center. She wants to buy the crib."_

"That sounds great." Lena smiled. "Has she already found one?"

_"She's trying, but there's a woman in a wheelchair who's buying a lot of things. She's in line and I've gone outside to talk with you."_

"What about Mr. J'oonz? Is not he there?"

_"He's been busy, he's trying to figure out something from that 'Crisis' book, but the writing is too deteriorated. We're also looking for an alien thief who only steals things of lead... Um, don't tell anyone, it's not a big deal and we can handle it. Mr J'onzz and... Mike have it under control."_

Lena frowned. "Winn?"

_"Lena, do I look gay?"_

"Hey, wait, my IQ is very high but I'm lost. What happened?"

_"Mon-El said he likes me."_

Lena almost tripped over a stone. "... Wow... And what did you do?"

_"I rejected him as gently as possible, of course! I'm not gay!"_

"Well, you never know..."

_"Lena..."_

"Okay, I'm sorry. And he took it well?"

 _"He took it as well as you can take a rejection."_  Winn sighed.  _"And to top it all off the weird guy from the pizza shop also invited me out. I think I'll buy pizza elsewhere, that guy is creepy. Oh, it's M'gann's turn! Did you know that there has not been a Peppermint Martian in fifteen hundred years?"_

"Peppermint Martian?" Lena laughed.

_"New race, new name. Their story is very interesting, I'll tell you when you get back. Now I have to go."_

"Good luck, straight guy."

 _"Someone has to be straight in this city._   _The Martians don’t count."_

Winn hung up when the small trees turned into grape vines, large and shiny like glass marbles. The brunette noticed the beautiful green, yellow, purple, and ( _white?_ ) fruits as she walked up the hill. After looking at her cell phone ( _73%, damn_ ) the brunette put it in her pocket. The grapes stretched to the horizon, Lena could not see the end.

An Amazon with a straw hat was cutting grapes with a small knife. Lena cleared her throat and walked over to her.

"Hello, good morning."

The Amazon turned to see her, and Lena found herself before a pair of huge, crystalline eyes, shining on a scarred face.

"May Gaia give you good mornings, Princess. Are you taking a walk?"

"It's a good day for walking."

"No doubt." Alkyone stood. "A beautiful day to reap good grapes too, Princess."

"The royal guards also reap?"

"What we have in excess here is time, Your Majesty."

Lena frowned at the nobility title. "I have never seen white grapes in my life."

"I recommend that you don't go near or eat them, they are called Morpheus Grapes, whoever eats them will experience lucid nightmares, it's like being asleep and awake at the same time."

Lena walked away from the grapes. "Why do you reap something like that?"

"It's also a good repellent for rats." Alkyone cut a bunch of red grapes. "These, however, are the ones with which we make my favorite wine. Do you want to taste them?"

Lena smiled a little and approached the bald woman, accepting one of the grapes. When she tasted it, it was as if a sweetness bomb made her mouth explode. "They're delicious."

"I reap them myself." Alkyone took off her hat. "When your mother was little, she used to come here at night and steal a bunch or two. Diana always had a weakness for sweets."

"She still has it."  _She ate our chocolates at home. Kara almost had a heart attack._

Alkyone smirked.  _She has a nice smile_. "You also have it, haven't you? I remember once when you escaped at night, when you were just learning to walk." Alkyone laughed. "You came here and ate half of your weight in grapes."

Lena smiled and shrugged, still unaccustomed to everyone knowing her here. "It's no wonder, they're really good grapes."

"I'm glad to know, this vineyard is relatively new. You never know what to expect from new things, but the other one burned, so..."

"It burned?"

"Actually it was burned down." Alkyone shrugged. "Artemis burned it one night thirty years ago, after terrifying the city in a fit of hysteria."

Lena blinked in disbelief.

"Your 'death' was a big blow to your family." She wiped her hands on her apron. "Nothing was the same again. Diana didn't get out of bed in eleven months, we all thought she was going mad. Artemis spent three weeks roaming the jungle like a madwoman, murmuring things and attacking anyone who came too close. Only her sister could help her a little."

"That was in the past." Lena answered in an icy voice. "I'm already here, with them, and we won't separate again." She felt the strength of before come back.

_No one will ever hurt my family again._

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**12:36 PM**

Maggie and Io entered the small stadium. She immediately saw the Banas, preparing to train in some kind of sport.

"Are you going to practice Midditch, Lady Maggie?" asked Io with a big smile. "I bet you would do it amazing!"

"Io..."

"Much better than all these Banas together!"

"Io, do you think you could do me a favor?" asked Maggie, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The little Amazon frowned. "Um... yes, of course. I would do anything you asked me to do, Lady Maggie."

"You know what a cheerleader is, Io?"

"Cheerleader?"

"Of course, in Man's World, having cheerleaders is extremely important. They're the ones who raise the team's spirits when they feel tired."

"As if Nike herself would give grace to her athletes?"

"...Exactly." Maggie nodded. "You think you could be a cheerleader? I think your people would love it! You could help them..."

Her eyes glittered. "That's a great idea, Lady Maggie! What do I have to do?"

"What do you think of making them a motivational song? Or some pretty colorful posters?"

"It's okay." Io smiled. "I'll be the best cheerleader for you, Lady Maggie!"

The girl turned and walked away. Maggie let out a sigh of relief.  _I like you, Io, but now I need to concentrate._

Akila was walking slowly through the small stadium they used to practice, checking the young Banas standing in a row, side by side. Maggie walked over to her, watching her closely.  _She reminds me of my old football coach, the homophobic bitch who forbade me to share the shower with my teammates._

Akila stopped beside a dark-skinned girl. "Korra."

"My Shim'Tar?"

"You don't play."

"B-but..."

"Your ankle is slightly hurt by that fight you had with Kuvira."

"It was to defend Asami!"

"Your reasons don't matter to me, Korra. You're not going to play."

"Akila, I know I'm not in my best shape now, but I know I can do it right."

"To do it right you have to be in your best shape. Stop acting like a brat and go sit down, Korra."

Akila continued walking and Maggie followed her. The Banas began to practice a very curious sport. The goal was to put some balls through giant hoops: one made of leather and called a Quaffle, two heavy called Bludgers, and a much smaller one called a Snitch.

The Shim'Tar sat on the stadium's stands, being followed by the detective.

"That girl was eager to play."

"Her desire to play won't make us win." Akila drew a knife and started playing with it, watching the young Banas play. "Korra will play next time."

"This game is very curious."  _Make her talk about Artemis and Lena, be subtle_. "Have you ever played it?"

"Much better than all these sloths together." Akila smiled. "We had a game one year after the war ended."

"And you won?"

"Those Themys didn't know what hit them." Akila laughed. "You should have seen them, red with embarrassment at being beaten by a fourteen-year-old girl. Artemis and I were laughing for a week." Her smile was replaced by a grimace.

 _You're the one with more motives._ Maggie pretended to look at the players. _You think Artemis betrayed her people when she married Diana. I dare to say you're my main suspect. But are you really a traitor or are you just a bitch? I have to make you talk about that day. Come on, Sawyer, think, think._

Akila interrupted her thoughts. "I know what you're doing."

_Oh, heck._

"Do you really think I was going to swallow that trash about 'watching and learning'? I'm not an idiot, Maggie of Sawyer."

_Oh heck oh heck oh heck I need my gun..._

"You have had enough of the Themys." Akila laughed and nudged her. "You've grown tired of their empty faces, and you'd rather spend time with sane people. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Maggie of Sawyer."

Maggie blinked a couple of times. "What makes you think that?"

Akila pointed to a spot behind her. When Maggie turned, she found the little Io holding a colorful poster with a huge smile on her face.

**_*We love you, Lady Maggie!!! :D*_ **

"Ishtar has given you the gift of patience, Maggie of Sawyer."

* * *

 

 

**Diana of Themyscira**

**3:05 PM**

Diana could hear the commotion formed by the voices of almost two thousand Amazons. The game was about to begin, only waiting for the Queen to walk out onto the balcony.

The brunette stared at the scene in front of her with clouded eyes of love. Her mother combed Lena's black hair in an elegant bun, full of little braids, taking care that no hair was tangled in her earrings. Hippolyta finished and kissed Lena's head. "I saw you train today with that wooden sword. You are doing it very well, Dear."

"I'll do better when I have a real sword," answered Lena, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Learning something new is never easy, but I know I'll do it right."

"I admire that you have confidence in yourself, that is the most important thing in any training." Hippolyta rubbed her shoulders. "But it will be some time before you are ready for a real sword. After all, you just started."

"Right." Her daughter smiled mischievously. "Maybe someday I'll join your hero's club, Mother. I would be the first CEO superhero." Lena joked.

Diana heard Bruce's laugh in her mind, but she smiled at Lena's words. "You already fight for good in your own way, sweetie."  _A much safer one._

"What is a CEO?" Asked the Queen.

"It means that I'm responsible for many people who have to obey all my orders." Lena touched one of the braids of her hair.

Diana took the glass of wine beside her and drank a little.

"Like the Empress Cat?" Her mother smiled. "I have only talked with her for forty minutes and I am already convinced that she is a special woman. Do you know if she is single?"

Diana spat out her wine.

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**3:08 PM**

The Coliseum was not crowded, but Alex saw so many Amazons that she could not help but feel like an ant in an anthill. She was on the balcony, sitting next to Kara and Artemis, waiting for Lena and Diana. Her sister seemed slightly concerned.

"But aren't they going to hurt themselves by playing this?"

"They're Amazons, Kara." Alex put her arm around her shoulders. "They aren't afraid of a couple of bruises or broken bones. They're warriors." Alex smiled.

"I'm glad at least you're having a good time, despite those Banas." At Kara's right side, Artemis hit her on the head with her telescope. "Hey! Why did you do that?!" she asked, more offended than hurt.

"Don't forget that I'm a Bana, journalist." The redhead returned to watch the arena with her telescope.

Kara smiled nervously. "Oh, right. Sorry... Alex, where's Maggie?"

 _With the Banas, but I can't tell her that_. "Maggie... will come in a moment. Don't worry about her. How's Lena's training going?" asked Alex quickly.

"Oh, very well! Lena's doing great."

"I'm surprised you're not worried."

"I was... But not now."

Alex frowned. "Not now?"

"Lena asked me not to worry. My Potsticker will be the best in whatever she decides to do."

_This is strange. Well, it doesn't have to be a bad thing. It was about time Kara relaxed a little._

At that moment Lena, Diana and the Queen came out from behind the curtain. All three wore light, snow-white dresses, their hair combed into many braids. Lena had a pair of large earrings in her ears, made of diamonds and amethysts, but her most beautiful jewel was her smile. Alex watched her sister blink many times and open her mouth.

"Do I look good, Puppy?"

"A-A lot." Her face turned red. "You look totally... perfect."

"Just get a room." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Journalist, stop looking at my daughter that way."

Lena laughed and bit her lip. Artemis got up to give her her seat so she could be with her girlfriend.

Kara took her hand and interlaced their fingers, still staring at the arena. "This sport seems to be very complicated."

"Not really," said Lena. "It's a little confusing because of the flying balls. My Mother says it was invented by Hermes or something, and that the balls are blessed by him."

"Midditch." Alex smiled. "The goal is to pass the leather ball called the Quaffle through those hoops over there. At the same time you have to dodge the Bludgers, they can do you as much damage as a cannonball. There are two batters in each team, responsible for keeping them away from the rest of the players. And the game is over when the Seeker catches the little ball called the Snitch."

"How many points is that ball worth?" asked Kara.

"One hundred and fifty."

"And the Quaffle?"

"Ten."

"And why doesn’t the whole team look for the Snitch then? Is that not an easier way to win?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." : )? 

"... That's not the way to play Midditch, sister."

Lena took the telescope to look at the arena. "They're about to begin."

In the arena, both teams spoke with their respective captains. The Banas were around Akila and Amara. Instead, the Themysrians seemed to be having some sort of problem. The captain, Persephone ( _bitch_ ) moved her hands in frustration as she spoke with another Amazon.

The time of the Dedication came. Amara of Bana-Mighdall dedicated the game to Ra, Isis, and Ishtar, as well as Queen Karna and the host Queen, Hippolyta.

_"...We also want to devote ourselves to Princess Lena, and give her a good example of strength and skill."_

_Presumptuous to the end._

When Themyscira's turn came, Persephone dedicated the game to Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter and The Queen Hippolyta.

_"...Our team hopes to delight our two princesses with our game. But I personally hope to delight the beautiful Maggie."_

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**3:29 PM**

_"... Personally I hope to delight the beautiful Maggie."_

"What the hell?"

Maggie could not believe what she had just heard. She was sitting on the stands of Bana-Mighdall, next to the girl Akila had not allowed to play.

"Gee, it looks like you have an admirer," said Korra.

"I have no idea who she is," grunted Maggie.

_Heck, Alex will probably be upset. I hope she stays calm._

In the arena, Persephone continued talking. " _But unfortunately, our Seeker Menalippe isn’t able to be here now. Is there any volunteer among the public that offers to take her place?"_

Maggie heard the hum of thousands of voices talking in unison.  _This is a big problem at the last moment. What if…?_

She watched in horror as Alex rose from her seat on the balcony.

"I offer myself!"

_Fuck._

* * *

 

 

**Kara Danvers**

**3:30 PM**

"I offer myself!"

"Alex!" Kara tried to get her sister to sit down again.

Alex ignored her. "No, Kara. That idiot's gotten on my last nerve."

Artemis looked at her in alarm. "Alexandra..."

"Let no one dare stop me."

Alex made her way between Lena, and Artemis and stepped off the balcony.

Kara turned to the Queen. "Do something!"

"Alex of Danvers has decided to participate on her own." The Queen shook her head. "To prohibit her from playing to protect her would be like considering her weak. It would be a dishonor."

"Who cares about the dishonor!? They're going to hurt my sister!"

"Kara."

The Kryptonian looked at Lena at her side. Her face was serious... and her eyes were bright.

"Alex is going to be fine and you're not going to worry, do you understand?"

Kara nodded.

 _Alex is going to be fine and I'm not going to worry._ _I_ _understand_ _._

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**3:34 PM**

Persephone smiled. "Are you sure you're strong and fast enough?"

"If you keep talking, we won't win."  _Stay away from Maggie._

The teams were in position. Alex stood at the Seeker's place, on the side of the arena, near where little Io sang songs of encouragement.

The royal guards took out the balls. Alex heard the voice of the blind guard start counting to three. The little Snitch was twisting in the hands of the bald one, flapping its wings impatiently.  _Hermes couldn't make his balls slide smoothly across the floor, no… the balls have to fly._

Little Io jumped a couple of times. "T-H-E ..."

**_"One!"_ **

"M-Y-S..."

**_"Two!"_ **

"C-Y-R..."

**_"THREE!"_ **

The balls went flying. Alex started to run after the Snitch.

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**3:36 PM**

 

_Shit shit shit shit_

"I'm going to kill her."

"Only if she survives this." Korra shrugged.

 _Shit. "_ The danger of death was a lie, isn’t it?"

"Um, it's a friendly game, I don't think anyone will die. But no one is going to get out of there without a couple of bruises or a broken bone."

Maggie rose from her seat and hurried toward the arena.

* * *

 

 

**Runner Danvers**

**3:37 PM**

The golden ball flew around one of the Bana batters. The Amazon got in between one of her teammates and a Bludger, hitting the ball with all her force to Alex's head. She dodged the Budger and ran at full speed toward the little golden spot. Themiscyra had the Quaffle, Persephone passed it to a brunette and the brunette passed it to a redhead. The redhead dodged a Bana and threw the ball through the hoop, scoring the first ten points.

The Snitch took a violent turn and flew to where a brown-haired Bana picked up the Quaffle. Alex dodged a pair of batters and crawled between the legs of a third. The Snitch chased the Bana with the ball. Alex jumped an Amazon and with whom she almost crashed. For a moment she lost sight of the brunette. When she found her again, she ran back to her. The brunette was about to throw the Quaffle into the hoop but Alex watched in horror as a bludger hit her shoulder.

Persephone took the Quaffle and passed it to a companion. Alex concentrated on the Snitch. The Bana Seeker ( _Amara!_ ) ran at full speed to reach it. Alex felt the sweat running down her forehead as she continued to run. Amara almost reached the Snitch, but Alex pushed another Bana to get there in time. The agent jumped on the Bana Seeker and they both fell to the floor.

"It seems that you keep getting in my way." The Amazon took her off.

* * *

 

**Kara Danvers.**

**3:48 PM**

Kara saw her sister crashing violently into the other team's Seeker.

Artemis rose from her chair. "I'll go get Epione."

"Who's Epione?" Lena asked.

"Our healer. If Alexandra is going to keep playing, at least I'll have the healer ready."

"I won't let this go too far." Diana told her wife.

"You’d better not."

Kara saw Artemis go out to get the healer.

She knew she should be worried.

But she could not.

_(Alex is going to be fine and you're not going to worry, you understand?)_

**_She. was. not. able. to. worry_ **

* * *

 

**In pain Danvers**

**3:48 PM**

Alex sprang up and ran after Amara. Two Amazons crashed to her right, almost knocking her down. Alex felt the weariness on her chest, her breath faster than a train.  _'Breathing is the most important thing in a battle,_ ' said Artemis's voice in her mind.

Alex took a deep breath, filling her lungs with oxygen, and ran after the Snitch. Amara was about to reach it but a Bludger reached her. The same Bludger hurried toward her. Alex ducked her head in time, feeling the ball buzz in her ear. The Quaffle fell in her way, followed by five Amazons who jumped to catch it. The Amazons fell. Alex followed her impulse and jumped on them, stumbling and dirtying herself in the mud, getting up immediately.

Nothing stood between her and the precious winged ball. Another Bludger headed toward her, but was batted by a batter of her team. Alex reached out as she approached the snitch, closer and closer, closer and closer, more and more...

The Quaffle collided with the Snitch. Alex threw herself on both of them.

And seven Amazons threw themselves upon her.

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**3:57 PM**

Maggie reached the arena as Alex ran at full speed towards the Snitch. Io was encouraging the players, but her voice was barely heard in the clamor.

"Themiscyra! Themiscyra! The-!"

"Alex!" Of course, she did not hear it. "Alex!"

Alex jumped to catch the Snitch, but the Quaffle got in her way and her girlfriend landed on both.

And seven Amazons landed on her.

"ALEX!"

Maggie ran into the arena, pulling away an Amazon who stood in her way. The detective took the hair from one of the ones above Alex and pulled hard.

"Damn it, get out of there, damn animals!  _Alex!_ "

Maggie used all her strength to remove a blonde from the human pile. At that moment, an orange whirlpool appeared at her side, removing a dark-skinned Amazon from above Alex. Artemis grunted obscenities in a low voice as she pulled the last Amazon away.

Maggie knelt down. Alex was panting like a fish out of the water, her eyes wide open and both balls in her hands.

"Alex! Damn, she can't breathe!"

"Epione!" shouted the redhead.

A tanned Amazon knelt beside Alex. "She has hit her lungs." The Amazon put both hands on her torso and began massaging it hard, trying to relax the respiratory tract.

Alex's gasps began to stop. Maggie had one hand in her dirty hair, and the other was probably bruising her arm. Finally, Alex's breathing subsided.

"You have no idea how stupid you are."

Alex smiled and raised her right hand. "The Snitch."

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**4:32 PM**

Alex was sitting in Epione's infirmary. The Amazon was touching her shoulder, where the pain was much more intense.

"It's dislocated," said the healer, frowning. "I have to put it back in place. It will hurt a little."

Maggie took her hand tightly. Artemis squeezed her good shoulder, and gave her a rag to put it in her mouth.

Alex nodded, holding Maggie's hand so tight she could have broken a bone.

Epione put her shoulder back into place with a quick movement. The pain ran through her arm as if she had been bitten by a snake. Alex bit the rag in her mouth with all her strength.

Kara entered the room at that moment. "Alex?"

The agent took the rag out of her mouth and tried to smile at her sister. To her surprise, Kara looked very calm, as if nothing to worry about had happened.

Epione pulled away a little and Kara approached.

"Alex, did you hurt yourself?"

_She really must be angry._

Alex stroked Maggie's thumb. "I'm okay, the healer repaired my shoulder."

"Consider yourself lucky, Lady Alex."

Alex took the Snitch from the seat next to her. The ball flapped a couple of times. "Isn’t she a beauty? And she's all mine."

"It's a stupid ball with wings. You could have seriously hurt yourself!" Maggie took the Snitch. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Persephone..."

"Were you jealous of a woman I've never talked to?"

" _I hope to delight the beautiful Maggie._  That was... um, Kara, are you okay?"

Her sister was staring at her. "Sure... You'll be fine, and I shouldn't worry."

 _What's wrong?_ "You alright?"

"Yeah... I'm just... I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself much more." Kara blinked a couple of times. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Lena and Diana are outside, waiting for news."

"Go tell them I'm fine." Alex sighed. "Could you go with her, Artemis? I'd like to talk to Maggie for a moment."

The redhead nodded and rose from the chair, leaving the infirmary with Kara and the healer. Maggie did not take her eyes from hers at any moment. When they were alone, the detective spoke.

"You know you didn't even win, don't you? The Banas won by twenty points."

"That wasn't important."

"Yes? And what was important? Tell me. Hurting yourself to prove... what?"

"Persephone was being a pain in the ass." Alex pursed her lips.

"And your solution was to get yourself into that carnage? You should just have ignored her."

"Maggie, I can't do that." Alex sighed. "I just can't stand it. This morning in the armory she..."

"She was in the armory?" Her eyes widened in horror. "She was in the armory where you were showing the case notes to Artemis?"

"She didn't hear anything." Alex assured her. "She didn't see the notes either, I promise. They're in a safe place in my luggage."

Maggie sighed and nodded. "You wanted to prove you were strong like them."

"I wanted to prove you have a brave girlfriend." Alex took her hand. "That will not stop for anything or anyone, much less if it's something that has to do with you."

"You're still an idiot."

"This idiot has caught the Snitch, Detective Sawyer." Alex picked up the little ball with wings again. "And since it's given me so much trouble, I'll keep it."

* * *

 

 

**Akila of Bana-Mighdall**

**4:37**

Akila found Amara still in the stadium arena, walking in circles without raising her head. The arena looked as disheveled as a raging sea, but the Shim'Tar barely noticed it as she approached the young Bana.

"Amara."

She turned to face her, crossing her arms and looking upset. "Mother."

"Amara." Akila reached for her. "Why are you here looking at the sand and not celebrating with us?"

"I have nothing to celebrate," answered the young Bana. "I didn't catch the Snitch."

Akila sighed deeply, remembering her childhood and how exacting some mothers had been with their daughters. "You can't always catch the Snitch, Amara. We have won anyway, you should be happy."

"Aren't you disappointed?"

"By you?" Akila put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course not. Now come on, Xena has opened the barrel of beer."

Both Banas began to walk to leave the Coliseum. At twenty yards, Akila's foot stepped on something different from the sand, something that made a creak. The Shim'Tar looked down, where an envelope of brown paper stained with mud was under her foot.

"What is this?"

Akila leaned over and picked up the envelope. Despite being dirty, she recognized the characteristic form of the writing.  _Why does everything have to have letters nowadays?_

"This must be from the foreigners." Akila sighed. "Read it, Amara."

"You know I can teach you to read at any time, right?"

"And for what, if I have you? Read it, it must say Maggie of Sawyer or Alex of Danvers."

Her daughter took the envelope, trying to wipe the mud stains that hid some letters. "N... o... t..." Amara bit her lip. "I think it says 'Case notes'."

"It must belong to Maggie of Sawyer. She catches criminals or something."

"Like in Gabrielle's stories?" Amara smiled. "You know, those where someone is killed and a very clever person should find out who did it. There must be something interesting in here."

"Amara..." Akila watched her daughter break the paper carefully. "Amara, that's not yours. It's a lack of respect to meddle in other people's affairs. Don't make me hit you, you're old."

Amara's face turned white. "Isis..."

"Amara?"

Her daughter looked at her with angry eyes. "They have taken us for idiots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my crack levels continue to rise


	26. Day Four: When Hunters Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any mistake you find me, please tell me  
> The next chapter will be divided into two parts  
> I also hope you have enjoyed every moment of humor that has had this story so far :)

_Lena was standing in the middle of the Arena of the Coliseum, her body stained with sand and dirt. The sun made her eyes narrow. Lex's face was as calm as ever._

_"What did you do to Kara!?"_

_Lex walked over to her. **You did not want her to worry.**_

_"Get it off! Whatever it is, undo it now! And NEVER dare to do something to her again!"_

**_Are you sure?_ ** _Lex stood still. **Because she thinks she can protect you, that she can take care of you, and that is not true. Only I can protect you now. Her concern is not necessary**._

_"Undo. what you did. to Kara. And don't you dare to manipulate other people again, or I'll find a way to..."_

**_To what? To get rid of me, Gap?_ ** _Lex shook his head. **Do not get confused, human. My priority is to protect you from those who try to hurt you, but that does not mean that I obey your orders.**_

_"Do you expect me to obey yours?"_

**_What I expect is a peaceful coexistence._ **

_"Then never mess with my friends. And never, never mess with Kara. Undo what you did to her right now, I don't care if she harasses me with questions."_

**_I will not let her do it._ ** _Lex closed his eyes. **But if that is what you ask me, however you want.**_

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**1:22 AM**

Kara woke suddenly in a bed wet with sweat. Her eyes without glasses watched the darkness around her, as clearly as if it were daylight. Lena was sleeping with her back to her, slightly tense, silent as a mouse.

She rubbed one leg against the other. _What a long day... I shouldn't have eaten that last kilo of surubí... And that stupid violent game made no sense. Honestly, I can't believe Alex would want to..._

_Alex got hurt._

Kara rose abruptly.

_Alex got hurt!_

The Kryptonian almost broke the door when she opened it at full speed. Forty milliseconds later, Kara was at the far end of the hall, opening the door to Alex's room. Her sister was sleeping with her arm under her head and Maggie's hand on her belly.

_"Aleeeeex!"_

Kara landed on her sister's stomach. Alex awoke suddenly, accidentally kicking Maggie who fell out of bed with a **_PAF._**

"Alex! What the hell were you thinking!?"

_"Kara!?"_

"They belong together..." murmured Maggie rubbing her head.

"How did you think getting yourself into that damn violent game was a good idea!? Do you have any idea how scared I was!?"

"Kar..."

"Tell me who they were!! Tell me their names! I'm going to throw them into space!!"

"You're hurting me..."

Kara gasped and got off from above her sister.

"Kara, what the hell happened?" Alex rubbed her ribs.

"What do you mean? You got hurt!"

"And did you feel the need to come running to see me... in the middle of the night?"

"Of course!" Kara hugged her again, burying her face in her shoulder. "You'd have seriously hurt yourself... Sister, don't do that again. The Amazons play very rough, and if anything happens to you..."

"Easy, Kara." Alex hugged her sister. "I'm fine, calm down."

Maggie rose from the floor and returned to the bed. "You two keep with your quality sisters time. I'm going to sleep, thank you very much."

"Alex, can I stay here with you for a while? I want to make sure you're okay."

"Oh, Kara, I was planning to have sex in the morning..."

Maggie hit her girlfriend with the pillow. Kara shuddered in horror, but her sister just laughed.

"I love that face."

"If you weren't hurt, I'd follow Maggie's example and hit you with the pillow."

Maggie growled. "Kara, if you're going to stay here, shut up. It's half past two in the morning and some people need sleep."

Kara stayed quiet, lying next to Alex and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Alex."

"I know." She stroked her hair. "I love you too."

* * *

 

**Diana of Themiscyra**

**9:33 AM**

Diana looked at the figs in the fruit bowl in front of her, trying to remember their taste. For years she had forbidden to serve figs at any meal, but now that Lena had returned, the cook had apparently believed that her aversion to that fruit was no longer justified. But Diana could not help but look at them and remember the horrible morning when she lost her baby.

Artemis pushed the figs away from her sight, and in their place she put a bowl of milk in front of her.

"You need to eat if you're going up the mountain." Missy said without looking up from her cereal.

"We won't go up to the top, only to the Oracle. We'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Why does your mother still go to the Oracle?" Her wife frowned. "Menalippe never hears your Gods' voice."

"Only in the past two hundred years, my love. Before the Gods used to talk to us often." Diana added cereal to her glass of milk. "I have no doubt that one day they will do it again."

"Are you going to take the girls with you?"

"I'm going to ask them if they want to come. They wouldn't see much on the way, just old temples."

"It's a good opportunity for Lena to learn to ride, don't you think?"

As if Artemis had invoked her, Lena entered through the door at that moment. She had dark circles around her eyes and her hair was slightly disheveled. _Looks like someone didn't have a good night._ Her daughter sat at the table beside them, taking the plate of figs Diana had previously rejected. "Morning."

"Good morning, Sweetie."

"Hello, Princess."

"Kara isn't here?" Lena frowned. "She never misses a meal. When I woke up she wasn't with me."

"That's because unfortunately she was with us." Maggie came into the room, her hair down and still in her pajamas. "Your girlfriend snores like a train, Luthor. How you get to sleep is a mystery to me."

"Kara slept with you?"

"She woke us up at early morning, worried about Alex." Maggie stole one of Lena's figs and sat next to Diana. "She must have had some nightmare or something."

"Is she still asleep?"

"Hugging Alex as a boa. I didn't have the heart to wake them up." Maggie bit the fruit. A lock of her hair slipped out of place and fell in front of her eyes. Diana gently put it back into its place. "And Alex slept holding that ball with wings and accidentally stuck it in my eye. First that bottle..."

"Mr Sanvers."

"Little Sanvers, first that bottle and now this." Maggie sighed.

 Artemis laughed. "Diana used to sleep with a teddy bear when I met her."

"Wow, thanks Missy, why don't you tell Kara so she can make it a new?" Diana blushed. After eating her last cereal tablespoon, she looked at Maggie and Lena. "Would you like to go up the mountain? My mother and I are going to visit the Oracle and some small temples."

"I'll pass, thank you." Maggie tried to take another of Lena's figs, but the CEO hit her hand. "Alex and I are going to fish and practice archery. We've already made plans."

_Sure, I think i know what kind of plans. Oh Aphrodite, your power wreak havoc on people._

"I want to go." Lena smiled. "I always wanted to go to the Delphos Oracle, but I never had time."

"That's a lot bigger, sweetie."

Lena shrugged. "I'll settle for now. Kara will love the idea."

* * *

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**11:43 AM**

Alex left the palace with a yawn, her arm around her sister's shoulders. Kara's lips were still tight, her body hard as a granite wall. _Enough, something isn't okay._

Alex stopped. "Kara."

Her sister looked at her with large, sad puppy eyes.

"Kara, is something wrong?"

"I... I don't know." Kara shook her head. "Do you remember the first party you took me to? When I was fifteen?"

"I remember." _I could never forget it._

"I never told you why I started crying in the garden." Kara rubbed her arms as if she were cold. "It's just that we were there... And all the people were talking around me... And you were talking to that guy in the leather jacket... And suddenly I felt bad." Kara took off her glasses. "I remember it as if it had been yesterday. I felt awful, because... It was like we were all alone, Alex."

"I don't get it."

"Everyone was talking and laughing around me, but it was as if no one was actually listening, as if no one really cared what the other people were saying, and I felt... alone, helpless. I know it sounds crazy, Alex."

"No, it's not crazy." Alex stroked her sister's cheeks. "You were a little girl, you still hadn't adapted at all. It was my fault, I shouldn't have forced you to go."

"I feel like I'm in the middle of a big garden, seeing things around me." Kara took a deep breath. "Things that no one else can see. Things I don't understand."

"What things?" Alex rubbed her shoulder.

"I-I don't know, things like... like... I don't know, it's t-this place. I miss National City." Kara bit her lip. "I miss J'onn, Winn and M'gann. I miss Cat, Carter and James. I even miss Snapper. I can't wait to go home."

"Hey..." Alex stroked her cheek. "Karamazov, it's okay, it's only two days to go home, but if you talk to Lena maybe..."

"No." Kara sighed. "It's because of her that I'm here. I'm not going to ruin it... What I need is to go up the mountain with her, keep my mind occupied. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, it'll eventually go away. "

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Kara smiled. "Don't play Midditch again in my absence."

"Ha, that kid's game? And what for?" Alex pulled her golden Snitch out of her pocket. The small ball flapped a couple of times. "I already have my souvenir here."

Alex and Kara arrived at the place where the Queen, the two princesses and two royal guards were preparing the horses. The Agent noticed that the size of the animals was considerably larger than normal. Lena was already on a gray mare, with Maggie helping her adjust the mount.

"And my horse?" asked Kara.

Lena smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "We're going to share horse, Puppy, of course... I would feel so alone on this great horse..."

_Luthor wants to take advantage of my sister on a horse. The perversion of this woman has no limits._

Kara blushed. "Um, yes, of course, we'll share horse. It'll be safer for you, I can hold you if you fall."

"Mmmm, Kara, you're my hero." Lena bit her lip, looking at the blonde as if she was some kind of delicious dessert.

Alex shuddered. "Lena, don't make that face. You're going to give me nightmares."

Maggie approached her girlfriend, kissing her on the lips and then on the cheek. Behind her, Diana greeted her with a smile on her lips.

"You can still change your mind and come with us, you know?"

"Thanks Diana, but it will be next time." Alex rubbed Maggie's shoulder.

When Kara was behind Lena on the horse, The Queen Hippolyta gave the order to advance. Alex stood next to Maggie, watching the six women disappear slowly toward the mountain.

"Maggie, do you think we should have told them about the Banas?"

"I don't think so." Her girlfriend took her hand. "C'mon, we'll tell them when we have more than just suspicions."

"It could have been any of them... Xena, Gabrielle, Azula..."

"...Or Akila." The detective sighed. "I've to get her to talk about that day."

* * *

 

**The Shim’Tar**

**12:13 PM**

Akila of Bana-Mighdall was sitting on a log, by the fathoms of a dead fire. All day long she had not spoken to anyone other than Amara, and that was just so that she would give the orders to the others on what to do. Instead, Akila had been sitting on the same place for almost two hours, playing with her knife, watching the bright blade and staring into her own brown eyes in it.

_'Well, at least this brood has your eyes.'_

_'My beautiful lemon green eyes of whom the whole world falls in love, I know. I hope she also have my charm.'_

_'That if Diana's blood hasn't ruined the poor girl... Haha, look Ar, she's got her tongue out. I think she likes me. Hey, Lena! I'm Akila and you'd better be good with me. Maybe your mother is my Shim'Tar, but here you'll have to earn our respect, girl.'_

_'When Lena grows up and beat you up for your insolence, I'll be the first to laugh.'_

_'I hope you come home a couple of times before that.'_

_'Do you miss to bite the dust, Akila?... Hey, what are you doing? Keep that knife away, insensate.'_

_'Insensate? I just wanted to give it to Lena. Look, she likes it.'_

_'She likes everything that shines. She has already broken three Hippolyta's diamond necklaces.'_

_'Hippolyta, the Royal Mother-in-Law. How do you bear her?'_

_'It's not easy, she hasn't accepted me and I don't think she ever does. She's always looking for a way to annoy me. Just look at who- '_

Akila was interrupted by Amara, who cleared her throat softly at her side. She looked at her with empty eyes. "They're approaching."

"The boats are ready?"

"Yes."

"The fire?"

"Ready, My Shim'Tar."

"I'm your mother, Amara." Akila rose from the log. "Call me Mother."

* * *

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**12:20 PM**

Maggie heard Alex growl in a low voice as they finally neared the Banas camp, after being accidentally lost. _All the trees are the same here. I would sell my soul for a GPS._

Alex pulled a log out of her way. "Where's Io when she's needed?"

"She's making a sword." answered Maggie. "She began to talk incessantly about how much she liked Babylonian swords, so I asked her to make me one."

"Why did you not send her directly to Babylon?"

"And you say I would be an impatient mother?"

Finally Maggie pushed aside the last bush, reaching the Egyptian Amazons' camp, but the detective scowled when she noticed that the tents were gone and there were only ten Banas sitting around a bonfire. Akila was watching the flames with a small knife spinning in her hands.

Then she looked up and their eyes met.

And Maggie knew it at once.

"Alex!"

Alex drew her gun and shot the nearest Bana, a brunette woman who repelled the bullets with her bracelets as if they were flies before falling on her. Maggie was not able to pull out her gun when two blond women beat her with the force of a train, taking her gun and throwing it to the floor. Alex managed to fight a little more before a young Bana hit her from the back with a log.

Maggie felt one of them pull her hair hard to push her forward. The pain made her bite her lip until the Amazon threw her back on the ground, in front of Akila and the other Banas. She heard the noise of Alex falling beside her.

"If you touch her I'll kill you!"

_No, Alex._

Akila looked at her completely calm. "Amara."

 ** _Bam!_** Alex's head fell back by the force of the slap. She looked at her with mortal fury.

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Amara."

 ** _Bam!_** Her lip bled.

"I'll kill you." Alex smiled with hate. "I killed aliens with super strength with my own hands. What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

"Amara."

 ** _Bam!_** This time Alex did not get up.

Akila looked at the dark haired amazon, the one that had attacked Alex. "Azula, find the Snitch in her pocket."

Maggie watched helplessly as the Bana smiled and bent down to check Alex's pockets, pulling the Snitch out of her pants. The Amazon gave it to her Shim'Tar.

Akila took the little winged ball and held it to her face. "Go find Artemis." Then she released it. The Snitch flew to the trees, swift as a bird in flight.

"Akila, let me explain..."

"Azula."

 ** _Krack!_** The mad-faced brunette kicked her head with the strength of a horse. Maggie growled in pain, spitting a leaf that had slipped into her mouth when she fell to the floor.

Akila stood up. "You'll speak when you're allowed to speak, we still need Artemis to come. Take them to the boats."

Alex gasped. "Boats?"

"Not in the head, Amara."

The Amazon's foot hit her wounded shoulder. Maggie wanted to be unconscious so she would not have to hear the horrible groan that escaped her lips.

"You'll say what you have to say in the boats." Akila took her knife. "If I like what you have to say, you'll live. If I don't like it, I'll cut you throats and throw you into the sea."

Alex murmured so silently that Maggie could barely hear her. "Sacred... day."

"Just a slap, Amara."

The Amazon slapped her with her open hand. Alex stared at Amara, neither of them looking away.

"Sacreds day prevents killing on the island." explained Akila, looking at Maggie. "That's why we'll talk in the water."

* * *

 

**Artemis of Bana-Mighdall**

**12:26**

Artemis entered Io's armory, immediately getting a wave of hot air on her face that made her step back. The blacksmith was watching as the metal melted, standing with her back to the redhead.

"Hey, Io." The heat was almost unbearable. "Blacksmith, I'm talking to you."

"What do you want, Artemis?" Io replied without turning to look at her.

"I need you to make two pairs of new bracelets." _Why would Kara want the bracelets? The girl is bulletproof... Diana and her sentimentality_. "Make them with an alloy of iron and bronze. They should be tough but beautiful. They're for Maggie Sawyer and Alexandra's sister."

"Alright." said the Blacksmith softly. "I'll start doing them right away."

Artemis closed the door to the armory, moving away from that dreadful heat. The redhead wiped the sweat from her forehead as she walked away. _Well, I think I'll go hunting. I have to do something productive while I wait for Diana to come back._

Suddenly, a yellow flying spot caught her eye. A Snitch was fast approaching her, shining painfully in the sunlight. The little ball began to turn around her impatiently.

"Hey!" Artemis caught it with a quick movement. "Who sent you? Alexandra?" The little ball flapped impatiently. "No, it's not from Alex... _Oh, shit._ "

* * *

 

**Akila of Bana-Mighdall**

**12:41 PM**

The three boats moved away about twenty yards from the shore. Akila watched the oars break the water and cause waves around them. In the other two, four archers pointed in the direction of the prisoners, tied tightly in front of her and watched over by Amara and Azula.

The Shim'Tar gave the order to stop, squinting under the glare of the sun. Azula had her sword unsheathed, holding it in her left hand. Amara simply played with a small dagger, without giving up in to the duel of looks she was having with Sawyer's consort.

Akila looked at Maggie, who was obviously trying to look calm. "I want you to understand one thing: whatever your true intentions, you have lied to us, and we pay the lies with blood." said Akila to Maggie, wishing the other woman would not open her mouth so she would not have to hit her. "The amount of blood we're going to demand... That's up to you." She turned to Alex. "You can't talk, I'm not interested in your stupid threats. If you open your mouth without my permission, I'll have you whipped your insolence." She looked back at Maggie. "You can talk, Maggie of Sawyer."

The young woman looked at her with old eyes. "You're making a mistake."

Akila arched an eyebrow. "A mistake, eh? The only mistake I see here is yours, little one, and it's that you tried to fool us."

"How do you think the Queen will react when she finds out about this?"

"In that case, we'll tell her the truth." Akila shrugged. "We will tell her that her guests were vile treacherous rats who were spying on us. Here we're not committing any crime, neither in Themiscyra's law nor in ours."

Maggie sighed deeply, looking at her consort. "We work chasing criminals. We're chasing a criminal."

"Criminal, eh?" _This is new._ "What kind of criminal?"

"We believe that the person who kidnapped Lena when she was two had an accomplice." The girl bit her wounded lip. "A person who helped get her out of Bana-Mighdall."

The realization fell on her like a bucket of cold water. "You're looking for a traitor."

"Yes."

"You're crazier than your consort." Akila shook her head in disbelief. "For an Amazon there is no worse crime than treason, it's punished with a dreadful death. Why on earth would a Bana betray Artemis?

Azula cleared her throat. "Speaking of the devil..."

Akila looked toward the shore, where a red-haired woman walked quietly and threw herself into the water. Akila clenched her grip on her little knife, not bothering to hide her discomfort. Thirty seconds later, Artemis's hands gripped the edge of the boat and she pushed herself up. Akila saw the wet redhead sit next to Amara, her green eyes glittering with fury as she saw the blood on Danvers' chin. Akila squeezed her knife even more tightly. "You should have taught her to talk less when someone has her captive."

"Silence isn't her forte." Her face remained impassive.

Akila sighed. _It's not the forte of any of us_. "Now that you're here, Artemis, I hope you can shed some light on this folly about a traitor."

"I'm sorry to tell you it's not a folly." Her milk sister looked at her with tired eyes, old woman's eyes. "You know the surveillance as well as I do: nobody would be able to enter without internal help."

"Artemis... How dare you?" Akila trembled with anger. "How dare you suspect your own sisters? What the Tartarus is wrong with you?"

Artemis brought her hand to her waist, fast as a snake. Akila knew her well, and she knew she had less than a second to put her knife in Maggie of Sawyer's throat. Her milk sister's eyes flashed with fear ( _she was never afraid before_ ) when Maggie let out a groan of surprise.

"Throw your weapons into the water." grunted The Shim'Tar. "All of them, or Sawyer dies now."

Akila watched as Artemis' hand shook slightly as she began throwing all her weapons overboard. _Five daggers, three knives..._

"Akila, they weren't trying to do any harm to the tribe."

"They lied and deceived us." The Shim'Tar watched the two prisoners. Sawyer was breathing heavily and Danvers was shaking with rage. "You too, Artemis. You suspected us as if we were wild animals. You could have talked to me, or did you suspect me too?"

Akila found the answer in her eyes.

"You suspected me." She jerked away from Maggie.

"Yes, I suspected all of you. It was all my idea." she said, trying to be convincing. _Liar_. "Let them go... They followed my orders, they don't have to die."

"No one is going to die here, Artemis." Akila put her knife in her pocket and pulled out a pair of iron handcuffs, throwing them at the redhead's feet. "But we have been offended and the offenses are paid with blood, you know it. Put the handcuffs on, or I'll rip out their eyes. Azula, give the order to go back to the camp."

* * *

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**15:10 PM**

Maggie did not know if she was sweating from heat or fear. Amara warmed the sword's blade in the fire in front of her. _This is a nightmare_. Alex was grunting like a wild animal. _Please Alex don't speak please don't speak please._ Artemis was immobilized by the iron handcuffs, with chains in both her arms and her legs.

And Maggie did the impossible not to tremble, failing miserably. _We're going get to out of this. We're going get to out of this. Diana will come to save us, Kara will melt them all for hurting Alex, the Queen will come with an army. We're going get to out of this, I know._

The five Amazons were in front of them with faces carved in stone. The Shim'Tar stared at them one by one. "All of you should be punished, but the damage has been minimal, so only one will have to pay the price. The punishment for lying is amputation."

"Akila..." Artemis looked at her with bright eyes. "Akila, don't do this, they're just girls, don't..."

"Did you warn them what could happen?" Artemis did not respond. "If you didn't, this is your fault. If you did, they're stupid _'girls_ '."

Akila leaned forward in front of Maggie. The detective could see millions of mixed emotions in those brown eyes, without being able to identify any.

"Was it your idea or your consort?"

"It was mine!" Alex shouted. "Get away from her, psycho bitch! It was my idea!"

_No_

**_Bam!_ **

Akila's fist impacted on her jaw. "I told you not to speak without my permission." She rubbed her hand. "Disobedience has consequences, girl... Bring the whip."

_No no no no no no no no no_

Azula ( _evil she is evil_ ) and the two blondes raised Alex by force. One of the blondes was kicked in the face, but it was like kicking a concrete wall. The two blondes held her girlfriend like steel pincers. Azula broke Alex's shirt with a knife, revealing her back. _NO_

"Akila, no..." Maggie moaned. "Please, she was just trying to protect me."

"I warned her what would happen if she opened her mouth." Akila looked like an old woman. "But if she doesn't understand it in a good way, she'll have to understand in a bad way."

Xena came back with the whip. Akila took it in her left hand, ignoring Maggie's pleading and Alex's struggles. The Shim'Tar had raised her arm when Artemis spoke.

"I take them." The redhead smiled a little. "Don't hurt her, I'll receive the punishment."

 _"NO!_ " Shouted Alex. "No, don't listen to her! I was the one who spoke! Don't hurt them, it was me!"

"Azula, my patience has reached zero. Make her close her mouth."

"Making her unconscious?"

"Gag her."

The brunette woman rolled her eyes and tied a rag in Alex's mouth. Maggie just wished she could see her in the eyes, to offer her some kind of comfort, even if it were empty.

Akila turned to the red-haired Amazon. "Do you take them?"

"I take them." Artemis sighed. "It's just a few lashes."

"You were my Shim'Tar, I don't desire to humiliate you like that. No way, this idiot will get what she deserves."

"You can't deny me the right to take her punishment. Those are the rules, did you forget it? Or do you forget that I used to take my sister's punishments?"

Akila glared at her. "Xena, Gabrielle, take her to the forest. It would be dishonor if the young ones see her humiliated."

Azula sighed. "Don't you think you're being too lenient?"

"Shut the fuck up. Now, Xena. "

The tall, muscular woman and one of the blonde women lifted Artemis. Akila gave them the whip, avoiding looking at the redhead. Alex tried again to free herself of her captors with renewed strength, but it was as if a fly tried to free itself of two spiders. Maggie's eyes met the other woman's greens, eyes in which there was no fear, only a sadness so deep it was painful.

Alex screamed inside the gag, her eyes unfocused of hatred, anger, sadness, and deep down, fear.

_This is all my fault._

Akila leaned down again. "Was it your idea or your consort?"

Maggie heard a **_ZAS!_** coming from behind her. _Artemis..._

"It was my... idea."

Akila sighed. "Are you sure?"

"It was my idea. E-Everything." Her lips trembled, but she did not cry _. I’ll endure what I have to endure_. "It was all my idea. I wanted you to trust me, and ask about Lena's kidnapping. Alex just got into this to protect me and Artemis said it was a bad idea... B-but I didn't listen." Maggie sobbed. "Don't hurt Alex."

Akila did not even blink for four seconds. "You want to hear something funny? If you had asked me directly instead of trying to deceive me, I would have talked to you... But instead you treated us as if we were dogs, as all foreigners do."

Maggie stared at the flames of the fire, forcing herself not to cry.

"Let's get this over with." Akila got to her feet. "Raise her and bring her by the fire."

Two Banas forced her to stand up. Maggie heard Alex's muffled groans, painful as a wounded animal. _Calm down, everything it's gonna be alright._

Maggie was approached to the fire, letting out a gasp at the proximity of such heat. "What are you going to do?"

"I told you, the punishment for lying to me is amputation. I'll feed the fire with a piece of you, and then I'll let you go."

"Could not you forgive me? I'm sorry."

"I'm afraid not, Maggie." Akila sighed. "The offenses are paid with blood... I would like it to be with Danvers' blood, but you have decided it will be yours."

Amara handed the knife to her mother. "Should I blindfold the other?"

"No, I want her to see." Akila looked at Alex. "I want you to see what the lies causes, and I want you to remember the sacrifices we can make for love."

Maggie could not look at Alex... She could not hear anything either. _She's too quiet. Please, Alex, don't provoke them any more._

Akila removed a lock of her hair, leaving her ear in sight. She's _going to cut my ear off._ The Amazon raised up the knife, without breaking the eye contact. Finally Maggie gave in and closed her eyes. _I don't want to look._

Maggie heard the sound of the knife descending through the air.

.

.

.

But she felt nothing.

When she opened her eyes, Akila of Bana-Mighdall had a lock of her hair in her hand. The Amazon threw it into the fire.

"The offense is paid."

Maggie felt a tear fall from her eye.

Akila took her chin and stared into her eyes. "When you treat people like savages, they become savages, Maggie of Sawyer." She released her. "Amara, untie her."

Maggie did not see Amara approaching, nor did she feel her hands being released. She stared at Akila walking to Alex and Azula.

"Go get Xena and Artemis. They're free."

"But the girl hasn't paid for her offense!"

 ** _Bam!_** Akila slapped Azula.

"The fire has devoured a part of her body, the offense is paid. Don't you dare question my orders." Akila bent to look Alex in the eye. "And as for you, if I ever see your ugly face again, I'm going to cut off your two ears. You don't even deserve my time, useful child... Amara, take them with Epione."

* * *

 

**Kara Danvers**

**15:20 PM**

When Kara knew she was going to share horse with Lena, she thought it would be more romantic and less... noisy.

" _Simon, I don't care!"_ The CEO shouted at her cellphone. " _They can't refuse to accept our offer! It's a lot more than it's worth! What the hell are those Scots thinking!?"_

Beside her, the bald Royal guard (and her horse) looked at her with infinite pity, gently shaking her head. The other guard, the one of dark skin, was whispering next to Diana with a perplexed expression. The Queen Hippolyta was watching Lena's cellphone with a look of astonishment that would have been comical if Kara had not had her ears so sore. _Damn super hearing._

_"Simon, do whatever is necessary, you understand?... That Wayne Enterprises what? THEN OFFER MORE THAN HE, DAMN! IF YOU HAVE TO SELL YOUR SOUL, SELL IT, BUT PURCHASE, INGEN!"_

_It had to be Bruce Wayne... Maybe if Cat talks to Lena about handling anger..._

The royal guard pulled her horse a little closer to them. "Is this normal in the Man's World?"

"Only when her main competitor is involved, Alkyone." Kara shrugged, tightening her grip on Lena's waist.

The horses began to gallop a little faster. Kara remembered that unfortunate experience she'd had with a mechanical bull a few years ago.

"The horses recognize the landscape." Alkyone's scars crumpled when she smiled. "We are reaching the temples of the Lesser Gods."

_"There's no excuse, Simon! Don't let that man leave National City!"_

"Will it be long until we get the Oracle?"

"It's twenty minutes from the Temple of Aeolus. You'll like it, Menalippe keeps it in good condition."

Lena tensed in Kara's arms. _"I have to go now, Simon. Tomorrow I'll call you again, and I hope you have better news. Do whatever is necessary, but don't let that old man win us."_ Lena hung up and looked at her cellphone screen. "46%. Shit."

"Lena... "

"Sorry, Puppy." Lena kissed her hand, snuggling into her arms. "I don't want to ruin the ride, I just needed to make that call."

Kara rested her head on her shoulder. "Now don't think about work anymore, okay?"

"Okay." Lena kissed her ear, then looked at the Amazon by her side. "Alkyone, you don't happen to...?"

"Grapes?" The Royal guard took a bunch of red grapes from her saddlebag, giving it to Lena. "I never leave my house without them, Princess."

The sun bathed Kara's skin, filling her with energy and delicious heat _. I knew it, I just needed some sun and Lena in my arms._ The landscape of the mountain was beautiful, dark gray and pale yellow rocks, twisted trees that looked like amazing figures, small animals fleeing as they advanced. Kara felt light as if she were flying. _This is going to be a good day, Kara, you've to think positive._

Kara saw the temples in the distance, growing larger as they advanced. The Queen Hippolyta let out a shout of joy and began to gallop quickly, holding happy races with her daughter. Kara got infected with the melody of their laughter.

"Should we follow their example, Potsticker?"

"Don't even think about it, I'm perfectly fine with at this speed, I don't want- _KARA!"_

The blonde gave a gentle blow to the horse, causing the animal to gallop at full speed. Kara grabbed the reins and held on tightly, enjoying as Lena turned and hugged her neck with the strength of a baby koala. _She's so cute._

The temples were in a wide plain space, similar an old stone street. Kara and Lena caught up with Diana in five minutes, Kara having fun with the horse's jumps and enjoying the brunette's soft deadly embrace.

"Wow, it looks like my Potsticker doesn't like racing."

"Kara Zor-El, get me off this monster right now or I promise I'll put Kryptonite on your toothpaste."

"Don't tell me you were scared, it's not like I'm going to let you get hurt." Kara slipped a hand over her buttocks.

"Don't push your luck, Girl of Steel." Lena bit her lip. Kara listened to her heartbeat get faster. "Now help me to get down."

The blonde jumped off the horse, glad to have chosen to wear light clothing. Once on the ground, she and Alkyone helped Lena down. _What a cute horse, I always wanted a pony. Maybe I can convince Lena to take him home._

Kara watched the little temples around her, made of stone and slightly greenish by the passage of time. None of them had the solemnity of the Temple of Athena or the beauty of the Temple of Aphrodite, but Kara found herself captivated by each and every one of them.

Diana, her mother and the other Royal guard approached them. "These are our little temples. That's the Temple of Hebe, within it are flames that never goes out. That's the Temple of Erin, where there is an apple tree with yellow apples."

"Apples of Discord?" Lena frowned.

The Queen laughed. "No, dear. My sister accidentally ate that apple three thousand years ago... Antiope was two months fighting with everyone for the most absurd reasons."

Diana laughed. "My favorite is the Temple of Aeolus, it has a beautiful windmill. Look, Lena, that Temple is..."

Diana took Lena's hand and entered the nearest temple, talking excitedly about its characteristics. _She looks as happy as if she were showing Lena a theme park._ The blonde was about to follow them inside, but accidentally her gaze fell on one of the Temples on her left.

Kara stood still in her place, bewitched by the symbol on that temple. The blonde took off her glasses to make sure her eyes did not deceive her. Above the building was a large symbol of a stone well, from which a woman came out.

_Aletheia... Veritas_

Kara stopped listening to Diana's voice, hurrying toward the Temple of Aletheia. The sound of her footsteps against the stone floor echoed in the silent street, incredulous, frightened. _It's not possible._

Kara entered the stone temple feeling a sudden cold mingling with her body's heat. The afternoon light entered through a large hole in the ceiling, illuminating the creepers on the walls and the wild vegetation on the floor. The first thing Kara saw was a huge stone well in the middle of the place, which looked as old as the time itself.

The second thing she saw were three statues, just below the hole in the ceiling. They were three women, of beautiful and curious appearance. Kara noticed with amazement that they were in perfect condition. The first woman was tall and slender, with wild curls and a mocking smile on her face; The second woman was very similar to the first, but her curls were tidy and her smile was smaller; The last woman had long straight hair, falling down her shoulders. A few words in Greek were written on the bottom of the statues.

Kara was so hypnotized by them that she paid no attention to the sound of Charis approaching her. The Royal guard cleared her throat at her side.

"This temple was the first of all." Said the dark-skinned guard. "It's a shame no one is interested in fixing it."

Kara blinked a couple of times "Who are they?"

"Those are the Black sisters: Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. They were the first priestesses of Aletheia." Charis smiled. "There are many stories told about them."

"What does it say there?" Kara pointed to the Greek letters.

The guard shrugged. "It says _'Only our Truth protects the world'_... We should return to the Queen and the Princesses, young Kara. Soon we will be in the Oracle."

* * *

 

**Kara Danvers**

**16:10 PM**

The Oracle was a beautiful square building, painted blue so people could see it from a distance. When they entered, Kara found herself in a room lit by torches. The walls were made of dark carob and the floor was of marble. Lena let out a sigh of astonishment, watching everything around her.

The Kryptonian saw two women on an altar a little further on. One of them was Menalippe, watching a silver cup in her hands. The other was a woman thin like a lobster, with the biggest eyes Kara had ever seen. _Looks like she hasn't combed her hair for centuries._

The blonde Amazon smiled delightedly, approaching her visitors. "I didn't expect to receive visitors so soon, my Queen."

"It was the perfect opportunity to show Lena the mountain, sister." The Queen rubbed Lena's shoulder. "The day is perfect to ride."

 _There is a well in the Temple of Aletheia._ Kara was listening vaguely to the conversation. _Lillian hid the medallion in a well. 'Only our Truth protects the world'. Here's a connection, something I'm not seeing._

"Do you want me to try to see your future, My Queen?" Asked Menalippe.

"I want you to try." Hippolyta smiled. "I know it is not so easy since the Gods keep silent, but anything you could tell me would be fine."

Lena looked at her in disbelief. "Menalippe can see the future?"

"Just a few things, Princess." she replied. "I can also see the past."

"You will understand that it's a little hard to believe."

"Is it the strangest thing you've ever heard in your life?" Menalippe smiled.

Lena's lips tightened slightly. "I suppose not."

"Anyway, you're partly right, Princess. The future is uncertain and it has many faces, I can only see some of those faces."

Kara noticed that the thin woman watched the scene in silence, with a small smile on her face.

Menalippe looked at the Queen, bringing the silver cup closer to her. "I'll do my best attempt, my Queen."

Hippolyta took a small dagger out her belt, proceeding to cut her thumb slightly. Kara watched hypnotized as the drop of blood fell into the cup.

The seer drew it close to her face, watching intently. "Now I see what you did in the morning... You ate fish and bread with your Royal guards."

"Exactly."

"Mmm... Your future has many faces, my Queen. They are all beautiful, but I can only see a little of each one. I see you and Lena taking a walk in the rose garden. I see you combing the black hair of a short woman named Maggie... You'll also be the one to teach your granddaughter's lover how to use a sword."

"Do you see any... Empress?"

Lena's face turned white, and Diana's eyes widened in horror.

"I see you talking to one, but I don't know about what."

"I thank you immensely, Menalippe."

The seer smiled and looked at Diana. "What about you, Princess Diana? Do you want me to try to see something for you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I won't lose anything by trying."

Menalippe took the small knife and cut the index finger of the older brunette. Kara saw the drop of blood fall into the cup.

"I see you eating cereal this morning... I see you an hour ago, with Lena in the Temple of Aeolus, and now I'm seeing your future... Oh, Diana, this is beautiful! You'll be very happy. I see you playing with Lena and the foreigners, having fun in the sunlight. I see that soon you will renew your marriage vows, and that it will be a party...

Kara could not stop looking at the other woman. The woman took up her broom and opened a door on her right, going out to what appeared to be a garden.

"What about you, Princess Lena? Do you want me to try to see your future?"

"...Well, I think not for now..."

Kara took advantage of the fact that no one seemed to be looking at her and moved towards the door, going out to a small back garden. A pile of old wood was rotting in a corner; there was an old, empty altar, where there was no any god. The mountain landscape could be seen in the distance, but Kara ignored it and paid attention to the woman. She was cleaning her broom, standing two feet away from her, without having seen her approach.

"Hey... "

"Oh!" The woman got scared, turning to see Kara. "Merlin’s beard, you frightened me."

"I'm so sorry!" Kara held up her hands. "I didn't want to scare you, I just wanted to say hello."

"To me?" The woman blinked a couple of times. "Why you want to say hello to me? I'm not a seer, I'm just an apprentice and I've never been able to see anything."

"I'm sure someday you'll improve." Kara held out her hand. "I'm Kara Danvers."

The woman shook her hand, smiling nervously. "Sybill Trelawney. I've been here for a hundred years, and you..." Kara was about to respond, but the woman stopped her. "No no, don't tell me... You've been here for... two years."

"Four days, ma'am."

"Oh, I was about to say that!" The big-eyed woman nodded. "People used to say that I was born with the Inner Eye. I came here to improve my abilities, and Menalippe took me as an apprentice... Although all I do is clean the Oracle."

"Don't be discouraged, Ms Trelawney. Mentors have rare ways of teaching us, I'm sure it will all be worth it in the end."

"Yes..." Trelawney smiled. "Yes, you're right. I've been sweeping floors for seventy years, soon Menalippe will really train me. But tell me, Kara Danvers, has the Man's World changed a lot? England is still a world pow-?..."

Her eyes went blank. The woman's head trembled slightly, fading all emotion from her face.

"Sybill? Sybill, what's wrong?"

 _"Don't trust the enemy that has your face, Hope..."_ she said in a voice much thicker than before.

Kara stepped back and stumbled. " _Rao's shit!"_

_"Don't trust the Truth that protects the world._

_Don't trust those who have a thousand faces._

_Protect the gap or destroy her, it's your choice._

_You have lost a world and now you are going to lose another one._

_The Warrior renounced everything for love, now she must renounce love for everything._

_The Hero has lived thousands of lives in one, she will see her world falling apart, her house burning, her family being destroyed. To reach the sky it is necessary to go down to Hell._

_The Invictus will have her heart trapped in a golden cage, drinking sand and talking to ghosts of a dead world._

_The Greatest will be the head in the final battle. She will be the leader of the army when the two sisters tussle again. And only one of them will survive this time._

_The Hope will stop being a girl and will become a woman. She will see her world fall apart again, and will rise higher from the ashes of her home._

_The Gap will face the Truth, causing the metallic giant to fall. She is surrounded by enemies on all sides. She will be destroyed but never defeated. She will choose to be our salvation or destruction, depending on whether she is willing to sacrifice what she loves the most._

_She's the only one in her class, and that is why she will bring the Crisis again."_

Kara saw Trelawney return to normal with a gasp. The woman blinked and looked at her in bewilderment.

"Damn, it's happened to me again. I'm so sorry, sometimes I lose consciousness in the middle of a conversation. I hope I did nothing embarrassing... Miss Danvers, why do you have that face?

* * *

 

**The Princess of Tamaran**

**17:00 PM**

_Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran squirmed one last time, before being overcome by exhaustion and collapsing on the stretcher._

_The sound of her gasps bounced off the dark walls and returned to her ears. She could not think of anything but pain, a pain so frightening that it stretched down her legs into her bowels. Koriand'r felt for the last time the tears escaping her eyes. She had grown tired of begging them to stop, or her captors did not understand Tamaranean or simply ignored her._

_She heard the woman's voice. "Again."_

**_*Brrrrrr*_ **

_The electricity rushed through her body, fast, violent, as if innumerable daggers were cutting her body at the same time. Koriand'r squirmed, screaming in Tamaranean for the thousandth time. The room began to revolve around her and the figures of the woman and the man became blurred._

_And then she just stopped screaming, her body still twitching in small spasms. The light died completely. Koriand'r did not know if she had fallen unconscious or finally X'hal had taken pity on her and let her die._

_"Is she unconscious?" Asked the woman's voice._

_"She's unconscious."_

_"Good... Let's give her a break of twenty minutes and then we'll continue."_

_"Do you think she'll hold out so much?" Asked the man's voice._

_"I don't think so, I know it. Our Starfire isn't weaker than the others, and the others were even able to fight a Demon Lord."_

_"This one doesn't seem capable of facing a Kryptonian."_

_"She's."_

_"But can she kill Supergirl?"_

_"Of course not." The woman grunted. "Very few things in this world can kill a Kryptonian. Our goal isn't to kill Kara Zor-El, but to kill Kara Danvers. "_

_"Do you say she’ll survive?"_

_"I say she's the one who is less likely to die." The woman sighed. "It doesn't matter if she doesn't die, because she'll be destroyed anyway. Our priority is girl."_

_"When will you call her by her name?"_

_"Tomorrow... Is cell three ready? It has to be able to withstand a Martian."_

_"Yes."_

_"Also prepare the cell four. We take the Green Martian too."_

_"But... I thought..."_

_"What do you think will happen when Supergirl disappears? Someone will have to take her place, and the Martians are almost as strong as the Kryptonians. He'll be useful until the gap is born... Are you sure she's unconscious?"_

_The electricity hit her again through her body. Koriand'r did not have the strength to control her spasms._

_The woman sighed. "I hate my job."_

_"I love it."_

_"You're a psychopath... Are all the bombs ready?"_

_"Yes, but what did Marsdin say? I don't want to die in prison accused of terrorist."_

_"Don't worry about her..." The woman sighed. "Everything is ready for tomorrow. I just wish she had killed her in time like she had to. This could have been avoided."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, the next chapter could have Hogwarts and would be totally normal :)


	27. Day Five (part one): The taste of goodbye

**Lena (Luthor) of Themyscira**

**1:12 AM**

The night on the mountain had a magical beauty that Lena could only compare with a scene out of a fairy tale. The cold air froze her damp skin, a couple of small stones got into her shoes, and of course she could see the mosquitoes flying around her, but nothing made Lena slow the attacks of her wooden sword.

Her grandmother smiled softly when she blocked with her little shield. Lena dodged an unexpected kick to her right arm.

"Do not forget to use your legs too, dear."

The Queen struggled with millennia of experience, fierce and quick as a Goddess. Lena could only imagine how deadly her grandmother would be in a real fight. She raised her own shield to block a kick. The Queen turned to her left to attack her on her side. Lena lifted the shield, being surprised when her grandmother did not attack, but raised her in her arms like a bag of potatoes.

"Hey, this is cheating! Get me down!"

"If that is what you want..."

Hippolyta released her and Lena fell to the ground with a  ** _Paf_**. The blow shook her brain, but the CEO forced herself not to show her pain. Her grandmother's violet eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I told you to use your legs."

"I'm a little tired, that's all."

"That is understandable, it is been a long day and this place has a lot of interesting things to see." The Queen leaned next to her. _No Queen of the outside world would dare lie on the grass._

Lena felt her grandmother's hand gently squeeze hers. From where they were, the huge blanket of stars looked more beautiful than ever. She could swear that there were new stars, of hundreds of impossible colors.  _I've never seen such a bright sky in my life._

"Our destiny is written in the stars." said the Queen, stroking her thumb. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mm? Of course." Lena said without looking away from the stars.

"Why did you tell Menalippe that you did not want to see your future?"

"Because I don't want to see it." Lena sighed, staring at a blue star. "Whatever the future holds, I want it to be a surprise... I want to make my decisions based on the now."

"Do you want to know what I think, dear?" Hippolyta laughed. "I think the future holds something wonderful for you, numerous moments of happiness and glory." The Queen sighed. "As if your name were written in the stars, revealing the great things that you will achieve."

_She really believes in me._

"I haven't done anything important yet. I haven't even been training for more than three days."

"You will have time to do it, dear... Of course, you would have more time if you stayed a little longer."

 _Nothing I'd like more than to stay here a little more._  "I'm sorry, my company can't be without me for too long... But I'll be back soon."  _As soon as I can_. "I'll continue training at home, with my Mother and Mom. I'll be much stronger when I come back."

"Obviously you care about your company, dear."

"For a long time it was just L-Corp and me." Lena smiled.  _My company is like my son_. "L-Corp is... mine. It's what I know how to do, what I do well. It's my way of improving the world."

"I understand." said the blond woman. Lena did not know if she really understood her, but she hoped she would. "You are incredibly young, Lena. Just do not forget that your home awaits for you when you want to return."

"I'll come back, I promise."  _I'll get stronger, and you'll be proud. I'll earn the respect of the other Amazons no matter how long it takes._  "Maybe you could... come visit me too."

"…Would you like that?"

 _I'd love that_. "That would be nice."

"...I have not been away from the island in six hundred years, dear... But I would go out for you, if that is what you want." Her grandmother turned, kissing her cheek softly. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"An Amazon is not an Amazon because of her muscle strength, but because of her courage in battle." Lena felt a long fingernail stroking her hair. "And you are a very brave woman, Lena. Never forget that."

Lena felt something opening inside her heart, something she had longed for since when she was seven and tried to get Lionel to love her even a little. "Thanks, Grandmother."

Hippolyta rose from the floor, shaking the dust off her clothes. "Do not stay up too long, we will depart early."

"I know, I just want to look at the sky a little more."

"Sleep well, dear."

"See you tomorrow, Grandma."

* * *

 

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**1:29 AM**

Kara was sitting on the straw bed, her glasses in her hands, watching them as if they had all the answers in the universe. She wondered if shredding them would make her feel better. Because the Kryptonian felt confused... and deadly frightened.

_I'm going crazy._

Kara heard the door of the small room creak behind her. The Oracle had only been able to offer them a modest and old room, but the last thing that concerned her at the time was comfort.

"Still awake, Puppy?" Lena closed the door. "You should get some sleep, Amazons like to travel early."

Kara heard Lena leave the wooden sword on the floor, and then start undressing.

"On the way here I found Menalippe. She offered to see my future again." Kara heard the dirty shirt falling to the floor. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean, bad things always happen to those who consult fortune tellers in movies... like Cersei Lannister. But if my Mother and Hippolyta have obtained good results, then, by logic..."

_Be brave, Kara._

"I mean, what's the worst that she could see? Rain on our wedding day?"

"Lena."

The brunette turned to see her. Kara could hear her heartbeat speed up a little. "Kara?"

"Do you love me, Lena?" Kara turned to look at her.

Her girlfriend was standing there, wearing only her black bra... and the silver medallion on her chest. Lena laughed. "Of course I love you, Puppy. Why this question?"

"What would you be willing to do for me?"

Lena frowned. "What's going on, Kara?"

"What would you be willing..." The Kryptonian stood, leaving her glasses on the bed. "...to do for me?"

Lena's lips parted, looking at her with concern. "…Anything."

"Is that true?"

"You know it is."

"If I asked you to do something now..."

"I would do it without thinking twice."

"Then do something for me." Kara studied her body language. It was the same as always: self-assured, slightly tense.

"Kara, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"Lena Luthor, if you love me, I need you to do something for me without asking me questions."

"My God, Kara, what?"

"Take off that medallion." Kara held out her hand. "Give it to me."

Lena looked at her hand as if it were an object from another world. "Kara..."

"Lena. Luthor. of Themyscira. Take off that medallion and give it to me  _right. now."_

For two eternal seconds, Lena looked at her with a huge confusion in her green eyes. Then she closed her eyes, sighing tiredly.

When she opened her eyes again, they were red.

**_"I can not let you do that, Kara Zor-El."_ **

Kara jumped up and pressed the neck of that thing against the wooden wall. Those red eyes did not even blink.

"I don't know who you are..." Kara lifted her a few inches off the floor. "But I give you two seconds to get out of my girlfriend before I force you out."

**_"I can not do that."_ **

Kara slammed her fist into the wall next to her head. " _Get out. of Lena. now."_

 ** _"I understand that you are afraid, but it would be better if you understood that I do not want to hurt you or her."_**  The thing did not even blink.  ** _"On the contrary, what I want to do is protect her, like you. Without me, she would inevitably die."_**

"Who are you?"

**_"I have been called a thousand ways: God, Lucifer, Lena... my real name is not in your language. But as a gesture of goodwill, I will tell you: my real name is Dax Novu."_ **

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't fry your head, Dax Novu."

**_"You would only hurt the Gap, because I am not inside her. I am just using her to talk to you. And I ask you to lower your voice, someone could hear you. The only advantage you have against your enemies is that they do not know I am using one of their medallions."_ **

"Gap? Enemies? Medallions? Enough." Kara shivered in anger. "I don't care if you're Rao Himself, you'd better leave my girlfriend alone or I..."

Kara felt an invisible hand tighten her neck with the strength of a Titan. She released the thing and put her hands around her neck, looking for an arm that was not there.

 ** _"I am not going to hurt you, lass, but I can not let you take me away from the only Gap that has survived. Maybe some other time you are willing to listen."_**  Kara felt sleepy, very sleepy, as if she had not slept in a week.  ** _"I just hope my Gap understands it... Now go to sleep, you will feel much better when you wake up_**."

* * *

 

 

**Diana of Themiscyra**

**7:03 AM**

Diana took a deep breath, trying to choose a reason why she should return to her room and prepare for the return trip instead of standing in front of Lena's door. She did not want to do this without Artemis, and yet, she knew it would probably be easier to do it now, before losing her courage and postponing it to another time.  _It's now, it has to be now._

Diana knocked softly on the door. Immediately she heard the noise of someone moving inside the room, hurried steps to where she was. A very disheveled Kara without glasses opened.

"Good morning, dear."

"Morning, Diana." Kara yawned. "Is it time to go back?"

"In half an hour we'll be on our way, when the sun starts to warm up. I was hoping I could talk a bit with both of you before we came back."

Her blue eyes narrowed with confusion. "Um, yeah, of course. Lena is still sleeping, I'll wake her up."

"Let me do it, please."

Diana quietly entered the modest bedroom, narrowing her eyes at the dim light. Lena was sleeping on the bed, just in a bra and hugging a pillow. Diana could not help the feeling that she was back thirty years ago, about to wake up her daughter to change her diapers and give her a bath. If she closed her eyes, she could still pretend that Lena was two years old, and not thirty-two. That she was still her baby.  _My Sun and Stars, the most perfect creature that has ever trod this earth._

Diana stroked her cheek gently, rubbing it with her thumb. "Wake up, my Sun and Stars."

"Mmm... "

She bent to kiss her forehead. "Lena, sweetie, you must wake up now."

She opened her lemon-green eyes, lighting the entire room for a second.

"Mother?"

"Hi, baby."

Lena grunted and sat down on the bed, smiling sleepily. Kara gave her a clean shirt and sat down beside her.

"Good morning, Mother... Is there a place where I can take a bath? I feel a bit sticky."

"Sure, there's a tub in the basement."

"When will we get going?"

"In half an hour, there's plenty of time. But before that, I was hoping to... talk to you two."

Lena frowned. "Is something wrong?" She put her arm around Kara.

"No sweetie, nothing's wrong." Diana smiled. "But there's something I have to tell you. This actually includes you four... But mainly you."

The familiar car saleswoman smile returned. "What is it?"

 _Alright, here I go_. "Well, sweetie, I've thought of many ways we could have this conversation... and I think I'd better say it before we go back, so you and Kara have more time to think about it." Diana sighed. "Lena... you know that life has a cycle, that people are born... they grow up... they live their life... And then they die... That cycle has always existed and will always exist... and that there will always be exceptions, like your mom, your grandmother and me. " Diana felt the irrepressible desire to bite her lip. "I would like to know what you think about... becoming an exception too."

Her lips parted and her eyes widened. "Do you want me to be immortal?"

"I want you to see it as a possibility, an opportunity to do things you can only imagine."  _Show yourself secure, Diana, relax._  "And of course, the proposition goes for Kara too. I wouldn't want you to go away from the woman you love."

As she expected, the Kryptonian stammered. "Alex..."

"And for Alex and Maggie too, if that's what they want."

"All of us?" Lena stared at her in astonishment.

 _Yes, and all the people that would be necessary to convince you._  "Of course."

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds.

"Um, I know this is a surprise, but it could be a very good thing if you think about it a little."  _Slowly, Diana, Slowly._  "You would have all the time in the world to do whatever you want."

Kara stammered. "B-But the Amazons live isolated."

"Artemis and I don't. And neither would you." Diana assured her quickly. "Lena, you don't have to give up absolutely anything... You would have all the time in the world to do everything you want: train, run L-Corp, save African children, whatever you want. The same for you, Kara, you'd have enough time to be... the best journalist in the world, if that's what you want. And I haven't yet spoken to Alex and Maggie, but..."

"Mother." Lena looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, sighing deeply. "And what happens... What happens if the answer is no?"

_Merciful Hera please give me strength._

"If the answer is no, then... Then I would have to accept it."  _But for Hera's sake Lena don't say no._

"If I say no, then you would see me die."

"But neither do I want to force you to decide on something you don’t want." Diana stroked her cheek. "Lena... I love you more than anything in this world. I would give anything to be with you forever, but your decisions must be yours and yours alone." She saw her green eyes dampen. "No, sweetie, don't cry... Think about it, talk with Kara, that's all I want. Take all the time you need... No matter how much it is."  _It doesn’t matter if you look a couple of years older than me._

"I-I..." For the first time, Diana saw her stutter. Lena looked at her girlfriend. "I'll think about it."

Kara took her hand and looked at her gently. "We'll think about it."

Diana sighed in relief.  _The most difficult thing has already happened. Now I have to convince them... Everything will be fine, Diana._  "That's all I wanted... Now I'm going to prepare you a bath, Lena. I love you, but you smell terrible this morning."

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**9:17 AM**

Alex was not sure how she felt when she woke up on the floor of her bedroom. No doubt the rage was there, mixed with hatred and humiliation. Such humiliation as she had never felt in her life. But beneath all that, Alex felt sad, so sad that she only wanted to bury her head under her pillow and cry for hours.  _Which I won't be able to do until all this madness is finished._

 _The traitor knows._  Whether it was Azula ( _I'll kill that bitch with my own hands_ ), or Xena and Gabrielle  ** _(*ZAS* *ZAS* *ZAS*)_**  or the damn-a-thousand-times Akila ( _or those four shits together_ ), the traitor had laughed at them in their own faces.  _Or what is left of mine_.

Every muscle in her body screamed in pain as she rose from the floor. Alex watched the disaster around her: clothes on the floor, luggage messed up, the bed totally neat as a ridiculous contradiction. Everything seemed painfully disastrous.  _But I don't lack anything, neither the notes of the case, nor the cell phones, nor anything that could be a clue about what we were doing._

_How. the fuck. did they know?_

Alex bit her lip, cursing loudly as her tooth touched her wound.  _I won't be able to hide it from Kara. Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiit._

She heard the door open, and turned. As usual, Io had entered without knocking, but instead of smiling, the little Amazon had a serious countenance that seemed almost obscene on her. In her hands, she was carrying a silver tray with some things: two small bottles, one yellow and the other white; a plate with a _chocolate cake(?_ ); and the most curious rose Alex had ever seen, blue, bright as a sapphire and with a perfume so strong that Alex could smell it from a distance.

"Good morning, Lady Alex," said the girl softly. "I hope you’re feeling better this morning." Io ignored the mess in the room and smiled a little.

Alex sighed and sat on the bed. "Things don't get better going to sleep, Io."

"I know." The girl set the tray on the bed, sitting down beside her. "It may not look like it... but I am two thousand five hundred years old. I know things don't get better with going to sleep." Io took the blue rose and laid it gently on Alex's legs. "This is for you... and the chocolate cake too, I stole it from the kitchen."

 _I'm not hungry_. However, Alex began to eat, regardless of whether the chocolate tasted of cardboard. "I hope that toad-faced cook didn't bake this cake... Where's Maggie?"

"She still doesn't want to talk to anyone, she said she needs to be alone."

Alex felt the sudden urge to vomit. ( _Maggie advancing towards the bonfire...)_

"Artemis?"

"She refuses to be seen with the marks on her back." Io rubbed her hands. "Epione had to give her a painkiller during the night. These bottles here have your painkillers, you must drink the white one at night, and the yellow one is..."

( _'I take them. Don't hurt her.'_ )

Alex felt her hand begin to tremble and her eyes filled with tears.

"Lady Alex..." Io tried to take her hand. "I know it's hard…"

"You know nothing.”

"I know better than anyone what it's like to hate the Banas, when they take from you something you love. Just…"

"Go away."

"Lady Alex..."

"I said go away, Io. Go away and leave me alone."

 _You don't understand, it's all my fault._  The little Amazon got up and left. Alex waited until she disappeared to let her tears escape her eyes.

* * *

 

 

**Kara Danvers**

**1:38 PM**

Kara had sat on the front of the horse this time. Unlike the previous day, the sun cooled her instead of heating her. The only thing she was aware of was Lena's arms around her waist and her chin on her shoulder.

The city began to grow larger in the distance.

"We're almost there." Lena rubbed her nose on her shoulder. "You were very quiet during the trip."

"I guess I keep thinking about what Diana said." Kara sighed and took her hand. "Not every day someone offers you to live forever."

Lena laughed without humor. “You would be the first immortal and bulletproof lesbian... Maggie wouldn't think twice."

"And you?" Kara sighed. "What do you think?"

"That our lives will never cease to become more and more strange."

Kara turned her head a little and kissed her cheek. "I don't know, Lena. It's like it's too good to be true. There are many things we have to keep in mind."

"Would you be able, Kara?" Lena sighed. "Being with me for a lifetime is one thing, but being with me forever? Do you think you're going to love me for so long?"

Kara smiled. "I request permission to be cheesy."

"Permission granted."

"I'll love you for as long as I live, Lena."

Kara heard her heart beat faster, and felt her arms tighten her grip. "I suspect I will too, Kara."

The horses entered the city, accelerating their gallop. Kara saw Alkyone laughing with joy, greeting her sisters around her. All the Amazons smiled at her, extending their hands and shouting greetings.  _No wonder she's so popular._

"We'll talk about this later."

"Of course." Kara tightened their horse's reins. "I have to talk to Alex, too."

The horses took the road directly to the Palace, as their riders had taught them to do. Kara looked on with a smile on her lips as Diana played with some butterflies that had been trapped in her black hair. Her gaze met the Queen's violet eyes, who winked at her. Turning into a street, she could see the Palace at the end, with a woman sitting on the steps whom she immediately recognized as Alex. _I have to tell her about the Temple of Veritas._

The horses stopped, and Kara jumped down, hoping Alkyone would help Lena get off the horse. The Kryptonian fixed her T-shirt and walked to her sister.

"Hey, Alex! You're not going to believe what I saw up there. I think..."

Alex looked at her and Kara saw her face.

The words died in the blonde's mouth, as if an invisible force had torn them away. Alex had a broken lip, a black eye and a green bruise on her jaw. But the most painful wound was in her dark eyes, opaque as a black hole in the Phantom Zone. Kara took off her glasses, scanning her body.

"Kara..."

Alex had a broken jaw bone and the muscles in her back were injured. Kara felt the anger grow inside her, finally about to explode. "What happened?"  _Who did this?_

"I'm sorry, Kara, I should have told you..."

Kara heard Diana step off her horse and let out a gasp.

_"What. happened?"_

"We were looking for the traitor." Her sister swallowed. "And they discovered us."

Kara heard the Queen approach. "Merciful Hera, what happened to you?"

"Alex? Kara?" Lena approached.

Kara felt a violent rage shake her body from the depths of her bowels. Her vision clouded and her body began to tremble.

"Kara..."

"Diana, what is going on? What is this about a traitor?"

Their voices seemed as far away as whispers from the Phantom Zone.

 _"No one..."_  Her hand became a fist.  _"...touches..."_ The hairs on the back of her neck bristled _"... **my sister."**_

Kara threw her glasses to the floor, jumping immediately in the air above the heads of the people present. She heard Lena's voice ( _Kara!_ ) and the queen losing her breath ( _That girl is flying!?_ ) but none of that made her stop.  _Nothing could._

Kara Zor-El flew into the jungle, switching on all her senses at once. She ignored the sound of the waterfalls, the noise of the animals fleeing, the whispers of the trees and concentrated only on seeking human voices. The Banas were a kilometer to the west, dismantling their tents.  _They're going to pay_. Kara ripped a tree from its roots and flew at the camp. The crunching of the tree sounded like music to her ears.

Upon arriving at the camp, the eyes of all the Banas opened with surprise. Kara could hear the whole of their voices  _(*What is that!?* *Isis!* *But what...?*)._

And then she threw the tree at the nearest ones.

Three women received the impact of the tree and a fourth managed to dodge it. A brunette sounded the alarm as Kara landed on the ground, cracking it. Dozens of arrows flew at her, stinging her like mosquito bites.

"The arrows don't hurt her!"

"Attack!"

Kara walked indifferently toward the main tent, pushing away any Amazon who got in her way. The attack of their knives and swords was totally useless, all was shredded with her own hands.

 _"AKILA! Get out there and show your face, YOU COWARD!"_  Kara threw two Banas through the air, listening to the sound of a pair of bones breaking. Inside the Shim'Tar's tent, a heartbeat accelerated with terror. Kara shattered another sword with her hands and threw her carrier away.  _"You don't want to come out, huh? You're not that brave now, are you!? Then I'll force you out!"_

Blind in anger, Kara used her heat vision in the tent.  _This will get her out._

The flames spread immediately like a spark in dry grass.

"NO!" A blond Bana shouted at her side. "Put out the fire!! PUT IT OUT!! THE SHIM'TAR ISN'T THERE!"

_What?_

Kara used her x-ray vision.

_NO!_

The Kryptonian used her freeze breath on the tent immediately, trying to extinguish the fire she had caused. The blonde Bana ran inside the tent, pulling out the frightened little girl with thick brown hair. The girl did not stop trembling.

"By Rao! Are you okay!? Are you hurt!? I'm sorry!"

"STAY AWAY!" The blond Bana pulled the child away from her, holding a sword in her hands.

The little girl began to cry.

Kara felt like someone had thrown a bucket of water over her. Looking around, she saw at least twenty Banas on the ground, some injured and some unconscious.  _And I did this._  Kara ignored the blonde and tried to talk to the child.

"I-I'm so sorry, I thought..."

"P-Please, go away, don't hurt Gabrielle..."

The blond Bana growled. "Stop crying, Hermione. I won't let her hurt you."

It was at that moment that Akila actually appeared, running towards the camp with Amara and a little red-haired girl. The girl let out a gasp when she saw them. "Hermione!"

"Shut up, Ginny, don't move."

"But... "

"I said don't move."

_Don't talk like that... I-I'm not the monster here... Y-You are... You hurt Alex..._

Akila advanced slowly, hands raised. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"You... You hurt my sister."

"Are you Maggie of Sawyer's sister? She's sent you?"

_She doesn't recognize me without my glasses._

"You hurt them..."

Akila sighed. "I suppose I deserve it because I was merciful... I'm the Shim'Tar, no one else is responsible for what happened yesterday. Let Hermione go, she is harmless as a rabbit."

"I'm not trying to attack her!"

"Do you want revenge then? I offer you a duel with me. If you win, your revenge will be honorable. Otherwise, it will be a massacre."

"I do not think so, Akila." Queen Hippolyta and company appeared, walking so loudly that Kara was surprised she had not heard them before.

Innumerable Themyscirians began to appear, armed with weapons so large that they seemed made for giants. Kara saw with horror how the Banas who still stood resisted in vain.  _What have I done?_

"What is this, Hippolyta!?"

"You all are under arrest, Akila." The Queen growled angrily. "You would better give yourself up without fight, if you do not want wounded."

"And under what charges do you think to arrest us all? We have broken no law, neither in your laws nor in ours!"

"Do not talk about laws, my sister and I wrote them together. Antiope would be disappointed by her people."

"She did well to leave."

"Guards, catch them all."

Kara watched in horror as the blind Philomela flung herself against Amara and the red-haired child. The blonde Myrto pointed an arrow at the girl she had almost burned in the tent, forcing the blond Bana to lower her sword. Charis and Alkyone fell on Akila like two panthers, yet it took almost three minutes to subdue her.

"Bring me the Shim'Tar."

Alkyone and Charis brought Akila to Hippolyta. The Bana looked at her defiantly.

 ** _Bam!_**  Hippolyta slapped her. "That is for what you did to my granddaughter."

"We haven't even been around Lena."

"I was not talking about her." The Queen lifted her chin. "I will send a message to Bana-Mighdall explaining your situation, I hope Karna will respond for your actions."

"We haven't broken any law."

"Of course not... But from what I understand, you are all suspected of treason, and you will be questioned." Hippolyta took her chin. "And if you mention my sister again... Karna will have to replace her Shim'Tar." She released her. "Put them all in prison, Alkyone."

* * *

 

 

**Lena (Luthor) of Themyscira**

**1:52 PM**

Lena and Alex watched in amazement as they took the Banas away, Hippolyta looking at them in disgust, Kara standing in the middle of the camp as if she were the loneliest person in the world. The brunette was going to approach her girlfriend, but Kara bit her lip and jumped into the air.

"Kara!"

Alex took her arm. "Leave her, she needs to be alone."

"Have you gone crazy, Alex?!" Lena pulled her hand away. "Why didn't you tell us that you were spying on the Banas!? Kara and her super hearing would have been helpful! I could have helped you! What were you thinking!?"

Her sister's girlfriend grimaced with sadness. "I know it's my fault..."

"I'm sorry, Alex." Lena interrupted. "I don't have time for this. I have to go get Kara."

"Someone needs you more right now."

Lena turned. "What do you mean?"

"Artemis... was injured because of me." Alex seemed about to burst into tears. "They were going to give me lashes on my back... and she took them for me. I'm sorry, Lena, I..."

"Where is she?"

"She hasn't left her room since yesterday."

Lena bit her lip hard. "Those bitches attacked my mom with a whip because of you?"

"I'm sorry."

And it was then when she made her first mistake, which she would regret long afterwards. But at that moment, she was clouded with anger.

"It seems that you're not so perfect after all."

Lena regretted as soon as she heard herself say that, when she saw the pain on her friend's face. But that did not stop her from running back to the Palace, her heart beating madly in her chest.

* * *

 

 

**Artemis of Bana-Mighdall**

**2:10 PM**

In fact, Artemis had left her bedroom during the day. The redhead had breathed deeply, had let loose her hair, had put on a white T-shirt that covered the wounds on her back and had come out into the hall to enter another room.

More specifically, Lena's old room.

The green-eyed woman smiled as she entered the place that had become her sanctuary. Neither Diana nor she had been able to get rid of a single thing after Lena had vanished. Her white crib was still in place, her toys were still on the shelves, her first coloring books were still on a chair. The Amazon always went there when she needed to think.

She walked over to Lena's old crib and stroked the white wood, touching every little crack her daughter had made with her little hands so long ago. For the first time, Artemis felt like a woman her real age, an old woman trapped in a young body.

_Sometimes I'm sick of having to be strong all the time._

Diana had spent every day in this room after the first few months of losing Lena. Artemis remembered her face perfectly: her empty gaze, her clenched teeth, her permanent appearance of absence. Her own pain, a pain so huge that she had sometimes wanted to bury a dagger in her chest just to feel better. Hippolyta's eyes shining with concern for her daughter, and accusation at her, as if losing Lena would have been her fault. Themiscyrians' total and permanent contempt.

When everything was too much, she would come to Lena's room. Diana always came there to cry, Artemis came to remember with a smile the baby they had lost.

She stood in that position for hours, remembering Lena's first words ( _'No calots_!'), her tiny finger pointing towards the moon ( _'mun mun!'_ ), her happy dance around her broken sandals  _(I Sadals Godys! Sadals Godys!)._

 _I never cried over her death._  Artemis bit her lip.  _I screamed in anger, I laughed like a hysteric, cursed the Gods, destroyed, broke and burned things. But I never cried. I let Diana shed enough tears for the two of us._

Artemis heard hurried footsteps in the hallway, and she saw Lena appear in the the doorway. Her face froze in shock as she took in the room she was in. "This place..."

"Your room." Artemis did not move from the floor. "I come here when I want to be alone."

"Mom, what happened?" Lena came into the room. "I just arrive and everyone says..."

"Things got a little wild." Artemis touched the white wood again. "Your friends are fine."

"It's not my friends I’m worried about." Lena said firmly. "Let me see your back."

"No."

"Mo-..."

"And what do you want to see, Lena?... I'm sorry, Princess, but I won't let you see it. What will that change?"  _I won't let you pity me._

Lena bit her lip. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you prevented them from hurting Alex. You did what you thought was right to help someone, that's very brave."

_No, it's not. I couldn't let it happen again._

"Lena..." Artemis swallowed. "I don't think I've ever told you about my father."

Her daughter narrowed her eyes.

"My father was a quiet and calm man, who didn't speak a word of banen. He was an explorer until my mother captured him and made him her slave... The other men always kept away from the children they spawned, but he didn't. He was always looking for a way to get close to me." Artemis smiled. "He used to... hug me."

"And what happened?"

"I proved to have talent with arms at an early age, which caused the elders to believe that my father's seed was the strongest in the city. Many women... borrowed him from my mother... All the redheads of Bana-Mighdall are my half-brothers. But when I was eleven, my mother decided that she wanted to have another daughter, and she became pregnant with Alexa.

> But Alexa was different from the moment she was born." Artemis rubbed her hands."My sister spent a lot of time sick during her first three years. There were nights when we thought she wouldn't survive until the morning. This caused my mother a lot of... rage.

> She killed my father when Alexa fainted during her first training." Artemis looked at Lena. "Daughter, I still remember what she said before she began to whip him.  _'Your seed has been spoiled_ '. I saw it all... my father died bleeding from the wounds of the whip." Artemis took her hand. "I didn't take the lashes for Alex because I was brave, I took them because I was afraid of losing another person the same way."

"Mom." Lena tightened her fingers. "It's what we do before fear that makes us brave. You decided... to help Alex. You were strong and brave... I wish I was that brave."

"What are you saying? You're very brave, I thought you knew."

"And I know, now, but before..." Lena sighed. "There's something I haven't told you."

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "Lena?"

"You and my Mother will have noticed that I never drink alcohol at meals or at any other time."

"Yes, I've noticed. It's kind of weird, but I guess not everyone likes the taste."

"It's not the taste." Lena stared at her. "I used to be... alcoholic before I met Kara.”

> It started when I was thirteen and was sent to boarding school in Ireland." she saw Lena bite her lip. "But I had been drunk before, both Lex and me. But at the boarding school? There was no Lionel, no Lillian, no one to hide from. I hid the bottles behind a loose tile on the wall. I drank a glass of cider every night, two before an exam.

> No one ever suspected anything." Lena bit her lip. "The perfect Luthor girl sneakily drinking? It was a secret, like my collection of minerals or my Lord of the Rings action figures. With those things it was easy... to forget." Artemis saw with horror that her green eyes were wet. "It was easy to study and concentrate on my grades, because I had no one to occupy my time with."

"No friends?"

"Bum mates during some parties, fleeting sexual partners, but no friends. My... My first friend was Kara.

> Sometimes Lex visited me in Ireland." A couple of tears fell. "My brother knew everything about me: how nerdy, insecure and alone I was. He also knew that Lillian and Lionel didn't love me, you didn't need to be a genius to notice.

> But Lex? He was my accomplice, my only friend in the world, my whole family... A-And when he tried to kill me..." her daughter sobbed. "When my brother tried to kill me my life became a disaster, because I was never able to understand what had gone wrong. Why my brother, the only one who had really loved me, had decided I was a hindrance in his life. And I started to drink more..." she sobbed again. "And more..." her hand shook." And m-more... always in secret."

Artemis bit her lip, feeling the melancholy grow in her chest like a garbage ball. _I swear that someday I'm going to nail an arrow in Lillian's neck._

"T-That's why I'm not brave." Lena wiped her tears away. "If I were brave, I wouldn't have tried to drown myself in alcohol to forget I was alone. If I were brave, I would have run away from Lillian as soon as I reached majority. If I were brave, I wouldn't be so afraid that the people I love will replace me with someone better."

Artemis saw Diana standing at the door, her red eyes and her serious face. "Lena."

Lena turned to look at her. "Mother?"

"Lena of Themiscyra, don't ever say you're not brave again." Diana came in. "You're an Amazon, an excellent CEO, a wonderful girlfriend and the best daughter in the world." Diana sat on the floor next to her. "I don't care if you used alcohol to forget your sorrows... After the horrible life that Lillian gave you... Hera, that's understandable... I'm not saying that drinking is fine, but I understand why you did it. The important thing is that you accepted Kara's help and love and you managed to overcome that."

Lena wept louder. "Deep down, I drank for you too. W-Well, n-not for you, I thought... L-Lillian always made me believe that my parents had abandoned me, that surely I had been an accident, something t-they had to get rid of to continue with their lives..."

Artemis took her wet face. "You are our life." she saw her wife break the distance and hug Lena. "Our Princess."

They both embraced the young brunette, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words. Her gaze met Diana's, a lethal mixture of sadness and hysteria.

_No one will ever hurt our daughter again._

_No one will ever take her away from us again._

_We're together. We will be happy from now on._

* * *

 

 

**Winn Schott**

**The last time he was himself**

_Why is it taking so long for the food to arrive?_   Winn yawned, stretching his arms over M'gann's couch. His stomach felt so empty, it seemed about to digest itself.  _I'm not going to tip the delivery guy._

The technician placed his tablet on the table, looking at the Martian at his side. As usual, M'gann had not been able to wait for lunch and instead was nibbling at the leather of an old shoe, staring at her cell phone.

"M'gann, you're going to leave J'onn without shoes _." A normal friend, that was all I wanted._

"I can't help it." M'gann ate a lace like if it was a string of  spaghetti. "I have cravings. The leather's taste reminds me of a typical Martian food."

"What about the taste of J'onn's socks?"

"The more quiet you are, the prettier you are, Schott." M'gann kept looking at her cell phone.

"What are you doing? "

"I'm reading yaoi." M'gann smiled. "Batman and Superman... Mmmmm."

"Oh my God, M'gann, are you reading gay porn!? With me next to you!?"

"It's what we straight girls read, I don't blame you for not knowing."

**_*Knock Knock Knock*_ **

"It must be J'onn." said Winn.

M'gann shook her head. "He has his own key. It must be the food. Do me a favor and open the door."

Winn got up from the couch and went to open the door.  _I'm the slave of a pregnant Martian._  When he opened, his eyes widened in surprise and disgust as he recognized the pesky pizza delivery man, with his disheveled blond hair and blue mousey eyes. The man saw him and smiled again, looking at him in that lascivious way that Winn detested.  _Of all the pizza shops in the city, M'gann had to choose the one with this guy._

"It seems that fate insists that we continue meeting, pretty boy."

Winn made an effort not to wince. "How much for the pizza?"

"Wow! What is the hurry? We can talk for a while..."

"I don't think so." Winn took the pizza from his hands and went back inside.

M'gann looked at him with surprised eyes. "What is that?"

"The pizza you ordered." Winn grunted. "Give me the money so I can get rid of that guy."

"I ordered Chinese, Winn."

_"Ha ha ha ha..."_

The technician frowned, blinking a couple of times. When he turned toward the door, the blond guy was smiling with his arms folded, staring at them. "As a last meal, I would have ordered a burger."

M'gann rose suddenly from the couch, but before she could attack, the man lifted one of his hands toward her. The Martian stood perfectly still in the air. Winn had not been able to react when he felt trapped by an invisible force, a giant hand that squeezed his body as if he were a doll.  _What's going on? What's going on?!_

The man kept his hands up in the air, smiling like a child. "Well, the Green Martian was more difficult. He doesn't usually lower his guard very often, but it's nothing that a little venom in some chocolate cookies can't fix."

M'gann tried to speak. "J'oo..."

"I wouldn't hold the hope to see him again soon, Pumpkin."

"You're an... alien."

"Alien? No, I'm just a humble human with telekinesis." The man hit them against the wall. "The world is a great place, Miss Martian. Not all interesting people have to be aliens."

"Super-girl-is going to..."

"Tomorrow morning Supergirl will no longer exist. She will go  _*pum!*,_ like in a magic trick."

Winn discovered that it was very difficult to open his mouth. "Who are... you?"

The man bit his lip. "You can call me Daddy, if you want, pretty boy... I hope you've had a very good life so far, because it's over, babies! The Crisis has come to your house, guys! Now make yourselves comfortable, because we have a long journey ahead and I still have a lot to do."

 


	28. Day Five (part two): The Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendation: reread Chapter 10, The Warrior's Story. No, it has not been modified, but if you are attentive, re-read it.  
> Recommendation 2: Before or during this chapter, listen to 'The Light of the Seven' (Game of Thrones' Soundtrack). You won't regret.

  **Maggie Sawyer**

**2:15 PM**

The bright sun warmed Maggie's skin, the sand had stuck to her bare feet, the wind imitated the sound of screams in her ears, and the smell of salty water made her feel slightly dizzy. After walking for hours, spending time in the library and in the rose garden, the detective was finally finished on the beach.

To her surprise, the night before she had slept like a baby, totally exhausted both physically and mentally. Her mind could run on autopilot, like any good detective. And yet, Maggie began to believe that the problem had been caused because the whole time she had thought as a detective and not as a person.

_'When you treat people like savages, they become savages, Maggie of Sawyer'_

_Was it all to scare me or did she change her mind at the last moment? I don't know what to believe anymore._

Maggie heard footsteps approach behind her. Turning, she saw Io coming toward her, a straw hat on her head and a blue rose in her hands. Her face was decorated with a placid smile as she sat down beside her.

"Hi, Lady Maggie." Io smiled. "I was looking for you."

 _I said I needed to be alone_. "Hey Io, what do you have there?"

"It’s for you." Io gave her the blue rose. "We used to give our friends blue roses when they left. Although maybe you could stay a couple more days... It wouldn't be a bother."

 _I won't stay here for a second longer than necessary_. "I'm sorry, Io, but my work is waiting for me at home, I'll have to come back another time."

"Oh." The little Amazon shrugged. "Well... You're going to come back, aren't you? Even if it's a few times?"

"Sure." Maggie tried to smile. "I'll be back so soon you won't notice my absence."

"I'll miss you anyway." Io took the blue rose and put it inside Maggie's jacket. "Lady Maggie, can I hug you?"

 _It seems that asking permission before touching you is something that all the Amazons do_. "Of course, come here."

Io put her arms around her neck and Maggie wrapped her arms around her. The little Amazon rested her cheek on her shoulder, her hot breath tickling Maggie.  _I must probably be the first person who has hugged her in years._

"You could also come out to visit me." said Maggie with pity. "I bet you'd love National City."

"Um, no, I'm afraid I can't." Io shrugged. "Only the Queen and the Princesses have ever gone out, the Gods wouldn't want me to leave, but thanks anyway." Io broke the embrace. "By the way, do you know the Banas are all in prison?"

"What?" Maggie blinked a couple of times.

"Queen Hippolyta imprisoned them all, everyone is talking about that." Io said quickly. "Persephone told me that your friend Kara was possessed by the warlike spirit of Ares, and then wings grew on her back, and that she created fire with her hands... Penelope said she spat fire through her mouth."

_Kara has been exposed. Fuck._

Maggie rose from the sand and put on her shoes, cursing as she felt sand inside her socks.  _Fuck._

"Lady Maggie?"

"I remembered that I must do something, Io _." I have to hurry up_. "I'll see you later, now I have to go."

* * *

 

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**2:20 PM**

Kara pulled her head out of the water, taking a breath so deep that the oxygen reached her bones. The dim light of the underground cave glowed like the red sun of Krypton, lighting up to the last corner of the cavern.  _But only to my eyes, of course, my super eyes with which I almost burned a child alive._

Kara let out a sob.  _Supergirl of Krypton... For years a symbol of hope and peace. You spend a week among the Amazons and wound thirty people, almost killing a child_.

"I-I want to go home." Her voice echoed in the cave.  _*I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home*._

The blonde came out of the water, feeling uncomfortable with her wet clothes. The cold entered her soaked body, sticking into her back like icy needles. And the Kryptonian hated the low temperatures with all her soul.  _I hate cold, I need a towel_. Her gaze fell on Diana's trunks against the wall of the cavern. Using her x-ray vision, Kara saw through one of the trunks.  _There is a towel there._

She walked there, unsticking her wet hair from her neck. She put her hands on the trunk and opened it, taking out the red towel and rubbing it over her head. ( _Please don't hurt Gabrielle...)_

Kara bit her lip, sighing deeply, trying to exhale all her internal fatigue. Her gaze dropped to the bottom of the trunk, where some comfusing shapes could be seen.  _What is this?_  Kara bowed a little.  _I hope Diana doesn't mind me prying into her trunk._

The Kryptonian slipped down to the floor of the cavern, her soaked body causing a small puddle beneath her. She reached into the trunk, feeling the texture of the objects.

Her hand found something small and rough like wood. Kara took it and pulled it out of the trunk. It was a small wooden doll, carved by hand, of bright colors. Kara narrowed her eyes, recognizing Diana's suit and black hair.  _A Wonder Woman doll._  Kara noticed that there was an inscription on the base, a few small letters.  _Thank Rao Diana taught me some Greek... Umm, this word Ίώ ', I don't know what it is. Here says δώρο, gift. Ειδικές, special. Νίκη, win... It seems to be a gift. It's pretty cute; the person who made this must have put in a lot of work._

Kara put her hand back into the trunk, feeling curious. Her hand found a flat, thin object, like a sheet of paper. When she pulled it out she realized that it was a very old, yellowed photograph. She opened her eyes in surprise as she recognized who the people in it were _. Diana and Lena, she must be no more than one year old in this photo... And that's Lillian with her daughter._  Both women had the babies in their laps, smiling at the camera, carefree and happy.  _Two friends having a good time... Lena and Lutessa playing, ignorant of their future._ Kara left the photo on the floor.

The next thing she found were old poems written by hand, on colored papers, thanks Rao in English. The elegant italic letter seemed to tell an old story.

_I did not plan to_

_drown in a sea of greens_

_I did not plan to_

_burn in a violent fire_

_My desire was to_

_defend what is mine_

_And she has stolen more than_

_a simple suit_

_I see the sky and it does not look_

_the same_

_Blue everywhere and I just_

_want to see green_

_She has the fire of Hephaestus_

_in her soul_

_the arrogance of Ares_

_on her lips_

_the madness of Aphrodite_

_on her hips_

_and my common sense in the_

_palm of her hand_

_I have known_

_a thousands eyes_

_a thousands hands_

_a thousands laughs_

_a thousands faces_

_And if I close my eyes_

_It's just because I want to_

_remember yours, Artemis_

"And if I close my eyes..." Kara read aloud. "It's just because I want to remember yours... Lena."

 

* * *

 

**Lena (Luthor) of Themiscyra**

**3:00 PM**

_Don't go and get her._

It was easier said than done. Lena sighed deeply, hugging her pillow against her body. She could not stop thinking about Kara's look of sadness in the middle of the Banas camp, as lonely as a small child.

_Don't go and get her, she needs to be alone._

Instead, Lena sighed and reached out her left hand to the bedside table where her cellphone was.  _There is no better distraction than work._

Before she turned on the cellphone, Lena heard the sound of someone knocking at the door, and a soft voice speaking from behind.

"Princess, are you in there?"

Lena frowned. "Who is there?"

"I'm Alkyone, Your Majesty. Your grandmother has sent me. Um, she sends you a gift."

Leaving the phone on the bed, Lena got up and walked to the door. Opening it, she found the Royal guard, slightly uncomfortable as she held a huge bouquet of blue roses in her hands. They were the same color as her eyes, though Alkyone did not seem at all comfortable with the situation.

The bald woman shrugged. "Orders are orders."

"My grandmother sends me these roses?"

Alkyone gave them to her. "The Queen loves roses, these are especially given as farewells." Her scarred face wrinkled. "It's not my wish to question the Queen's tastes, but I find the tulips more beautiful."

"In my home, everyone gives roses." Lena stroked a blue petal. "But I've never seen blue roses before."

"They grow everywhere here." The Royal guard shrugged. "Can I ask if you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Lena sighed, smiling mechanically. "Just a little tired."

"I'll let you rest, then." Her scars crinkled as she smiled. "Now I have to go to the dungeons, if you'll excuse me."

Alkyone turned and began to walk down the hall, with the steady pace of a soldier.

Lena stopped her. "What's going to happen to them, Alkyone?"

She turned. "We are going to question those who are still conscious. But don't fear, none of them will suffer any harm. We're not wild like them, but we need the older ones to tell us their version of what they saw that night." she sighed. "It happened under our noses... I can't help but think it was my fault. I'm sorry, Princess, if Charis hadn't needed help with her wound on her buttocks..."

"That was my fault." Lena shrugged.

"You were a little girl, nothing was your fault." She smiled kindly. "I got these scars protecting your grandmother, Princess. I'd get a thousand more scars to protect you."

"It's not necessary, Alkyone."

"It's my job, Princess." The Amazon went on her way.

Lena closed the door, feeling the thick scent of the blue roses. They were beautiful as sapphires, light as clouds. _It's a pity they don't grow at home._  The CEO laid them on the bed, sitting down next to it and picking up her cellphone again. Lena sighed and turned it on.

She had eighteen missed calls from her vice president.

Frowning, Lena dialed Masrani's number. The Indian man answered immediately.

_"Blessed be any God that exists in the world! I was about to go mad!"_

"Simon?" asked Lena with concern. "What happened?"

_"I got it, InGen is ours! I managed to talk directly to her CEO and she has accepted the purchase!"_

Lena let out a gasp of emotion. "That's fabulous, Simon! Well done, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. When do I have to sign the documents?"

_""Right now!"_

Lena blinked a few times. "Simon, did I hear correctly?"

_"Unfortunately. That's why I was so desperate to get in touch with you. InGen is on the verge of breaking up, they are receiving offers from everywhere. I got their CEO to be here in National City to sign the transaction, but Wayne is trying to take advantage. You will have to come back home now."_

"Simon, I'm on the other side of the world!"

Lena saw Kara enter through the door, totally soaked. The blonde looked at her with concern.

_"And your holy Mother is Wonder Woman! Tell her it's an emergency and come here flying!"_

_Not in a million years._

"Damn it, Simon, can't that woman wait until tomorrow? My plan was to come back tomorrow."

_"She's a sick and wheelchair-bound woman, Lena. She's made it clear that she can't be away from home for a long time... I'm afraid it all comes down to this: either you come, or we lose InGen."_

"There has to be another way..."

_"There is not."_

**_*BLAM*_ **

Lena kicked the bed violently, biting her lip at the pain. Kara looked at her in alarm.

"Call that Scot and tell her I'll be there." The brunette growled furiously. "I'm running out of battery, make someone call my assistant to prepare my clothes and my office."

_"Alright."_

"The things I do for L-Corp..."

Lena hung up the phone and had to restrain herself from throwing it against the wall. Every cell in her body trembled with anger and frustration, even disbelief. However, as she looked back at Kara, she forced herself to reassure herself.

"Kara..."

"I heard the conversation." Kara came near to hug her, wetting her in the process, but Lena did not care. "Do you have to return as soon as possible?"

Lena sighed. "Yes."

"I'll take you."

"Are you sure? Are you...?"

"I'm okay." Kara took off her wet shirt. "I promise you, I'm okay. I'll take you, I think I need... a break. To get away from everything and everyone except you." Kara took off her pants.

Lena pulled her into her arms again, rubbing her back in soft, loving circles. She felt Kara's body, which was as hard as a stone, tense like a violin string. The brunette gently kissed her shoulder.

"It wasn't you." whispered Lena. "It was your anger. Everything will be fine, Puppy. I promise, they will only talk to them and then release them."

Kara hugged her gently, burying her head in her neck. "I feel that there are too many things in my head."

Lena's hands came down her back, to the edge of her underwear. "How long will it take to get home flying?"

"Forty minutes flying very fast, an hour and ten minutes going slower.  _Umm_." Lena's hands went into her underwear.

"I think we have fifteen minutes for us, then." said Lena before taking off her underwear.

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**3:20 PM**

Alex was sitting in the stands of the Colosseum, staring at her bracelets. She still could not get accustomed to their beauty, silvery and bright as a moon reflected in the sea. Her face was reflecting in them, a face hurt and slightly swollen. Alex had difficulty recognizing her own face _. We shouldn't have been so confident, now everything is a disaster._

Alex felt a twinge of pain in her back, tightening her lips. The agent sighed and reached into the pocket where the painkillers were, taking out the two bottles. She set the white one aside and took a sip of the yellow.  _It tastes awful, but at least it works fast._

In the distance, Alex saw the tiny figure of Kara enter the Coliseum. Her sister saw her and hurried up toward her.

"Alex." Kara wrapped her arms around her, with extra care not to hurt her. "Are you okay? What are you doing here alone?"

"I needed to think a little."  _There is too much in my head, and they are all bad things. "_ You're okay?"

"I'm better now." Kara smiled. "Um, Alex, I really have a lot of things to talk to you about. Can we talk tonight before dinner? I should be back by then."

"Back?" The older Danvers frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Lena has an emergency at L-Corp. I have to take her back for a few hours."

"Is something wrong?"

"It has to do with those Scots with whom she has been negotiating for the entire month." Kara shrugged. "It will only be for a couple of hours. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"If you'll see me in a couple of hours, it's rather a 'see you later', Karamazov." Alex hugged her sister, stroking her blond hair. "When you return, you will tell me about your trip to the mountain."

"Definitely."

Alex did not see her face, but her sister did not sound very excited.

* * *

 

**Artemis of Bana-Mighdall**

**3:25 PM**

The archery field was Artemis' favorite place in Themiscyra, a wide meadow of green grass with a row of white and red targets. The heat of the afternoon made the white shirt stick to the wounds on her back. The redhead had decided to practice with her bow to clear her mind, to find some peace and not to think that fifty-five of her sisters were wounded or imprisoned.

_'You were my Shim'Tar, I don't desire to humiliate you like that...'_

_Why do I feel like I'm the traitor?_

"Artemis."

The Bana turned around, finding a very disheveled Maggie Sawyer. "You look like you almost suffered an amputation."

"People often tell me that." Maggie smiled. "You look like a torn sack today."

"I still look better than you, baby warrior." Artemis aimed the target with her arrow and shot. The arrow landed on the red circle.

"Nice shot." Maggie approached. "Did you know the Banas...?"

"Half of them imprisoned and the other half with Epione." Artemis shot again with her bow. "Hippolyta should have let the girls go home, but for her all the Banas are nothing but dross."  _The permanent reminder that her sister is dead_. "Surely they will refuse to speak, pleading that they haven't broken any law. Which is true, but with the possibility of treason, drastic measures are taken."

"Do you know who will ask the questions?"

"Surely Philomela or Alkyone. That woman is always in a bad mood, this will only make it worse."

"Maybe if I talk to..."

"Don't even think about approaching the Banas again." Artemis lowered her bow.

"I meant Philomela and Alkyone." Maggie sighed. "Maybe I could talk to them, share what we know so far."

"Do you think that would be a good idea?" Artemis stared at her. Maggie had dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah... I think so, but could you tell me again where the suspects were that night? Or where they were supposed to be during the time that Lena must have been kidnapped?"

Artemis bit her lip. "During the Festival of Neit we stayed up late. I put Lena in bed at almost ten o'clock, together with the Royal archer, because the other guard had an infected wound on the buttocks, product of an arrow that Lena put in her seat.

> Azula was drinking alcohol and taking advantage of a slave. I saw her go with him to the girls' quarters.

> Gabrielle was telling stories to the children around the big bonfire. Diana was going to the kitchens and saw her. When she came back, she was gone.

> We saw Xena at the party. We were all dancing and many of us were drunk, but almost at one o'clock in the morning two brunettes began to fight. I'm sure one of them was Xena.

> And Akila was standing guard on the west side of the border." Artemis sighed. "But at midnight I saw her at the party. She stole a whole chicken. I think..."

Artemis stopped when she saw Lena approach them quickly, her hair tied up and her lips slightly open. In her green eyes there was a glow of emotion.  _She looks happy and frustrated at the same time, I don't know how it's possible._

"Mom, Maggie." Lena stared at them. "Something has happened, I have to leave for a few hours."

"What?"

"Calm down, it's nothing bad." Artemis relaxed. "I talked to my vice president. The Scots I've been negotiating with are finally going to sign, but I need to go home for a few hours."

Maggie blinked. "You have to fly to the other side of the world  _now_? That sounds weird, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Welcome to the business world." Lena pursed her lips. "If you're not wise, you'll be bankrupt. But if you're not bold, you won't grow. Kara and I will be back tonight."

"Are you willing to fly to get what you want? I'm proud."

Lena blushed. "To acquire that company is important. Many competitors want it, only I will have it." Her eyes shone with determination.  _A whole business woman_. "Where is my Mother? I want to tell her I'm leaving."

Artemis wrinkled her mouth. "Diana is talking to your grandmother in her room, although I don't think you can talk to her."

Lena shook her head. "Thank you, Mom. Wish me luck, Maggie."

"Good luck, and don't you dare come back without pizza." Maggie sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do."

"I must go, too."

"Hey Hey hey." Artemis stopped Lena. "You're not going anywhere without kissing me."

Lena smiled, and kissed her cheek. "See you later, Mom."

* * *

 

 

**Lena (Luthor) of Themiscyra**

**3:36 PM**

Lena headed for the hall, where the blind brunette guard was standing firmly like a soldier. The CEO approached her, but before she could think of anything to say the guard opened her mouth.

"Do you need help with something, Princess Lena?"

 _How did she know it was me?_  "I need to talk to my Mother and my grandmother."

"They are... conferring." She said without moving an inch. "You can do what you want, but enter at your own risk."

The blind Philomela stepped aside, allowing Lena to pass. Lena walked down the hallway to her grandmother's room, trying to think how to explain to them that she had to go away for a few hours.

The screams were heard from the middle of the hall.

_"For Hera's Sake! How dare you lie to me...!"_

**_"Mother, if you’d let me explain ..."_ **

_"...to make Lena lie to me!? What the Tartarus were you thinking?! You lied to me!"_

**_"Because I knew you would do exactly what you did now and ...!"_ **

_"My own daughter..."_

**_"...you would imprison all the Banas! You're not objective when it comes to the Banas! You hate them! And we can't afford another war like...!"_ **

_"My personal feelings have nothing to do with this! There is only one truth here and it's that you cannot trust the Banas!"_

**_"...the one we had forty years ago! Do you want to destroy the...!?"_ **

_"That you have managed to tame one of them doesn't mean that the others are trustworthy! One of them kidnapped...!"_

**_"...you're not like this, mother, what...!?"_ **

_"...my granddaughter, they destroyed our family and threatened the girls you want to adopt! You're telling me that you're not going to do anything!? That we should just let them go!? No way! None of them will leave this island before we find the traitor who took my granddaughter and don't think that...!"_

Lena took a deep breath and turned around, going back to where she had come from.  _I can't handle this now, I'm sorry._ When she reached where the blind guard was, she sighed deeply.

"Could you tell them I've been here, please?" Lena rubbed her hands together. "Tell them I've had to go home for a few hours for a business issue. Tell them that everything is fine and that I'll see them tonight."

"Of course, Princess."

* * *

 

 

**Supergirl**

**3:45 PM**

Kara finished adjusting her cape, happy to feel the texture of her suit against her skin again.  _At last I feel like myself_. The blonde opened the door to her room, running quickly out of the Palace.

Lena was sitting on the steps of the entrance with her bracelets in her hands, waiting for her.

"Ready, Potsticker?"

Lena gave an involuntary jump. "Kara, please don't jump out of nowhere like that."

"Oh, sorry. Are you ready?"

"I still have to put on my bracelets. Can you help me?"

Kara took the two bracelets in her hands and helped Lena put them on, smiling like a child, genuinely happy for the first time all day. She saw her eyes reflected on the shiny surface of the bracelets.

"Are you ready now?"

"One more thing." Lena shrugged and pulled a black bandage from her pocket. Carefully, the CEO tied it around her eyes.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"If I don't see the heights, I won't be afraid and it will be like a... ride, I suppose."

"Earthlings." ¬¬

Kara firmly embraced her girlfriend and flew off.

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**4:10 PM**

Maggie could not help the déjà-vu as she descended into the dungeons. It was the same darkness as in the L-Corp basement, but much deeper, much more mysterious. The detective forced herself to banish those thoughts from her mind as she walked down the torch-lit corridor.

There were Banas on either side of the hallway, looking at her with aggressive, hurt eyes. Maggie could not help but recognize their faces.  _Korra and Asami_. She advanced.  _Xena and Gabrielle._ She kept moving forward.  _Hermione and Ginny, even the children are here_. Maggie felt a pang of guilt.

The two guards stood silently by the last cell, with swords in their hands. Maggie recognized the blonde Amazon with the scar on her face, and the Royal brown-skinned guard.

Persephone's face brightened at the sight of her. "Maggie..."

She ignored her and spoke to the Royal guard. "I need to talk to Akila."

Charis frowned. "She hasn't spoken to anyone, nor to Alkyone or to me. I doubt she wants to speak to you, Lady Of Sawyer."

"My job is to talk to people." Maggie tried to look as professional as she could. "Let me try to talk to her."

"What if she hurts you?" asked Persephone with a frown.

"She won't."

Charis shrugged, her eyes shining in the torchlight. "We can't protect you there."

 _I don't need your protection_. "I'm willing to take the risk."

Charis stared at her, squinting. Persephone had not stopped looking at her from top to bottom at all times.

Finally, the Royal guard relaxed her posture. "Fine, I'll let you try." Charis took the keys from her belt and opened the cell door. Maggie entered immediately.

Akila's cell was a little larger in comparison to the others, with a thatch floor and a small torch on the wall. Maggie could not help her heart from accelerating in her chest as she saw the Shim'Tar sitting quietly on the floor, her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Despite not seeming dangerous, Maggie knew she could become lethal in a second.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Akila opened her eyes. "Have you come to take revenge or question me?"

Maggie sat down on the floor. "I have come to apologize."

Akila arched an eyebrow. "Apologize, eh? And why are you saying sorry?"

"Because I have done to you what people have done to me all my life: I have judged you without knowing you." ( _'You won't share showers with the rest of the team, Sawyer! Your inclinations are well known to everyone._ ') Maggie clenched her fists. "I have made a mistake with you, and I have treated you all as criminals without giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"You're not the first. Everyone compares us with the Themys and their island of eternal happiness, we have always been the marginalized Amazons." Akila looked at her with old eyes. "Artemis and I wanted to change that when we were little. She wanted to be Shim'Tar and I wanted to grow up to conquer Themiscyra and steal everything from them: their stupid island, their immortality... We were stupid girls in the middle of a war. Then I realized the truth."

"What truth?"

Akila sighed. "That neither we nor anybody needs the... divine  _blessing_  of the Themys. That we have to follow our own path, to improve our society by our own merits, without wanting to be like anybody else."

Maggie sighed. "Everything that happened yesterday... Did you have pity or was it just to scare me?"

"I'm getting old, little one." Akila shrugged. "This is not how I would like to spend my last years as Shim'Tar. We have very firm rules, and one of them is not to forgive offenses. For many years we have lacked many things, but never our pride."

"Maybe you could have something else." Maggie shrugged.

Akila laughed. "Not me, Maggie, I'm too old to learn new tricks. But the young ones?" She smiled. "They will be much better Bana-Mighdall warriors than all who have been before them."

Maggie sighed deeply, looking at the Shim'Tar as if seeing her for the first time. "Akila, could you talk to me about what you saw the night Lena was kidnapped, please?"

The Shim'Tar shrugged and rested her face in her hand. "The party started at nine o'clock, but it was my turn to stand at the city's border..."

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**4:24 PM**

Alex advanced toward the archery field, taking another sip of the painkiller from the yellow bottle.  _Damn, my jaw hurts like hell_. The agent put the bottle in her pocket again, next to her Snitch, the other bottle, and her bracelets. She advanced to Artemis' figure a few feet away. The redhead wore a white linen shirt that covered her back  ** _(*ZAS ZAS ZAS*),_**  a huge bow in her hands and a sword in her belt. Alex watched as she aimed at her target in the distance and shot. The arrow stuck in the center of the red circle.

"Artemis."

The redhead turned. Alex watched her lips tighten. "You really got a good beating."

"I've had worse."

"For real?"

"I can't remember any now, but I've probably got worse beatings." Alex tried to smile, but only managed to grimace. She folded her arms. "I'm glad to see you're... you're..."

"Fine." The Amazon smiled a little. "I'm fine, Alexandra." her gaze dropped to her arms. "Why aren't you wearing your bracelets?"

_'It seems that you're not so perfect after all.'_

Alex took the bracelets from the pocket of her jacket, putting them in front of the redhead. "Because I don't deserve them." She took a deep breath. "I have come to give them back. I thank you for believing in me, but..."

"Are you giving up?"

"N-No, I'm... I'm..."

"What happened wasn't your fault." Artemis said seriously. "You can't control the things that happen around you, Alexandra, but you can be prepared to face them. That's what a warrior does, remember?" she took her wrists, bringing the bracelets closer to her owner again. "Don't make decisions when you're sad, they tend to be the worst."

Alex bit her lip. "You shouldn't have taken those lashes for me." she felt her eyes grow heavy. "Let me see your back."

"No." she said firmly.

"Artemis, I need to see it."

"Wow, no one had been so anxious to remove my clothes since Diana on our wedding night."

"I'm not kidding." The agent grunted. "I need to see what happened because of me."

"No, you don't need to." Artemis squeezed her shoulder. "If I show you my back, you won't be able to forget what happened. I don't want you to torture yourself any more than you already are. Forget about it."

Alex let out a sob. "Why do you care so much for me?"

"Because you deserve it." she wrapped her in a gentle embrace. "We do what we do to protect the people we care about, Alexandra. Maybe you don't understand it because you're still young, but there are times when it's better to bleed."

Alex shrugged. "I know, it's just... It's not easy for me to be in debt to someone."

"I understand, actually. Well, if you don't want to be in debt to me you can do something for me." Artemis drew her sword from her belt. "My sword needs cleaning."

Alex took the sword in her hands. It was a sharp, glowing weapon, with an ' ** _A_** ' engraved on the hilt. "It's quite light."

"Diana gave it to me on our first Christmas." Artemis smiled sideways. "She made it for herself, with the help of the blacksmith, I think. I want you to clean it until it shines."

Alex rolled her eyes.  _Anyway, I have to do something while I wait for Kara to come back_. The agent was going to respond to the redhead, but at that moment she saw two figures approaching where they were. One of them was the Royal archer, the blonde Myrto with a big bow on her back; the other was the little Io, carrying a huge quiver in her hands, with a worried face.

Myrto smiled and greeted them. "Hey! Teaching the girl how to use a bow, Artemis?"

"I was just practicing, Myrto." The redhead shrugged.

The blonde laughed shortly. "You want to have a little competition? Please save me from practicing just with Io, the blacksmith could not hit a Titan."

"Hey!" Io frowned.

Artemis looked at Alex with amusement. "I guess a little competition wouldn't be bad. Do you want to participate, Alexandra?"

"No thanks." Alex said with a yawn. "You do it, I'd rather watch."

* * *

 

 

**Supergirl**

**4:39 PM**

Kara was flying across the Atlantic Ocean, feeling the soft, deadly embrace of her girlfriend on her back. The sun was reflected in the endless water, creating lights across the surface. Lena had not spoken for the past twenty minutes.

"I hope you're not bored, we're not far from home."

"Me? Bored?" Lena snorted. "I'm too busy trying to stay calm. Doesn't your cape have a radio or something? I'll make a radio for your cape."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Kara laughed. "Maybe if you take the bandage off..."

"Sorry Puppy, that won't happen." Incredibly, Lena tightened her grip. Kara could almost feel it.

"Do you want me to sing again?"

"I don't want to hear 'Let it go' again, thank you."

"Then I'll sing Fifth Harmony."

"Kara..."

_"You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work! But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work!"_

The Kryptonian sang for ten more minutes, pausing when she saw some colorful figures moving in the water.  _What...?_  Kara opened her eyes with surprise and excitement as she recognized what lay beneath them in the ocean _. It can't be!_  The blonde smiled like crazy.

"Kara, what's going on? Why are you stopping?"

"Lena, take off the bandage."

"No!"

"Take it off, you have to see this!"

The CEO grunted and took off the bandage. Kara listened to her heart beating like crazy and then her breathing stopping. "Oh my God, those are..."

"Mermaids!"

On the surface of the ocean, a group of twenty mermaids played with a yellow ball. Their laughter reached Kara's super ears, a melodious sound similar to the clink of a bell. All mermaids had long hair and scales on their arms, with glittering tails that reflected the sunlight.

"Oh by Rao! Diana told me about them and I didn't believe her!"

"I quit, my life was strange enough and now I'm seeing mermaids." Lena dropped her head on Kara's shoulder.

"They look friendly, let's say hello!"

"Kara, no! They can be danger _-ah!"_

Kara descended to where the mermaids were jumping in the water, laughing and having fun. A group of five mermaids and a ( _mermaid man?)_  were talking serenely, making jokes that made Kara laugh ( _'what's the funniest fish? Clown fish!'_ ). The man was the first to see them, a look of alarm appearing in his blue eyes.

"Hi hi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Kara greeted happily. All the mermaids looked at them in surprise. "I'm Supergirl from Krypton and this is Lena."

"Dear God..."

The man looked at them curiously. "Well, it's a pleasure and a surprise to meet you, Supergirl. I'm Arthur, the King of Atlantis."

"Wait, you're Arthur!? Aquaman!?" shouted Kara excitedly.

"Yes, that's right. How do you know my nickname?"

"Diana told me about you."

"Do you know Diana?" His eyes shone. "By Poseidon! I haven't seen her since her wedding! How is she?"

"She's very well, in fact we just came from Themiscyra."

"I assumed it by your friend's bracelets." Aquaman looked at Lena. "Are you an Amazon, girl?"

"You could say that." Lena answered from behind Kara.

Aquaman narrowed his eyes. "You look familiar... You look like Diana, are you related to her?"

"Yes... I'm her... daughter."

"Amazing!" Aquaman smiled. "How time flies! Tell your mother to come visit me some day. Are you taking a ride, Princess?"

Kara smiled. "We're going to America, actually."  _This is so amazing!_

"Are you in a hurry?" Aquaman showed them the yellow ball. "You can play with us if you want."

Kara looked at Lena with puppy eyes.  _Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! THEY'RE MERMAIDS LENA!_

Lena sighed. "Just a few minutes, I have to attend an important meeting."

* * *

 

 

**Diana of Themiscyra**

**4:54 PM**

"Enough!" Diana gasped. She felt so tired, as if they had been fighting for an eternity. Her mother still looked totally furious. "I'll release the Banas with or without your consent!"

"Nobody is going to free the Banas, Diana! I forbid you!"

"There are little girls in the dungeon, Mother!"

"ALRIGHT!" The Queen almost broke a glass. "Take out the little girls if you want! But only them!"

**_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_ **

The  _conference_  was interrupted by violent blows on the door. " _My Queen! Princess! It's an emergency!"_

Diana exchanged a brief glance with her mother and ran to the door, where she found a very distressed Philomela. "Philomela! What's wrong!?"

"Akila!" shouted the blind guard with black hair. "Maggie of Sawyer came into her cell believing that she could talk to her! But Akila took her hostage and managed to escape to the Temple of Hera! She threatens to slice her neck if we approached!"

Diana felt terror running through her veins. When she turned, her mother already had two swords in her hands.

"Come on, Diana."

Diana took one of the swords and they followed Philomela.

* * *

 

 

**Lena Luthor of Themiscyra**

**5:25 PM**

Lena breathed in the familiar air of her city, feeling the cold that assured night was near. The sunset in National City was a curious spectacle from above. Lena would certainly prefer to see it from the safe ground, but if she watched the sunset she did not have to look down.

"I can't believe that Aquaman invited me to ride on his seahorses!" Kara said excitedly.

Lena frowned, seeing the figure of L-Corp in the distance, closer and closer. "You can't breathe underwater, Puppy."

Kara gasped. "Ooohhh" :(

"Don't worry." Lena reassured her girlfriend. "We'll think of something so you can go."

Kara landed gently on the balcony of Lena's office. The brunette did her best to hide the almost orgasmic pleasure she felt when her feet touched the floor.

"You see? Flying isn't so bad."

 _Smile, Lena, just smile_. "Of course Puppy, thank you for bringing me."

Kara took her face in her hands and kissed her.

"Good luck in your meeting, Potsticker. I hope you're satisfied after it's over."

"Me too."  _If InGen isn't mine at the end of the night, I'll kill Simon. Or worse, I'll fire him._

"I'll go for a ride around the city. When you're done, come out onto the balcony and shout 'Ice Cream!'."

"Ice Cream?"

Kara shrugged. "If you prefer, shout 'Chocolate'."

Supergirl flew off and Lena watched her with a smile for a few seconds, then she walked into her office.

The first thing she saw was her carefully folded clothes on her desk, next to a photograph they had taken two weeks ago. In it, Lena hugged Kara from behind, with Artemis and Diana on either side of her, and Maggie and Alex on either side of Kara. Lena looked at the picture for a moment.  _I finally have a family._

Andrea Sachs and Masrani entered through the door. Her vice president let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're here! The Scots are on their way!"

Lena took the clothes off the desk. "Andrea, go to the other side of the city and buy two pizzas and three kilos of chocolate... Yes, you've heard properly. And you, Simon, let the Scots come in as soon as they arrive. I must get the ocean salt off me."

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**5:27 PM**

Maggie pulled her hair in frustration, knowing there was something wrong.

"Were you standing guard the whole time?" She asked again.

"Yes."

_That's not what Artemis said._

Maggie tried to calm her heartbeat. "And you're quite sure you didn't see anything suspicious?"

Akila sighed, biting her lips. "No... I wasn't on duty the whole time." confessed the Shim'Tar. "At midnight I felt hungry and went to the party. It took me less than five minutes."

Maggie felt the sweat going down her spine. "You left! Why didn't you say it before? That might be the moment they took Lena away!"

"It wasn't. "

"How do you know?" Asked the detective, trying to be patient.

"Because I didn't leave my post unattended, Maggie." Akila rolled her eyes. "One of the guards happened to pass by. I asked her to stay there for a minute, and I went to get something to eat."

"One of the guards?"

"Don't waste your brain." Akila snorted. "They live for their Queen, they would kill themselves before allowing anyone to touch Hippolyta's hair or her family's."

"Who was the guard?"  _It could only have been Myrto..._

"Alkyone."

Maggie's throat got stuck, as if she had swallowed a stone.

"Alkyone was helping Charis with an infected wound."

"Um, no." Akila narrowed her eyes. "And if she did, she didn't spend all night with her because at midnight she took my place for a few minutes."

"It can't be..."

"I'm telling you that it's impossible for a Themy to be the traitor you're looking for. The Royal guards? They have it worse than the others. Their only life purpose is Hippolyta. And it was only five minutes, no one could have taken the princess out so... fast." Akila's eyes widened in horror. "W-What do you have in your jacket?"

Maggie looked at her jacket, not understanding.

"Who gave you that!?"

The Shim'Tar pounced on Maggie. The detective struggled trying to defend herself, but Akila did not attack her, only took the blue rose that was inside her jacket.

"Who gave you this! Who gave it to you!?"

"The blacksmith!"  _Fucking hell, this woman is crazy!_  "It was a farewell gift..."

Akila took her by the jacket and pulled her to her feet. "Of course it's a farewell gift!" She threw the rose to the floor. "The blue roses are given to those condemned to death!"

"What?!"

**_*Zlac*_ **

Maggie and Akila turned toward the cell entrance, where Charis and Persephone had locked the door.

"Blue roses for those condemned to death." Charis looked at her with an expression of fury. "So that their eyes see beauty for the last time."

* * *

 

 

**Diana of Themiscyra**

**5:30 PM**

Diana and her mother hurried into the Temple of Hera, following Philomela. A huge group of Amazons was crowding in the center, telling someone to release the knife, that there was no escape.  _Maggie!_

Diana and Hippolyta advanced among the Amazons, trying to push them away. "Make way!"  _Maggie!_  "Make way!"

At last Diana managed to reach the center of the crowd...

...But neither Maggie nor Akila were there, only Alkyone with two blue roses in her hands.

Diana blinked a couple of times, unable to understand what was happening. She looked at the faces around her and it was as if she saw them for the first time, dead faces, the true faces of her sisters. "What is...?"

She felt a quick, terrible pain in her belly. Philomela had stuck a knife in her stomach. She pushed her instinctively, more terrified than she had ever been in her life.  _This is not real_. Diana heard her mother shouting something, her name. She tried to lift her sword, but suddenly she felt weak... very weak...

The world began to revolve around her. Thousands of faces looking at her. Fear, sadness, hatred, loneliness, guilt, the despair of her mother...

Diana fell to the floor.

"Don't bother, princess." Philomela got up and stood in front of Diana. The woman removed the red bandage from her eyes, showing Diana her empty sockets. "The knife is poisoned."

Diana tried to move to the right, see something, see her mother. And she did, feeling the blood flowing from her belly, seeing the horrified face of her mother, listening to Alkyone's voice.

"Themyscira has declared itself in revolution from this moment. What a tragedy you have spent your last moments fighting with your daughter, Hippolyta."

The last thing Diana saw before she lost consciousness was the crowd moving toward her mother, with knives in her hands.

* * *

 

 

**Lena Luthor of Themiscyra**

**5:31 PM**

The woman kept talking about trifles, and Lena was beginning to lose her temper.  _Easy, Lena, easy._  The afternoon light streamed through the office windows, giving her blue eyes a magical glow.

"I had just entered the company when Lionel Luthor visited Scotland, a year before his death." The woman smiled. "Jason was even younger than I, but he remembers it better because he helped bring his luggage to his hotel. Didn't you, Jason?"

Jason Teague crossed his legs and smiled. "He would have been more handsome without that beard."

 _The last thing I want is to talk about Lionel_. "Yes, that beard made him look older."  _Come on, I don't have all night._

"He was an example of perseverance." The woman smiled with dreamy eyes. "Maybe his personal life wasn't perfect, but it was he who made LuthorCorp a multinational corporation. Not anyone can do that."

 _He was a bastard, but he loved his job_.  _I recognize that_. "Lionel was good with business."

"Your father was more than good with business, Miss Luthor."

 _He wasn't my father_. Lena began to feel irritated. "He and Lillian loved Scotland."

"Scotland is a beautiful country." The woman laughed and bit her lip. "I'm not native of there, Miss Luthor. I was born in America."

"No one would think it by you accent."

"Well, and you have an... mmm..."

"Irish, I studied in Ireland."

"Wow, we're two Americans from foreign lands."

Lena shrugged, taking advantage of the fact that the woman had stopped talking to take the papers. "These are the transfer documents, you can take all your time to read them and make sure everything is in order."

"It won't be necessary." The brown-haired woman sighed. "I won't be signing anything."

Lena blinked a couple of times, confused.  _What?_  She looked at Mr. Teague. The blond man was staring at his fingernails, uninterested in conversation.

"Did you say you won't be signing anything?"

"I didn't come here to sign anything."

 _Simon is fired_. "Well, tell me." Lena said furiously. "If you haven't crossed the world to close a deal, why are you wasting my time?"

The woman looked at her with bright eyes and bit her lip. "I came here to kill you, Lena."

* * *

 

 

**Alexandra Danvers**

**5:32 PM**

Alex felt a pang of pain in her head, as if a hammer were hitting her frontal lobe _. This damn pain won’t leave me alone._  The agent reached into her pocket for her painkillers. Unfortunately, the yellow bottle was empty.  _Fuck_. Instead, Alex took the white bottle trying to contain her frustration, removing the small lid and taking a good sip.  _This has a sweeter taste_. Alex took another sip.

"I don't have all the time in the world, Ant." Artemis growled at Io. The little blacksmith had not hit any shot all afternoon, and she had been aiming for three minutes. "If you can't do it just go away, worthless child."

"I can do it!" Io frowned.

"The evidence says otherwise." The redhead looked at her with annoyance.

"I can do it if I want to! Tell her, Myrto!"

The blonde Amazon sighed. "She can do it if she wants to. Satisfied, blacksmith?"

Alex felt a sudden dizziness move slowly through her body.

Artemis smiled disdainfully. "Whatever, I don't know why I'm wasting my time." The red-haired Amazon turned her head. Alex saw her eyes narrow in concern. "Alexandra? Are you alright?"

"I'm ok..." Alex discovered that it was very difficult to move her lips, and any part of her body. Like it was a nightmare and she could not wake up. "No... Art..."

Her muscles froze, and Alex fell forward.  _'Alex!'_  The redhead caught her in her arms, spreading her body on the floor and kneeling beside her. Alex had difficulty recognizing her face, sinister shadows clouded the corner of her vision. She tried to speak, but the words did not come out of her mouth.

"Alexandra! What's wrong?! "Artemis removed a lock of her hair. "Can you hear me?! Can you move!?"

"Yy... yyy..."

The redhead opened her eyes and reached into Alex's pocket.  _There are shadows, shadows, shadows everywhere._  Artemis found the white bottle, opening it and smelling it. Her eyes widened in horror. "Morpheus Grapes!"

_I don't know if I'm... awake... or asleep..._

"Alexandra, listen to me!" Her voice sounded too far away. "Alex, easy! I'll take you to Epione! You're suffering hallucinations! Everything will be...!"

**_*KRIZK*_ **

Alex found herself face to face with the tip of an arrow, stained crimson, coming out of the Bana's chest. Artemis looked at her chest in disbelief, her eyes shining like bonfires. "Alex..."

And behind her was Io with tears in her eyes, and the bow in her hands. "I told you I could do it if I want to."

_Please... let it be... a nightmare..._

And then she lost touch with reality and real nightmares enveloped her.

* * *

 

 

**Supergirl**

**5:52 PM**

Kara flew aimlessly, thinking of something to do while she waited for Lena to finish her meeting.  _Maybe I should go find Winn... Damn, we didn't bring him a present! Now he is going to be upset!_

She was flying close to Catco when she saw the alien, a girl with tanned skin and red hair like a bonfire. The Kryptonian's eyes widened in surprise. She was hovering over the building with a frightened expression.

"Hey!" Supergirl approached carefully, preparing in case the alien was hostile. "What are you doing? You're going to scare the people."

The alien sobbed. "Klupnik... plu... Zolak."

 _A Tamaranean!_  "Stay still! Don't move!"

"Klupnik plu Zolak!" Shouted the Tamaranean. "Darrdo, klupnik plu Zolak!"

"I have no idea what you're saying!"

 _"AaaaAAaArgg!"_  The alien let out a frightening scream. "Orban..."

The Tamaranean threw a starbolt in her direction. Kara prepared to dodge it, realizing very late that the projectile was not aimed at her, but behind her, where a woman was watching everything from the window of her apartment.  ** _NO!_**

The woman exploded into pieces.

Kara watched the green fire with horror.

"KLUPNICK PLU ZOLAK!" Shouted the Tamaranean. "KLUPNIK AKEM!"

Kara screamed and lunged at the Tamaranean.

* * *

 

 

**Lena**

**5:32 PM**

The wind streaming through the open window softly caressed the back of her neck. The sun filled her office with an orange glow, shining in the blue eyes of the woman in front of her, eyes in which there were a thousand emotions mixed together.

"What did you say?" Lena said, killing the thick silence.

The woman sighed, her hand caressing the armrest of her wheelchair. "I said I came to kill you, Lena."

"Oh." The brunette's hand slid under her desk, searching for the panic button. "Many people want to kill me for various reasons. Why do you want to kill me?"

The InGen's CEO pursed her lips. "Jason."

Lena's desk flew up violently and crashed into the wall.

An alarm went off in her head, making the CEO step back. She was not scared, she was terrified.  _This isn’t true_. Lena could not stop staring at the heap of broken wood that had been her desk.  _This isn't true, this isn't true._

Lena was moved by an invisible force, a gigantic ghostly hand that forced her to sit back in her chair. Mr. Teague sighed and rested his face in his hand. "Can I detonate the bomb now or are you going to have a chat with her?"

_Bomb…_

The woman sighed. "Not yet, I have to talk to her."

"You and your sentimentality..."

"She has to know why she has to die." The woman advanced in her wheelchair. Lena felt her throat tighten. "Let her talk. I want a conversation, not a monologue."

Jason Teague rolled his eyes. Lena felt her throat break free, panting as if she had just run a marathon.

"I don't know who you are..." Lena trembled with rage or fear, she did not know. "But you don't know who you're messing with."

The brown-haired woman sighed. "Yes, I do know, and too well. Believe me when I tell you that no one will come to save you."

"What do you want?" Lena snarled.

"It's not about what we want." She sighed. "But what we need."

Lena looked at her blankly.

"I won't lie to you by saying that this is not personal, because it is partly personal. You and I are going to have a very long talk... Lena." The woman gritted her teeth. "I'm going to tell you many things. I'm going to tell you about our Creator, the One and Only who created everything."

"What do you mean with everything?"  _Kara, where are you? Kara, Kara!_

"The Amazons call it Existence." She clasped her hands together. "But you may know it by the name of Multiverse."

_'Did you know I have friends from another universe, Lena? Barry, Oliver, Sara... '_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, yes you know." She looked at her with cold eyes. "And if you don't know, you suspect it. The laws of the Multiverse are very strict: for our survival, all the Gaps, all the Unique, must be eradicated before they grow and become strong. That's Veritas's mission."

"And I suppose you're going to tell me what Veritas is, don't you, Miss Mercer?"

"Veritas is the Truth that protects the world." the woman said dryly. "That was my mother's mission... but instead, she deceived us all and adopted you."

Lena felt as if someone had punched her in the heart. The woman in front of her could not take her gaze away from hers, an intense hatred shining in her ice-blue eyes. "It's not true." The woman was silent, giving Lena time to absorb the information. "You're dead."

"My legs are dead." The woman touched her right leg. "Veritas did what they could for me, but Duchenne's Muscular Dystrophy took my legs away."

Lena felt a couple of tears fall from her eyes to her chin. "Lutessa."

The woman shook her head, smiling sadly. "Everyone knows me as Tess Mercer." She sighed deeply, her eyes bright. "But for you I'm Lutessa Lena Luthor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Circle (Alkyone, Myrto, Charis, and Philomela) belong to Wonder Woman  
> Jason Teague (?) belongs to Smallville (The man Alex collided with in Chapter 15)  
> Lutessa Lena Luthor belongs to Smallville (the wheelchair-bound woman Kara saved in Chapter 16, the Woman in the Store with Winn and M'gann in Chapter 25)  
> Veritas belongs to Smallville  
> …This is where you realize that I told you who the traitor was from the beginning.  
> Artemis in chapter 10: "So we took you. The three of us, and your grandmother's four personal gaurds (...) Then you began to explore around you, always accompanied by a guard (...) Even the Queen Anahid laughed when you put an arrowhead in Charis' seat, one of the guards."  
> And by Rao/Hera/Ishtar/, what did Charis tell Lena as soon as she met her? 'I hope you don’t put an arrow on my seat again.' What I was trying to tell you at the time was "DON'T FORGET THAT THEY WERE THERE".  
> And about Lutessa, some deduced it by the photographs (why would anyone steal the pictures of a dead girl? Because she's not dead, and with her baby photos they can get pictures of her in adulthood), and by the conversation between Winn and Maggie during breakfast in "The found Princess" (about getting photos of adults from their old photos)  
> Well, congratulations to the attentive people.  
> The end will be divided into two parts: the end at Themyscira and the end at National City.


	29. The New Beginning (part one): Of Nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!  
> Hello! Originally I was going to upload the SuperCorp final in National City first... But absolutely all the comments were more worried about Sanvers and Ditemis than about the protagonist, whom we left about to be killed by her evil non-sister (:p).  
> Soundtrack I used; Star Sky (Two Steps from Hell… I know, bad name, but the song is beautiful)  
> ...Um, beware: Blood

**The Traitor**

**1988**

Alkyone felt the heat forming drops of sweat on her bald head, staring at a blonde Bana who was telling tales to the little children around the bonfire. Once again, the children's faces glowed with excitement before 'Lena and the Great Monster'.

From time to time, the mothers of some of the girls stroked their heads.

Alkyone felt her hand tighten on the hilt of her sword.

She walked in silence, moving as far away from the party as possible, wrapping herself in the shadows of the night. The small houses of Bana-Mighdall were very different from the beautiful architecture of Themiscyra, but nevertheless they all looked more cheerful than those that Alkyone had seen in a long time.

Her chest fluttered.  _I would kill every last one of these street rats with my own hands._

She kept walking until she reached the east wall, guarded by a young Bana who seemed to never have used a brush in her life. Alkyone reached into her cloak and pulled out a piece of roast meat, doing her best to be loud enough.

As she predicted, the Bana noticed her presence. "Hey, you! Themy! What's that you have there?"

Alkyone raised an eyebrow. "It's just a piece of lamb. I took one before they ran out, everyone is hungry." She took a bite of the piece of meat.

The young Bana pursed her lips. "Is there lamb there?"

"And chicken." Alkyone shrugged. "And I think goat cheese too. It's not very good, on Themiscyra we make it better."

To her delight, a grimace of anger appeared on her face. "I bet you guys have a lot of free time to invent cooking recipes."

 _Rat._  "I think I'll go back to the party."

"No, wait!" shouted the Bana, biting her lips. "I've been doing my duty all night..."

"Do you want me to take your place for a few minutes?" Alkyone asked, trying to sound friendly.

"I-It's not that I need it." she blushed, Alkyone could see it despite the darkness. "But you're not doing anything productive and..."

"Run away before I change my mind, girl."

The Bana quickly descended the stairs with the agility of youth. She started to run toward the city without looking at Alkyone twice.  _Rats, all of them_. Alkyone climbed the stairs, climbing to the top of the wall immediately, finishing eating the meat.

The bald Amazon breathed deeply, watching the desert landscape in front of her. The mountains rose majestically, natural giants where any enemy could hide. Alkyone whistled a song in the silence of the night, an ancient melody that someone had taught her. She did not remember who.

First it was a dot in the distance, a tiny dark spot which was advancing slowly, immersing itself in the landscape. Alkyone rubbed her hands impatiently, then reached for the rope she had hidden in her cloak. Her heart began to beat rapidly, almost painfully. She looked up again. The stain was getting bigger.  _Hurry up, by the Gods_. Alkyone took a deep breath, trying to control her heartbeat. She counted down to ten, and slid the end of the rope through the wall. The stain finally took the form of a person, hurrying closer to the wall, closer, closer...

Alkyone felt a tug on the rope, and the movement of a person climbing with effort. Twenty-five seconds later ( _how slow she is_ ) the hooded figure poked her head through the wall. She took her hand and helped her finish climbing. The person staggered a little, and took off her hood.

Lillian brushed her blond hair out of her face.

Alkyone looked her up and down. "Do you know where the Temple of Isis is?"

"Of course." Lillian wasted no time and started down the stairs. "I'm not stupid, I thought that was already clear."

"Luthor." Alkyone stopped her halfway. The blond woman looked at her, her blue eyes glowing like bonfires. "Kill her painfully."

"It has to look like she drowned accidentally."

"Then drown her slowly."

* * *

 

 

**Diana of Nowhere**

**6:02 PM**

When Diana regained consciousness, the first thing she felt was dreadful heat running through her veins, as if they had replaced her blood with gasoline. She bit her lip to contain the pain. The stab in her womb would have been tolerable had it not been for the venom that ran through her body, turning even the simple act of opening her eyes into a battle.

Diana found herself tied to a wall in a painfully lit room. The first thing she saw was something so absurd that for a moment she thought she was having hallucinations ( _a photocopier?_ ), but the voices of her captors convinced her otherwise.

"She's waking up." said Myrto's voice.

Painfully, Diana turned her head a little, meeting the indolent looks of Myrto and Charis.  _Traitors._  Her chest convulsed in a deadly mixture of hysteria and hate.  _Traitors. Traitors_. She tried to struggle with her chains, but the metal did not budge an inch. The four ex-Royal guards remained silent.

"Trai..." Diana felt so much pain that she could not speak. "Trai..."

Philomela folded her arms. "Come on, keep talking and you'll die faster."

"Not enough." Alkyone advanced a little. "We still have to talk with her."

"I think she's confused by the photocopy machine." Myrto narrowed her eyes. "We used it to photocopy the information that your foreign friends had in their luggage. We returned the original to its place and made sure the Banas found the copies."

"Those savages chose a bad day to be merciful."

Diana stared at the bald woman. "My m-m..."

"You will meet her in the Underworld." Alkyone took her chin. "And your street rat too. And the three of you will wait a couple of hours for your foreign friends."

Diana grunted, aching in her heart. "W-Why?"

Alkyone released her. "You wouldn't understand." she said slowly. "Even if another thousand years passed."

"Ask her about the Dagger." said Charis.

Alkyone leaned forward a little, so she could meet her eyes. "Where is the Dagger of Hades?"

Diana snarled at her.

"You have to know that your foreign friends are still alive. I'll make Charis go kill them right now if you don't tell me where it is."

Diana heard the distant voice of her mother, a voice begging her not to speak.  _'I saw Antiope killing a Cyclops with a single stab from The Dagger of Hades. In wrong hands, this could kill a God, or something worse_ ', but she also imagined Maggie and Alex's faces, trapped who knows where.

Diana tried to gather all her strength. "We're... going to... kill..."

"You and who else?" Asked Charis, raising an eyebrow.

"My... mo... "

"I thought I was clear enough." Alkyone sighed. "Your mother is already dead, Princess."

Diana felt her heart break into a thousand pieces.  _No._  Her face convulsed _. It's not true, none of this is true. My mother can't be dead, no..._

**_(An arm embraces her after a bad dream. A soothing voice tells her that everything is fine, that she is much stronger than anything that tries to hurt her.)_ **

"Art... mis..."

Myrto crossed her arms. "Your Bana died trying to save her apprentice."

"Lie."

"I was there when Io made a hole in her chest with an arrow. I would have expected it to be more difficult."

Diana let out a laugh. "Io? She's my... friend."  _That's absurd._

Alkyone clenched her fists impatiently. "How can you be so blind, Diana? You don't have friends, your whole family is dead or about to die; all you can do is give your friends a quick, painless death instead of letting them die tortured."

"THEYR... NO... DEAD..."

"She's getting weaker." Myrto said with a sigh. "We should stop the bleeding if we want her to guide us to the Dagger. We should have stayed with the Bana."

Philomela shook her head, her empty sockets blacker than the darkness itself. "The Queen hated her, she would never have told her where the Dagger is. She's much better off the map."

Diana wanted to shout at them to stop talking about her wife as if she were dead.  _You don't deceive me._  She growled and an excruciating pain ran through her throat.  _Missy can't be dead. You're lying._

**_(Green eyes shine with mischief and amusement. Slightly rough hands touch her hair, playful lips kiss her neck.)_ **

_I refuse to believe it. She must be protecting Lena._

"Stop the bleeding enough for her to survive a few more hours." ordered Alkyone. "She will show us the way to the Dagger."

 

* * *

 

**Mad Danvers**

**6:23 PM**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Alex fought against a sinister shadow, using all her strength to take her bedside table and throw it against it  ** _*BAMB*._**  Her room was a battlefield, her enemies surrounded her, threatening to attack all her loved ones.

_‘ALEEEEX!’_

"KARAA!!!" Alex fell back and hit her back against the headboard. The pain spread through her injured back. "KARAA!!!"

_‘Daughter...’_

"MOM!" Alex punched a sinister shadow.

_‘Alex!’_

"J'onn, I'm going to help you! I'm coming!"

_‘Alexandra...’_

"Artemis..." Alex dropped to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... It was my fault..."

_‘I'm sorry to tell you that you're right, babe...’_

Alex lay down on the floor, watching the ceiling of the room. The shadows fell on her without her doing anything to stop them.  _I've gone crazy._

Then she had no reason to restrain herself.

"OOOPEEEEEN!!!" Alex jumped to her feet, running toward the door of the room, kicking and pounding with all her force. "OPEN THE DOOR, YOU FUCKING SLUTS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! THERE WON'T BE ONE OF YOU ALIVE, TRAITORS FUCKERS!"

_"Do you think she has already gone crazy?"_

_"She's always been crazy, Trigona, after all the Bana was her friend."_

Alex sobbed and slammed her fist so hard her bones creaked.

"I'm going to kill you..."

 _'You'll have to work harder.'_  a voice answered at her side.

Alex stepped back in surprise, her eyes painfully open. Beside her, a dark-haired young woman with black paint on her face looked at her with her arms folded.

"Can't be!" Alex croaked. "You're dead! That stupid stray bullet killed you!"

 _'Of course I'm dead.’_  Lexa rolled her eyes.  _'I'm a creation of your subconscious. You're about to go crazy because of that thing you drank, so you shouldn't be so surprised to see me here.'_

Alex pulled her hair. "I'm crazy..."

 _'And soon you'll be dead if you don't find a way to get out of here.'_  Lexa sat on the bed.  _'Maybe I could help you out, I know many strategies as Commander.'_

"You're not here."

 _'Come on, stop whining and get up!'_  shouted Lexa.  _'You have to take revenge for Artemis! You have to save Maggie and Diana! You have to find Kara! Come on, rise up!'_

Alex obeyed, sighing agitatedly.

"I need to get out of here... "

 _'First you need a weapon.'_  Lexa said, pursing her lips.  _'Those bitches took your gun, but anything can be a weapon in an extreme situation. Look for something that might be useful.'_

Alex looked around at the room, to where the shadows had temporarily withdrawn. There wasn’t much, the Amazons had taken their luggage, and there was nothing that could be a weapon in...

 _'What were you doing this morning?'_  asked Lexa seriously.

Alex blinked a couple of times.

 _‘Remember: you were wounded by the Banas.’_  Lexa sighed. ‘ _What did you do?’_

"I... I applied myself a bandage from my first-aid kit."

_‘Did you put the kit back in your luggage?’_

"I don't think so, Commander. I don't think so."

 _‘Very good.’_  Lexa stood in front of her, Alex saw rage in her green eyes.  _‘Where were you when you applied the bandage?’_

"I don't... I don't remember."

_‘Think Alex, try to remember.’_

"I don't know!"

 _'Strive harder or I'll bring SpongeBob!'_  Lexa pushed her, but strangely Alex did not feel anything.  _'Where's your first aid kit, Alex Danvers?'_

Alex tried to force her tortured mind to focus on the first aid kit, just on the first aid kit.  _I had finished eating the traitor who brought me that cake, no, the cake that traitor brought me... And I looked for my first aid kit... and..._

"I was sitting on the bed."

 _'Alright.'_ When Alex saw Lexa again, she had orange hair _. 'If you didn't put it in your luggage, then it must be here.'_

Alex pounced on the bed.

_'Inside there's a scalpel, look for it.'_

She threw the sheets and pillows to the floor, lifting the mattress, and finally checking under the bed, finding the little white box. _Idiot, you should have searched there first._

_'You said it, not me.'_

"Shut up Lexa!"

_'Don't talk like that to your Commander!'_

Alex frantically opened the first aid kit, ignoring the gauze, the intravenous, the needles and the small package of serum. She found two small scalpels, taking one and leaving the other. Swallowing hard, Alex closed the first aid kit and put it in her pocket.

 _'You'll have to be quick if you want to kill them with that.'_  said Lexa, looking at the little scalpel.

"I have to get out of here first."

 _'Kick the lock.'_  Lexa stood by the door.  _'You’re in your room, not in a cell. If you use all your strength you may have a chance.'_

Alex prepared her arms, her legs and her feet, trying to harden to the last muscle of her wounded body.  _Do I have an opportunity against two Amazons?_

 _'Probably not.'_  Lexa shook her head _. 'You may need some help.'_

Alex looked at her in confusion. "You can't fight, Commander, you're not here."

 _‘And you're not sane.’_  Lexa rolled her eyes.  _‘Check the pocket of your pants.’_

Alex sighed and slid her hand into her pocket, feeling the smooth texture of the small yellow bottle Io had given her. Alex grunted in fury and threw it against the wall.

"FUCKING DISGUSTING RAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ARTEMIS, IO THE BLACKFUCKER!"

_"Morpheus's grapes have never turned someone so violent."_

_"The girl was a Bana's friend, of course she's a savage too."_

"YOU COME FIRST, BASTARDS!"

 _'Hey!'_  Lexa stood in front of her.  _'I understand that you have gone crazy and all that, but if you don't calm down you won't be able to get out of here.'_

Alex shook a couple of times, staring at Lexa without blinking, nodding.

_'The other pocket.'_

Alex reached into her other pocket, feeling a circumference. She took it and pulled it out, finding her golden Snitch flapping quietly.

She smiled. "Snitch, with me."

The golden ball fluttered rapidly, peeling into the air like a small hummingbird. Alex even thought he was alive and understanding. Lexa was staring at her nails, uninterested.

The agent stepped into position. "Snitch, you distract them."

The ball fluttered with enthusiasm.

"Lexa, you don't go. You help me think clearly."

_‘I'm just a hallucination, I'll do what I can.’_

_They’re going to pay they’re going to pay they’re going to pay they’re going to pay._

Alex jumped in her place a couple of times, doing her best to make her cloudy brain remember everything she had learned in her training, both Artemis's and the DEO instructors's. _I'm... the Greatest... and no one messes with me._

"AAAHAAAAHHH!!!"

Alex kicked the lock with all the forces bestowed by her madness. The door crackled with a  ** _krasck_** , splinters jumping all over the place and the pain running down her leg as if she had been bitten by a fire ant. The guards stepped back in surprise and pulled out their daggers  _'Damn!' 'Tartarus!'._

"Snitch, attack!"

The winged ball flew like crazy, around the heads of both guards, who still hadn’t recovered from the surprise. Alex wasted no time and jumped on the back of the first guard, clutching her grip on the scalpel and cutting her throat with a single gash. She ignored the feeling of warm moisture in her hands and came down from her back, taking the dagger from the dying woman's hands. The other still struggled with the angry Snitch, her eyes open with disbelief and astonishment. She advanced to attack, lifting her dagger; but Alex crouched in time and grabbed her blue cape, lifting it and catching her with it. The Snitch did not stop fluttering around the Amazon.

Alex took the dagger and plunged it into her opponent's chest (* ** _ZECK!*_** ), staining the blue cape with red. She got a groan of fear and pain, and the desperate struggle of a condemned.

 _"DIE!"_  Alex again plunged the dagger into her chest  ** _(*ZECK!*)_**   _"DIE!"_   ** _(*ZECK!*)_**  "Die, die, die filthy traitor! Die and stay away from my family!! I won't let you hurt them!!"  ** _(*ZECK!*)_** "Not Kara, nor Maggie, nor my mother, nor my friends, nor the Commander Lexa!"  ** _(*ZECK!*)_**

The Amazon fell to the ground and Alex grabbed her neck, stabbing her twice more, growling like a wild animal.

 _'I think you should stop doing that.'_  Lexa knelt beside her.  _'She's already dead.'_

Alex gasped and released the corpse, walking away from the pool of blood that was forming under her feet.  _You messed with the wrong person._

"Bitch."

_'Check her belt.'_

"Now I don't have time, Lexa, damn it! I have to find Maggie and Diana and kill all the traitors who crosses my path!"

 _'THAT’S IT!’_  shouted the Snitch.  _‘Kill them, kill them all!’_

 _'First, check her belt, now.'_  grunted Lexa.

Alex frowned and leaned over the corpse, brushing away the bloody cloak with disgust.

"This piece of garbage only has a sword, what...?" Alex raised the light sword, her eyes widening in surprise and pain as she noted that the sword had an  ** _'A'_**  engraved on the hilt. "A-Artemis..."

Lexa looked at the floor.  _'They should have taken it after you lost consciousness.'_

Alex sobbed, shaking with rage. "All will die."

 _'ALL!'_  shouted the Snitch.

Alex put her sword in her belt and walked down the hall, followed by the Commander Lexa and her blood-thirsty Snitch.

_You're crazy, Alex. And you have no reason to restrain yourself._

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**6:43 PM**

Akila had been shouting insults at Persephone for the last half hour, squeezing her hands around the bars and shivering with anger. Maggie would have loved to know what the Shim'Tar was saying, but unfortunately she did not understand Banen. Instead, Maggie Sawyer had her back against the cell's wall, with her arms crossed.

Staring at the crushed blue roses on the floor.

Maggie felt something rotten inside her. The feeling of rotting spread to her arms, with which she had hugged Io a few hours ago.

"Shit..." Akila whispered. Maggie had never seen the Shim'Tar so dispirited. "Shit... Shit... Shit..." she fell to the floor. "She was right... All this time, she was right."

Maggie did not realize she was looking at her. "Who?" Akila stared at her. "I don't plan to die here, Akila. But just in case, we should say a couple of things. I want you to know that you look like my former school coach. I hated that bitch with all my soul."

Akila smiled slightly. "A few minutes ago I told you that one day I realized that the Themys' Blessing was more like a curse."

Maggie nodded. "If you ask me, everything on this fucking island is a curse."

Akila looked at her fingers. "I learned it when I was thirteen." she sighed. "During the last months of the war... Have you heard of General Philippus?"

Maggie's lips tightened slightly. "Kara told us about her a few days ago at breakfast. She was a General who defected."

"Yes, she defected." Akila bit her lip, her eyes glittering in the light of the torch. "She defected after we both witnessed... we..." she sighed deeply.

>"Artemis and I used to go hunting outside the city when we were little." Akila looked at her. "The war was leaving us short of resources, and Artemis's mother had decided that they would have to stop feeding Alexa. Artie, being Artie, refused to obey and began to hunt on her own. When I found out I started to accompany her, even though I knew it was forbidden. But a couple of spankings were preferable to attending her funeral... So we began to hunt in the mountains."

>"That day I was chasing a rabbit." continued the Bana. "Artemis and I had separated, I think she was following the trail of a larger dam, I don't remember. I was chasing that stupid rabbit between a valley of huge rocks, a place where we used to play before the war. The rabbit managed to escape into a hole in the ground. I was going to light a fire to get him out when... I felt someone beating me from behind.

>There she was: the most horrible being I've ever seen in my life. A Themiscyrian soldier, with feverish eyes and growling like a wild animal. The Themy lifted me as if I were no heavier than a doll and put a dagger to my neck. I have no words to express how frightened I was. She looked into my eyes and I felt her breath, a horrible smell of madness. She said ' _Looks like you got lost, you little rat'_."

Akila did not look Maggie in the eye. "She was about to cut my throat when another Themy appeared, a woman with braids and brown skin. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw her companion about to kill me."

>"  _'Ophelia...'_  she said, trying to approach slowly.  _'Ophelia, she's just a girl'_."

>The Themy pressed the knife into my neck.  _'She will grow up and she will do it'_  she growled in a broken voice.  _'She will grow up and she will do it, Philippus'_."

>The other Themy kept moving slowly.  _'Ophelia, please, leave the knife. It's just a girl_.' she repeated."

>"I felt the knife tremble on my neck when she replied  _'It's not fair'_."

"What thing?" Maggie asked.

Akila bit her lip. "She sobbed like a child.  _'It's not fair,_ ' she said again.  _'It's supposed to be that the Gods blessed **us** , why can't we fall in love and create families too?'_." The Shim'Tar closed her eyes. "I had never been so afraid in my life, and I wasn't afraid to die, but that somehow that Themy would infect me with all her pain, all her misery." she sighed.

>"At no point did Philippus stop moving slowly, and finally, the Themy pushed me and I fell on the rocks. The knife was pointing toward Philippus when I looked up."

>"She was still trying to calm her down.  _'Ophelia, lower the knife. Everything will be fine, I promise'_."

>"But the other Themy just shook her head.  _'I won't go back to that island, Philippus. I'm tired of yearning for something I'll never be able to have. Fuck the Queen'_."

>"And then she used the knife to cut her own throat."

Maggie opened her mouth slightly.

Akila looked at her. "I ran out of there without looking back, thinking General Philippus would chase me. She didn't." she bit her lip. "Years later, I knew that she defected and disappeared that night. I hope she has fled far, far away."

Maggie bit her lip so hard she felt the taste of blood, covering her eyes with a mixture of shame and sadness. "Everything was in front of my eyes all this time." she said in a dry voice. "All the time... on each of their faces, and I didn't see it."  _I can't believe I've been so blind._ "Jealousy... Centuries and centuries of jealousy growing in silence against Diana and Hippolyta."

"Because Diana has a mother and the Queen has a daughter." Akila looked at her with bright eyes. "Do you understand now why I told you that your friend Diana is selfish? She not only brought Artie to live in a place where she would only be scorned, she shamelessly exposed her happiness to the rest of her sisters."

"And when Lena was born... That must have been the last straw." Maggie stood up. "Diana didn't know."

"It's evident to everyone that she's not very brilliant." Akila clenched her fist. "The immortals have their hearts trapped in gold cages, Maggie. The Themy who nearly killed me went insane and committed suicide, but it seems that the ones here appreciate their lives a little more."

"Oh, you can't imagine how much."

Maggie looked up at the cell door, where she saw Persephone standing with her arms folded. The scar on her face looked unpleasant in the torchlight, like a deformed white worm.

Akila showed her teeth like a wild animal. "Shame and disgrace of the Amazons. Your Goddesses will destroy you all for this treason."

"Even the Gods have Gods." Persephone replied looking at Maggie. "And He is on our side."

"What do you want?" Akila growled.

"I want to apologize to Maggie." she sighed. "I wish you didn't have to die like the Banas, but the reality is that you are a threat too. And we can't afford the slightest mistake after what we've sacrificed."

Maggie looked her up and down, trying to decide if she could strangle her if she was fast enough.  _Probably not._ "Why are you doing all this?"

She frowned. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Persephone ignored Akila's hostile gaze and only looked at Maggie. "When I met Princess Lena for the first time, she was looking for the library. I gave her some wrong directions so that she would end up at the Coliseum. Your lover and her mother were practicing with the bracelets, I thought she would probably be jealous."

"It looks like you had it all well planned."  _Make her talk, make her talk._

"Down to the last detail. Menalippe even lied to them about their futures to give them a false sense of security." Persephone sighed. "When I met Lena, she asked me  _'What are you doing?_ ' And I told her I was just enjoying the sun. Well, it was true: I was just watching the damn sun, as I have been doing for the last fifty years without blinking." she gritted her teeth. "Our lives pass in silence, as bland as bread without salt."

Akila laughed. "Poor, poor Themy. Jealous of us, Worm-face?"

"Why would I be jealous? You're all already dead. I personally will put your head on a stick like Alkyone did with your puppies."

Akila's mocking expression turned into a grimace of horror, her body freezing like a stone statue.

"Does it really surprise you?" Persephone clenched her fists. "Did you really think Epione would waste medicine on you? All the Banas that Kara of Danvers injured are already dead. We only need to exterminate the rats present here. "

* * *

 

 

**Ginny of Bana-Mighdall**

**7:05 PM**

Ginny hit the bar with frustration when she could not hear the last thing the jailer had said.  _There are problems, I have to help!_  She noticed with surprise that Hermione's face had frozen into stone, her eyes bright and her lips trembling.

"Could you hear what she said?"

"They're dead."

"What!?" said the smaller girl.

"They've been killed, Ginny." sobbed the other girl. "After the monster attacked them they didn't take them to the healer, they killed them." tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ginny felt a stabbing pain in her chest, as if a very fine needle stung her heart. She felt her own eyes cloud over with tears.

_'Pss'_

Ginny glanced toward the front cell, where Xena and Gabrielle were kneeling on the floor, watching them calmly. "Are you sure you heard right, Hermione?" asked Xena.

She nodded.

Xena took a deep breath. "We're in serious trouble, little ones. We have to get out of here as soon as possible. I have a plan, but I need you to help me, Ginny."

The red-haired girl looked at her with concern. "The cells..."

"They're designed for adults." Gabrielle whispered. "Not for children, remember? There are no children in Themiscyra."

"You're small and your bones are flexible, Ginny." Xena looked into her eyes. "Try to get out through the bars."

Ginny looked at the bars, black and raspy, rough to the touch.  _I can't I can't I can't._

"Ginny, we'll all die if we don't get out of here." Xena said with a solemn face. "You can go rescue the Shim'Tar and Maggie of Sawyer. I promise you everything will be fine, you just have to get out of there and get to the crossbow at the end of the aisle."

 _I have to kill the jailer_. Ginny shivered slightly, taking her friend's hand.  _It's her or us._

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**7:07 PM**

Akila lost control of herself and threw herself against the bars, bellowing violently in Banen, trying to reach Persephone with her hands. The detective knew it was useless to try to reassure her, instead she stood there trying to form a plan, trying to think of something.

It was then that she saw beyond the head of Persephone,  watching the hallway, just as the little redhead girl slipped her head through the bars of her cell. Their eyes met and the girl put a finger to her lips. Maggie looked away quickly.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

The detective looked at Persephone, who was out of Akila's reach with a mocking smile on her face.  _I have to distract her._

"It's all your fault!" Maggie shouted at Akila.

Maggie lunged at the Shim'Tar, taking her by surprise and dragging her to the floor of the cell. Akila looked at her with confused eyes as Maggie threw herself over her, trying to hit her with her fists.

"Maggie, are you crazy!?"

"It's all your fault! If only you weren't stupid savages I wouldn't be in this fucking cell _!" Hurry up, Ginny, I don't know how long I can distract her_. "I don't want to die like your Amazons, because of you you stupid!"

Akila took her off with a smack, but Maggie rushed back at her with all her desperate strength, trying to meet her eyes to make her understand.  _Fuck, look me in the eye_. "Damn stupid savage!"

"Maggie, stop now!" Akila was blocking her blows quickly, trying to push her away rather than attack her.  _Just. let me. get close. to your ear._

Maggie lifted her arm to push Akila's two away, and get close enough to whisper.

_"Distraction."_

The Shim'Tar's eyes widened in surprise.

_"Distraction."_

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, YOU LITTLE USELESS!" Akila dragged Maggie up and pulled her away from her.

"Enough!" Shouted Persephone, unsheathing her sword. "If you don't stop fighting right now, I'll kill you myself. No matter how beautiful Maggie is."

Maggie saw behind her, where the redheaded girl was approaching with a crossbow in her hands, trembling like a leaf.

"Persephone." said Maggie, moving away from Akila. "You don't stop repeating that I'm pretty, but I have to know: did you always mean it or was it just another way to make fun of us?"

The blond woman looked into her eyes, then exchanged a warning look with Akila. "That wasn't a lie."

"No?"

"No."

"I don't believe you." Maggie said seriously. "It's just one more lie."

"I wish it were a lie and that I didn't care about your death. But the truth is that I have never met a person as brave as you, and that makes you more beautiful than anyone else." she sighed sadly. "It won't be easy to kill you."

**_*TRANK*_ **

The tip of the arrow came out of Persephone's eye, her head breaking like a walnut. For a second the Amazon looked confused, her one luminous eye staring at Maggie with disbelief and pain, even with accusation. But a second later that eye lost all light, becoming a mere inanimate object. Maggie gasped as she saw the corpse fall to the floor of the dungeon.

And behind her was Ginny, trembling like a leaf, giving small moans like a wounded little animal.

"Ginny." said Akila, approaching the bars, reaching for the keys in the corpse's belt. "You had no choice, Ginny. It was her or us, and you saved us." Akila took the keys. "And now we're going to get out of here."

* * *

 

 

**Totally Mad Danvers**

**7:37 PM**

The torches gleamed with a violet glow, rabbits with hats fled as she advanced, the Snitch recited Spartan poetry, and Lexa accompanied her with an expression of fury on her face. Alex was careful to be as quiet as possible, trying to suppress the overwhelming desire she had to laugh, and laugh, and laugh...

 _‘Amazons ahead._ ’ said Lexa.

Alex hid behind a statue of Athena  in the middle of the hallway, reaching for the Snitch, which was tapping on a window. Lexa just stood there, sure no one could see her.

A group of some five Amazons walked steadily, not looking in Alex's direction. They turned into a corridor and disappeared.  _There are many._

 _'You have to kill them all!'_  shouted the Snitch.

Lexa watched her as she came out of hiding.  _'They seemed to be guards. We must be getting closer to something important.'_

"Diana." murmured Alex. "Maggie..."

 _‘Maybe.’_  Lexa looked down the hall. _‘Don't rush, remember to move forward in silence. Open your eyes wide.’_

"I'm a DEO agent, I don't need you to tell me that."

_'You're crazy, yes you need it.'_

Alex took the sword from her belt, moving forward in silence, trying to ignore the torches's mocking glares and the Snitch's furious screams. The sound of her footsteps barely reached her ears, silent as the murmurs of a mouse. Alex reached the end of the hallway and peeped her head slightly to the other side to see.

It was an open room, lit by so many torches that it almost seemed like daytime inside. A group of twenty Amazons guarded a glass urn in silence. Inside it was something bright, but Alex couldn’t see well. One of the Amazons was distinguishable from the others, thanks to the golden armor she wore. Alex spotted a square jaw on a blond head.  _Menalippe._

Lexa's eyes flashed with anger.  _'Even the seer is involved in this.'_

 _'THEY MUST DIE!_ ' shouted the Snitch.

"And whatever they're guarding must be important." Alex narrowed her eyes. "We have to take it."

 _‘You have to get a distraction.’_  said the Commander.

Alex and the Snitch looked around, trying to find some solution, some weapon to help them.  _There's nothing useful_. She bit her lip, trying to think.

 _‘Hey!’_  said a new voice to her left. The torch on the wall, now blue, laughed cheerfully.  _‘Nothing causes more distraction than fire, girl...’_

 _'KILL THEM WITH FIRE, ALEX!'_  The Snitch shouted impatiently.

Lexa stood in front of her.  _‘No. You have to distract them and concentrate on getting that thing. Don't forget the priority.’_

_Maggie. Diana. I'm coming for you, hold on._

The fire started to chuckle ( _hahaha you tickle me!)_  when Alex took the torch. Stepping back a little, the agent returned to the window she had seen earlier. Opening it in silence, she looked down, where the beautiful rose garden slept in the dew of the night. Alex managed to distinguish a pair of Amazons standing guard by the blue roses. ( _'Take it Lady Alex, this is for you.'_ )

 _'Kill them all, Alexandra.'_  said the Snitch with Artemis's voice.  _'Let them die screaming.'_

"As a doctor, let me tell you that there's no worse death than burning."

Alex threw the torch out the window, pointing at the blue roses.  _The next one will be you, Io._  The torch swung four times in the air and fell on a bush behind the guards. She waited three seconds, until the fire came alive from the depths of the plant, consuming it with the fury of revenge. Alex watched the guards stepping back in fear of the fire, shouting words she did not understand. The fiery red monster spread quickly to the next bush, and to the next, and to the next.  _And there are no firefighters on this island._

Alex smiled happily, backing quickly down the hall to re-occupy her hiding place behind Athena's statue. The noises of hurrying footsteps soon echoed on the walls, alarmed voices shouting  _'fotiá! fotiá!_ ', innumerable Amazons running towards the garden, so many that Alex had trouble controlling the Snitch's bloodlust ( _KILLTHEMKILLTHEMKILLTHEM_ ). She waited until the last of them had passed, until the sound of her running feet stopped reaching her ears, and then she came out of hiding place quickly.

The brightness of the room at the end of the hallway hurt her eyes and Lexa's. Menalippe had not followed her companions, staying by the glass urn, as Alex intuited she would. The Snitch flapped furiously at her side. Alex moved slowly closer, her eyes never leaving the shiny figure of Menalippe's armor. The seer heard the sound of her footsteps and hardened her posture. "Identify yourself."

"I'm your worst nightmare." Alex bit her lip and almost laughed at how cliché that phrase had sounded. "Didn't you see me in your crystal ball?"

Menalippe opened her eyes in surprise. "You should be locked up, I saw you locked up in your room."

"Maybe you should have picked a dungeon." Alex tightened her grip on her sword.

"All are full." said Menalippe with a solemn face. "Morpheus’ Grapes are making you hallucinate. I give you a chance to surrender, I promise to kill you without pain."

Alex started laughing.  _The same, all are the same._

"Maybe I'm having hallucinations, but I'll get better. You won't get out of this room alive."

"I'm sorry to tell you that you would only be cured with the water of the river Cocytus." Menalippe put her hand on the hilt of her sword. "You're better off dead than crazy, foreigner."

"You're all traitors."

"We are survivors."

Menalippe jumped into the air and raised her sword, clashing it with Alex's. The Amazon threw a kick at her chest and Alex felt the pain of the impact, biting her lip. The Agent dodged the sword again, taking advantage of her smaller size. ( _'Don't fight like an Amazon'_ ). Alex's elbow hit Menalippe's chin. ( _'Fight as if you were the Greatest, Alexandra'_ ).

The Amazon spat blood and threw a punch that Alex could barely dodge. In the distance, Lexa's voice shouted advice. Alex raised her sword and attacked on the right, barely touching the Amazon's arm. Menalippe lowered her sword twice, forcing Alex to lower her head, feeling the sword cut off some of her hairs. From that position she threw herself against Menalippe, raising her hand to grasp the arm of the sword so that the Amazon was momentarily trapped, but she reacted quickly and got out of Alex's grip. Her foot struck the Agent's head in a violent flying kick, causing Alex to fly two meters to the right and fall painfully on the floor.

"Accept your defeat." Menalippe approached. "I have thousands of years of experience in combat. I'm the oldest Amazon after Hippolyta. I will take care of our people better than she ever did, starting by destroying threats like you."

Alex spat blood and a tooth, dodging the blow of the sword on time, rising to avoid a second blow. "You've been lying from the beginning."

"For centuries!" Their swords met, each pushing against their attacker. Alex watched her eyes burn. "It was preferable to say that the Gods stopped talking to me before sharing the atrocities of their words! Diana's daughter will bring our destruction!"

"No." Alex grunted. "I will do it."

And then she let go of the sword.

Menalippe fell forward, losing the balance of Alex's push. In a swift movement Alex pulled the scalpel out of her pocket and sank it into the Amazon's eye ( ** _'AAAAAHHHHHH!'_** ), punching her in the nose and using all her strength to wrench the sword from her hand.

Menalippe fell to the floor moaning in pain, crying through her only one eye. Alex bent down and picked up her own sword, then walked calmly toward the Amazon and stabbed her in both feet. Menalippe shouted again.

"I don't need to be sane." she tightened her neck with both swords. "Crazy or sane, my priority will always be to protect my loved ones. And you have already taken one of them away." Alex spat blood on the floor. "Where's Artemis?"

Menalippe laughed. "You will never see her again, never. It's too late, we have cut off all the Banas's heads and put them on sticks."

_'KIIIILL HEEEEEER!'_

"Not yet, Snitch." said Alex with tears in her eyes. "This is the deal: tell me where Maggie and Diana are and I'll let you live, if you don't I'll cut your head off without a second thought. I give you my word as Amazon."

Menalippe groaned. "M-Maggie of Sawyer and the surviving Banas are in the dungeons. Diana was taken by the guards into the underground tunnels behind Doom’s Doorway. B-But you must not go, the future..."

"I don't give a shit about your visions." Alex whispered. "Thank you, Menalippe. You have done a great favor to this madwoman."

**_*Zzlip*_ **

The blood pool widened, reaching the sole of Alex's shoes. She watched Menalippe's dead eyes for a moment, trying to search for remorse within herself. But all she found was the Snitch's cheerful voice, happy at the bloodshed.

 _'You told her you weren't going to kill her.'_  said Lexa serenely at her side.

"I gave her my word as Amazon." Alex grunted and kicked the decapitated head as if it were a ball. "I'm not a traitor like them, Commander. I'm not a fucking Amazon." She put both swords on her belt and walked away from the corpse.

_'You're just a crazy woman with a hurt heart.'_

Alex felt a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. "I'll have time to feel better when I save Maggie and Diana."

Alex turned and walked to the glass urn, trying to identify the bright object inside. She put her hand on the transparent surface, trying to move it a little. The glass was heavy, as if it were lead; Alex gathered all her strength and threw the glass to the floor, breaking it into a thousand pieces with a  ** _Krash._**  The echo of the noise bounced off the walls, hurting the Agent's ears.

Lexa studied the object intently.  _'It looks like a Dagger.'_

Alex took it in her hands, surprised at how light that golden Dagger was. "I think it's the Dagger of Hera." The runes on the blade glowed. Alex put it in her pocket. "It's coming with me."

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**7:40 PM**

The beach where the Banas had left their boats was only guarded by three Amazons, who were quickly killed by Xena and Akila without even blinking. Maggie felt the sweat trickle down her back, forcing her mind not to think about everything that had happened in just one day. The terror of the night fell upon her like a sinister stranger.  _Something isn't right here, there are very few guards. We can't have been so discreet._

Akila wasted no time and took little Ginny in her arms, approaching one of the boats and leaving her inside. Asami put Hermione next to her, and Xena hurried the others to get in too. The Shim'Tar turned to Korra with a fierce look. "I'll leave you in charge of the girls. Gabrielle, take them all home. I must stay with Maggie and find Artie."

"No!" said her daughter. "We have nothing to do with this disaster!"

"My sister needs me, Amara. I can't go and leave her here." Akila squeezed her shoulder with sweetness. "You must go now, it's an order. We'll catch up with you in Bana-Mighdall. I have to find Artie, her stupid wife and the repressed psychopath of her foreign friend."

Maggie felt a wave of gratitude run through her body from top to bottom.  _I'm going to find you, Alex._ Her mind was running too fast, trying to think of where she might be.  _She wasn't in the dungeon, she has to be in our room. If she's not..._  Maggie forced herself not to think about that possibility.

The detective approached the corpses, taking the sword of the nearest one. Then she removed the helmet and the rest of the armor. Akila looked at her in confusion.

"We have to go unnoticed." she said simply.

The Shim'Tar nodded with understanding, and approached another corpse, copying Maggie's actions. Xena exchanged a glance with Akila and approached the last corpse, beginning to undress it as well.

"Are you coming with us?" Maggie asked.

The brunette nodded. "Where the Shim'Tar goes, I go." she exchanged a look with Gabrielle. "Go home, make sure everyone is fine. I'll see you in a few hours." the blonde simply closed the distance and hugged her.

**_*BAAAAAM*_ **

A huge noise sounded in the distance, like the sound of a massive gas explosion. Maggie turned her head, seeing in the distance an orange light, shining in the distance like the sun during a new sunset.  _But in the wrong place_. Her mouth opened in disbelief.  _What the hell...?_

" "That can only be a fire. " " she and the Shim'Tar said at the same time.

Maggie put on the helmet, taking care that it covered her face well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Akila hug Amara and Xena kiss Gabrielle, and then she started to run.

* * *

 

 

**The woman in disguise**

**7:53 PM**

Maggie ran in the opposite direction to the Amazons, trying not to lose sight of the swift figures of the two Banas. The armor felt very heavy on her body, warming as they approached. The helmet limited her peripheral vision, occasioning some clashes with the fleeing Amazons.

The fire was devouring the rose garden and half of the Palace. The heat was so overwhelming that the three of them stopped in their places, watching the scene with disbelief and horror. One of the houses next to her collapsed, being reached by the flames quickly.  _The Palace! The Palace is burning!_

It was then that the infernal figure walked out of the flames a few meters away.

A woman with her face disfigured in a grimace of anger, the incarnate personification of a Fury. She had her clothes covered in blood from top to bottom. The red liquid was also present in the two swords in her hands, dripping indolently toward the floor. Maggie groaned as she recognized Alex, and her heart froze at the sound of her girlfriend bursting into laughter in a shrill laugh.

"AALLL WILL DIEEEEE!"

Akila removed her helmet. "Ishtar..."

"Alex!" Maggie took off her helmet and started running toward her.  _"Alex!"_  but her girlfriend seemed not to have listened to her, because she began to run down the next street, away from the fire and the three women.  ** _"Alex!"_**  Maggie slipped in a pool of blood and her body hit the floor, getting up immediately and ignoring the pain in her chin, but she could not stop her eyes from getting wet.  ** _"A-ALEX!"_**  her voice cracked .

There was a moment of panic in which they lost sight of her, but Maggie realized with horror that her girlfriend was leaving a trail ( _corpses, oh Alex, what did they do to you?_ ) with which to follow her. When her eyes finally found Alex again, her girlfriend was climbing a hill, trying to reach the huge metal door that was at the foot of the mountain.

"Dammit." Xena said in frustration. "Doom’s Doorway."

 

* * *

 

**Diana of Nowhere**

**8:10 PM**

Her sweat-laden body was growing weaker, Diana could feel as every second was more difficult to move forward, keep her eyes open,  ** _breathe._**  Myrto kicked her hip to make her walk faster ( _'Come on, we don't have all day!'_ ).  _Artemis._  Diana did not fall thanks to her chains, but her open wound burned so hard that she let out a groan.  _Lena, Missy, where are you?_

Diana heard the vermin's murmur flee from the torchlight and the sound of the footsteps. It wasn’t much further.  _But I can't take much more_. She felt Myrto pull the chain to hurry her.  _I have lost a lot of blood._

( _'Mommy!'_ )

_No, please, please, not now._

**_(Green eyes shine, small hands pull at her hair._** _'No sad, Mommy. Mun mun.'_ )

"Stop." ordered Alkyone.

Diana dropped to her knees, almost falling on the plaque. A tear slid down her cheek, wetting Hades's engraved face.

"Finally..." whispered the bald Amazon. "Finally, here it is."

She saw Alkyone's feet move to stand in front of the big plaque. With effort, she lifted her head. The Amazon's face gleamed, looking sinister in the torchlight, as if it sucked all the sparse heat and life in that subterranean tunnel.

Charis pulled out a small knife and neared the blade to the palm of her hand.

"Wait." Alkyone stopped her. "No need to waste."

Diana was lifted off the ground by Myrto, so tired that the pain was beginning to fade.  _Lena._  Alkyone approached her and plunged two of her fingers into her wound, managing to revive the pain and make Diana gasp.  _Missy._  Then the bald woman spread her bloody hand over the plaque, dropping Diana's blood on Hades's empty eyes.  _Maggie._

The plate slid slowly, the most horrible sound the brunette had ever heard. The sound of all hope lost.  _Kara._

Alkyone bent down and reached into the hiding place, her face smiling with an almost orgasmic bliss as she took the black Dagger.

"Here it is." she said. Diana saw with surprise that a thin trickle of blood streamed down her nose. "Here it is."

Similar smiles appeared on Myrto and Charis's faces, of such extreme happiness that Diana felt sick.  _Alex._

Without warning, Alkyone slapped her. "Now let's go back to the city. I'm going to tie our princess to a pole so everyone sees her bleed to death."

_I would have wanted to spend a thousand years with you all._

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**8:17 PM**

Doom’s Doorway was wide open when Maggie rushed in. Alex had not even bothered to close the door. The darkness devoured all the light just as they entered, causing Maggie's pupils to dilate to achieve seeing something in front of her.  _Two tunnels, both dark_.

"Xena, go to the right." ordered Akila. "Maggie, you and me to the left."

Maggie and the Shim'Tar hurried through the left tunnel, running blindly, only accompanied by the sound of their heartbeats. Maggie put her foot in a hole and nearly twisted her ankle, but Akila prevented her from falling in time.  _Shit shit shit shit._  The sound of her breathing was accompanied by another sound, the sound of their gasps; and a distant murmur, coming through her ears and down her back.  _Water, it's the noise of water._

A light appeared in the distance, a pale blue glow impossible to find underground. Maggie and Akila left the tunnel and found themselves in the largest cavern the detective had ever seen. The strange light did not come from the ceiling, but from a ravine to the left.  _Oh no..._

Alex was standing a meter away from that ravine, in front of the blind guard. Maggie saw with horror that the guard had not put on her blindfold, leaving her empty sockets in full view.

"Who are you?" Philomela asked Alex.

"I'm many people." Alex spread both swords, growling in a low voice. "I'm a sister, a girlfriend, a friend... Your people are saying that I'm a murderer.  Lexa says I'm a madwoman, but the friend of mine you just killed used to say I'm The Greatest." Alex smiled. "I like how it sounds."

Akila groaned at her side and Maggie felt an unexpected surge of pain.  _No._  She shook her head.  _No, that asshole can't be dead._

"You won't see another dawn, girl."

"Don't make me laugh. Did you hear that, Lexa? She said 'see!' Hahahaha!"

Philomela jumped into the air, lifting her sword to attack Alex. Alex crossed her two swords and stopped the blind woman's attack, raising her foot to kick her in the stomach. Philomela dodged it nimbly, then stepped back at the blow of Alex's two swords.

_I have to help her. I have to..._

"Maggie."

To her left, the other three ex-royal guards came out of one of the tunnels. The blonde one had chains in her hands and was dragging ( _DIANA! OH MY GOD!_ ) the princess covered in blood. The guards looked with amazement at the fight between Alex and Philomela, amazement that only lasted a second before Myrto and Charis drew their swords and advanced towards them.

"NO!"

Myrto and Charis turned to her, their faces deformed by anger and changing their direction. Maggie remembered with horror that although she was a good fighter, she had never used a sword.  _But I won't let you kill me so easily, you bastards._

Beside her, Akila drew her sword, and she imitated it, a second before Myrto lunged at her.

Maggie raised her sword in time, holding it as firmly as possible, blocking Myrto's attack. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Akila attack Charis and Alex jump to avoid Philomela, but her attention did not stay on them for long. Myrto struck again with her sword and Maggie moved her head, but not fast enough, as revealed the heat on her cheek. The detective stepped back and stumbled a little, regaining her balance quickly to dodge the sword again.  _I can do it, just imagine that she's an alien._  Maggie got up and attacked for the first time, being blocked with a force that almost made her drop the sword.  _Don't look at her face, look at her sword_. The sword turned to the right, breaking the armor on her arm but not reaching her flesh. The sword moved back to the left, Maggie bit her lip when she blocked. Then again to the right, to the left, to the right, to the left, so fast that the detective could only step back, the sword shining in the blue light emanating from the ravine.

Alex screamed in rage, and then there was a hollow sound. Maggie knew she could not look, but she could not help it. Alex's attacker was on the floor, writhing in pain and with blood coming out of a wound in her lower belly. Alex was running towards Alkyone, who was dragging Diana towards...

The ravine.

_No._

The next thing Maggie felt was the hard price of her distraction, striking against her chest in the form of a violent kick. She heard Akila ( _'MAGGIE!'_ ) scream in the distance. The detective fell back and her head hit the floor, feeling such a violent pain that she thought her eyes were going to explode.

And then she felt the tip of Myrto's sword on her neck.  _No no no no._

"It was easy, little creature." said the blonde with furious eyes. "It's a pity that-..."

**_*ZAS!*_ **

The sword split Myrto's skull like a watermelon, spilling most of its viscous gray matter into Maggie's lap. Akila pushed the corpse impatiently, her pupils tiny as dots of black ink. "MAGGIE, GET UP!"

She saw Charis behind her, running toward her opponent.

_"AKILA!"_

**_*Pash*_ **

She reacted too late.

Charis's sword entered her neck, producing the most horrible sound Maggie had ever heard, like a kitchen knife cutting a barbecue. Charis twisted her sword and tore it violently. The almost decapitated body fell on her legs.

Maggie heard a shrill scream that froze her blood, not realizing it was hers.

"You're next."

Charis took her hair and dragged her from under the two corpses. Maggie could hear herself shouting, but she could not understand what she was saying. The pain in her scalp felt strange, like a caress. Finally she was able to understand her words.

_"-NGBITCHFUCKINGBITCHFUCKINGBITCHFUCKIN-"_

Charis dragged her to where Alkyone, Diana, and Alex were, throwing her next to Alex. Her girlfriend had both swords in her hands, threatening Alkyone, who had a knife on the throat of a Diana too weak, and was stood on the edge of the ravine. Maggie, still shaking from what she had just seen, felt Charis pulling her hair to get her to her feet.

The light emanating from the ravine shone in Alex's hair. "I won't tell you again. Let. Diana. Go"

Alkyone pressed her knife into Diana's neck. The brunette's eyes met Maggie's, filled with so much pain that the detective let out a gasp.

"Girl." Alkyone spoke to Alex. "You're not distinguishing the real from what is not."

"This is the real thing: I'll behead you for what you have done."

"Where do you think your lover is?"

"DON'T FUCK ME!" shouted Alex. "I just have Lexa by my side and I sent my Snitch to look for my sister! Kara and I will kill you all!"

"Your hallucinations are getting worse." said Alkyone. "You don't even realize that your lover is by your side."

It was then that she saw her for the first time, trembling, covered in blood, her eyes bulging. Alex let out a gasp. "M-Maggie?"

The detective realized in time that that was what Alkyone wanted. Taking advantage of Alex's distraction, she pushed Diana to the ravine.  _NOO! NOOO!_

"DIANA!"

Maggie did not think it, she simply reacted. Jumping like gunpowder, the detective ran to there and reached out, trying to grasp something, anything, of the brunette. She managed to hold her foot, but because of the abruptness and speed of her action, Maggie lost balance and her body fell forward.

_"AAAHH!"_

Her other hand clutched the edge of the ravine. The light was everywhere, on her body, on Diana, on the roof of the cave.

_"AAALEX!"_

_"MAGGIE!"_

Alex's bloody face, distorted by fear, appeared over her, on the edge of the ravine. She reached out to her hand.  _Just a few centimeters more..._

Alkyone appeared behind Alex.

_"ALEX, WATCH OUT!"_

Her girlfriend turned around, only to receive the impact of a punch on her nose that made her fall backwards too, rolling over the edge and falling into the void, inches away from her. ( _ALEX!_ ) But the Agent managed to hold on to Diana's inert body, adding her weight to what Maggie's sore arm had to endure.

_It's too much weight... I can't... I can't..._

"How beautiful, you three about to fall to certain death!" the blue light turned Alkyone's face into a perverse mask. "I'm sorry I can't give you coins to pay Charon."

Gently, taking her time, the bald Amazon lead the tip of her sword to Maggie's trembling hand. Maggie moaned as she felt the cold of the metal slip beneath her hand.

"Your end is our beginning."

Alkyone shook her sword. Maggie's hand released her grip on the edge of the ravine.

And all three fell into the void.

* * *

 

...

_Maggie opened the car door, taking Alex's hand and leading her outside. A playful smile settled on her lips, adjusting the black bandage that covered her eyes._

_"Don't look, Danvers. You promised." Maggie said with a smile._

_Alex bit her lip, encircling her waist with her arm. "And I never break my promises, Sawyer."_

_Maggie approached the end of the street, stopping when she heard the murmur of the sea. It was a perfect day to go to the beach, the detective could not believe she had been lucky enough to leave work early._

_"Can I take the blindfold off?"_

_"You can take the blindfold off, babe."_

_Alex removed the bandage and her face lit up in an even bigger smile. The rolling of the waves kept a conversation with the sound of the gulls. The wind moved her hair slightly. In the distance, a Britney Spears song sounded on the radio, played by a couple of boys surrounded by fifty cats and a parrot._

_"Oh, Maggie..."_

_"This Valentine I prepared better than the previous one." Maggie took her hand and kissed it. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe."_

* * *

 

 

**The woman At The Beginning of the World**

**??:??**

At no point did Maggie Sawyer see darkness, instead there was the blue glow of the light around her, hearing a distant murmur, like the sound of the beach on her second Valentine’s with Alex. If she ignored the violent pain in her body, she could pretend she was there, sipping carrot juice with her arm around her girlfriend.

But the reality was very different.

When Maggie opened her eyes, she was surprised at the clarity at the bottom of the ravine, where the light was so bright that she felt she was inside the sun. She was wet, totally drenched from top to bottom, with her hair stuck to her face. Her fingers touched the sand beneath her. Maggie tried to move a little despite the insufferable, totally unbearable pain that ran through her body. Raising  her head was an act of titanic will.

The bottom of the ravine was clear as daylight, thanks to the dancing lights that came from the river in front of her. She let out a gasp of genuine weariness. "Where I am?"

_"You're by the Cocytus River, little one."_

Maggie stood up in alarm when she saw Akila sitting quietly at her side, her legs crossed on the sand, looking placidly at the water.

"Can't be." Maggie's voice sounded raspy. "I saw you up there... You just ..."

 _"Died?"_  The Shim'Tar looked at her with amusement.  _"Yes, Charis plunged her sword into my neck. It was painful as hell, but at least it was quick."_

"I'm dead?" her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my God, I'm dead?"

_"No Maggie, you're not dead. You're wet, and the dead are dry. You can still go back up there."_

Her breathing quickened. "Akila, I'm sorry." a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. "You died because you saved me from Myrto. I'm sorry."

 _"Don't apologize."_  The Bana smiled a little.  _"It wasn't your fault, Maggie. It wasn't you who killed me, but Charis."_ she sighed _. "I forbid you to feel guilty."_

 _I can't help it._  "Myrto's dead too."

 _"She's not going to come here."_  Akila looked into her eyes.  _"She feels too embarrassed. She's waiting for Charon a mile away. I think that nothing good awaits her in the Underworld."_  she pressed her mouth.  _"I wish I could kill her again, but the rules are the rules. We can't fight between us."_

The memory of Alex's eyes returned to her mind, like a stab in her heart. "Alex..." she did her best to get to her feet but only managed to kneel. "Alex, Diana. Akila, where are they? Tell me they're alright, please tell me they're alright."

 _"Alex is fine, she's totally soaked."_  Akila looked past Maggie's shoulder.  _"But I'm afraid Diana doesn't have much time left."_

Maggie turned her head, seeing Alex and Diana's bodies lying in the sand two meters from her. "Oh my God..." the detective bit her lip and began to crawl, every inch of her body screaming in pain. Her hands were filled with sand and her heart felt too tired.

Alex was totally drenched, lying unconscious next to Diana. But Diana's bloodied body had only a thin layer of sweat, lying on her back, eyes open, looking up.

"D-Diana." Maggie came to her side and was horrified by the amount of blood. "D-Diana, can you hear me? Hold on, everything will be fine." Maggie cried, trying to press her wound to stop the bleeding. "Everything will be fine."

"Mag... gie..."

"No, don't speak." she sobbed. "You're going to get well, you'll see. You're going to get well and we're going to get the others.  _Alex, wake up! You're a fucking doctor!"_

Diana's blue eyes locked on hers. With each second, she looked drier. "She was a... stupid, Maggie."

She sobbed. "Who?"

"Your mother." She laughed "Reject... you? Who would... do that?"

She was crying openly now. "You have to stop talking, you have to save your strength. Please, Diana..."

"Tell Lena... I love her."

"Say it yourself!"

"I can't, dear."

Her body began to tremble, the water on her skin was drying quickly.

"AKILA!" Maggie shouted. "Akila! She's lost a lot of blood, I need help!"

The ghost of the Shim'Tar knelt beside her, watching them closely.  _"There's nothing you can do."_

"Don't say that, you idiot! She needs blood! Look for a knife, something we can use as an intravenous, anything!

 _"It wouldn't work."_  she shook her head.  _"Themys have special blood, Maggie, immortal blood. Your blood wouldn't work."_

"I can't let her die! She's my friend! She has treated me better than my own mother! I'll do anything, but help me!"

Akila looked at her with opaque eyes.  _"Look in your lover's pockets."_

Maggie reached for Alex's jacket, frantically searching in her pockets. Her hands found something square, a first-aid kit.  _Oh thank God oh thank God Oh thank God._

_"Keep looking."_

The next thing Maggie took from Alex's pocket was a golden dagger, bright as sunlight. Maggie stared at her confusedly.

Akila looked at her.  _"Don't ask me how the Dagger of Hera ended up in her pocket, but perhaps the Gods have wanted this."_

"Akila, what do I have to do?"

_"Are you sure that you are willing to become immortal to save her? You're going to lock up your heart in a golden cage."_

"I can't let her die, Akila, dammit!" shouted Maggie. "Tell me what I have to do!"

_"You have to cut one of your fingers with the Dagger and extract a few drops of blood."_

Maggie carried the Dagger blade to her hand, biting her lip as she felt the pain in her finger. She was so nervous she cut a little more than necessary, staining the sand at her feet with blood. "And now what?"

_"Put the blade in your mouth and drink your blood."_

Maggie's hand trembled and she almost cut her lip.  _Easy, slowly._  She put the dagger blade in her mouth, feeling the sour taste of her own blood. _Calm down, you have to save Diana. Now nothing else matters._

Her body changed suddenly, as if a surge of adrenaline swept through her, up and down. Her wounds felt less painful. Her heart felt lighter in her chest, as if a pair of wings had grown in it. Or as if it had shrunk in size.

 _"You're immortal now."_  Akila sighed sadly.  _"Now you can give her blood."_

Maggie quickly opened the first-aid kit, feeling the relief fill her body when she saw an intravenous inside. Quickly she took it, along with a small scalpel. Maggie made a cut on her own  arm, inserting the end of the intravenous into her open wound.

"Hold on, Diana."

Maggie made another cut on the brunette's arm, inserting the other end of the intravenous. Her blood began to flow from her body to Diana's, entering her much emptier veins.  _Hold on, Diana. Resist a little more._

The seconds passed in complete silence, Maggie using the other arm to press on the wound in her friend's belly.

Diana's body began to moisten.

"W-We have succeeded." she looked at Akila. "Akila, we have saved her, she will live."

The ghost of the Shim'Tar smiled wistfully.  _"You still have a lot to do, little one. You have to get out of here."_

Maggie stopped looking at Diana's damp body and looked up, where the top of the ravine could not be seen. "We can't climb."

 _"Then you'll have to move on."_  The ghost looked into her eyes. " _You'll have to walk until you reach the Underworld."_

 _Fuck._  "We want to get out of here, Akila, not to enter the Underworld."

 _"To get to sky, sometimes you have to go to hell, little one."_  she said seriously.  _"The only person who can get you out of here is Hades now. When Diana gets better and your lover awakens, you will have to reach the heart of Tartarus if you want to leave it."_

 

* * *

 

_The Hero has lived thousands of lives in one, she will see her world falling apart, her house burning, her family being destroyed. To reach the sky it is necessary to go down to Hell._

_The Invictus will have her heart trapped in a golden cage, drinking sand and talking to ghosts of a dead world._

 

* * *

 

 

**The Queen of Nothing**

**11:23 PM**

Hippolyta had fallen into a sort of sleep, a state between consciousness and unconsciousness that prevented her from thinking of the pain that ran through her body, but more importantly, the pain in her soul. She was aware that she was not in the dungeons, but in a room with a strong smell of charcoal and roses. She could not see what was around her, but she thought it was some deposit.

The door opened at that moment, as painfully bright as a God coming down to earth.  _No, no more Gods, they have abandoned me_. A small dark silhouette with a lamp in her hand was standing there, talking to another person that Hippolyta could not see.

_'Just five minutes, blacksmith. Alkyone wants her ready at midnight.'_

_'It will be enough.'_

The door closed with a shrill noise, hurting the Queen's ears. The figure in front of her lifted the oil lamp, lighting the room slightly. By the height and title of 'blacksmith', Hippolyta knew that the person in front of her could only be Io. But she could not recognize her face; that serious, mature face could not belong to the blacksmith. Io's eyes seemed opaque, like a ceramic vase.

Hippolyta stared at her, trying to be as lucid as possible. "You don't look the same person."

"You do." Io left the lamp on the floor. "You are covered with dust and filled with blood, and you still look like a Queen."

"What are you doing here? What else do you want to take from me?"

"That was the deal with Alkyone." she sat on the floor in front of her. "I would spy on the foreigners for her, and she would give me a few minutes to talk to you before your execution."

Her heart twisted as if it had been struck. "Have you come to mock, blacksmith? To enjoy my humiliation and pain?"

"I have come to speak." Io crossed her arms. "It's not like you have anything else to do."

"The only thing that interests me is knowing what they did to my family." replied Hippolyta to that unknown face. "If you do not intend to tell me, I do not care what comes out of your mouth."

Io shrugged. "Diana, her friends and a Bana entered Doom’s Doorway and didn't come out again. Alkyone said she executed them, but Diana is the one we're talking about. She always finds a way to survive."

 _Diana._  Relief mingled with worry spread through her body.  _Please, please, let Diana manage to escape._

"Lena?"

Io's face went impossibly harder. "She left the island with her partner-in-arms. What happened to them is not our bussiness, but Alkyone's friends."

"Who are Alkyone's friends?"

"They call themselves Veritas." Io shrugged. "I don't know much about them, but they don't seem to be people with whom you can mess in and get out unscathed. They have their own pending issues with her."

_Lena is with her lover. She has to be well, the girl has powers like Diana's. Lena has to be fine._

"...Artemis?"

Io raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care about her?"

"She is still my daughter's wife. What happened to her?"

Io smiled placidly. "I traversed her chest with an arrow when she was distracted." she sighed. "It was beautiful."

The Queen's eyes widened in surprise, feeling an unexpected puncture in her heart.

_('You can threaten me, try to bribe me, turn my life into a Tartarus, Hippolyta. But none of that will get me away from Diana. I'm going to marry her whether you like it or not.')_

"How could you murder your friend's wife?" she asked from a place far from reality.

"Unfortunately I didn't murder her, but I wish I had." she sighed. "It would certainly have been a more merciful fate."

"Where's Artemis?" she asked angrily. "What did you do with her?"

"Alkyone's friends have taken her." she said looking into her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I've hated her since the first time I saw her, more than thirty years ago. But nobody deserves what Veritas will do with her."

"She will find a way to escape." said Hippolyta with barely restrained fury. "She's too stubborn to let anything murder her."

"They're not going to murder her." Io stood up. "They're going to destroy her."

Hippolyta looked up and down at the person in front of her, feeling the terror running through her body as she realized she could not recognize her, that all the people she thought she knew were really strangers. "How long have you been faking it?"

"Some have been faking for centuries." Io pursed her lips. "I've only been faking for thirty years, since Diana made the worst mistake of her life and fell in love with that garbage utterly unworthy of her." she sighed with relief. "It feels so good to tell the truth, to stop lying. I hate her so much... You can't imagine how much."

Hippolyta looked at her sadly. "The Gods will punish you for what you have done."

"No, they won't."

"Diana was your friend." the woman whispered in a voice that did not sound like hers. "How could you? How could you do this to her?"

"Diana grew up." whispered Io. "Diana became a woman and I got stuck in this little girl's body. And as time went by, everyone forgot that I'm not really a girl. Everyone except Diana." she sighed profoundly. "And then came Artemis."

The understanding hit her like a bucket of cold water. "You loved Diana."

She looked at the floor, shrugging. "It wasn't difficult... It never bothered me that she didn't return my feelings, because loving her from afar made me feel good anyway, or so I believed until Artemis came." she smiled sadly. "She never wanted to be with anyone other than that Bana, as if she had gone mad. And that made me feel... bad." she scratched her head. "I don't know if I felt jealousy, but I wouldn't have felt so bad if Diana had fallen in love with someone worthy of her." she turned to look at her with dull eyes. "You should have banned her from getting married."

"No." said the Queen with defiance. "If a traitor like you considers Artemis unworthy, then she is certainly an honorable person. My only mistake was to seek enemies among the Banas when they were in my own house."

Io crouched down so that her eyes met. "They hate you." she murmured. "Especially Alkyone and Menalippe, they have hated you for a long time more. It was evident to everyone except you, because your heart was so filled with Diana's love that you couldn't perceive hatred."

"Congratulations, then." said the queen in a dry voice. "You have deceived me, overthrown me and are going to turn Themiscyra into... What? A republic? My best wishes with that. There is a reason why the Roman republics never lasted too long, they were full of traitors."

"I don't know." she sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what will happen to Themiscyra now and I don't even care. That's Alkyone's bussiness, I won't be here to find out. I'll leave this island as soon as I can, to try to have a new life."

"You can't do it."

"Yes, I can." Io put her hand in her pocket, taking out a small metal object. "And you can too."

The blacksmith threw the object into the Queen's lap. Hippolyta tried to distinguish what it was in the dark, with effort, taking it in her injured hand. She leaned toward the lamp, trying to see better.

In her hands was a key.

"What is this?" she asked in amazement. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"It's the key of your chains, although I recommend that you don't take them off now if you want to survive." she rose to her feet, taking the lamp. "Philomela listened as you told Diana's guest a few days ago that you thought that drowning was the worst way to die. Alkyone is going to chain you and throw you into the sea. I'm giving you the opportunity to do what we all should do: get out from here, to start a new life. You have nothing here, nor your people, nor your Gods, nor your family... The best thing you can do is to leave."

"Why are you saving my life?"  _It has to be a trap_. "You said you despised me."

Io gritted her teeth. "Do you remember when I arrived on the island? After all my family died in that tsunami? Antiope wanted to kill me because I was unable to hold a sword properly."

 _Antiope_. Her heart hurt, as it always did when she remembered her sister. "Maybe she should have."

"You stopped her." Io looked into her eyes. "You said I could stay if I learned to be useful otherwise. And I became a blacksmith, making swords I could never use." she sighed. "No, I haven't had a happy life here for a long time, but I've had a life and that's thanks to you. Most Amazons hate you, Hippolyta, but I don’t. I just think you're an idiot."

Io turned and disappeared through the door. The Queen was left alone with her stormy thoughts.

 

* * *

 

**The Condemned to Death**

**23:59 PM**

The brilliance of the dozens of torches rivaled the moon itself, illuminating the water as if it were a macabre mirror. Hippolyta counted the boats around her, losing count after reaching forty. In her own boat, Charis was rowing and Alkyone was staring at her, not looking away for a second. Hippolyta looked up and saw her home in the distance. It was then that her heart really broke, when she realized she would not see it for a long time.

The bald Amazon finally gave the order to stop. Charis stopped rowing, and all the boats around her stopped as well. Hippolyta looked up at the many people in them, trying to identify the strangers with whom she had lived for centuries. The women she had considered her people.

She could not recognize any face.

Alkyone broke the silence by reaching out for her chains, making sure they were as tight as possible. Charis made sure the huge stone next to her was also well tied to the chains. Alkyone finished checking and looked at her for a long time, her strange dark blue eyes glowing. "You haven't said a single word."

Hippolyta did not open her mouth.

Alkyone cocked her head slightly. "Do you really have nothing to say?"

She looked at her in silence.

"I guess it's better this way." Alkyone shrugged, looking at all the Amazons around. "The faster you die, the faster Themiscyra may be reborn."

She backed up a little in the canoe and lifted the stone, with Charis's help. They both stood up in the canoe with it in their arms, without losing their balance at any moment. Hippolyta heard someone gasp.

"Do you have any last words?" asked Alkyone.

The Queen did not answer.

"Are you really going to die without saying a sentence that goes down in history?"

Silence.

"Well, I have something to tell you. Something I've always wanted to tell you." growled Alkyone. "Your granddaughter and your daughter have been looking for a traitor all this time, a wicked and selfish person who ruined their lives. Let me tell you who the traitor is: you are."

Hippolyta opened her eyes in surprise.

"Everyone knows the story of The Queen Hippolyta: the battles in which she fought, the glory she achieved, how she served the Gods, so much that they granted immortality to her and her people." she moaned. "Of course, everyone knows it. And everyone knows that time passed and the Amazons began to feel lonely, to want the only thing they didn't have: a family, love. The brave Queen Hippolyta begged the Gods to grant them that wish. And the Gods listened and took pity on their solitude, giving them a Princess. " Alkyone bit her lip. "A daughter." her voice broke and a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. "B-But only to her." she was crying openly now. "O-Only to you, Hippolyta."

Hippolyta felt a fist clench her heart, her own tears threatening to fall. Unable to avoid it, she looked back at the canoes around her, seeing tears on all the faces of those strangers.

"And it was bearable, you know?" her face was red with tears. "It was bearable for almost two thousand five hundred years. The isolation, the envy to see you embrace Diana, our duty to serve you as our Queen... It was bearable until your daughter fell in love and had a daughter." she had an arcade, as if she wanted to vomit. "I used to go into her room at night, when Lena was a baby. I looked at her and I felt so much hatred that I wanted to break her head against the floor, and at the same time I wanted to steal her, escape from the island like Philippus did. Raise her as if she were mine, for me to be her mother and not the stupid Diana. I tried to make her last five days enjoyable... And at the same time I wanted to kill her, haha." she shrugged. "We've given you our life, Hippolyta, and now we're going to get it back... Goodbye."

Alkyone and Charis threw the stone into the sea.

Hippolyta felt the pull of the chain and her body falling into the water with a  ** _SPLASH!_**  It was not only her being that was filled with the freshness of the icy water, but also her soul. All the wounds of her body began to hurt thanks to the sea salt, and she closed her eyes, letting her body sink.

And then she pulled the key out of her mouth.

She held it between her teeth, taking her time to bring it to the end of the lock on her chains.  ** _Click._**  Her hands were released, Hippolyta used them to take the key and free her feet as well.  ** _Click._**

The stone continued to fall to the bottom, but without dragging the one condemned to death. Being an expert swimmer, the former Amazon Queen kicked firmly to the right, away from the canoes and the torches.

Hippolyta bit her lip when her wounds began to hurt too much. The lack of air began to be mild discomfort, like the bite of a mosquito inside her lungs.  _I have to keep swimming_. The former Queen could see under the water thanks to the moonlight _. I have to keep swimming._

The lack of air finally overcame her and she pulled her head out of the water, taking a deep breath of the desired air. Immediately her eyes searched for the canoes and torches. The Amazons looked like small insects, returning to the island that had been their home ( _prison, don't fool yourself_ ) for centuries, small points of light in the distance. None of them looked in her direction.

Hippolyta closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself gently rock through the sea, trying to enjoy the distant sound of the water hitting against the rocks for a few seconds more. The beautiful sound that reminded her of Antiope's voice, of Diana's laughter, of Lena fleeing from her with stones in her little hands. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

Then she plunged underwater again and kept swimming _. I have not lost my home yet_. The Queen clenched her teeth under the water. _I have to help Lena, I have to find Diana, I have to find out where they took Artemis._

And she only knew one person who could help her.  _I have to get to Man's World and find Empress Cat._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fotiá: Fire in Greek  
> I want to remind you that the story is not ending. We will see Alex, Maggie, Di, Missy and Polly again in The Women of the Thousand Faces.  
> Next chapter: National City


	30. The New Beginning (part two): Nameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I used to write: Archangel (Two Steps from Hell), Winds of Winter (Game of Thrones Soundtrack)  
> All characters used in this narration belong to DC Comics (and DC comics's Smallville)... and Jurassick Park, and The Devil Wears Prada, and Xena the Warrior Princess, and Legend of Korra, and The 100, and Harry Potter xD  
> The first scene was blatantly inspired by its equivalent of Smallville. I leave here the link of the scene, with Lionel instead of Lillian.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n83qVYDpJM4

**The Hidden Luthor**

**March 1994**

The little girl known as Tess Mercer was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, watching a tiny ant walk slowly out of the window. The little insect had been separated from the rest of his family, probably getting lost by accident and ending up on the human vehicle, instead of returning to his home in the anthill.  _They took you away from your family, didn't they?_  Lutessa neared her finger to the windowpane, with the intention to find out if the ant could see it, from the other side of the invisible barrier that separated them.

A drop of rain fell on the window, causing the ant to fall and be lost forever.

The sound of water hitting the top of the car soon reached the ears of the eight-year-old girl. Reflected in the window, she saw the image of her mother watching the road with her lips tightly pressed, her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Lillian did not look at her when she spoke. "I know you're angry."

Lutessa waited a little, trying to force herself not to cry. "You promised me," she whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she sighed, turning right on the dusty road. "You know I wouldn't do this if I had another choice."

Lutessa just looked out the window, looking for any kind of distraction for her desolate feelings. The mountains of Scotland were not as magnificent as she had believed, they looked more like mounds of dirt coming out of the earth, like a rash coming out of an old face.

"Lex hasn't answered my letter."

Lillian pursed her lips. "He's having a lot of homework at school."

"He's never answered my letters, Mommy." Lutessa looked at her thumbs. "Is he ashamed of me?"

"Don't say that," she looked at her with angry eyes. "Lutessa, your brother can't be a part of your life right now... I know it's hard to understand, but I need you to trust me when I tell you this is the best."

"B-But..." she could not help but stutter. "B-But you're leaving me. Please Mommy, I promise I won't insist again on seeing Lex and Daddy. I promise I won't insist on leaving home again."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that a silhouette had appeared in the distance; a very large building, with the shape of the mansions Lutessa saw on television.

Lillian slowed down, staring at the mansion hidden in the mountains. "Lutessa..."

"I'll stay in the house, I promise. B-But please..." she sobbed. "Please don't leave me."

Lillian sighed deeply, taking her time before speaking. "You're special, Lutessa," she finally looked at her, her blue eyes dry but swollen. "That's why you've never been with us, why you have to stay here in Scotland. You're going to do things no one else can do."

"You always say that, but I can't even walk."  _That's why you replaced me with another girl._

"It doesn't matter." Lillian parked next to the mansion on the mountain. "A Luthor overcomes adversity, never being defeated by anything or anyone. And what if you can't walk? As long as you have intellect, cunning and strength, no one will get in your way, Lutessa."

She did not answer for a while, both silent, without getting out of the car. Her mother sighed, and the little girl felt tears stream down her cheeks _. I don't want to stay here_. She bit her lip.  _I don't want to be special._  "Mommy..."  _I just want to go home with you, like her._  "Please..."  _You even gave her my name._

Lillian got out of the car, her blond hair soaking wet with the rain. Lutessa heard the noise she made when she opened the trunk of the car to get her wheelchair. Her mother approached and opened the door on her side, leaving the chair already armed next to the car. Then she took Lutessa in her arms and sat her there. The little girl felt the raindrops fall all over her body, from her hair to her neck, down her hands to her useless legs. "Mommy..."

"You'll be better off here than in America," her mother said dryly. "I promise I'll come and see you as soon as possible."

"Mommy, please..."

Lillian stopped in the rain, her wet hair clinging to her face as the only survivor a storm.

"Please... Please don't leave me. I'll do anything."

"I don't want to leave you, Lutessa," the girl felt a long-nailed hand caressing her hair. "But life isn't about what we want, it’s about what we need. I hope someday you can understand it."

"N-No, n-no. Mom please, please don't leave me, please..."

Lutessa was an impotent witness to how her entreaties were ignored, her mother pushing the chair back toward the mansion. They climbed up the ramp, their bodies sheltering from the rain under the porch's roof, taking away Lutessa's only comfort.

Lillian knocked on the door, making a hollow sound that was similar to a hit in a coffin. The mansion was huge, three times larger than the house where she had lived (hidden) all her life.

"Mommy..."

The door of the mansion opened, revealing a woman with white hair and an old face, her sky-blue eyes so clear they looked almost white. The woman did not look at her and only smiled at her mother, her smile sharp like a shark's. "Oh, Lillian, I'm glad to see you're on time," the woman looked at her. "Wow, you've grown since the last time I saw you, Lutessa."

"Do... Do you know me?"

"A bit," the woman sighed. "We'll get to know each other better over the next few years. You can call me Granny Goodness, all the kids do it."

Lillian looked at her with icy eyes. "If I find out you've hurt her..."

"Don't make promises you may not be able to keep, Lillian Prior Luthor," the woman interrupted, still smiling like a shark. "Veritas will make her an important person, someone to watch over the safety of everything we know. Say goodbye, it's getting late and the children have to have dinner."

Her mother looked at the old woman with such rage that Lutessa thought she was going to bite her. But then she lowered her gaze and their eyes met for the first time in hours, the same color of frozen blue freezing all around them.

"Lutessa..." Lillian squeezed her shoulder gently. "Never forget that you are a Luthor,"  her hand rose to her face. "And the Luthors have always had a mission in our lives: to achieve with our intelligence what other people can't achieve with their strength. And to do that, you have to stay here."

"B-But why me?" she whispered. "Why don't you want me with you?"

"Stop now, Lutessa," she sighed and looked away. "Enough," her eyes opened again. "I'll be back in three weeks to see how you're doing."

Lutessa felt the hand leave her face wet, watching helplessly as her mother stepped off the porch and advanced to the car again, without looking back.

"Mommy, no! Please wait! Don't leave me!"

Lillian kept walking. Lutessa felt the old woman's hand on her shoulder, squeezing too lightly, as if she did not want to touch her too much.

"Mommy, I love you."

Lillian stopped in the rain, totally soaked and rigid, as if she were the last woman on earth. When she spoke, she did not turn around. "I love you too, Lutessa. You're my only daughter," she looked up at the gray sky. "No one can replace you."

 

* * *

 

**The Name Thief**

**5:40 PM**

Lena heard a distant buzz in her ears, a noise from another world torturing her brain, voices distant as ghosts, speaking in a language incomprehensible to her. Her vision began to cloud, the face in front of her blurring like an image seen underwater. She blinked, but the face did not become clearer, only the blue eyes that were looking back at Lena. Those lips were moving, but she could not understand the words.

Jason Teague sighed. "She's in shock. I don't think she can understand you, Tess."

The woman in wheelchair snapped her fingers a couple of times in front of Lena's face. The brunette could see the hand in front of her, those long, elegant nails. And behind them, Tess Mercer's blurred face, a face now she realized was similar to Lillian's.

"Lutessa," said a voice similar to Lena's.

The brown-haired woman turned to the man at her side. "She needs a glass of water."

"You're kidding me, right?"

Lutessa just looked at him in silence. After two seconds, Teague sighed wearily and looked toward the bookcase on his right, where Lena always left a pitcher of water and a glass. The brunette managed to turn her head slowly, just in time to see a glass of water floating towards them.

The glass landed on Miss Mercer's hands ( _Lutessa is alive... She's alive... She's alive_ ), and she left it gently in Lena's hands. "Drink it."

Lena shook her head, shivering so hard she spilled some liquid. Lutessa pressed her lips lightly, taking back the glass of water, and bringing it close to the brunette's lips.

"You need to drink."

Lena wanted to refuse from the bottom of her heart, but she could not find the strength to do so. Instead, she felt the sweat trickle down her back, swallowing her thousands of emotions and taking a big gulp of the water.

She felt her mind clear right away, her eyes finally focusing. And what she saw in front of her was the person who had been stalking them for more than a month. The woman who was the greatest threat to her life and happiness. Her parents' other daughter, Lex's other sister.

Another Luthor trying to kill her.

"Have you always known about me?" Lena asked, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

Lutessa sighed. "Yes and no, I've always known about your existence, but it wasn't until you found your biological family that I knew the truth."

"Quit being so mysterious and tell me the truth."

"The truth is that my mother also lied to me," she smiled wryly. "She told me that the only reason they adopted another child was because people would suspect if the Luthor's baby daughter disappeared overnight, that it was a measure for no one to look for me." Lutessa stared at her, having to leave the glass of water on the floor in absence of a desk. "Of course, I always believed that part of her had wanted to have a real daughter, a complete one. But in my wildest dreams I suspected that the girl who was taking my place was actually the Gap that my mother had to eradicate."

 _Lillian had to kill me._  Lena felt a desire to vomit. _I've lived all my life with a person who had to kill me._

Lutessa looked at her hands. "I suppose anyone who lies to one of their children is also dishonest with the other."

"I don't understand." _I don't understand anything._

"She had to kill you, Lena," said Lutessa said very slowly. "She had to kill you and for some selfish reason she let you grow up to become the threat you are now. And the most frustrating thing about all this is that we can't ask her why she did it, because she's in a coma," she bit her lips. "Her selfishness is going to exact a very high price."

Lena felt an overwhelming heat go down from her head to her belly. "Why?" she murmured. "You're alive. What did Diana do that Lillian wanted to ruin the lives of everyone around her?"

"Diana did nothing." Lutessa swallowed. "Our mother considered her as her only real friend, but there's no friendship that's worth sparing, when the safety of millions of people is at stake," she bit her lip. "She really is a good liar."

"Stop beating around the bush!" shouted the brunette, losing her patience. "You don't stop repeating that I'm dangerous! I'm not! I'm a normal person! A normal woman, just a normal businesswoman! You're crazy like the rest of our family!"

"I'm not crazy," she shook her head, her eyes bright. "I'm not as evil as the rest of our family. I hate my job, Lena. Do you think I enjoy being the cause of thousands of little children's deaths per year? I hate it," she snarled. "But someone has to do it. It's for the greater good... thousands of deaths to avoid millions of millions."

Lena felt a violent urge to vomit. "You're crazy," she shivered. "T-Totally crazy, like Lillian, like Lex, like every Luthor who's ever existed."

"Whether we like it or not, you're a Luthor too." Lutessa pursed her lips. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Lutessa..."  _Oh my God. Kara help Kara help me._ "You don't have to do this. Whatever it is, we can fix it. You don't have to kill me."

"Yes I have to, Lena, that's what you're not understanding," she sighed with annoyance. "Veritas's job is to kill people like you: Gaps, the Unique ones, and not only here, but throughout the Multiverse. And you're a Gap, the only one that has survived long enough to become an adult," she looked at her with clenched teeth. "It's been too hard to get here."

"I'm not dangerous..." she murmured. "The only danger in this room is you."

Lutessa bit her lip. "Your girlfriend Supergirl has told you about the counterparts of each person on different Earths?"

Lena looked at her with the most absolute horror.

"Yes, we know that Supergirl hides behind the name of Kara Danvers." Lutessa leaned against the back of her wheelchair. "We're not talking about that now, don't get distracted, please."

 _No._  Lena did her best to try to move again, but the invisible force held her as tightly as a brick wall.  _No no no no no no._

"All people and Gods have counterparts on other Earths, Lena. It's the way He controls us, creating a pattern that is fulfilled in every living being, characteristics that are fulfilled in each being... Fate, to call it one way," explained Lutessa. "Let's take the example of your girlfriend, Kara Zor-El from here, Earth-38. If we go to Earth-1where her friend Flash lives, we will find that their Kara Zor-El lives there hidden behind the name of Linda Lee Danvers... If we go to Earth-15, we will find Kara Zor-L, better known as Powergirl, who hides under the name Karen Starr, being the personal assistant to the city's most powerful businesswoman, Alexandra Danvers, and living with her adoptive family, the Grants." Lutessa put her fingers together. "You understand what I'm saying? Patterns, details that are repeated in all the doppelgangers of a person on the different Earths," she stared at her. "Except in the Gaps."

Miraculously, Lena understood every word. "A double of mine-..." 

"No, Lena. What I'm trying to say is that Gaps don't have doubles," she sighed. "No matter what Earth you go to, the only women you'll find as 'Lena Luthor' will be counterparts of mine, deformed and stupid because of their illness. And if you look for 'Lena of Themiscyra' you won't find anyone, because only the Wonder Woman of our Earth has fallen in love and had a daughter. You only exist on this Earth." Lutessa took a deep breath. "And because the Gaps don't have counterparts, they escape His control. And all who escape from the Control of our Creator is sensitive to the influence of the Other."

"Who are you talking about?"

Lutessa bit her lip. "The Amazons dare to call God a Monster, but the Name of God is Mobius, Lena," her eyes shone. "He won the Three Million Year War, defeating and locking up his Sister and creating the Multiverse. Ironically, the Amazons call her Lena, but Her real name is Dax Novu." Lutessa clasped her hands. "And if she seizes a Gap by which to escape her prison, it will be our end. The Apocalypse. The Crisis."

Lena looked at her in silence, as if her soul were out of her body.

"Mom's old book is unreadable and you haven't been able to read it." Lutessa leaned forward. "It's an old version of a Veritas' book, which talks about how Mobius defeated Dax Novu, and the importance of Her confinement. All to avoid the Crisis on Infinite Earths."

* * *

 

 

**Supergirl**

**5:43 PM**

Supergirl concentrated all her forces on her right fist, throwing a punch into the Tamaranean's stomach. Kara's knee hit her hip, her elbow hit her jaw, and the Tamaranean fell from the sky, spinning in the air like a spinning top, crashing into the roof of a building. Kara flew there and grabbed her fiery red hair, forcing her to look at her.

"Surrender."

"Klupnick... plu... Zolak," said the Tamaranean in her language. "Oh X'hal, klupnick plu Zolak!"

"Save your breath, you'll speak in the DEO."

The Tamaranean slammed her forehead against hers, screaming in frustration. The violent blow took Kara by surprise, feeling later the alien's burning fist impacting with her face. The scorching heat rushed down her cheek so quickly that Kara did not feel the pain right away.

"KLUPNICK PLU ZOLAK! AAAHHHH!"

The Tamaranean jumped into the air, screaming like a possessed. Kara thought she was going to attack her again, but to her horror the Tamaranean flew towards the Main Street, starting to throwing starbolts randomly.  _NO!_

Kara flew after her at full speed, trying to knock her down with her heat vision. But the alien dodged every one of her burning rays, still throwing starbolts at the cars below. The Kryptonian watched as people exited their vehicles and fled, their screams so shrill that Kara could have heard them from another country.  _She doesn't want to fight, just destroy!_

"Dammit, stay still!"

Kara had to choose to stop attacking to save people, using her speed to take the cars away from the starbolts. But the Tamaranean began to launch projectiles with both hands at the same time, accelerating even further, so fast that Kara was falling behind.

A starbolt hit a car, exploding into a thousand pieces. Kara heard the screams of the four people inside.  _NO! NOO!_

She felt her heart beating more painfully in her chest, her ears being tortured by the cacophony around her. The Tamaranean turned right towards the center of the city, her projectiles of green fire wreaking havoc as she passed. Kara stopped most of them using her cape.

But those that she could not stop, impacted on the people and turned them into living torches, spreading the penetrating scent of burnt flesh like a perfume impossible to erase from her memory.

The Tamaranean finally stopped shooting people, but Kara could not attack her before she started shooting at the buildings. The green fire began to spread with fury, devouring the base of the places that Kara saw every day.  _Firefighters will take over, they have to_. She felt a tear hurt her burned cheek.  _I have to concentrate on knocking down that bitch before she destroys the rest of the city._

Supergirl managed to catch the orange and purple blot, spinning in an uncontrolled spiral of kicks and blows, traversing the windows of a building with a violent  ** _BRACK!_**

Kara acknowledged too late that it was CatCo.

Dozens of familiar eyes were staring at them. She had managed to take the Tamaranean by her arms, catching her in mortal embrace.

"Enough!"

"KLUPNICK PLU ZOLAK!"

The alien used all her strength to kick her pelvis, causing Supergirl a stinging pain like a kryptonite stab. She managed to escape her embrace and take two desks in her hands, destroying one on Kara's head and throwing the other at one of the people who was looking at them, before flying out of the window.

Supergirl only had a millisecond to interpose between the desk and the bald man ( _Rao, it's Snapper!_ ), the shattered wood flying all around.

"Everyone get out of here!"

Supergirl flew back after the Tamaranean.

* * *

 

 

**More than a Businesswoman**

**6:25 PM**

Lena no longer had any desire to look her in the eyes, standing inert as a lifeless body while Jason Teague attached the bomb to her body with gray tape. Lena tried to look for the numbers of the thing, the countdown until the moment she would inevitably die ( _Kara_ ), but could not find anything, just listen to the running of the clock ( _Mother, Mom_ ).

"There is no countdown," said Lena looking at Lutessa's neck.

The other woman spoke slowly. "It's not necessary, there's enough time left to finish our conversation."

"Lutessa..." Lena made the effort to look into her eyes. "There are innocent people here, let them leave the building."

The blue eyes of the woman who could have been her sister shone with contained tears. "I can't."

_"Lutessa, there are hundreds of people."_

"And millions would die if Veritas is exposed," she bit her lip. "People have to believe that what is going to happen here was a terrorist attack. I can't take the risk."

 _I'm going to die here, in this explosion_. Lena's gaze dropped to something bright on the floor, where one of the faint rays of the sun reflected off a glass surface. The photograph she had taken with her family was a couple of yards away, near the shattered desk. The glow prevented her from seeing the image properly, but she could descry Kara and Alex's form. _I'll die and Alex probably thinks I hate her..._

"Do you know what would happen if Dax Novu use a Gap to awaken the Crisis on Infinite Earths?" her fingernails sank into the armrest of her wheelchair. "Imagine any bad sci-fi movie where the whole world is in mortal danger" she sighed loudly. "Now imagine that instead of the world, what is in danger are thousands of worlds, an entire universe," her voice trembled. "And now imagine that instead of a universe, what is in danger are all universes that exist. That every little thing that breathes and moves is in danger of dying... because you're here breathing, Lena." Lutessa took her chin and forced her to look into her eyes, and Lena did not know what was hidden there, in those frozen eyes that seemed to absorb all the heat. "Our lives are that bad movie. And now tell me, who is the villain?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears. "But as you said before, it's also personal," she could not help a solitary tear falling down her cheek, to the hand of the invalid woman.

Lutessa smiled with infinite sadness. "Can you blame me? You had everything: my parents, my brother, my life, even my name. How can this not to be personal, Lena?" equal tears came down her face. "When I was little... I used to imagine Lillian coming back to fetch me, to take me home. I imagined she would look at you and say 'we no longer need your services, my true daughter is back'." she wiped her own tears. "I hated you all through my childhood. When I grew up I could overcome it, I realized it wasn't your fault that you have taken my place. And when you took control of the company and started doing all those good things for the world... I felt... proud."

"And why did you never go back on your own if you wanted my life so much? I would have happily given it to you."

"Because I was already a member of Veritas, part of the Truth," she released her chin. "To carry out the mission entrusted by the Creator you have to leave behind many things, your feelings, for example, and your scruples as well." Lutessa touched the silver medallion on Lena's neck, caressing the engraving with her thumb. "But someone has to do it."

"What I have on my neck is a Veritas's medallion."  _I should have let Maggie keep it. I never told Maggie she's my friend._

"Mobius uses them to talk to us," she released it. "They are linked to His consciousness. You never heard His voice?"

"Not even once."

"I suppose He had nothing to say to a Gap. He can't kill you, because your soul doesn't belong to Him, but to Dax Novu." Lutessa unbuttoned her shirt a little, Lena could see an identical medallion shining on her chest. "Instead, He hasn't stopped talking to me, and what He said was  _'If the Gap is not dead before the new moon, I will destroy Earth-15'_." she shivered. "Do you understand, Lena? Do you understand that a whole universe is going to be destroyed if you don't die today? Do you understand the absurdly large number of people who are in danger of extinction because you're alive?"

"Tess, your blood pressure," said Jason quietly.

Lutessa's hand was shaking. She sighed. "And for this reason we kill them when they are still children and don't understand what is happening."

"I think we should go, Tess." Teague sighed, not looking at Lena. "We have to get away from the building."

InGen's CEO looked at him briefly, nodding with her lips tight. The blond man stood up and took the disabled woman's wheelchair. Lena felt that the invisible hand that had held her immobilized until then freed her. She struggled with the tape that attached her to the bomb, as futilely as a fly fighting cobwebs. Lena watched helplessly as Lutessa opened the door.

"Lutessa!"

The woman motioned for Teague to stop.

"What's going to happen to my family?"

She did not answer.

"Lutessa, please." Lena shivered, not caring to sound pathetic. "They haven't done anything, they're not threats. You said yourself that my death will look like a terrorist attack, they don't have to get involved in this."

"...I'm sorry, Lena."

"NO!"

Both went out the door without looking back. Lena was left alone with the sound of the clock running.

"THEY'RE NOT THREATS! DON'T HURT THEM! LUTESSA, COME BACK!  ** _LUUTESSAAA!_** ”

* * *

 

 

**Victim number One: The Friend**

**6:30 PM**

The Daxamite was thinking of Winn, alone in the alien bar, having a drink and watching the TV, without actually watching.  _He hasn't answered the phone all day._  Mon-El sighed deeply _. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship when I confessed my feelings._

He was taking another big sip of alcohol when the news changed.

On television, Supergirl fought an alien in a devastated city, being devoured by fire. The Daxamite spat out half of his drink when he read the headline of the news.  _'Destruction in National City.'_

 _Kara. Oh no_. He rose quickly to his feet.  _I have to help her, I have to..._  He started running towards the door _. I have to..._ His vision blurred before he touched the doorknob.  _I have to..._

Mon-El fell to the floor of the empty bar.

His eyes stuck to the gray ceiling. His throat burned as if he had been drinking fire, his body writhing uncontrollably _. Impossible._  His head turned to the table where he had sat before, where the glass glowed with macabre innocence.  _The drink... Lead_. An unbearably painful fire ran through his body.  _AaAaAaaAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAHHHHHHHH!_

Mon-El died alone, on the floor of the empty bar.

* * *

 

 

**Victim number Two: The First Love**

**6:36 PM**

James Olsen came out of CatCo at full speed, stumbling a bit through the chaos around him. People screamed and ran all over, a scene as dreadful as he had not seen since Clark's fight with Zod six years ago.  _My suit_. James pushed his way through the people to his car.  _I have to get my suit. Guardian has to help._

He finally got to his car. James Olsen opened the door and sat in the driver's seat.  _I'm going to help you, Kara, hold on._  He turned on the engine.

The car exploded, killing him and the twenty people nearest.

* * *

 

 

**Victim number Three: The Mentor, the dearest Friend.**

**7:09 PM**

Cat Grant drove at full speed, in the opposite direction of the massive fires that were destroying the center of the city.  _Damn it_. Carter's school was five minutes away, but that time might well have been a thousand hours for a worried mother. The noise of the cars destroyed her ears, the screams of the people around her did not sound human

 _Everything is being destroyed_. In the sky, Supergirl was fighting with a red and purple stain, from which came the balls of green fire that had begun the destruction. _I have to find Carter. Damn, I should have implanted a chip in his teeth._ The street of Carter's private school was filled with worried parents who had followed the same instinct as she. People crowded into school doors, parents and children shouting names as if they were playing Marco Polo. Cat left the car on the sidewalk, finding no place to park. She jumped out of it and ran to the school. "Carter!"

The Media Mogul fought to get to the door of the school, doing everything possible not to be dragged by the larger people.  _Damn damn damn damn_. Her eyes widened as much as possible, trying to find Carter in that human tide.  _A football uniform, an orange uniform._  Cat pushed a man and entered the school, looking in the corridors for the orange color and a head with curls of honey.

Carter and his teammates were in the midst of the disaster, disoriented as they watched their coach, who was yelling hysterically through a cellphone in his ear.

"Carter!"

He saw her and his face lost all color. "M-Mom?"

Cat took her son's hand and began to advance toward the exit. "Come on, Carter, we have to get out of here immediately!"

"M-Mom, no!" the teenager tried to break free from Cat's grip. "Vice Principal Palmier said we have to stay inside! We're safer inside!"

"Where’s that woman!?"

"I-I don't know."

"I don't care what she said, Carter, you and I are leaving now. I have to take you somewhere safe."

Cat did not allow her son to argue and forced him to walk quickly toward the exit of the school, pushing with all the force her small frame could manage.  _I should have been interested in boxing and not yoga_. The honey-haired woman managed to get outside, down the stairs and across the street, her hand holding her son's. She opened her car and they both jumped inside.

"Where are we going?" stammered Carter.

Cat started the car. "Your grandmother always insisted on building a panic room in-"

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_ **

_*'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'*_

Cat watched with horror as Carter's school exploded fifty yards away, almost twenty seconds after they had left it. Her son began to tremble uncontrollably.

_Help._

* * *

 

 

**The head of Hellenders**

**7:12 PM**

Raven Roth dropped the book in her hands as she read the words on the television.  _'Destruction in National City'._  On it, Supergirl was fighting a Tamaranean that was burning the entire city. She saw her mother take off her reading glasses, rising from the couch.

"Rachy..."

"It's a Tamaranean," said Raven in disbelief. "Can't be..."

Angela Roth looked at her in disbelief. "I thought the Tamaraneans weren't hostile."

"I guess not everyone can be like Wildfi-..."

Said Tamaranean entered through the door, breaking it in the process. The young boy looked at the leader of Hellenders with horror painted on his orange face. "We have to go to National City now!"

"You came fast, Wildfire." Raven pointed to the television. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"No!" The Tamaranean looked at them both. "She's my older sister!"

* * *

 

 

**Supergirl**

**7:15 PM**

"STOOOP NOOOOW!"

Supergirl ripped a huge iron antenna off the top of what was left of a building. She used it as a bat to reach the Tamaranean, hitting her on the head and crashing her into another building.

"YOU'VE DESTROYED IT ALL!"

Overcome by rage, Supergirl lunged at the fallen Tamaranean and began to hit her in the face with all the strength she could muster in her fists. "PLACES!"  ** _Pam_**  "HOMES!"  ** _Pam Pam_**. "LIVES!"  ** _PAM!_**  the Tamaranean lost two teeth, staring at her with eyes empty of hope. "WHY YOU DID THIS!? WHY!?"

"Klupnick... Plu... Zalik..." the Tamaranean began to sob uncontrollably. "Zy X'hal... Klupnick plu Zalik, klupnick akem."

"STOP!" screamed Supergirl full of fury. "I don't speak your language!" her eyes glittered in white, preparing her heat vision to melt the Tamaranean's head. "And after what you've done, I can't let you live. You're too dangerous."

With her last strength, the alien pushed her head forward and joined her lips to Kara's in a deep kiss.  _But what the...?_  She jerked her away with a punch, listening to the alien's head creaking. Then she took her neck and began to squeeze tightly. "You're crazy."

Tears dripped down her cheeks. "Save the... Princess."

 _What?_  Supergirl released her. The Tamaranean began to cough blood, splashing both of them. "What the hell did you say?"

"Save the... Princess," she sobbed. "It's a trap. Save the Princess," she looked at her with desperate eyes. "SAVE THE PRINCESS! THEY WILL KILL HER!  _SAVE HER NOW!_ "

Supergirl released the alien and stood up frantically, ignoring all her fatigue as if she had been struck by lightning. She jumped into the air, flying in the direction of L-Corp _. Lena._  Her heart was beating so fast that Kara could only hear a buzzing, an agonizing sound running through her body like poison in her blood.  _LENA!!_

She was halfway there when she heard the first explosion, followed by the horrible screams of hundreds of people. Kara turned her head and her eyes widened in painful disbelief as she recognized the building that had just exploded.  _Carter's School._

 ** _*BOOOOOOOOOM*_** _No, please no._  Kara turned her head.  _James's house._

 **_*BOOOOOOOOOM*_ ** _Noonan's_

 **_*BOOOOOOOOOM* *BOOOOOOOOOM*_ ** _Winn's department. M'gann's building._

The explosions continued being produced around her, so fast that Kara’s mind had gone blank. She could hear them all, every beautiful light that was a person in National City screaming in pain and going off forever.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kara screamed until her throat ached, until her eyes were about to melt themselves. The screams kept coming to her, hundreds of people calling her, begging for help.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**_(A world consumed by the selfishness of its inhabitants, exploding into a thousand pieces as she moved away in a pod. A red sun still shining, shining, Rao shining indifferently.)_ **

_*'SUPERGIRL!' 'HELP!’ ' HELP US!' 'SUPERGIRL!'*_

Kara's heart broke into a thousand pieces.  _I'm sorry._

She continued flying to L-Corp.

* * *

 

 

**The Gap**

**7:30 PM**

Lena closed her eyes and remembered.

_She is looking for her favorite dragon toy, entering the dining room to find Lionel drunk on the couch, his face red and swollen and his cheeks full of tears. The man looks at her and bites his lip. "It's all your fault."_

_Lena starts to move back._

_"It's all your fault! Damn the day Lillian brought you here, your pathetic excuse for intelligent life! Why did we have to adopt you!?" he covers his face with his hand. "You're not... You're not... my daughter."_

_"D-Daddy..."_

_"Didnt you hear me!? YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER! DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT, YOU IDIOT."_

_She runs to the garden, taking refuge under the tree, crying with her face hidden on her knees. And then, hurried steps toward her._

_"Lena!" Lex kneels beside her. "Lena, don't cry, c'mon. You know you shouldn't pay attention to him. He didn't mean it."_

_"L-Lex..."_

_"C'mon, Lena. Dad was just very upset and you showed up at a bad time. He didn't mean it. I promise."_

_"Nobody loves me."_

_"That's a lie, don't say it again. I love you. You're my little sister and I'll always love you."_

_"Promise me, Lex?"_

_"I promise."_

She felt tears stream down her cheeks as the next memory came to her mind.

_She had not gone on their second date. Instead, she is on the sofa in her new home, trying to see her own fingers after her umpteenth glass of whiskey mixed with wine._

_"Lena?" Kara knocks on the door of her apartment. "Lena, are you there?"_

_(No, don't enter here, you deserve better) Lena tries to say it, but the words do not come out of her mouth._

_"Lena, I'm going to force the door, okay?"_

_Surprisingly, Kara must be stronger than she seems, because a second later her door creaks and the blonde's beautiful face appears before her eyes. "Lena?"_

_She tries to leave the glass on the tea table. "You shouldn't have come."_

_"Lena, what is this? Are you drunk again?" she kneels in front of her, her blue eyes shining. "Lena, this isn't good! You've had enough! Why you do this? Why do you hurt yourself?" her voice softens a little. "You have to stop, do you understand? I can help," she caresses her shoulders. "Lena, I really like you, and I think I'm falling in love with you. That's why I have to stop you." Kara wraps her in a hug. "We can fix this, I swear we can fix it, but you have to help me to help you. You're wonderful, Lena, you don't deserve to destroy your life like this. Please help me to help you."_

"Kara..." Lena felt the taste of blood as she bit her lip. "I just want to see you one more time, Kara."

_Diana opens the door to the room. There is a double bed with white sheets, two light tables with orange lamps, a cupboard on the right and the obligatory window with balcony in front of her._

_"You can use this room anytime you want, Lena," her blue eyes glitter, hidden behind the antiquated glasses. "Just in case you want to spend the night here sometime."_

_The CEO smiles, her heart feeling light. "I love it, Diana."_

_The Amazon smiles, caressing her shoulder. "I think Kara will like the balcony. Do you think-?"_

_*'HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'* a hysterical laugh interrupts Diana._

_They both look at each other in confusion, leaving the room immediately and crossing the hallway. In the kitchen, Kara is showing the screen of her cellphone to Artemis, who is laughing wildly with her hands on her belly. "Oh Ishtar... Isis... Nut... I haven’t laughed so much in years."_

_"Missy?"_

_"Di, did you know you almost had your own TV show in 2011?"_

_"What?" Diana takes Kara's phone, who makes futile efforts to contain her own laughter. "Oh my… 'Wonder Woman: never aired television pilot produced by Warner Bros, with Adrianne Palicki as Diana Themiscyra'... What?" Diana continues reading. "The show was going to follow the adventures of Wonder Woman in Hollywood. Wonder Woman, whose alter ego is Diana Themiscyra, CEO of Themiscyra Industries, has trouble balancing her life as both CEO and Hero, forcing her to create a third identity, where she can have the normal life she wants, and sit at home with her cat watching romantic comedies and surfing the Internet... Τι στο διάολο!?"_

_Lena starts laughing almost as hysterically as the redhead._

_"Lena, Missy, stop laughing! You should be supporting me, not laughing at my disgrace! And don't think I can't see you holding your laugh, Kara!"_

Lena began to shudder, but she was crying rather than laughing.  _I knew it_. Her tears fell on the bomb.  _It was too good to last._

**_Calm down_ **

Lena looked up, trying to see where the voice had come from. "Who's there?"  _I've gone crazy_. "Who's there!?"

**_Calm down_ **

The medallion was burning on her chest. Lena lost all the air in her lungs. "You're the thing Lutessa said wanted me dead."

 ** _I am not Mobius, Gap_**. The voice said serenely.  ** _I am Dax Novu._**

"Leave me alone." Lena gasped. "I'm not a Gap. I'm not dangerous. I'm just a fucking businesswo-"

Lena felt the electricity run through her body before falling unconscious.

Five seconds later, the bomb exploded.

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*_ **

* * *

 

 

**The Woman who Runs**

**7:40 PM**

She tugged on her son's arm as they continued running down the street.

"Quick, Carter! We have to..."

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_ **

In the distance, L-Corp exploded as if a meteorite had hit its center, producing a racket as big as if it had come out of hell itself. Cat stumbled and got up immediately. Carter moaned as if someone had hit him.

The building began to collapse like a giant disintegrating.

_No_

* * *

 

 

**The Truth**

**7:40 PM**

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*_ **

Lutessa watched L-Corp explode with a sound she knew would be in her nightmares for a long time ( _'Innocent lives, Lutessa!'_ ). The building began to collapse, to break into a thousand pieces as if a huge child had kicked a toy.  _My father made that company with his own hands_. Tess Mercer sobbed, feeling the warm tears stream down her cheeks.

She felt Jason's hand tighten a little on her shoulder. "Remember we saved all of Earth-15."

"It's all I do, Jason."

They both saw Supergirl floating in the air, staring incredulously at the disaster.

"The giant screen that is in the middle of the city hasn't suffered damage, has it?"

"I programmed Starfire to avoid it," replied the blond man.

"Then prepare the video, we're almost done."

* * *

 

 

**The girl who arrived too late**

**7:40 PM**

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*_ **

Kara had arrived too late.

She was only forty yards from L-Corp, preparing to break a window and look for the bomb. She was going to do it. She was going to get the bomb and save the people inside, to save Lena.

But she did not arrive on time and did not.

_No_

The building began to collapse like a house of cards, black smoke hindering her vision.

Supergirl convulsed like someone dying, taking her hand to her mouth to contain the desperate cry that threatened to break her down the middle.

**_('I know you've lived a thousand years in one life, Kara'_ **

**_'You're my home; the only reward I want. I don't want any thing else. I only want you'._ **

**_'To be super super! To be super super girl!!'_ **

**_'I should create kryptonite handcuffs. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, you naughty Puppy?')_ **

"LEEEEENAAAAAAA!"

Kara reacted, pouncing into what remained of the building, her eyes filling with the black smoke that escaped from the rubble. Her hands found a huge piece of concrete, which she took in her arms and threw away without a second thought. "LENA!" The smoke still clouded her vision. "LEENA! LEENAA!" Kara used her x-ray vision, trying to see something in the colossal disaster that had previously been L-Corp. None of the human bodies under it had vital signs. "Please... Please..." she fell on top of the rubble. "Lena... L-Le-Lena..."

**_Look up_ **

Kara turned her head frantically left and right, trying to see the person who had said that.

**_Up_ **

She looked up, where the orange sky was turning black. She could not see it at first, but after two seconds her super vision saw the black spot floating above, as if the air of National City had turned into water and it were a floating log. Kara jumped into the air and rose quickly, her throat losing all the air as she approached the black spot.  _Can't be..._

Lena was floating in the air, her eyes closed and her hair flying around her. The Kryptonian did not realize that her own mouth was open with astonishment, her eyes full of tears about to explode in amazement.

"L-Lena?"

Kara checked her vital signs. She was not hurt at all, she was just asleep. Her surprise and relief mingled with fear, a fear so fierce that Kara thought for a moment that it was all a nightmare. "Lena, can you hear me? Potsticker?" Kara tried to touch her. "AAY!" but her body was burning as if it were a small sun.

* * *

 

 

**The woman who failed**

**7:43 PM**

"NOOO!" Lutessa shuddered so violently that she fell from her wheelchair. "NO! NOOOO!"

"Tess!" Jason tried to lift her off the floor.

The shocked woman roared with rage. "WE HAVE BEEN DECEIVED!"

"Lut-"

"MOBIUS IS NOT IN THAT MEDALLION!" shouted the woman. "Play the video! PLAY IT NOW!"

Jason hastened to obey her. Lutessa tugged at her hair, ripping out a full strand. "Earth-15..." tears fell from her eyes. "Earth-15... N-No... No..."

_A whole universe dead because I failed._

* * *

 

 

**The girl who can't believe what she’s seeing**

**7:44 PM**

Supergirl removed her red cape, wrapping her girlfriend's floating body carefully so she could hold it. "Lena, can you hear me?" Kara wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'm here, Potsticker. I have you, I have you."

A white light flashed on the huge screen of the building in front of her, one of the few surviving buildings.  _W-What... What's going on?_  In the distance, she saw other smaller screens in the rest of the city, all shining in white.  _What is this?_

Her relaxed face appeared on the screen.  _* ‘...Is the camera on, Winn?... Yeah, I know I shouldn’t say your name. Just delete it later.’ *_

"No..."

 ** _* 'Her name is Kara Zor-El' *_**  said an unknown voice in the video.  ** _* 'When she was a child, her planet Krypton was dying. She was sent to Earth to protect her cousin. But her pod got knocked off-course and by the time she got here, her cousin had already grown up and become... Superman. She hid who she really was until one day, when an accident forced her to reveal herself to the world. To most people, she's a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. But in secret, she works with her adoptive sister for the D.E.O to protect her city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. She's Supergirl.'*_**

_*"And cut, Winn! Do you think it went well? I hope Lena likes it... Oh by Rao, look what time it is! I have a very important interview in an hour!'*_

**_*'She's Kara Danvers.'*_ **

_No_

_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no._

Kara almost let go of Lena's unconscious body.

**_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_ **

* * *

 

 

**The astonished journalist**

**7:46 PM**

**_*'She's Kara Danvers.'*_ **

Everyone around the reporter opened their mouths in disbelief. Lucas continued to stare at the screen through the broken window. "Ponytail..."

* * *

 

 

**The unbelieving child**

**7:46 PM**

**_*'She's Kara Danvers.'*_ **

_What? It's impossible..._

Around Carter, the rest of the people stared at the screen in disbelief, murmuring like ghosts in purgatory.

"Mom, tell me that's a lie... Mom?" Cat was staring at the screen, shivering slightly and her eyes shining with tears. She seemed not to have even heard him. "Mom, do you hear me? Mom!"

* * *

 

 

**Her name is Kara Zor-El**

**7:49 PM**

Kara looked down, where millions of tiny people like ants stared at her in disbelief. Lena's weight in her arms felt like that of Fort Rozz itself. She gagged a couple of times, and if she did not vomit it was only because her stomach was empty.

People on the ground pointed at her with their index fingers.

"No..." she shivered uncontrollably. "No... No... N-No..." Lena's face was getting wet with her tears. "No."

Kara Zor-El tightened her grip on her girlfriend and flew out of National City, her eyes receiving the last ray of sunlight of that day like a blasphemy. It was red like Krypton's, red as a bloodbath.

* * *

 

 

_The Hope will see her world fall apart again (...)_

_The Gap will face the Truth, causing the metallic giant to fall._

* * *

 

 

**The missing Amazon**

**8:19 PM**

Artemis awoke in a room that was too bright, with a pain in her chest slightly less intense than that of giving birth. Her ears buzzed painfully, the sound of her own moans sounding deafening. Her body felt as weak as if a whole Temple had collapsed on her.  _That filthy little traitor_. The light hurt her closed eyelids.  _Diana. Alex and Sawyer. I have to..._  She tried to open them.  _I have to find them._  She tried to move her arms, but she could not.

Using her willpower, she opened her eyes, receiving rays of light so bright that she was about to close them again. Everything was white around her, like the famous snow she had never seen.  _Where am I?_  As much as she tried to focus her eyes, everything was just blurry around her. And it did not help the fact that her wrists seemed to be tied to some kind of surface.

"Artemis," said a male voice.

"Who...?" she tried to speak. "Who's there?"

"J'onn."

"Martian?"

With effort, she turned her head to the right, where a horizontal blur of dark colors was a short distance from her. As her pupils finally adjusted to the light, she saw J'onn's body lying on a stretcher, his arms and legs caught in strange, bright red handcuffs.

"J'onn," she tried to move again, but discovered with horror that she was on a similar stretcher. "Martian, what's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know," replied the Martian, a drop of sweat falling down his cheek. "Someone certainly kidnapped us. I woke up an hour ago and your body was next to mine."

"We have to get out of here, Martian." Artemis tried to struggle with her handcuffs, but it was like struggling with a ton of steel. "Alex, Diana and Maggie are in danger. We have to get out of here."

"What happened?"

"There's more than one traitor," she gasped. "And none of them are Banas."  _I owe Akila an apology._

**_*Tam*_ **

Artemis heard the sound of a door opening, and then the pitter-patter of heels against the floor. The redhead saw an old face appear before her eyes, a woman who should be at least eighty, smiling with sharp teeth. "You should stop moving so much, darling. You don't want the wound in your chest to open again, do you? I don't think anyone here wants that."

Artemis looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and anger. "I give you three seconds to let us go and I won't kill you."

"Artemis." J'onn kept his calm, looking at the old woman coldly. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh, it's not about what I want," the woman immediately responded. "But what Veritas needs, and Veritas's need is a worldwide need, darling," she laughed shortly. "You can call me Granny Goodness, or Palmier if you prefer. None of them are my name anyway."

"I think I understand." Artemis said slowly. "It seems that we have fallen into some sort of religious sect, Martian. You know, the typical madmen who believe that only they know the secret of the world and what is best for it." Ignoring the pain in her chest, the Amazon snarled. "I don't care what your excuse is, Bag of Rottenness. History has already made it clear to anyone what happens to those who have tried to kill an Amazon."

The old woman sighed and shrugged. "You surely will be a challenge," she said quietly. "But it's okay, I like challenges. And just to make it clear, I'm not going to kill either of you. Veritas has plans for both of you, but for that, I have to destroy you first."

* * *

 

**The last daughter of Krypton**

**8:32 PM**

Kara was not able to formulate any coherent thoughts all the way to the Fortress of Solitude, her arms holding Lena's body as if it were the only thing that tied her to reality. The cold of the North Pole was pouring all over her body without her cape, but Kara was grateful for that fact, because the cold made her aware that nothing of what had happened had been a nightmare.

No matter how much she wished it were.

_All my life._

_All my life destroyed in less than two hours._

The far dot that was the Fortress of Solitude began to grow larger as Kara approached with effort, feeling the heat radiate from the inert body of her girlfriend.  _I have to help her._

At the door, Kara had to leave Lena on the snowy ground to be able to lift the dwarf star key, which felt much heavier than normal.  _I'm too weak **. "RAO'S... SHIT!"**_   Kara screamed in frustration, using the last of her strength to open the door.

**_*Prum*_ **

She then collapsed on the floor, with her eyes fixed on Lara Van-El's solemn face. The thick sound of her breathing was utterly deafening. "K-Kelex."

The robot appeared flying over her face.  ** _"Kara Zor-El?"_**

"Take Lena to the infirmary now," she panted, the pain spreading all over her body, like poison. Kara tried to get up, but discovered with horror that she could not even turn her head. "Kelex" she whispered.

The robot emitted a beep when he picked up Lena's body from the snowy floor ** _. "Kara Zor-El?"_**

"Contact J'onn."

 ** _'The subject J'onn J'onnz is not within Kelex’s reach at this time._** ' Kelex entered the Fortress again.

"Contact Winn."

**_'The subject Winslow Schott Jr is not within Kelex's reach at this time.'_ **

"Call Alex, you damn piece of garbage."

**_'The subject Alexandra Jan Danvers is not within Kelex's reach at this time.'_ **

"Try again, she has... she has her cellphone." the darkness was beginning to cloud her vision.

**_'Alexandra Jan Danvers's cell phone is out of order.'_ **

_There has to be a mistake._  Kara crawled into the Fortress.  _She's in Themiscyra._

"Look for her... by satellite."

**_'Alexandra Jan Danvers was not found.'_ **

"Look for her heartbeat."  _Alex, oh please, where are you sister?_  "Find her... heartbeat."

**_'Alexandra Jan Danvers's heartbeat has not been found.'_ **

_He has to be broken._  "Find Eliza Danvers's heartbeat."

**_'Eliza Danvers's heartbeat is on Route 67, Midville, Minnesota.'_ **

_Eliza is fleeing_. "Find Alex's."

**_'Alexandra Jan Danvers's heartbeat has not been found.'_ **

"Again."

**_'Alexandra Jan Danvers's heartbeat has not been found.'_ **

Kara felt herself slipping out of consciousness. "A-Again."

**_'Alexandra Jan Danvers's heartbeat has not been found.'_ **

Kara fainted at the foot of the statue of Jor-El.

**_'Alexandra Jan Danvers's heartbeat has not been found.'_ **

**_'Alexandra Jan Danvers's heartbeat has not been found.'_ **

**_'Alexandra Jan Danvers's heartbeat has not been found.'_ **

**_'Alexandra Jan Danvers's heartbeat has not been found.'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Τι στο διάολο: What the Fuck!?  
> Lutessa Lena Luthor and Jason Teague belongs to Smallville.  
> Hellenders, Raven (Rachel) Roth, Angela Roth, and Wildfire belongs to DC Comics (Teen Titans)  
> Granny Goodness belongs to DC Comics.  
> Dax Novu and Mobius belongs to DC Comics, the Monitor and Anti-Monitor (Crisis on Infinite Earts, 1985)  
> Well, the cards are on the table. This is what I had planned all this time: a version of Crisis on Infinite Earths with my favorite characters and couples as protagonists (and a better participation of Supergirl instead of just saving Superman, the veterans who have read Crisis on Infinite Earths know of what I'm speaking).  
> Good night everyone and I hope see you in The Women of the Thousand Faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I can not believe I made a fic as cracky as this one. Gods of fandom, forgive me.  
> Important: I have some ideas, but in reality, I do not know where the fuck I go with this. So whatever ideas you want to give me will be welcome.


End file.
